Resident Evil 2
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Le Remake de Resident Evil 2 est sorti et beaucoup ont découvert l'histoire de cet opus par le biais de cette réimagination, et n'ont pas forcément envie de jouer à l'ancien pour découvrir les différences qu'il peut y avoir. Je leur propose donc un mélange des scénarios Leon A/B & Claire A/B afin de découvrir la véritable histoire de Resident Evil 2, l'original...
1. Prologue : Mauvais Détour

**Resident Evil 2**

* * *

**29 Septembre 1998**

* * *

_**Etats Unis; Midwest; Raccoon City**_

* * *

Raccoon City...

Une ville dévastée par une société pharmaceutique arriviste qui voulait se prendre pour les Rois du Monde.

Pourtant ils sont aujourd'hui déchus et leur nom est synonyme de catastrophe.

Je n'ai jamais vécu là bas, mais la seule journée que j'y ai passé a été le plus horrible de ma vie.

Je n'étais qu'une simple étudiante à l'époque, fan de moto et à peine entraînée par son frère au combat.

Imaginez le traumatisme que ça m'a pu faire de rencontrer mon premier zombie...

* * *

Raccoon City...

De nombreux meurtres étranges avaient frappé cette ville les mois précédents le drame, mais ceux ci ont été vite étouffés.

Même les STARS qui ont enquêtés dessus ont été vite muselés et pris pour des fous quand ils ont découvert la vérité.

C'est en entendant parler de ça que j'ai voulu rejoindre ce service de police en particulier, et bordel j'avais misé sur le bon cheval.

J'aurais dû commencer en Octobre mais on m'a demandé en renfort le 26, sauf qu'à trop boire et faire la fête, je suis venu un peu en retard.

Mon premier et dernier jour en uniforme aurait pu se dérouler tout autrement si j'avais été à l'heure...

* * *

Un Peterbilt roule le long d'une nationale, seul sous une nuit nuageuse, éclairé par les lampadaires au bord de l'autoroute.

Il vient tout juste de sortir de la Raccoon Forest qui couvre la ville du même nom au nord de celle ci, avec les Montagnes Arklay situés au Nord Est.

Depuis plusieurs années, des personnes disparaissent là bas à cause du brouillard qui s'y trouve et peut être du fait d'un tueur en série.

Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que des attaques d'animaux, de types canins, et d'autres humaines, plutôt cannibales, ont eu lieu ces derniers mois.

Ça a foutu un coup au tourisme et les gens sont anxieux à l'idée de s'y balader, même si c'est juste de passage en voiture.

C'est d'ailleurs le cas de Jim, le chauffeur du camion, qui revient de Stone-Ville, un village situé en plein cœur des bois mais qui par chance a été relativement bien épargné par les meurtres des environs. Le conducteur que nous allons suivre a les cheveux bruns foncé, porte un tee-shirt jaune pale, et est en train de manger un délicieux hamburger acheté avant de partir tout en faisant sa manœuvre.

Si il se retrouve contraint d'emprunter cette route, c'est parce que pour se rendre à sa prochaine destination, il doit passer par Raccoon City.

Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais il gagne une demi heure à faire ça.

Après ce qui le fait chier, c'est que c'est loin d'être sûr de marcher.

La petite bourgade de 100 000 habitants est en quarantaine à cause d'une fuite de déchets radioactif à ce qu'il parait.

Pas sûr que la Garde Nationale le laisse passer, mais il tente le coup quand même, car il ne perd rien à essayer.

D'ailleurs, c'est de ça que c'est en train de parler à la radio qu'il a mis.

Écoutons un peu cela de plus près.

**Hôte : ...et donc vous répondez quoi à cela Monsieur Davis ?**

**Ron : Je leur répondrai de se tenir à la version officielle et de patienter, ça ne doit pas être compliqué !**

**Hôte : Ça fait quand même beaucoup de témoignages de personnes disant de pas réussir à contacter leur proches dans la ville. Certains pensent que le gouvernement leur cacherait ce qui se passerait vraiment là bas, notamment en se basant aux récentes preuves de cannibalismes dans le Compté d'Arklay. L'Émeute Warren Stadium conforte cette croyance.**

**Ron : Imaginons que cela est vrai. En quoi ça ne pourrait pas être le résultat d'un problème radioactif ?**

**Hôte : Nous auditeurs pensent en majorité à une implication direct ou indirect d'Umbrella Corporation dedans, ce qui irait bien avec d'autres scandales touchant diverses entreprises pharmaceutiques à travers le pays.**

**Ron : Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez vos témoignages mais ils sont bien loin de la réalité.**

**Hôte : En parlant de témoignage, nous avons un appel. Bonsoir.**

**Homme : Bonsoir Rick, je m'appelle ****Daniel Cortini**** je suis content de passer dans votre émission que je suis régulièrement.**

**Rick : Le plaisir est pour moi aussi. Alors, que nous vaut votre appel.**

**Daniel : C'est pour signaler un fait que j'ai vécu et qui va dans le sens que majorité de vos auditeurs.**

**Rick : D'accord, alors décrivez nous ce que vous avez vécu.**

**Daniel : Hé bien c'était plus tôt dans la soirée, dans le cadre de mon métier...**

**Rick : Qui est ?**

**Daniel : Adjoint du Shérif au ****Arklay County Sheriff's Department.**

**Rick : Très bien, continuez.**

**Daniel : Je suis intervenu à la station service Mizoil au sud de Raccoon City car on y signalait une attaque de type cannibale justement. En m'y rendant j'ai trouvé le type qui bossait là bas et qui avait appelé, Jerry, blessé à l'épaule parce qu'un client l'avait mordu violemment à cet endroit. Il l'avait enfermé dans l'arrière boutique et m'a laissé m'en occuper.**

**Rick : Comment était l'agresseur quand vous l'avez rencontré ?**

**Daniel : Un véritable animal sauvage, il a même tenté de me boulotter moi aussi. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait quasiment invulnérable, comme... Comme un zombie !**

**Ron : Un zombie, n'importe quoi !**

**Rick : Laissez le terminer s'il vous plaît monsieur le sénateur.**

**Daniel : La chose chose qui a mis fin à ses gémissements effrayants, ce fut un tir accidentel à la tête sous le coup de la pression.**

**Rick : Mince,et pour l'autre gars, Jerry, il a pu être soigné à l'hôpital.**

**Daniel : Attendez c'est ça le pire. Quand je suis retourné le voir, il avait changé. Lui aussi s'est mis à vouloir me grignoter, comme si son agresseur lui avait transmis sa rage ainsi que sa résistance. N'ayant plus trop de balles sur moi, j'ai dû appelé des renforts, et ensuite nous avons pu le neutraliser sans qu'il ne morde d'autres personnes. L'Armée est ensuite interv...**

**Rick : Daniel ? Daniel, vous êtes toujours là ? Bizarre, ça a coupé et on me fait signe d'arrêter l'émission assez soudainement.**

**Ron : En même temps, à répandre des conneries, ça vous pendait au nez.**

**Rick : Merci en tout cas d'être venu...**

**Ron : Ouais ouais, j'ai un appel à passer au Conseillé Simmons alors au revoir.**

**Rick : Très bien, alors tout de suite un morceau de Ricky Martin. La Copa de la Vida.**

Tout ceci intrigue un auditeur en particulier, Jim lui même.

Il coupe alors la radio, comme les musiques latinos c'est pas trop son truc, et puis il arrive à une station service différente que celle mentionnée par l'Adjoint.

Taxago est marqué en gros et rouge au dessus de la boutique.

Ce n'est cependant pas pour faire son plein, qu'il a déjà fait dans l'autre village, mais bien pour acheter une glace en guise de dessert.

Il en profitera pour jeter l'emballage de son burger dans une poubelle.

Le camion citerne se gare juste à coté des pompes à essence, sans vouloir s'y mêler puisque de toute façon il n'y pas un chat aux alentours.

Le camionneur ne s'inquiète pas trop de ça, au vu de ce qu'il sait sur la situation actuel, et il ne préfère pas trop en savoir.

Il va prendre ce pour quoi il s'est arrêter ici et se tailler vite faite bien fait.

Ces histoires de cannibales ou "zombies" commencent à bien faire !

Jim descend donc de fidèle compagnon, ferme la portière et puis jette juste un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

Même pas un hurlement de chien dans la nuit ou des chats

La calme le plus total.

Inquiétant au plus haut point.

Au moins, il y a de la lumière dans le magasin, ce qui veut dire qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Peu rassuré, celui que l'on suit décide d'y aller voir, en passant à coté plusieurs caisses renversées.

Leur état laisse à désirer et semble indiquer une lutte ou quelque chose du genre.

Allez savoir si toutes les stations de ce compté se sont fait attaquer par des humains aux dents longues.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Le petit bruit de clochette vient indiqué l'entrée de Jim alors qu'il pousse la porte le menant à l'intérieur.

Il tente de chercher un employé du regard, sans en trouver un de prime abord.

Ici tout semble en meilleur état qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui le rassure un petit peu. Peut être que son imagination lui fait imaginer le pire.

Sa grosse main ferme va alors taper sur la cloche sur le comptoir pour appeler quelqu'un pour des renseignements.

Il attend ensuite, en vérifiant de temps en temps si il n'y aucune circulation à l'extérieur.

Rien, juste la pénombre.

Personne, juste le silence.

Si il veut le casser, autant qu'il y mette du sien.

**Jim : Hé, il y a quelqu'un ici ou vous êtes tous morts !?**

Enfin une réponse !

La grincement d'une porte de l'autre coté de l'épicerie. Près du rayon des glaces en plus, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Agréablement surpris d'enfin avoir un signe de vie, le chauffeur va voir et trouve un type faisant son apparition à l'autre bout du rayon.

Ce dernier déambule comme si il était sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite, avec des yeux d'un blanc livide comme jamais vu auparavant.

La tenue de travail qu'il porte correspond à cette enseigne, donc le client va devoir faire avec.

Jim s'approche ainsi du gars, en faisant gaffe quand même, et il tente de communiquer avec lui.

Jim : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pris et ça ne me regarde pas, je voudrais juste acheter un paquet de glaces à la vanille juste derrière v...

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, l'erreur fut faite.

Il n'a pas fait gaffe à la distance le séparant du drogué, et d'un coup celui ci lui a sauté dessus, puis lui a planté ses canines dans son bras droit.

Jim crie à cause de la douleur et tente de se débattre du mieux qu'il peut, mais le mec ne veut pas lâcher.

Leur affrontement les mène jusqu'au comptoir où finalement la victime parvient à repousser le fou furieux en le propulsant par la fenêtre qui se trouve juste derrière. Pourtant, ça ne semble pas lui suffire et il se relève péniblement pour finir ce qu'il a commencé, et ce n'est pas bon pour notre ami le camionneur.

Celui ci est contraint à fuir le lieu en pissant du sang depuis sa blessure.

Avec de l'adrénaline plein le corps, il remonte sur son siège de conducteur et claque sa portière en la verrouillant juste après, par précaution.

Il lance ensuite un regard vers la plaie, consterné par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**Jim : Ce gars est fou ! Pourquoi il m'a mordu !?**

Il en vient à regretter de s'être arrêté ici et aurait dû juste tracer sans réfléchir.

Jim appuie sur l'accélérateur et son Peterbilt crache un bon coup de fumé avant de s'en aller, suivi lentement par l'employé cannibale.

Sur la route l'aventurant plus profondément dans la ville, il finit par réfléchir à tout ça et aussi à la séquence à la radio de tout à l'heure.

Une constatation lui arrive très vite entête.

**Jim : De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir entrer dans cette foutue ville fantôme ! Je croyais l'armée avait bloqué toutes les routes y menant !**

C'est vrai que contrairement à ses prévoyances, il n'a croisé aucun militaire sur sa route.

Même pas de traces d'un quelconque blocus de leur part.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivées en Ville

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivées en Ville**

* * *

N'ayant plus de nouvelles de son frère depuis un mois environs, la jeune étudiante de 19 ans Claire Redield s'est inquiétée pour lui.

D'habitude, il ne se passe pas un mois sans qu'ils communiquent entre eux.

Elle a trouvé ça bizarre et elle a essayé de le joindre lui ou l'un de ses collègues sur place, en vain.

Ils ne vivent pas dans la même ville, bien que dans le même Etat, à savoir Minnesota.

Chris vit à Raccoon City, une petite bourgade qui a connu une attractivité dû au fait qu'elle est devenu le siège d'Umbrella Corporation, une puissante industrie pharmaceutique très réputée à l'internationale. Il y a emménagé là bas peu après sa démission de l'US Air force pour rejoindre une unité d'élite de la police locale, connue sous le nom de STARS.

Lors des dernières communications qu'ils ont eu ensemble, il semblait très perturbé, par une mission qui s'était déroulé récemment.

Pas moyen d'en savoir plus, mais ça a peut être un lien avec ce manque de réponse de sa part.

Claire, elle, est restée dans leur ville natale, Minneapolis, où elle fait un cursus pour devenir Mécanicienne Automobile et où elle a d'ailleurs développé un penchant pour la moto, en s'achetant même une Harley Davidson Softail 1998 qu'elle est fière de posséder. C'est donc avec celle ci qu'elle décide après mûres réflexions, puisqu'elle n'arrive pas n'arrive à joindre son frère, d'aller lui rendre visite pour voir si tout va bien.

Après, elle ne se fait pas trop de soucie et pense qu'il est juste débordé par le travail, ou au pire par cette mission possiblement foiré.

Il n'est pas du genre à vouloir l'inquiéter quand il a des ennuis, et elle le sait bien.

Malgré ça, il se sort toujours de ses mauvaises passes, voilà pourquoi c'est d'un pas serin qu'elle enclenche la pédale, direction la ville du raton laveur.

Pour l'occasion, elle s'est vêtue d'une tenue allant bien avec sa bécane, et qu'elle adore porter.

Un tee-shirt noir avec col monté, par dessus duquel se trouve un blouson de motard sans manches d'un rouge rosé où est dessiné un ange sur le dos avec des bombes associées. L'inscription "Made In Heaven" s'y trouve. Les Redfield sont fan de cette marque et Chris possède le sien d'une autre couleur. Claire a un étui avec un couteau dedans sur son épaule gauche. Des mitaines noires/rogues foncées lui protègent les mains. Un short de la même couleur que le haut et un bas noir en dessous qui s'arrête mi-cuisse sont retenus par une ceinture. Des pieds sont confortablement installé dans des bottes brunes sans chaussettes.

Il fait nuit quand elle arrive près de sa destination, mais heureusement elle a réservé une chambre à un hôtel plusieurs jours auparavant.

Notre brunette à queue de cheval voit un panneau coloré sur sa droite avant d'entrer dans la cité assombri.

Il indique "Welcome To Raccoon City".

Ce serait accueillant si il n'y avait pas une voiture calcinée, sans portières et pneus, abandonnée juste en face.

Tu rajoutes à ça le manque de vie local, et tu aurais presque l'impression que Fallout est bien plus festif.

D'ailleurs le 2 sort bientôt et la geek a moto a hâte de se le procurer.

Si seulement elle savait que ce ne sera pas sa priorité du mois de Décembre.

* * *

Une journée de merde.

Enfin pas qu'une en fait...

Le pauvre Leon Scott Kennedy, un simple gars, à peine gradué de l'école de police, s'est fait larguer par sa copine le 24 de ce mois de Septembre et l'a très mal pris, lui qui d'habitude n'a aucun problème avec les filles, bien au contraire. Il a une tendance à réussir à emballer sans même le vouloir, ce qui entraîne la jalousie de ses pairs. En plus, depuis qu'il a changé la couleur de ses cheveux, bruns d'origines, en passant au roux, son charme semble avoir encore augmenter.

Plus tard dans sa vie, il continuera à les teindre, notamment en blond.

Ce coup dur intervient alors qu'il s'est préparé dur pour sa prochaine entrée en service au sein de la Raccoon Police Department le 1er Octobre.

Vous vous dites alors qu'il a une semaine pour s'en remettre et c'est large.

Sauf que le jour même de la rupture, il a reçu un coup de fils assez particulier sur son tout nouveau Nokia 5110.

Ce fut le boulot qui l'appelait pour lui demander si il voulait commencer plus tôt, comme des émeutes avaient lieu en ville. L'homme se prénommait Neil Carlsen et il s'était exprimé dans un ton assez calme. Leon avait poliment refusé en évoquant sa situation personnel, ce que l'autre homme sembla comprendre.

Deux jours plus tard, un nouvel appel, cette fois ci de l'Officier Rita Phillips.

La conversation fut bien plus pressante, car la femme était nerveuse et le choix avait été remplacé par un ordre direct de se rappliquer en ville car visiblement c'était la merde là bas. Pas moyen s'en savoir plus néanmoins car le signal fut étrangement coupé, et plus moyen ensuite de passer un appel en direction de Raccoon City sans savoir pourquoi.

Leon pensait à d'autres choses donc il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, et avait presque envie de tout laisse tomber. Le grand classique.

Trois jours plus tard, le voilà déjà plus calmé.

Il s'est rendu dans un bar à Saint Paul pour boire un coup et a vu un reportage parlant de mise en quarantaine de la ville depuis déjà quatre jours. D'après les médias se seraient la faute à des déchets radioactifs, mais au vu des deux conversations qu'il avait eu, il sentit que ça puait.

Tout comme les meurtres dans les Montagnes Arklay et l'Incident du Manoir évoqué par les membres des STARS, ça cachait quelque chose.

Après avoir payé ses verres, il prit sa décision, faire ce pourquoi il a passé les examens et aller sauver les citoyens de Raccoon City.

Il a donc enfilé sa tenue d'officier qui est celle portée en temps normal en hiver, bien qu'on y rajoute souvent une veste par dessus. Celle ci est bleu cobalt avec des plaques foncées pour protéger sa poitrine, ses épaules et ses bras. Lesm anches sont très clairs et ses mitaines sont très foncées. Il a des chaussures de travail grises et un holster à la ceinture avec un Heckler & Koch VP70M dedans. Le sceau de la police se trouve sur les deux bras ainsi que sur la plaque arrière, et le sigle "RPD" peut être lu sur celles avant et arrière.

Nous le retrouvons désormais sur une longue route à trois branches à bord de sa Jeep Wrangler personnel.

Lui qui s'attendait à devoir forcer un barrage militaire pour entrer, il est surpris de n'en trouver aucun.

La sécurité laisse vraiment à désirer par ici.

Il prend la sortie de droite où divers panneau en hauteur indique le nom de la bourgade, sans savoir dans quoi il met les pieds.

* * *

Des rues abandonnées et vides, d'autres obstruées par des véhicules et barrages de police.

Qu'est ce qui a bien se passer dans le coin pour que l'on se retrouve à Jamestown.

C'est pas comme si un réacteur nucléaire avait pété, à la Tchernobyl.

Quoique...

Claire aurait peut être dû suivre un plus les infos car si ça se trouve la population a été évacuée et elle est désormais condamnée à mourir d'un cancer.

Sauf que c'était réellement la cas, il n'aurait jamais pu pouvoir pénétrer aussi facilement dans la zone contaminée.

Au pire, elle peut visiter un établissement au hasard pour vérifier si il y a bien des gens dans le coin.

C'est pour ça qu'elle arrête sa bécane à coté d'un magasin fermé, coupe le moteur et retire son casque pour révéler sa magnifique coiffure.

**Claire : Ha, je suis enfin là.**

Elle descend de sa moto et regarde aux alentours, seulement pour voir quelques rats sortir d'une poubelle et se rapprocher d'elle.

A première vue inoffensif, l'un d'eux tente quand même de la mordre quand il passe à coté d'elle avant de fuir pour éviter un retour de coup.

**Claire : Les premiers habitants que je croise, ce sont des rats agressifs, ça promet.**

Elle garde le sourire et change de trottoir en commençant à faire demi tour à pied car elle sait par quoi commencer.

Je ne vais cessé de vous traduire ses pensées et vous les proposer directement.

_**Ce Café me semble une bonne idée, surtout qu'il y a de la lumière.**_

_**Si il y a quelqu'un là bas, j'en profiterai pour boire un coup.**_

_**Il ne faut pas que j'abuse non plus, pas comme d'habitude.**_

_**Sinon je vais encore avoir des problème d'argents pour quand il faudra payer mon loyer.**_

_**Si il n'y a personne, j'essayerais le cinéma derrière moi.**_

_**Sinon, je tenterai le Commissariat, si je trouve où il est.**_

_**J'espère vraiment que c'est pas incident nucléaire, car Chris aurait quand même pu me prévenir.**_

_**Ah moins qu'il ne soit...**_

_**Non, il ne peut pas, c'est pas son genre.**_

_**Bon allez, prions qu'il y ait quelqu'un, même un punk ça m'irait.**_

Claire pousse la porte vitrée où l'écriteau indique c'est ouvert, ce qui est bon signe.

Elle entre donc, le doute la parsemant, et tente d'attirer l'attention de quiconque serait ici.

**Claire : Bonsooooir !**

La panneau pendu depuis le plafond, où est écrit en rose le nom du Café, "Emmy's", serait accueillant si il y a pas quelques détails troublant.

Un tabouret renversé, une tasse renversée avec son liquide pas encore séché, et personne à l'horizon malgré ses preuves de vie.

**Claire : Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?**

Personne ne répond.

Elle marche tout du long pour se diriger derrière l'immense bar.

_**Où suis je tombée ?**_

_**J'ai l'impression d'être dans un épisode de "**_**_The Twilight Zone"._**

**Claire : Bonsoir ?**

Elle fait un tour sur elle même, mais toujours rien.

**_Ça_**_** parait être aussi "Sliders", ou bien...**_

_**C'est quoi ce bruit ?**_

La réponse lui vient aux yeux quand elle arrive au tournant du comptoir.

**Claire : Eu... Bonsoir ?**

Un homme, avec une calvitie, est agenouillé sur une autre personne, en faisant des bruits de mastication.

La jeune femme écarquille lentement des yeux quand elle se rend compte avec dégoût que le type au sol baigne dans ton sang et que celui juste au dessus de lui n'est là pas là pour lui prendre son pouls. Elle entre ouvre sa bouche embêtée, alors que celui dont elle voulait attirer l'attention finit enfin par se tourner vers elle, quand elle ne le veut plus.

Sa bouche, pleine de ketchup saveur humain, est bien plus ouverte tout en étant déformé et de travers, bien moins naturel.

Ses yeux décolorés et son gémissement glaçant fait reculer notre héroïne qui sait de quelle créature de l'Enfer il s'agit.

_**Un zombie !**_

_**Non c'est pas possible !**_

Le monsieur tente de lui répondre à sa façon en se levant pour croquer deux mots, un peu comme celui juste avant elle.

Un autre touriste malchanceux qui s'est arrêté au mauvais café.

Ayant un bon instinct de survie Claire recule sans lâcher des yeux cet harceleur.

Le frisson de la peur parcoure ses jambes et lui donne envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

**Claire : Écoute, je suis désolée si je t'ai dérangé, d'accord ? Juste ne viens pas plus près ! Tu m'écoutes !?**

Non, il t'écoute pas, mais tu t'en doutes déjà.

Le dos de la demoiselle en détresse vient taper contre la porte d'entrée qui est pour elle sa seule sortie.

Malheureusement, en s'y tournant, elle découvre que des copains à l'autre cannibale sont venus se régaler.

_**Ils sont partout !**_

_**Je dois fuir !**_

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers le premier manique qui devient bien trop proche d'elle.

Paniquée, elle alterne du regard l'avant, l'arrière et plein d'autres endroits avant de trouver sa porte de sortie.

Celle ci se trouve plus loin à sa gauche avec le petite panneau lumineux vert où il est écrit "Exit".

_**Là !**_

Elle y court, priant du fond de son peu de foi dans la religion pour qu'elle soit sauvée.

Est ce que le bon Dieu sera clément ?

* * *

Aussi vide que dans le trou du cul paumé du Colorado.

Voilà donc dans quel patelin se retrouve notre cher Leon alors qu'il cherche une route dégagée pour se rendre au Commissariat.

Plus vite il y sera, plus vite il pourra porter assistance à ces collègues, si il en reste.

Alors qu'il approche de Crascent Street, en passant à coté d'un Diner typiquement américain, une surprise l'attend au beau milieu de la route.

Une femme, la trentaine, aux cheveux cuivrés, se trouvant sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers notre héros avec plusieurs corneilles qui étaient occupés à la dévorer avant qu'il n'arrive. Alors que la Jeep s'arrête juste en face du corps, elles s'envolent pour disparaître dans le ciel de la même couleur qu'eux.

Le flic dont c'est le premier jour en ville laisse le moteur tourné et est désagréablement surpris de sa première rencontre sur place.

_**Bordel...**_

_**C'est quoi ce merdier ?**_

Il ouvre la portière et descend du véhicule, sans lâcher du regard cette bonne femme morte d'une cause non naturelle.

**Leon : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?**

Quelques frissons viennent lui chatouiller les orteils puisque sa situation de recrue l'exige, c'est son premier cadavre.

Il ferme ainsi la portière et s'approche lentement pour aller le vérifier, non sans un dégoût se lisant sur son visage.

Celui ci s'intensifie encore plus quand il découvre que la belle s'est faite salement dévorée dans le dos, laissant entrevoir ses os et organes.

Le reflex le plus humain du flic est d'aller dégueuler un coup sur le coté pour renvoyer ce qu'il avait mangé plusieurs heures auparavant.

L'odeur atroce n'a pas dû aidé à soutenir son estomac.

Une fois le dur moment passé, il s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche et tente tant bien que mal se garder son sang froid.

_**Il faut... Il faut que j'examine le corps.**_

_**Allez courage Leon, tu peux y arriver !**_

Il se penche donc sur son cas pour essayer de trouver des indices quand à ce qui a bien pu lui arriver.

Quelque chose nous dit que ce ne sont pas les corneilles qui lui ont fait ça.

**Leon : Putain, quel bordel ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui faire ça !?**

La réponse t'arrive dans le dos Leon.

Tu entends des pas et tu fais bien de te retourner.

**Leon : C'était quoi ça !?**

Trois personnes se dirigent vers lui.

Un homme avec chemise blanche avec cravate légèrement ouverte, un autre avec bretelle et une femme avec un sacrée décolleté.

Tous ont un commun qu'ils poussent des râles étouffés et qu'ils ont du sang sur certaines parties de leur corps.

_**Ils ne peuvent pas tous lui avoir fait ça !?**_

_**Et pourquoi !?**_

L'officier apeuré tourna à nouveau sa tête, cette fois ci vers sa droite où une femme à la démarche lente sort de la rue en face du Café.

Elle présente les mêmes caractéristiques que les autres.

**Leon : Qu'est que c'est que ces choses !?**

A sa gauche, un homme en bleu débarque à son tour en passant à coté d'un panneau sur un mur avec marqué "Place du Président Mithouard 1914 - 1919".

Pour info, Adrien Mithouard était à la tête du conseil municipal de Paris durant cette période, mais allez savoir pourquoi Capcom l'a placé là.

**Leon : D'accord, ça va trop loin !**

Sentant sa vie ne danger, Leon se relève et sort de son holster son arme de service pour menacer ces assassins avec.

Il essaye alors de garder à l'esprit son devoir de flic, bien que ses mains tremblent face à cette situation qu'il ne contrôle pas.

**Leon : Ne bougez plus !**

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bien entendu, redis le plus fermement..

**Leon : Ne bougez plus !**

Comme si la tension n'était pas déjà à son comble, une nouvelle mauvaise surprise va se rajouter sur le tas.

Une main efféminée l'attrape férocement à la jambe droite.

Il se rend compte avec stupeur que ce n'est autre que celle qui était censée être morte avec ce qu'avait subi.

**Leon : Non !**

_**C'est impossible !**_

Nul autre choix se présente à lui que de faire feu.

Premier tir en dehors de l'entrainement, directement dans la tête.

Son premier meurtre si on peut appeler ça ainsi, de quoi péter un plomb.

Puisque son compte à elle est réglée et qu'elle semble rester décédée après ça, concentrons nous sur les cinq autres zigotos.

Ne pouvant plus contrôler ses actes après tant de pression, la recrue lâche les balles sur eux.

Le résultat n'est pas celui espéré.

**Leon : Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces gars ! Ça ne leur fait rien !**

_**Je dois me barrer !**_

Ne pouvant plus monter sans risque dans sa voiture, il doit reculer jusqu'à une ruelle se trouvant derrière le Café.

Il continue à canarder les champions de la résistance qui tiennent bien ce surnom.

_**Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !**_

_**Je vais crever !**_

_**Ils sont tous comme ça ici !?**_

**Leon : Sortez moi de cet Enfer !**

Alors qu'il arrive à la fin de son chargeur, l'inattendu se produit et les deux scénarios se rejoignent.

La porte de secours juste à coté du policier débutant s'ouvre d'un coup et y apparaît une femme tout aussi perdue et effrayée que lui.

Le truc le plus remarquant, c'est l'abomination humanoïde qui se trouve derrière et s'approche bien trop près d'eux.

**Claire : Attends, ne tire pas !**

**Leon : Baisse toi !**

La femme normale l'écoute et se fout à genou, évitant ainsi le prochain tir qui se loge droit entre les deux yeux de son agresseur, qui ne s'en relèvera pas.

Claire lance un dernier regard à celui qui a voulu la bouffer puis regarde hébétée celui qui lui a sauvé sa vie.

**Leon : Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, allons au commissariat, ce sera plus sûr !**

Il lui tend sa main qu'elle prend pour pouvoir se relever.

Ensemble, ils ne traînent pas, car bien trop de civils affamés apparaissent à l'horizon pour se les faire en dîner.

Ils arrivent sur la route d'adjacente où se trouve la moto de la bikeuse, sauf que quelques maniaques l'encerclent.

Ce n'est pas foutu pour notre nouveau duo car leur ultime espoir se trouve près de là avec ses gyrophares bleu, blanc et rouge.

**Leon : Là !**

Une Ford Crown Victoria de 1994-1997 se trouve là, appartenant à la RPD, avec ceux qui l'ont garés là se trouvant pas loin de là.

Eux aussi ne semblent présenter une trace d'humanité, au grand damne de leur collègue fraîchement arrivé.

Claire et Leon embarquent dans le véhicule, où c'est le second qui prend le volant pendant que l'autre est à ses cotés.

**Leon : Accroche toi !**

**Claire : OK !**

Des mains moites viennent enclencher le démarrage de la voiture grâce à la clé déjà présente au bon endroit.

Un pied stressé appuie cash sur l'accélérateur pour déguerpir de là, poursuivi mollement par l'armée des morts derrière eux.

Les deux protagonistes ont un court moment de soulagement, mais combien de temps durera t-il ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Porter la Poisse

**Chapitre 2 : Porter la Poisse**

* * *

Une voiture solitaire arpente les rues dangereuses de Raccoon City où ce qui reste de ses habitants rodent.

Celle ci contient nos deux héros de la soirée, Claire Redfield et Leon Scott Kennedy.

Tous deux viennent de se sauver mutuellement la vie, sans quoi l'absence de l'un aurait changé tout le scénario.

Le nouvel officier est occupé à conduire et à trifouiller radio de police, tandis que l'étudiante observe les morts à l'extérieur.

Aucun d'entre eux n'est insensible face à ce qui leur est arrivé, et leur petit cœur reste toujours autant tendu.

Peut être qu'une petite discutions servant de présentation pourra les calmer.

**Claire : Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien des zombies !?**

**Leon : J'en ai bien peur... Au moins je ne suis pas fou et j'ai un témoin pour le prouver.**

**Claire : Rien que de repenser à celui là en train dévorer le... Non je ne veux plus y penser !**

**Leon : Deux choses sont sûrs, ils ne parlent pas de cerveau et seul un tir dans la tête semble les arrêter.**

**Claire : Comme ceux de Romero... J'aimerais que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.**

**Leon : Moi aussi, et que je me réveille dans mon bar favori après avoir trop bu.**

Un grésillement assez désagréable se fait entendre du poste que le conducteur trifouille.

Visiblement, il n'y a rien à en tirer de ça.

**Leon : La radio est morte, forcément.**

**Claire : Tu es flic ici, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**

**Leon : Je ne sais pas, j'aurais dû commencer après demain mais il y a quelques jours on m'a demandé de venir ici pour contrôler d'importantes émeutes, mais je viens seulement d'arriver. Le meilleur premier jour de boulot, hein ?**

**Claire : J'imagine que ça dû être dur. **

**Leon : Mon nom est Leon Kennedy, enchanté de te rencontrer.**

**Claire : Pourquoi tant de temps pour venir ici Leon ?**

**Leon : J'ai traversé une période difficile sentimentalement parlant, le genre où tu crois que c'est la fin du monde.**

**Claire : Je vois le genre.**

**Leon : Pire semaine de ma vie.**

**Claire : Moi c'est Claire, Claire Refield. Je viens chercher mon frère Chris dont je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis un mois. Il fait parti des STARS.**

**Leon : J'ai entendu parlé des STARS. Ils ont enquêté sur de drôles de meurtres ayant eu lieu dans les environs et ont perdu de nombreux membres. Je ne connais pas trop leur version des faits car les médias en ont peu parlé, mais à priori ils seraient tombé sur un Manoir où se trouvait un laboratoire appartenant à Umbrella Corporation où ils auraient mené de sordides expériences.**

**Claire : Il ne m'a pas parlé de ça.**

**Leon : En même temps, personne n'a trouvé ce manoir et donc ils ont été traînés en diffamation.**

**Claire : J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.**

**Leon : Si Umbrella a quelque chose à voir avec cette apparition de zombies, je crains pour lui et ses collègues.**

**Claire : Il doit y avoir des réponses au Commissariat.**

Leur prochaine destination n'est plus si loin que ça, si ils y arrivent entier.

Un dérapage assuré au prochain carrefour les emmène plus loin vers le sud de la ville, plus au centre, là où se trouve la siège de la police.

Les deux survivants remarquent un camion citerne à quelques mètres derrière, allant vers la même direction qu'eux.

Ce signe de vie donne une bouffée d'optimisme à la fille qui ne tarde pas à le manifester au garçon sur le siège d'à coté.

**Claire : Ah moins que les zombies sachent conduire, ça fait un autre survivant, en plus de nous.**

**Leon : Surement un énième paumé en ville, je vais faire des appels de phares pour qu'il s'arrête et qu'on puisse l'avertir de la situation si il n'est pas au courant.**

**Claire : J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas encerclé dehors, j'ai juste un couteau pour me défendre.**

**Leon : Hé, tu peux ouvrir la boite à gant ?**

**Claire : Bien sûr.**

Elle le fait et découvre un Browning Hi-Power Mark III, arme réglementaire de cette force de police.

Il faudrait encore qu'elle sache bien s'en servir, sachant que ses entraînements avec son frère commence à dater.

**Claire : Il y a un flingue dans la boite à gant.**

**Leon : Mieux vaut que tu le prennes avec toi.**

Claire prend cette arme de fortune et essaye déjà de voir comment on vise avec, pour se dérouille un peu.

Leon, en regardant le rétro du milieu pour bien visualiser le camion, remarque du mouvement sur la banquette arrière.

**Leon : Tu as pensé à regarder sur la banquette arrière en entrant ?**

**Claire : Non, je pensais que tu l'avais fait.**

Ce manque de vigilance de leur part, et le fait qu'il n'y étrangement aucune grille qui sépare l'avant de l'arrière dans ce véhicule de patrouille, risque de causer leur perte puisque un passager indésirable fait soudainement son apparition. Celui ci a une faim insatiable et ressemble beaucoup au conducteur physiquement parlant, à la différence près que le premier est plus mort que le second.

Le Zombie, comme nous conviendrons de l'appeler, penche sa tête en direction de son jumeau, et ce dernier donne un coup de volant vers la gauche en tentant d'éviter la morsure, ce qui fait que la bagnole vient s'érafler contre un mur, pétant le rétro gauche au passage.

**Claire : Attention !**

**Leon : Tire lui dessus !**

N'ayant pas le meilleur angle de vue pour ça, elle ne peut tenter cette action sans risquer d'en coller une à la place à son camarade de combat.

Le volant part de l'autre coté et percute un autre mur, pétant le clignotant arrière droit, avant de finalement se recentrer correctement sur la route.

Ni Claire, ni Leon, ni le Zombie, ne parviennent à freiner à temps alors qu'ils arrivent à un angle en T donnant sur Flower Street, juste derrière le Commissariat. Voilà pourquoi le véhicule finit par se crasher contre un poteau indiquant la direction à prendre pour se rendre au QG du RPD.

Claire et Leon crient en voyant leur sort virer au rouge, leur cœur s'arrêtant pendant quelques fractions de secondes.

Le choc ne leur porte miraculeusement aucun dommage, par contre pour le passager clandestin, ce n'est pas la même chanson puisque ce dernier par vers l'avant et traverse la vitre pour ensuite s'éclater la tête contre le barre métallique, se tuant au passage.

Il leur faut juste quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'ils ont eu du cul et que le survie st dû à la chance puisqu'ils n'ont pas attaché leur ceinture.

**Leon : Tu vas bien ?**

**Claire : Toujours en une seule pièce.**

Alors que la jeune demoiselle se masse un peu la tête, l'homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle écarquille ses yeux en jetant un œil au rétroviseur du milieu.

Le gros engin de tout à l'heure est en train de leur foncer dessus, sans s'arrêter, et percutant tout sur son passage, y compris des véhicules.

**Leon : Ce manique va nous percuter !**

Sans qu'ils ne puissent le savoir, son conducteur n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Jim, repose en paix.

**Leon : Sors !**

Les nouveaux en ville échappent de peu, encore une fois, à un violent trépas en s'éjectant de leur véhicule alors que le 6 tonnes écrase de plein fois la voiture plus petite que lui, avant de se retourner de moitié et de prendre feu. Un souffle de flamme s'en suit, manquant de peu d'avoir le cuir chevelu du rouquin.

Le déluge orangé se répand très vite, à cause de tout ce carburant, et désormais un mur infranchissable sépare ce duo à peine conçu.

Leon se relève après s'être jeté à terre et tente de repérer sa compagnonne à travers le brasier actif, en vain.

Claire, toujours debout, tente de faire de même, avec le même manque de résultat.

**Leon : Claire !**

**Claire : Leon !**

**Leon : Je vais bien ! Va au Commissariat, je t'y retrouve là bas !**

**Claire : OK !**

Désormais séparés, nous allons nous concentrer sur le jolie minois aux cheveux bruns pour l'instant.

Claire, à nouveau seule dans ce cauchemar, entend derrière elle quelque chose qu'elle avait presque failli oublié, des râles d'un autre monde.

Elle se retourne lentement, pour faire face à quelques individus en piteux états s'avancer fébrilement vers elle, avec leur look parfois assez clean, parfois bien plus gore. a l'instar de cette femme en short vert et en mini haut rouge, où l'on pouvait voir l'une de ses cotes dépasser d'une partie déchirée.

Il faut qu'elle les passe si elle ne veut pas mettre fin à cette partie.

_**J'y vais comment ?**_

_**Je dépasse mon unique chargeur sur eux ?**_

_**Non, mieux vaut les garder pour quand je n'aurais pas le choix.**_

_**Pas question de me les faire au couteau !**_

_**Autant me jeter à bras ouverts sur eux, le résultat sera le même.**_

_**Je peux contourner par la droite, alors allons y.**_

Elle se dégourdit les doigts, prend une bonne inspiration regarde bien le chemin qu'elle doit prendre, et puis...

C'EST PARTI ! ! !

Ses deux bottes partent en avant, l'une après l'autre, avançant de plus en plus vite, dans le but de passer ce chemin parsemé d'ennemis. Elles se collent sur le trottoir çà à droite là où il n'y en a pas, passant ainsi devant le Arukas, un tailleur local. Contournant ainsi trois morts vivants.

Malheureusement, une voiture bloque la suite du passages et Claire va donc devoir passer sur la route principale où se tient un seul de ces dégénérés. Un officier de police, avec le grade de Deputy Chief si on en croit sa casquette et qui a la gorge à moitié arrachée, dont les lambeaux flottent au vent.

_**Je vais tenter de le passer.**_

_**Au pire, j'ai ça.**_

Elle sort enfin son couteau de son étui, ravale sa salive et y va.

Le flic sans cervelle parvient néanmoins à l'agripper et est près de réussir à lui transmettre sa rage de peu, mais un coup de couteau à travers l'oreille le dissuade d'essayer, le faisant tomber au sol, mort sur le coup d'une défense bien jouée. La survivante ramasse son couteau en appuyant d'un pied sur le corps du macchabée pour parvenir à le retirer complètement de l'orifice où il est coincé.

_**Bordel...**_

_**J'ai envie de gerber !**_

Elle se retient du mieux de le faire, surtout que ceux qu'elle a esquivé ne se sont pas mis en pause et se rapprochent dangereusement d'elle.

Elle doit continuer, pour sa survie.

Des barrages de police bloque le reste de la rue, seule une ruelle semble libre, bien que deux personnes peu recommandables s'y trouvent.

L'un d'eux porte un tee-shirt noir avec avec une ligne déchirée sur le flanc gauche d'où sort quelques intestins, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu et des converses, le tout imprégné de rouge. L'autre est en caleçon avec une épaule en sale état, comme si il s'était fait surprendre durant son sommeil par un prédateur.

Claire est déconcertée, tant par leur état physique déplorable que par le fait qu'ils bloquent le chemin, étant des deux coté, l'un plus en avant que l'autre.

_**Merde !**_

_**Si je slalome entre les deux je vais me faire toucher.**_

_**J'entends les autres arriver, je dois faire vite !**_

_**J'ai une idée !**_

La sœur de Chris se fout bien sur la droite et dés qu'elle se sent prête, elle accourt en direction du monsieur dévêtu qui se trouve sur le trajet.

Arrivée à son contact, elle le pousse pousse violemment d'un coup d'épaule qui le fait tomber à terre ,puis continue jusqu'au magasin situé tout au bout de cette ruelle. Le Kendo Gun Shop dont un néon brille toujours, est sa chance de s'approvisionner en munition et d'être à l'abris.

Mauvaise surprise quand elle tente d'ouvrir la porte, celle ci est fermée.

Ce qui est fâcheux puisque la vitrine à coté à ses stores fermés et le SUV garé juste devant n'a pas l'air ne état de marche.

Le malotru à terre commence à se relever, son copain tente de se rapprocher, et au loin, leur copains arrivent pour le dîner.

_**Je dois entrer !**_

_**Je n'ai pas le choix !**_

Elle tambourine à la porte, en priant pour quelqu'un soit à l'intérieur.

**Claire : OUVREZ MOI ! ! ! VITE ! ! !**

_**Je ne veux pas crever ici !**_

_**Pas sans savoir si mon frère a survécu ou non !**_

_**Si c'est fermé, c'est qu'il y a un gars planqué dedans, ou au moins un zombie sympa !**_

_**Au pire, je peux tenter de faire saut...**_

_**Quelqu'un déverrouille la porte !**_

_**Je suis sauvée !**_

La porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur et sans trop comprendre, une main ferme l'entraîne dans l'échoppe pour plus de sécurité.

Le canon d'un Remington Model 1100 vient exploser la mâchoire d'un cannibale avant de séparer en deux le corps de son pote en sous vêtement, ne laissant que la moitié supérieure encore actif malgré le coup qui serait mortel sur un humain encore vivant. Le groupe de meurtriers à l'entrée du chemin étant trop loin, le propriétaire de ce fusil refermer la porte avant d'y remettre le loquet.

Claire, se remettant de ses émotions, peut mieux apercevoir son sauveur vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaune pale et de bretelles.

_**Il a un mélange de traits asiatiques et américains sur son visage.**_

_**Enfin bon, je vais le remercier.**_

**Claire : Merci de m'avoir sauvé.**

**Armurier : Je fais juste ce que tout bon armurier se doit de faire en cas de crise, bien que pour ma part sa m'a coûté bien cher, ma fille.**

**Claire : Oh... Navrée de l'apprendre.**

**Armurier : J'ai dû mettre fin à ses souffrances, alors qu'elle commençait à devenir l'un des leurs.**

**Claire : Devoir tuer son propre enfant qu'on aime, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça fait.**

**Armurier : J'avais prévu de mettre fin à mes jours, quand un vieil ami m'a contacté à la radio il y a une dizaine de minutes et m'a proposé de m'évacuer en hélicoptère. Si vous voulez vous barrer d'ici, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

**Claire : C'est une proposition intéressante mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire ici.**

**Armurier : Qu'est ce qui pourrait vous retenir ici ?**

**Claire : Je chercher mon frère Chris. Au fait je m'appelle Claire Redfield.**

**Robert : Robert Kendo. Vous êtes donc la sœur du tireur d'élite des STARS ?**

**Claire : Vous le connaissez ?**

**Robert : Moi et mon frère Joseph, qui heureusement n'habite pas ici, nous nous sommes occupé de la conception et création du Samurai Edge, leur arme de poing attitré. En plus, nous avons un ami en commun, Barry Burton. C'est lui qui vient me chercher, parce qu'à la base il est là pour chercher l'un des rares stars encore en ville, Jill Valentine.**

**Claire : Est ce que vous savez où est Chris ?**

**Robert : Je sais juste qu'il a quitté la ville il y a un mois, mais où, je ne sais pas. Barry doit très certainement le savoir.**

**Claire : Malheureusement je ne peux pas venir. J'ai rencontré au cours de route un autre arrivant dans le coin, Leon Kennedy, et nous avons été séparé. Nous sommes censé nous retrouver au Commissariat, et je ne voudrais pas l'abandonner à son sort, car je pense sincèrement qu'il survivra assez longtemps pour y arriver.**

**Robert : Je comprends. Attendez deux secondes, je vais vous donner quelque chose.**

Le gentilhomme va faire un tour derrière son comptoir et ouvre l'une des vitrines avec de l'équipement pour y prendre une radio et ce qui semble être une arbalète, avec les carreaux qui vont avec. Il revient auprès de la survivante avec pour lui donner tout ça.

**Robert : Cette arbalète, je l'ai personnalisé moi même, elle tire trois carreaux en même temps. Ça vous sera plus utile qu'un simple pistolet, car je tiens à vous dire au cas vous le saurez pas, il n'y a pas que de simples zombies en ville.**

**Claire : Comment ça ?**

**Robert : La faune locale a changé elle aussi, et certaines bestioles ont pris des proportions extraordinaires. Évitez d'ailleurs les petites ruelles car j'ai déjà vu des créatures insectoïdes aussi grosse qu'une vache y traîner. **

**Claire : Merci du conseil.**

**Robert : Pour la radio, je vous contacterai quand j'aurais atteint l'hélicoptère afin qu'on aille vous cherchez. Nous nous poserons sur le toit du Commissariat. Il est juste à coté, donc j'espère que vous y arriverez intact, et que vous retrouverez votre ami.**

**Claire : Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous rencontrer, et soyez prudent sur le chemin.**

**Robert : Merci, à vous aussi Claire.**

Leur chemins se séparent, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas...

C'est qu'il n'atteindra jamais l'hélicoptère de Barry.

* * *

Une porte se referme sur plusieurs morts prêts à en découdre afin d'avoir leur repas.

Leon, à sec niveau munition, souffler un peu pour tenter de ralentir son rythme cardiaque après avoir bien couru pour éviter de se faire avoir.

Même à l'entrainement, il n'en avait pas autant bavé, c'est pour dire.

Il se trouve désormais dans un petit cabanon situé juste à coté du parking arrière du Commissariat, là d'où il vient.

_**Si je ne trouve pas de balles de 9mm, je ne vais pas faire de vieux os ici. **_

_**Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ici.**_

_**Une machine à écrire ?**_

**_Ça_**_** me permettra au moins d'écrire mon testament.**_

_**Oh, une boite rouge juste à coté.**_

_**C'est bon, il y a 12 balles dedans, pas de quoi remplir entièrement mon chargeur, mais c'est mieux que rien.**_

Il les met à l'intérieur de l'étui et puis le remet dans son pistolet, avant d'actionner la culasse pour qu'elle se remettre à sa place.

Maintenant qu'il a une balle dans la chambre, il pourra affronter les prochains morts qu'il croisera, tout en faisant bien attention à ses provisions.

_**Je vais jeter un œil à travers cette porte, pour être sur qu'aucune de ces choses ne me surprenne.**_

_**Alors...**_

_**J'en vois seulement trois dans ce passage à ciel ouvert.**_

_**Une femme, une défunte collègue, qui semblerait presque encore humaine puisque ses iris ne se sont pas décolorés, il n'y a pas du sang sur son visage et aucune trace de morsures. Je me demande comment elle a pu se transformer en zombie.**_

_**On dirait presque qu'elle fait semblant pour faire croire qu'elle est des l'heure, c'est assez perturbant.**_

_**Son visage et ses cheveux blonds me rappellent presque... Non je délire là.**_

_**Il y a deux gars un peu plus au fond.**_

_**L'un porte une tee-shirt avec Mister Raccoon dessus, j'avais presque oublier cette mascotte du zoo de la ville. Je me demande si les animaux aussi ont subi le même sort. Je ne veux même pas imaginer des lions et zèbres zombies se balader dans ces rues.**_

_**L'autre est vêtu d'un treillis militaire avec un haut vert olive et un bas grège. Ce n'est pas un gars de l'Armée. On dirait le logo d'Umbrella mais avec un bouclier et deux épées croisées en dessous. **_**_Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service que c'est marqué en dessous. Ils ont envoyé leur propres chiens se faire piquer à ce que je vois._**

**_Plus j'en apprends sur cette situation, plus je déprime._**

**_Allons y..._**

Armé de son arme de service, la recrue va s'occuper d'abréger les souffrances de ces âmes en peine.

Celle où il a beaucoup de mal à s'y contraindre est la femme qui parait presque encore vivante, tellement qu'il resté figé quelques instants face à elle sans trouver le moyen de s'y résoudre. Pour les autres ça avait été plus facile de se convaincre que c'étaient des monstres au vu de leur gueule, mais là en plus, elle porte l'uniforme du RPD, ce qui n'aide pas.

La ressemblance avec celle avec qui il a rompu peut jouer aussi, dans une moindre mesure.

Tous ces facteurs combinés font qu'il ne parvient qu'à abattre les deux autres démons ambulants, usant de 7 douilles pour y parvenir.

La blondinette restante lui tend les bras, voulant lui toucher le visage, avec ses doigts si délicats.

Le coup part enfin l'empêchant d'y parvenir, et lui laissant une marque nette au visage.

Leon s'approche d'elle et se baisse pour lui fermer les yeux, l'air morose.

_**Je tue des civils, des collègues...**_

_**Tout l'inverse de ce que l'on m'a enseigné à l'école de police.**_

_**Umbrella le payera.**_

_**Que ça soit de ma main, ou celle d'un autre autre survivant.**_

La peur se combine à une rage débordante qui pourrait le rendre fou si il ne fait pas gaffe.

Une voix en hauteur intervient à temps pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

**? ? ? : Leon, Leon c'est toi !? Je croyais que je ne te rencontrerai jamais !**

Une voix masculine.

Celui qui est appelé lève la tête et découvre un camarade encore vivant, avec une bonne grosse moustache brune velue qui lui fait de grands signes par dessus une balustrade où il est penché.

**Homme : Monte ! L'escalier est par la gauche !**

En effet, passé l'angle, il y a bien un escalier en métal qui permet d'atteindre le toit de la station de police où se trouve cet individu.

Sans tarder, Leon l'emprunte pour aller faire la rencontre de cet homme qui l'a reconnu et qui porte sur lui un Remington 870.

**Leon : J'avais peur que nos forces avaient été entièrement décimé.**

**Homme : C'est malheureusement pas loin de la vérité. Sergent Elliot Edward, je suis l'un des derniers membres de la RPD encore en vie.**

**Leon : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?**

**Elliot : Tout est parti en vrille le 24 au soir avec déjà des milliers de zombies qui arpentaient la ville. Nous avons réussi à en faire sauter la plupart, ce qui a retardé à peine l'infection. Les tentatives d'évacuation de la population avec l'aide de la Garde Nationale a été un échec et notre sous chef, Raymond Douglas, a péri durant ces opérations. Quand au chef en lui, Brian Irons, il ne nous a pas facilité la tache.**

**Leon : Comment ça ?**

**Elliot : Il nous a donné plein d'ordre contradictoire avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau et ne plus faire parler de lui. On aurait l'impression qu'il avait pété un câble. Nous avons aussi découvert ultérieurement de gens morts, abattus par balle, non loin de sa dernière position connue. Je suppose au vue de sa passion pour la casse qu'il est devenu fou et s'est mis à vouloir tous nous tuer.**

**Leon : Comme si les zombies ne suffisaient pas.**

**Elliot : Quand le SWAT et la plupart de nos forces ont été décimés, nous avons été séparé en deux groupes pour tenter une échappatoire avec les survivants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans station. Je m'occupais de l'aile ouest tandis que le Lieutenant Marvin Branagh s'occupait de l'aile est.**

**Leon : Je devine que vu que tu es seul, ça s'est mal passé.**

**Elliot : Moi, Dorian et Elran, nous avons escorté quatre survivants à travers le parking pour tenter d'échapper par les égouts, via un accès qui mène à la station d'épuration au nord d'ici. Quelle mauvaise idée... Ils sont tous morts, sauf moi, tués par une sorte de gros ver géant dégueulasse avec d'autres plus petits qui suçaient leur sang ! Je n'ai rien rien pu faire.**

**Leon : Putain...**

**Elliot : Je suis retourné ici et j'ai croisé Marvin, seul et en sale état. Son groupe a été en partie décimé lui aussi, mais Rita a réussi à s'enfuir avec plusieurs survivants, après s'être échappée par un vieil accès qui datait du temps où cet endroit était un musée et avoir ramené un fourgon en état de marche. Marvin n'a pas eu cette chance comme il s'est fait mordre, et a donc préféré resté ici, laissé à son sort.**

**Leon : Le pauvre... Est il... ?**

**Elliot : Pas encore. J'ai réussi à contacter un de nos hélicos que je pensais perdu et il va venir nous chercher. Marvin a insisté pour ne pas venir et il est resté dans le bureau ouest. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de guérir de cette sorte d'infection que tu chopes quand l'une de ces bestioles te mord.**

**Leon : Je paris qu'Umbrella doit en avoir un, eux.**

**Elliot : Ces encul...**

La radio que possède le sergent se met à brillé et une personne s'exprime à l'autre bout avec néanmoins beaucoup de grésillements.

**Pilote : Elliot...Arrive...Problème...Oiseaux...**

**Elliot : Qu'est ce qui se se passe !? Je te capte mal !**

**Leon : Oh non !**

**Elliot : Bordel de merde !**

Ça il peut le dire.

Un Aérospatiale AS350 Écureuil approche de leur position, les phares allumés, mais il ne vole normalement, et ce pour une bonne raison que Leon va nous dévoiler, non sans cacher son expression terrifié qui se grave sur son visage.

Des corneilles, comme celles qu'il a croisé en arrivant en ville, sont ruées en nuée sur l'appareil volant, l'attaquant de toute par de façon incontrôlable, allant même jusqu'à se suicider littéralement sur ses pales. Ceci fait que l'un des moteur de l'hélico explosa et que tout contrôle de l'engin est perdu.

Il se dirige tout droit vers le toit, en piquet.

Dans un dernier effort altruiste, le Sergent Edward pousse le nouveau hors de la trajectoire, mais n'a pas le temps de faire de même pour lui. Il est violemment percuté par le monstre d'acier qui continue sa route jusqu'à la terminer dans un mur, juste en dessous d'un château d'eau, avant de prendre feu.

Elliot, le Pilote et l'Armée de Corneilles n'ont pas survécu à cet accident.

Leon se relève, un peu bousculé par ce qui vient d'arriver, mais il est miraculeusement indemne, lui.

_**Elliot...**_

_**Repose en paix.**_

_**J'espère que Claire survécu de son coté.**_

_**Je ne veux pas rester seul dans ce cauchemar.**_

Tout ce qui reste du courageux policier qui a donné sa vie pour un autre, c'est son fusil posé à quelques mètres de là.

Nul doute que celui ci servira prochainement.


	4. Chapitre 3: Dernier Bastion de la Police

**Chapitre 3 : Dernier Bastion de la Police**

* * *

Seuls les gémissements des âmes en peine se font entendre en écho dans la cité déchue, tenant compagnie aux rares vivants s'y trouvant toujours.

Parmi eux, Claire a réussi par miracle à se frayer un chemin à travers les ruelles glauques et étroites, passant les nombreux obstacles s'y trouvant en dépensant toutes les munitions de son pistolet sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant, vu que pour la plupart ils se sont tout de même relever sans broncher.

Elle qui se moquait souvent des personnages de films quand ils n'arrivaient pas à viser correctement la point faible des zombies, elle se rend compte à quel point aujourd'hui ce n'est pas si facile que ça de le faire, surtout avec le petit calibre qu'elle a.

Sans autre choix, elle a dû switcher avec l'arbalète que lui offert Kendo, l'armurier, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Pour l'instant elle n'a pas encore eu à utiliser les carreaux qu'elle possède et par chance la route n'est plus bien longue pour atteindre la sécurité. À la sortie d'un bus à l'arrêt qui bloque le voie et qu'elle a été obligé d'emprunter en éliminant ses passagers, notre survivante découvre une porte menant dans la cour avant du commissariat à quelques mètres devant elle.

Quelques morts, principalement des flics, tentent de la séparer, mais si elle se débrouille bien, elle peut les passer sans avoir à tirer.

_**Allez, je peux le faire !**_

_**Je dois le faire.**_

Elle accourt jusqu'à là bas, en zig-zag, et en balançant ses bras en avant pour aller plus vite, sans pour autant être plus imprudente.

Le bonheur se fait sentir quand elle parvient à attraper la poignet métallique qui va lui sauver à la vie, puisse pousser ce tas de rouille avant de le refermer derrière elle, instaurant une barrière entre elle et l'armée des morts qui vont quand même tenter de passer. C'est pour cela qu'il faut encore parvenir à atteindre l'enceinte du bâtiment en lui même, afin de bloquer derrière et pouvoir vraiment souffler.

Elle revérifie ses carreaux, car avec le stress, elle a tendance à oublier combien elle en a.

_**18, ça devrait le faire.**_

_**Si je parviens à toucher la tête.**_

_**Alors où je vais ensuite ?**_

_**A droite non, il y a deux zomzoms qui sont cote à cote, c'est pas pratique.**_

_**Au bout là c'est quoi ?**_

_**Un petit tunnel qui passe par dessous avec les grilles ouvertes.**_

_**J'ai l'impression que ça mène de l'autre coté de la cour.**_

_**Je ne vois personne de là où je suis alors j'y vais.**_

Claire descend donc les marches résonnantes pour arriver dans ce petit passage en dessous de l'entrée de la station de police, qui ne sert visiblement qu'à atteindre une pièce au milieu à droite dont l'utilité n'est pas encore connu. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est que contrairement au premier coup d'œil que notre observatrice avait fait, il y avait bien un individu indésirable à l'intérieur.

Celui ne lui est pas inconnu car elle l'a déjà sur la photo des STARS que son frère lui avait envoyé.

Il s'agit de Brad Vickers, l'un des pilotes et celui de l'Equipe Alpha, qui est l'un des survivants de ce qui s'est passé en Juillet et qui porte actuellement sa tenue de tenue de travail, bien que plus ensanglantée et portant des marques de morsures. Le plus bizarre, c'est cette trace au niveau de sa bouche, comme si on l'avait transpercé par là avec quelque chose de pointu.

Ce n'est pas l'heure de théorisé car déjà le voilà en train d'approcher avec une meilleure rapidité que ses homologues.

_**Au moins, ce n'est pas Chris que j'ai en face.**_

_**Allez, je peux le faire.**_

Ça fait bizarre de cette fois ci devoir trier sur une visage connue, voir même déconcertant, mais elle doit le faire, surtout qu'il déjà trop proche d'elle.

L'arbalète pointée vers lui, elle lui loge trois projectiles au niveau du crane, deux dans les yeux, et un en plein front.

Il tombe en arrière et est définitivement vaincu puisque son cerveau a bien été touché pour l'occasion grâce à une paire de mains tremblantes.

Au passage, une clé spéciale a glissé de sa poche pour tomber aux pieds de la tireuse qui est intriguée par celle ci.

_**Une clé ?**_

_**A quoi sert ?**_

_**Peut être à ouvrir cette porte là bas ?**_

_**Autant essayer, il y aura peut être des ressources à l'intérieur.**_

En entrant l'item dans le trou de serrure, ça fonctionne, et elle n'a plus qu'à le tourner pour entrer dans la prochaine salle.

Enfin une zone sécurisée, sans ennemie, où l'on pourrait presque entendre une douce mélodie nous rassurer nos oreilles et notre cœur.

Cette pièce sert visiblement de vestiaire aux agents de police à en croire le nom de casiers qui y sont présents et constituent la majeur partie du mobilier de cet endroit. Il y a aussi une vieille malle brune servant à entreposer des objets, bien que son utilisé soit moindre, comme on ne risque pas de repasser par ici, et parce qu'évidemment elle n'est pas connectée aux autres malles se trouvant dansle Commissariat.

Dans un jeu de survie ça marcherait, mais nous sommes dans la réalité.

_**Enfin un peu de repos...**_

_**Je voudrais bien prendre une douche froide, pour me rafraîchir les idées.**_

_**C'est ce qui manque à cette pièce, des douches.**_

_**Elles doivent être ailleurs, enfin je pense.**_

_**J'ai aussi envie de pisser, mais avec ces choses qui rodent dehors, je risque de faire dans mon froc si je ne croise pas de toilettes.**_

_**Je... Oh non...**_

Trop tard, tous ces sursauts, ces frayeurs, ce stress, ont finalement eu raison de sa vessie.

C'est quelque chose qu'on voit peu dans les films, mais si ça vous arrivait ce qu'elle vit là, vous risqueriez aussi de lâcher vos sphincter.

Les morts eux aussi doivent avoir leur frocs en sale état.

Heureusement, ce n'est que de l'urine, il n'y a pas de matière fécale avec, sinon le malaise aurait été d'autant plus gros.

_**J'ai de la chance, si je peux dire ça...**_

_**Il doit y avoir des fringues à ma taille ici.**_

_**J'espère...**_

_**Je veux rentrer chez moi... Avec mon frère...**_

En fouillant les différents casiers, elle finit par trouver veux tenues à sa tailles, ainsi que deux items qui lui seront utiles pour la suite. Une grande sacoche pouvant lui permettre de transporter beaucoup d'objets, car ses poches c'est pas le Tardis non plus, donc autant dire que ça tombe à pique. Il y a aussi un vieux Colt Single Action Army qui traîne par là, ce qui permet d'avoir un plus gros calibre que son Browning.

Pour les fringues, les deux lui plaisent, ce qui fait qu'elle hésite laquelle prendre.

Nous avons une veste mauve avec quelques petites rayures rouges sur les bras et jambes,des lanières sur le devant, le logo d'Angel Studios dans le dos, un pantalon de la même couleur, un bandeau assorti et de longues bottes en cuir noires. Ou bien une veste courte en cuir bleu foncée avec des motifs de flammes tout le long des manches et le dessin d'une guerrière blonde avec des ailes de feu juste derrière, un top rouge en dessous qui ne cache que les seins, un bandana rouge, un pantalon tout autant de cuir et des bottes de cowboy assorti à son calibre .45.

Le choix finit par se faire.

_**Je vais prendre le second ensemble.**_

_**Qu'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur ce décalque ?**_

_**"**_**_Let Me Live"._**

**_Je connaissais pas celui là._**

Si elle n'était pas coincée dans une ville rempli de monstres, elle serait heureuse de découvrir ce nouveau motif, mais c'est bien le cas.

Elle prendra le temps de se réagir de cette trouvaille une fois rentrée chez elle, si elle y parvient.

Pour le moment elle va devoir se changer, en verrouillant la porte pour pas de mauvaises de surprises.

Je vous fait une petite ellipse et nous la retrouvons quelques minutes plus tard affublée de sa nouvelle tenue, avec son ancienne veste mise dans sa sacoche toute neuve, comme elle y tient à celle ci. Le reste par contre, même si elle l'aimait bien, elle a été obligé de le jeter, pour faire de la place.

Arrivée devant la grille d'entrée principale, elle ne peut qu'observer avec amertume l'état déplorable des ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui sont là maintenant à se coller contre les barreaux, les bras pendant, à craque des dents pour avoir un peu de chair fraîche. Ils étaient comme elle avant, et elle pourrait tout à fait devenir comme eux.

Rien que cette pensée lui donne envie de vider son estomac sur le sol dans la seconde qui vient.

Elle se tourne finalement vers la double porte à l'opposé, au dessus de laquelle est écrit "RPD" et Raccoon Police" en dessous.

Enfin, elle y est arrivée.

_**J'espère trouver où est parti Chris.**_

_**Faites que Leon ait survécu.**_

_**Je ne veux pas rester seule face à ce merdier.**_

_**Il doit y avoir des officiers encore vivant.**_

Elle pénètre dans cet ancien musée d'art et rien que le hall d'entrée montre toute l'allure majestueuse du quartier général et son look atypique, où l'on aimerait pouvoir entendre de l'orgue se jouer pour accompagner l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage. L'éclairage est très présent, pour autant ce n'est pas forcément plus rassurant que si l'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre.

Plusieurs sacs de couchages se trouvent dispersés aux quatre coins du rez-de-chaussé, principalement devant la statue d'une femme portant une sorte de jarre je suppose, je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ce domaine, sur son épaule droite.

Des gens ont dormi ici, mais il ne sont plus là, à priori.

Claire descend donc les premières marche et se dirige vers le fond en montant l'une des deux pentes qu'il y a sur les cotés.

_**Il y a plusieurs portes, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller.**_

_**Je devrais peut être attendre Leon ici.**_

_**Je dois deux autres étages de là où je suis. Tout en haut, ça doit mené au clocher que j'ai vu dehors.**_

_**J'ai dû mal à croire que ça soit un Commissariat cet endroit.**_

_**Oh chouette, des balles de neuf millimètres sur le bureau, ça me sera utile.**_

_**Une vieille machine à écrire, je pourrais sauvegarder mon progression si j'avais un ruban encreur.**_

Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal, cependant ça ne lui fait que rire jaune au vu chaos dans lequel elle se trouve.

C'est alors qu'elle entend ce qui semble être un gémissement provenir de la porte en face d'elle, derrière l'ordinateur qui se trouve sur le bureau.

Vous allez me dire que ce type de bruit, c'est la marque de fabrique des zombies, mais cette fois ci sonnait différemment.

Dans le doute, autant aller vérifier, bien sûr en ayant rempli son chargeur de pistolet au préalable et en le gardant bien devant soi.

Après un écran de chargement à base de porte, notre survivante se glisse dans un bureau dans le désordre où une fête avait été prévu, à priori pour un certain Leon, qui doit être le même qu'elle attend d'avoir la confirmation de sa survie depuis leur séparation. A peine entrée qu'elle entend le canon d'une arme se braquer sur elle à quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

Elle découvre qu'il s'agit d'un flic afro-américain salement amoché au niveau du ventre qui tient fébrilement Beretta 92FS Inox tout en suant anormalement et en grimaçant à cause d'une douleur incessante. Il la baisse au bout du compte en se rendant compte que celle qu'il braquait est bien plus vivante que morte, puis recule jusqu'à s'adosser à de casier où il se laisse glisser jusqu'à être assis à même le sol.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle à quoi elle voulait s'attendre quand elle espérait tomber sur quelqu'un de normal ici.

_**Le pauvre...**_

_**J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fait mordre.**_

_**Il risque de devenir un zombie lui même.**_

_**Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur cette situation grâce à lui.**_

Elle s'approche de lui et se baisse pour être à son chevet.

**Claire : Accrochez vous ! Êtes vous le seul officier qui reste dans le bâtiment ?**

**Officier**** : Qui êtes vous ?**

**Claire : Claire, Claire Redfield. Je suis venu ici pour chercher mon frère Chris mais j'ai découvert qu'il a quitté la ville pour je ne sais où.**

**Officier**** : Il a été forcé de prendre des vacances après avoir frappé un collègue, mais je ne sais pas où il est parti. Nous aurions dû écouté les STARS quand ils ont tenté de nous avertir il y a deux, mais nous ne les avons pas cru. Cette histoire de Manoir, de zombies et de monstres créés par Umbrella semblait trop gros. Ils ont risqué leur vie, ce sont de vrais héros.**

**Claire : Où sont les autres membres restants ?**

**Officier**** : Barry est retourné au Canada. Rebecca, elle est parti je ne sais pas où. Seuls Jill et Brad sont restés ici, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.**

**Claire : Brad est mort, il était devenu l'un des leur et j'ai été obligé de l'abattre.**

**Officier**** : Merde...**

**Claire : D'après l'armurier Robert Kendo que j'ai croisé en venant ici, Barry serait venu en ville chercher Jill en hélicoptère.**

**Officier**** : Il doit faire gaffe. Une créature humanoïde en tenue blindée traque les membres des STARS restants. Hier, il en était après Jill quand elle passée dans le coin. Nous n'avons que peu échangé à cause de ça.**

**Claire : Umbrella veut surement les faire terre, ils sont près à tout.**

**Officier**** : Je sais... Pour répondre à votre première question, il ne reste que Elliot, mais il est parti s'échapper en hélico sur le toit. Il doit déjà être loin maintenant, je l'espère.**

**Claire : En parlant d'officier encore vivant, j'ai fait une partie de la route avec Leon Kennedy. Il est venu en ville en même temps que moi, sans savoir que ça allait être un chaos sans nom.**

**Officier**** : Le nouveau... J'aurais voulu qu'il ne vienne jamais, il n'y a plus rien à sauver dans cette station.**

**Claire : Il doit rester forcément quelqu'un encore en vie ici.**

**Officier**** : Peut être le Chef Irons, mais faites gaffes si vous veniez à le croiser, il n'est plus tout à fait sain d'esprit avec ces événements.**

**Claire : Je ferai attention.**

**Officier**** : Il y a aussi cette petite fille, Sherry... Je ne l'avais plus depuis trois jours et je la pensais morte. Sauf qu'il y a quelques heures je l'ai aperçu fuir quelque chose dans un des couloirs, sans que je sache quoi. Si vous voulez sauver quelqu'un, c'est elle.**

**Claire : Et vous, qu'est ce...**

**Officier**** : Vous avez vu ma blessure ? Je serai bientôt l'un de ces Deadites.**

**Claire : Je suis désolée.**

**Officier**** : Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Tenez, prenez cette carte clé, elle vous permettra de déverrouiller les autres portes du hall. Maintenant allez sauver cette petite fille et laissez moi seul. S'il vous plaît.**

**Claire : Je reviendrai et je trouverai un moyen de vous sauver.**

**Officier : Si vous voulez faire une chose pour moi... Faites en sorte de citer mon nom que vous traînerez Umbrella en justice, comme étant l'une des nombreuses victimes de leur ignominies. Marvin Branagh.**

Claire approuve de la tête puis retourne sur ses pas, le laissant à son sort.

Si elle ne trouve pas très vite un remède miracle face à ce mal, ce sera fichu pour lui. Autant dire que c'est très mal barré.

Elle retourne de façon songeuse au niveau du bureau pour aller utiliser la carte bleu qu'il lui a été donnée afin d'ouvrir la suite du chemin.

_**J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Marvin, mais je n'ai aucune option...**_

_**Je me sens démunie à ne pas pouvoir aider ceux qui sont encore doués de conscience.**_

_**D'ailleurs, Robert ne m'a toujours contacté.**_

_**J'espère qu'il va bien lui aussi.**_

_**Si jamais il... Je n'aurais plus aucune moyen d'échapper à cet Enfer.**_

_**Et Leon n'est toujours nul par pour être vu...**_

Le visage déprimé, elle fait ce qu'elle a à fait et ça marche, un bip et quelques cliquetis résonnent pour annoncer que deux voies se sont ouvertes à elle.

Une porte simple à droite en partant de l'entrée, et une porte double à droite en partant de la statue.

_**Je vais rester sur la partie du Commissariat où se trouvait Marvin, pour finir l'explorer.**_

_**Faites que cette petite Sherry dont il a parlé aille bien.**_

_**Je ne veux pas affronter un enfant zombie, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'en abattre un.**_

_**Est ce qu'il y a des chats ou chiens zombies aussi ?**_

_**Si j'en crois Robert, ce serait oui, mais pourtant je n'en ai pas encore croisé.**_

_**Logiquement ils devraient être aussi lents que leur version humain, donc ça devrait être bon si j'en confronte.**_

Peu enthousiaste à ce qui allait l'attendre dans les prochaines salles, elle tente au moins sa chance, pour retrouver Leon et découvrir cette fille perdue.

La pièce où elle se rend contient une autre malle du même style que celle croisée plus tôt, ainsi qu'un petit guichet reliant à la zone où se trouvait Marvin mais où celui ci ne peut être vue nul part malgré l'angle de vue donnant sur les casiers où il était précédemment allongé. Il s'est visiblement déplacé entre temps, mais allez savoir où il est maintenant.

Visiblement cet endroit sert de réception aux visiteurs et un document se trouve posé sur le canapé juste en face. Il y a aussi un monument aux défunts de la police au centre ainsi qu'une cloison qui empêche de voir le fond gauche de cette salle.

Claire prend le mémo de police pour lire ce qui est écrit.

**23/08/98**

** Nous signalons le déplacement d'équipement dans la station.**

**"Coffre-fort avec clé à 4 chiffres"**

**Du bureau 2F S.T.A.R.S.**

**Déménagement au bureau 1F côté est**

**Numéro "2236"**

**Département de police de Raccoon City**

_**Je garde ça sur moi, ça pourrait me servir pour plus tard.**_

**_Ça_**_** va, j'ai encore beaucoup de place dans ma sacoche.**_

Ceci fait, elle se rend de l'autre coté de cette obstruction pour découvrir une porte située tout au bout, juste à coté d'une fenêtre.

Cependant en s'y avançant, quelque chose passe juste derrière celle ci à vitesse rapide, en allant en direction de là elle se dirige.

_**Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !**_

_**C'était pas un zombie, ni même un animal !**_

_**Je... Je dois faire demi tour.**_

_**Enfin... Non je peux pas.**_

_**Merde, si ça se trouve cette fille est par là.**_

_**Si Marvin la vue il y a peu de temps, et comme je ne pense pas qu'il se soit beaucoup déplacée, ça doit être le cas.**_

_**Fais chier...**_

_**Bon, tentons le Diable.**_

Avec peur, elle pousse la porte avec sa main, tout en respirant lourdement.

Le couloir qui s'annonce à elle change complètement l'ambiance installée, jusqu'à là, à savoir très lumineuse tout en étant inquiétante à cause du silence prédominant et de la résonance de nos pas. Là c'est bien plus sombre, sans pour qu'on y voit rien, puisque le clair de lune qui s'est installé à l'extérieur vient donner un peu de lumière à travers les fenêtres au bout.

Il y a un angle qui tourne vers la droite plusieurs mètres plus loin, avec la seule fenêtre visible qui a été cassée de l'extérieur, au vu de là où se trouve les éclats de verre. Un boitier servant à enclencher les stores a le cordon d'alimentation qui a été détruit avec une marque de griffure à l'endroit où il se trouvait, et il faudra en trouver un autre si on veut pouvoir activer ce bidule.

De la fenêtre à la gauche de notre jeune femme angoissée, elle sent qu'on l'observe, tapis dans l'ombre.

_**Bien entendant, l'interrupteur pour la lumière ne fonctionne pas...**_

_**Des fois, j'aimerais ne pas avoir de cœur et ne penser qu'à ma gueule.**_

_**Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois aider les autres, et surtout les enfants.**_

_**Allez, avec mon attirail, il ne peut rien m'arriver.**_

Elle avance, avec chaque pas pesant pour son système vital.

Une fois arrivée au bout, elle peut voir que pour le reste du couloir en L, il y a une porte sur le mur droit où il y a un symbole de pique dessus, et une autre sans symbole tout au bout cette fois ci. Ce que la motarde ne sait pas encore, c'est que cet ancien musée regorge d'énigmes absurdes et de porte à clés sortant de l'ordinaire.

Sur le sol, devant elle, se trouve le corps d'un flic mort dont la tête semble avoir été dévissée assez récemment, vu que la flaque est encore bien liquide et n'a donc eu pas et temps de coaguler. le sang continue un peu plus loin sous forme de trace jusqu'à s'arrêter à un point où des gouttes tombent en boucle, en faisant des plics et des plocs.

Et d'un coup, c'est une tête, celle du bonhomme, qui vient plonger dans cette petite marre sans prévenir.

_**Oh mon...**_

Elle s'auto-coupe dans sa pensée en se paralysant quand elle découvre ce qui a fait ça.

Bouche bée, Claire écarquille les yeux en observant une abomination marcher à quatre pattes le long du plafond, en faisant de petits claquements au passage. Celle ci est plus grande qu'un humaine, prenant toute la largeur du couloir, est de couleur pourpre, possède des plaques osseuses dans le dos ainsi que 5 longues griffes aux pattes avant et arrière, et possède une tête dont le cerveau est ce qui y est principalement exposé.

Dû à une absence d'yeux, il est aveugle, mais ses autres sens sont améliorés en contrepartie.

La monstre s'arrête près de ce qui pourrait être sa prochaine proie et décide de lui révéler sa tentation de taille humaine mais pointue, tout ne exhibant sa longue langue docile et pointue qui doit être un atout colossal. Elle la tournoie autour de celle encore humaine tout en gémissant de façon aigus, proche d'un simple zombie.

_**Je je je je je...**_

_**Je vais mourir !**_

Quelques petites lamentations de l'étudiante suffisent à ce que le Licker, c'est son nom, l'entende te pousse un cri strident à son encontre.

Il saute soudainement dans sa direction, tentant de la décapiter, mais elle parvient in-extremis à passer en dessous de lui pour esquiver l'attaquer, avant de fuir vers la seule ici qu'elle enfonce sans perdre de temps avant de refermer derrière et de prendre tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Sauf que le monstrueux non-voyant tente toujours de la suivre en donnant des coups contre le bois qui les sépare.

Claire, ne voyant encore danger devant elle, fuit, fuit le plus que possible.

Des fenêtres assez mal barricadées, viennent des bras tentant de la choper, sans y parvenir.

_**Pitié pitié pitié !**_

_**Une porte !**_

Elle se réfugie dans la première salle qui vient à elle, qui n'est autre que la salle de conférence des opérations.

Il n'y a personne ici, ça se voit, ainsi elle peut enfin finir dans la même position que Marvin plus tôt, en se larmoyant sur son sort.

_**Je ne peux pas y arriver !**_

_**D'abord les zombies, puis ça !**_

_**C'est un cauchemar !**_

_**Que dois je faire !?**_

Perdue dans ses émotions qui n'en peuvent plus, on ne peut cependant rien pour elle, malheureusement.

Elle découvrira d'ici quelques minutes le surnom donné à cette créature monstrueuse dans un rapport posé non loin d'elle.

* * *

_**Il y en a trop.**_

_**Je ne vais pas pouvoir tous me les faire.**_

_**Le volant est juste là.**_

_**Je le choppe et je me tire.**_

Leon a bien résumé ce qui l'attend dans le bureau est.

La poignée de valve qu'il chercher pour éteindre l'incendie déclenchée par le crash d'hélico est posé juste en face de lui.

Le problème, c'est la dizaine d'infectés se promenant tout autour, comme si ils la routine de leur vécu revenait les hanter dans leur mort.

Maintenant que l'officier a récupéré le pompe de son défunt collègue, Elliot, ça devrait se faire tout seul, bien qu'il doive faire gaffe à ses cartouches.

Bien plus confient, pour l'instant, que l'autre protagoniste de cette fiction, il n'y aura pas de soucie de ce coté. En même temps, il n'a affronté autant de zombies qu'elle pour l'instant, et n'a juste croise que des corneilles en autres ennemis. Disons que ses traumatismes sont encore à venir.

Il n'y a qu'un seul obstacle sur son chemin, mais il peut se le faire.

_**C'est parti.**_

Il sort de sa cachette, se révélant aux affamés et pointe celui qui est son trajet avec le canon de son arme.

Un tir suffit à répandre ce qui le maintient debout un peu parti, le laissant qu'une demi mâchoire frétillant de sa langue.

Ce bruit attire ceux qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué son entrée en scène, et tous se dirigent désormais vers lui.

Heureusement, ils sont lents, et lui est suffisamment rapide pour pouvoir agripper l'objet et s'enfuir avec, le gardant précieusement sous le coude comme il n'a pas encore trouvé de sacoche de son coté.

De retour à l'extérieur, au pied de l'escalier de secours menant au seconde étage, notre héros peut sourire un peu en voyant qu'il a réussi sans problème.

_**Pour le moment, ça va.**_

_**Je suis seul entouré de zombies humains et animaux, mais ça va.**_

Tout ça lui fait relativiser sa récente rupture, c'est sûr.

A sa droite, derrière les barreaux, une femme tente de l'attraper, mais cette dernière à une particularité qui fait grimacer, c'est que son ventre a été ouvert de l'intérieur, un peu comme dans Alien. Sauf que là c'est surtout parce qu'on la dévorait plutôt que perforer, et le cordon ombilical qui pend nous laisse deviner qui est l'auteur de ce crime.

_**Un bébé zombie.**_

_**Génial...**_

Il est l'heure d'aller déverser un peu d'eau sur le feu, surtout que tant qu'il tient cette valve, Il est vulnérable aux attaques comme il ne peut pas viser correctement avec ses armes. Par chance, tout ce qu'il devrait croiser, c'est quelques piafs qui ont survécu aux pales meurtrières.

Ces derniers sont perchés sur les fenêtres brisées du prochain couloir, en croassant beaucoup, sans trop réagir pour l'instant.

Leon monte tout doucement les marches pas trop faire de bruits, ce qui marche pendant un temps. Sauf qu'une fois arrivée au sommet, un malheur se produit quand le cri d'une femme provient de l'intérieur de la station, agitant ces maudits volatiles qui s'envolent et risquent bientôt de s'en prendre à lui.

_**Je dois y aller !**_

_**Je ne sais pas qui a crié, mais je m'en occuperai quand je pourrais m'équiper correctement de mes armes !**_

Devant courir pour sa survie, il traverse le chemin qui le sépare du toit en mode Forest, évitant de peu certaines attaques piquées des corneilles, avant de finalement réussir à clore une porte face à elles, lui permettant d'être en paix pour l'instant.

Le voici désormais de retour là où nous l'avions quitté la dernière fois, et il s'embrasser d'aller foutre le volant au bon endroit avant de le tourner pour régler cette histoire de flammes une bonne fois pour toute. Une petite partie du château d'eau éclate et déverse de l'eau pile poil là où il faut, noyant complètement le brasier et permettant espérons le d'accéder à d'autres parties du Commissariat.

Pensant n'en avoir plus besoin, il laisse la poignet là où elle se trouve et se ré-équipe de son fusil, plus puissant et précis que son pistolet.

L'officier courageux prend juste un petit temps pour se préparer à ce qui l'attend par la suite.

_**J'espère retrouver Claire, et peut être aussi ce Marvin dont a parlé Elliot avant sa mort.**_

_**Plus on sera nombreux, mieux on pourra s'en sortir face à cette nuit des morts-vivants.**_

_**J'aime ça, je ne vais pas craquer.**_

_**Tu me manques, je ne vais pas craquer.**_

_**Je t'aime, je ne vais pas craquer.**_

_**Je t'ai tué, je ne vais pas craquer.**_

_**Il fallait que j'ai cette chanson dans la tête, surtout maintenant.**_

_**Attends... Ce ne serait un hélico que j'entends ?**_

En effet deux lumières proviennent du ciel et se dirigent vers le quartier général de police en faisant du bruit.

Il s'agit d'un Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk qui a le bonheur de ne pas se faire bousiller par une nuée de plumes noires en colère.

Sous lui se trouvent six grosses capsules rouges contenues dans des cages avec des barreaux, pour éviter de les perdre en cours de route.

Notre rouquin qui devrait être joyeux de voir cet espoir voler au dessus de lui, n'est l'est pas vraiment.

_**C'est louche.**_

_**J'aime pas ça.**_

Il a bien raison, et ce qui suit, c'est que l'un des conteneurs se décroche et tombe tout droit vers le couloir d'où il vient, et les différents morceaux la composant se détachent pour aller s'écraser dans les environs. Son contenu se révèle être un grand homme en imperméable, mais pas moyen d'en voir de lui comme il défonce le plafond de l'endroit où il atterrit et disparaît donc de la vue du spectateur.

Ce dernier se précipite vers l'un des morceaux qui a chuté dans la petite allée qu'il avait emprunté pour venir ici, afin de lire ce qui est marqué dessus.

_**T-00...**_

_**On dirait un numéro de lot.**_

_**Un lot de quoi exactement ?**_

_**Je vais être obligé d'aller voir, comme je suis obligé de passer là où il s'est écrasé.**_

Il s'en va ouvrir la porte de métal, non sans hésiter pendant quelques secondes, afin de revenir au couloir au corvidé.

A peine de retour qu'une partie du plafond s'effondrer derrière lui, manquant de peu de le le heurter.

Leon n'a pas le temps de se reposer qu'il voit une corneille être balancé hors écran contre le mur à l'angle et y finir étalée telle une crêpe.

Il va voir qui lui a fait ça et localise le responsable à l'autre angle, qui est difficile à louper vu que sa tête atteint presque le sommet du couloir.

**Leon : Je devine que tu n'es pas un ami, c'est ça ?**

Aucune réponse du bon gros géant.

Ce dernier porte un long manteau gris blindé descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une sacoche brune à sa ceinture, ainsi que des gants te des bottes à toute épreuve. Son crane est chauve, son visage est blafard et ses yeux blanc comme neige.

Son action suite aux dires de l'humain normal est de s'avancer vers lui, en faisant résonner ses pas sur le parquet en bois.

La recrue lui braque son Remington sur lui, bien que son courage redescend un peu face à ce colosse.

_**Je ne pense pas qu'il vient vers moi pour me faire un câlin.**_

_**Faites qu'il soit facile à buter.**_

Une décharge lui touche la gueule sans lui faire bouger une oreille.

Faut croire qu'il n'y pas que ses vêtements qui soient blindés.

Deux autres coups n'y changent rien, ça ne fait juste que le ralentir un tout petit peu.

Il est désormais à deux pas de notre héros.

_**Merde !**_

Leon tente de passer sur sa gauche mais le grand costaud attrape son arme, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

Bon réflexe néanmoins, ses doigts de flics parviennent à appuyer sur la gâchette alors que le canon est proche de son visage.

Le résultat est que ça lui fait quelque chose, il finit un genou à terre à se toucher le visage dans une sorte de douleur, malgré le manque d'émotions qu'il avait présenté jusqu'alors. L'occasion pour notre protagoniste de se tirer aussi vite qu'il peut pour lui échapper.

Bien qu'ils risquent de se recroiser à l'avenir.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles Mouvementées

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles Mouvementées**

* * *

Toujours pas de petite fille, alors que la santé mentale de celle qui la cherche en aurait bien besoin.

Sa piste finit par la conduire au deuxième étage de la station assiégé par les morts vivants, où elle espère la trouver.

_**Je commence à me demander si elle existe vraiment cette Sherry, ou si Marvin n'a pas halluciné à cause de son état.**_

_**Après, elle est peut être comme Newt et qu'elle s'est planqué dans un conduit pourri pour échapper aux monstres.**_

_**Malheureusement, j'ai pas l'étoffe d'une Ripley...**_

_**Si je parviens à la trouver, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à la faire survivre.**_

_**Déjà que j'épuise mes balles inutilement, rien que sur un seul zombie.**_

_**Je serai déjà à sec si j'en avais pas trouvé dans la chambre noire.**_

_**J'aurais dû y rester encore un peu.**_

_**N'empêche, pauvre David...**_

_**Au moins, ce Elliot a réussir à fuir d'après Marvin, c'est cool pour lui.**_

_**Des statues, un rubis...**_

_**Il doit y avoir un truc à tenter, mais après je ne saurai pas quoi en faire une fois le joyaux en main.**_

_**J'entends des râles de l'autre coté de la porte.**_

_**J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop calme depuis plusieurs minutes.**_

_**Voyons voir...**_

_**Deux balles pour l'arme du Far West, et dix pour l'automatique.**_

**Bon, prions pour qu'il n'y en ait pas autant que ce que j'ai juste derrière.**

Elle passe la porte en bois et se retrouve dans un couloir en L qui part vers sa gauche et dont l'angle tourne de ce même coté.

Trois officiers de la RPD sont en train de dévorer l'un de leur joyeux camarade sur le sol, ne se préoccupant pas de la nouvelle venue.

Celle dernière continue à être dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voit, mais son ventre commence à s'y habituer, donc ça lui évite de vider encore une fois ce qui y reste à l'intérieur.

Elle prépare son revolver et le braque sur eux, avançant à tout petits pas afin d'avoir une meilleure vision pour les avoir là où il faut.

_**Allez, fais comme Chris t'as appris.**_

_**Putain à coté !**_

_**Là c'est bon !**_

_**Bon par contre vite faut que j'prenne l'autre arme !**_

Contrarié de voir leur pote se faire abattre, les deux autres se lèvent pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais ils se prennent 6 balles qui les en empêchent.

Celui qu'ils dévoraient est aussi outré par ça et essaye de faire comme eux, seulement pour finir dans le même état, avec un tir bien précis cette fois ci.

_**Enfin !**_

_**Par contre, je n'ai plus que trois balles, mon couteau et 8 carreaux d'arbalètes.**_

_**Je gérais mieux mes ressources dans Fallout ou **_**_The Elder Scrolls._**

**_Qu'est ce qui est marqué là ?_**

**_Bureau des STARS._**

**_Pile l'un des deux trucs que je cherchais, je vais peut être pouvoir finalement avancer au lieu de devenir dépressive._**

Elle tourne la seule poignet qui la sépare de cette pièce qui lui apportera probablement la réponse sur l'endroit où est parti son frère.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referme derrière elle pour éviter de mauvaises surprises, et constate déjà une chose, très claire.

_**C'est plus petit que ce que je pensais.**_

_**Je me demande comment douze personnes ont pu faire pour tenir ensemble ici.**_

En effet, il n'y a que 5 bureaux, et pas de de place pour en mettre plus, alors allez savoir comment ils faisaient auparavant, avant l'Incident du Manoir.

Mieux vaut fouiller tout cet endroit car il doit y avoir pas mal de fournitures utiles pour notre héroïne pour plus tard.

Elle décide de partir par la droite et de commencer par le grand casier en métal à double porte qui sert à contenir les armes de l'équipe.

A l'intérieur, il ne reste plus qu'une seul chose, un lance grenade M79, avec 9 cartouches, 3 de 3 types différents.

_**Il est marqué quelque chose sur elles.**_

_**Explosives, Enflammées, Acides...**_

_**Sacré arsenal.**_

_**Bien que j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir des zombies avoir leur visages se brûler à l'acide comme à la fin de l'Arche Perdue.**_

Désormais équipée d'un quatrième atout, notre survivaliste a de quoi affronter trois vagues de zombies si elle parvient à gérer tout ça correctement.

Elle se dirige ensuite vers le matériel de communication avec plein de boutons dont elle ne saurait qu'imaginer leur signification.

Dans le doute, mieux vaut ne pas y toucher pour pas que ça nous pète à la gueule.

La fouille des bureaux en eux même débute avec pour commencer celui où il y une pile de cartons juste à coté qui fait désordre, ainsi qu'une trousse de 1er secours accrochée au mur qui pourrait être utile comme son nom l'indique. Un spray fabriqué par Umbrella de couleur pourpre violet s'y trouve. A en croire les indications, il peut en plus de soigner les plaies, guérir de plusieurs poisons. Claire le secoue un peu.

_**Il est vide.**_

_**Umbrella, à nous faire chier jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur le bureau en lui même ?**_

_**Un paquet de Fraises Tagada ouvert depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps.**_

_**Soit personne ne fait le ménage ici, soit la personne qui occupe se bureau était en train d'en manger quand l'invasion des zombies a commencé.**_

**_Vu que Marvin m'a dit que cette Rebecca avait quitté la ville avant que ce chaos n'arrive, je pencherai sur la première option._**

Comment a t-elle su que ces affaires appartenaient à Rebecca Chambers ?

Est ce parce qu'elle savait que c'était la soigneuse du groupe et qu'avec l'équipement médical elle a fait le lien ?

Non, c'est juste qu'elle a lu le nom sur le rapport posé devant elle.

Rapport qu'elle va lire un peu afin de mieux connaître l'unique rescapée de l'Equipe Bravo.

**Le 23 Juillet, nous avons découvert un véhicule de la police militaire en proie aux flammes alors que nous survolions les montagnes d'Arklay. Nous avons trouvé les restes du personnel gisant à proximité, ainsi que le cadavre d'un John Doe.**

**À l'aide d'informations provenant de l'Armée, nous avons pu identifier le John Doe comme étant l'ancien lieutenant Billy Coen, qui a été traduit devant un tribunal militaire et condamné à mort le 22. Il est apparu que pendant le transit, l'escorte MP**** de l'USMC avait été impliqué dans un accident.**

**Les corps ont été sauvagement déchiquetés et semblent avoir été mordus par une sorte de gros animal.**

** Deux jours plus tard, nous avons revisité le site pour recueillir les restes, mais nous n'avons pas pu localiser les corps. Si je devais deviner, je suggérerais que les cadavres ont probablement été réanimés en zombies et ont probablement migré loin des environs.**

**L'Armée a demandé un transfert des restes de l'ex-lieutenant Coen, mais assurer la sécurité du corps s'est avéré être une tâche extrêmement difficile compte tenu de la situation. Par conséquent, je suggère que cette enquête soit suspendue pour le moment.**

**Raccoon City Police Department**

**Officier des S.T.A.R.S.**

**Rebecca Chambers**

Ce témoignage, plein de sincérité et de parts d'ombre, laisse perplexe la liseuse qui est encore plus confus sur les événements d'il y a deux mois.

Elle range le fichier dans sa pochette magique, en vu de garder le maximum d'information sur elle si jamais elle sortait de cet endroit.

_**Je me demande...**_

_**Et si il restait encore des zombies dans la forêt environnante ?**_

_**Ils pourraient aller attaquer d'autres villages des alentours, répandant la même merde qu'ici.**_

_**Je ne préfère pas y penser.**_

Changeons de bureau et de propriétaire pour un lieu de travail bien plus soigné et bien rangé, où seul un béret bleu avec le logo de cette force spéciale dénote du reste. Nous avons aussi la photo d'un jeune homme mise en évidence, ce qui pourrait être le petit amie de la dénommée Jill Valentine.

Une note a été laissée de sa part à coté du cadre.

**Cela aurait pu être un mois de septembre ordinaire si tout le monde avait le courage de se battre...**

**Si seulement ils avaient choisi de tourner le dos à Umbrella, cette destruction aurait pu être évitée...**

**Mais tout le monde a accepté stupidement son argent et s'est excusé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.**

**Quand les roues du destin ont commencé à tourner, il était clair que personne ne pouvait les arrêter...**

**Maintenant, alors que notre mois de septembre dernier passe, je suis la seule qui reste qui comprend ce qui se passe...**

**Jill Valentine**

Ces écrits témoignent de ce qu'a enduré cette membre des STARS, et surtout le fait qu'elle a un certaine sens de la métaphore qu'elle pourrait utiliser à bon escient si elle parvenait à sortir de cette tragique situation.

Claire la connait bien car Chris lui a déjà pas mal parlé d'elle, et il est clair pour la sœur qu'il a le béguin pour elle, et qui c'est sait, c'est peut être réciproque.

_**Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait se croiser nous deux si jamais elle a survécu jusque là.**_

_**Associées à Leon, on devrait pouvoir se tirer de là, et même fin à Umbrella rien qu'à nous trois.**_

_**On peut toujours rêvé, mais bon ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle saurait mieux couvrir mes arrière que moi de faire de même avec elle.**_

_**D'ailleurs ce mémo a l'air d'avoir été écrit après le début de la venue des zombies, donc ce qui veut dire qu'elle est passée par là à un moment donné.**_

**_Ça_**_** colle avec la version de Marvin.**_

_**Après j'ai pas envie de rencontrer ce qui la poursuit, car je pense que c'est plus immonde que ces "lécheurs" que j'ai rencontré.**_

Seulement, elle n'est pas là, ou plutôt plus là, donc à moins de faire le tour de la ville, il va falloir faire avec.

Nous pouvons donc passer au bureau d'en face qui appartient clairement à Chris Redfield dû à de nombreux éléments qui lui correspondent et que celle qui le connait bien reconnait immédiatement. Le blouson en cuir brun "Made In Heaven" accroché sur le mur, avec l'exact même dessin sur le dos que celui que l'on a vu sur la veste à manche courte qui se trouve dans la sacoche de sa sœur. Il y aussi une guitare électrique car lui aime bien en jouer pour faire passer le temps.

Sur le meuble en bois se trouve quelques CD de jeu, dont un sorti de sa boite, à savoir Final Fantasy VII, qu'il n'a étonnamment pas emmené avec lui en quittant la ville, bien qu'il aimait y jouer. On peut facilement deviner quel 'ordinateur juste à coté ne devait servir pas qu'à rédiger de la paperasse.

L'album Gorgeous George d'Edwyn Collins se trouve pose à coté de l'écran et ça rappelle le bon mélange d'instruments de A Girl Like You qui est la chanson qui a fait connaître ce chanteur. Les Redfield ont toujours eu du rock dans le sang, il faut le dire.

Le plus important, le journal de Chris y a été laissé à l'abandon et il est temps d'y lire les dernières pages.

**8 Août**

**J'ai rencontré le chef aujourd'hui, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'Umbrella était en train de faire d'horribles expériences avec le Virus T dans ce manoir de l'épouvante.**

**Lorsqu'ils sont infectés par le virus T, les êtres humains deviennent des zombies.**

**Cependant, cette maudite demeure a explosé et il n'y a plus aucune preuve. En outre, une grande partie des habitants de cette ville bossent à l'Usine Chimique d'Umbrella, et donc personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche à propos de l'Incident.**

**Que devrais-je faire ?**

**17 Août**

**Récemment, des incidents étranges se sont produits les uns après les autres. Au milieu de la nuit, on dit que des monstres jamais vus en ville sont apparus.**

**Umbrella a dû recommencer à bouger.**

**24 Août**

**En travaillant avec Jill et Barry, j'ai finalement eu l'information.**

**Umbrella a entrepris des recherches sur un nouveau Virus G qui remplace le Virus T.**

**Quel genre de chose fait le Virus G ?**

**Dans tous les cas, nous avons décidé de nous rendre en Europe où le QG d'Umbrella est à consulter et à enquêter en secret. Je ne contacterai pas ma sœur.**

**Je ne veux pas l'exposer au danger.**

**Pardonne-moi Claire.**

Celle qui vient d'être mentionnée refermer ce conteneur à informations utiles avant de ranger avec tout le reste, révélant par la même occasion le Médaillon de la Licorne qu'elle met aussi avec le reste sans réfléchir.

Elle qui cherchait tant à apprendre où pouvait bien être passée son frère, la réponse a un gout amer dans sa bouche.

_**Il fallait que tu partes seul à la guerre sans me prévenir.**_

_**Faire le fier sans montrer ses faiblesses, comme quand nos parents sont morts.**_

_**Quel idiot...**_

_**tu vast e faire tuer, et moi je vais te précéder.**_

_**Nous allons être enterré par un manque de communication entre nous, et ces enfoirés vont s'en sortir.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Non, je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi agir avec leur impunité !**_

_**Je vais quitter cet endroit avec Leon et Sherry si je les trouve, et j'irais rejoindre mon frère et ses amies en Europe !**_

Alors que la flamme de sa vie reprenait de sa vivacité, un fax arrive sans prévenir dans un télécopieur à coté de l'entrée.

Drôle de moment pour envoyer quelque chose dans ce lieu de mort, mais ce sera surement l'occasion d'en apprendre encore plus.

**Rapport d'enquête du FBI.**

**Commissariat de Police de Raccoon City**

**Membre "S.T.A.R.S."**

**M. Chris Redfield**

**Suite à une investigation interne concernant votre demande, les éléments suivants ont été trouvés.**

**(1) À propos du virus G développé secrètement par Umbrella.**

**À l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas clair s'il existe un Virus G. Je vais continuer d'enquêter à ce sujet là.**

**(2) ****A propos de Brian Irons, le**** Chef de la Police de Raccoon City**

**Ce dernier est soupçonné d'avoir reçu d'importants pot-de-vin d'Umbrella au cours des cinq dernières années.**

**On pense qu'il a joué un rôle dans l'étouffement de l'incident du Manoir probablement causé par Umbrella, ainsi que de nombreux incidents suspects ultérieurs.**

**M. Irons avait été arrêté sous soupçon de viol pour deux raisons différentes au cours de ses années d'étudiant à l'université. À la suite des accusations, il a subi une évaluation psychiatrique, mais a été relâché en raison de preuves indirectes et de son statut académique phénoménal. **

**En tant que tel, une extrême prudence est conseillée lorsque vous traitez avec lui.**

**Federal Bureau of Investigation**

**Jack Hamilton**

Bien que confuse par toute cette histoire de virus, il y avait plusieurs points essentiels à retenir de tout ça.

Déjà, Umbrella bossait sur le Virus G dont on ne sait rien, alors quel e Virus T semble être celui qui transforme les gens en zombie.

Mais surtout, celui qui est à la tête de la RPD est de mèche avec les salauds derrière tout ce bordel.

Brian Irons, c'est son nom, et il ne faut absolument pas l'oublier.

_**J'espère ne pas le rencontrer.**_

_**Avec un peu de chance, il fait parti des nombreuses victimes de ce drame.**_

Retournons du coté des bureaux car il nous en reste tout de même deux à se faire, et ils ont chacun leur histoire.

Celui collé contre la partie de Chris contient une réplique de Beretta 96FS démontée en plusieurs pièces détachées, et au de ça ainsi que des catalogues d'armes à feux rangées à coté, son propriétaire semble être un fan d'armes à feux.

Il doit s'agir de Barry Burton, un vieil ami du frère de Claire qu'elle a eu de la chance de rencontrer par le passé.

Une lettre même pas enveloppée est trouvée, dépassant légèrement de deux bouquins, et notre lectrice avisée s'empresse de continuer sa collection.

**Chère Kathy.**

**J'espère que vous vous habituez à notre nouvelle habitation au Canada. L'hiver n'est pas encore là, mais je me doute que ça nous fera drôle la première fois qu'on aura à le subir.**

**J'irais bientôt vous rejoindre toi et les fille, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Je vais juste passer quelques mois en Europe avec Chris et Jill pour des vacances comme tu le sais bien, et je n'oublie pas d'emmener mon équipement pour le ski avec moi, parce qu'il faut toujours être préparé pour une petite descente.**

**Je pense sincèrement qu'en une fois, on aura pas fait le tour de cette montagne, et qu'il faudra s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour y parvenir. J'ai quand même hâte de pouvoir vous revoir.**

**Pense à bien fermer le tiroir où se trouve mon Colt M1911.**

**Autant je sais que pour Polly il n'y a aucun problème, mais pour Moira ce n'est pas la même chose. Elle est pire qu'une fouine et met son nez là où il ne le faut pas. J'ai peur que le pire puisse arriver si elle venait à y mettre la main dessus.**

**Je dois me faire trop de soucie, après tout je sais que tu gères bien notre famille en mon absence, bien mieux que moi.**

**Je vous embrasse toutes les trois, et à bientôt.**

**Votre gros ours mal léché préféré.**

Cette petite confidence nous permet d'en apprendre plus sur ce personnage en question, ainsi que de ressentir de l'empathie pour lui.

Ce document est à rajouter aux autres y compris un de Robert Kendo qui a été lu entre deux chapitres, désolé.

_**J'ai encore dû mal à croire qu'une seule entreprise puisse menacer le bien être d'autant de famille.**_

_**Je ne veux même pas imaginer alors ce que ça donne plusieurs groupes surpuissant alliés entre eux.**_

_**Brrrr !**_

_**C'est flippant.**_

Pour éviter de penser un peu plus à ce qui sera, ironie du sort, présent dans le reste de sa vie et sera même son principal combat dans la vie, elle décide d'aller fouiller la dernière portion de cette pièce

Le plus grand des bureaux se trouve là, occupant toute la place tout à gauche, et il est clair qu'il avait appartenu au leader des STARS, j'ai nommé Albert Wesker avant sa tragique disparition durant les événements aux Montagnes Arklay. La présence d'un casque de pilote dessus et d'un carnet jaune avec le nom de Brad Vickers dessus laisse suggérer que ce dernier avait repris la place pendant une brève période jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Merde ! C'est encore cette chose en noir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me harcèle !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !?**

**Jeez, c'est une blague vraiment malsaine. ****Si j'avais eu la moindre idée que rejoindre S.T.A.R.S. finirait comme ça, je me serais barré il y a bien longtemps.**

**Eh bien, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en plaindre maintenant, je suppose. Je serai mort bientôt de toute façon.**

**Hm... Je parie que les fleurs chez nous à Delucia fleurissent comme des folles en ce moment. J'aurais aimé les voir une dernière fois...**

**Au moins Rebecca a pu s'en tirer avant que ça ne parte en vrille, et j'espère qu'elle vivra heureuse le restant de ses jours.**

**Il me reste comme souvenir d'elle la photo que j'ai trouvé dans un tiroir du bureau de Wesker...**

**Brad Vickers**

Sachant qu'elle a trouvée aucune image sur lui en le fouillant, ce dont il parle doit encore se trouver à l'endroit décrit dans son testament.

Claire fouille un peu finit par la trouver, dans le troisième tiroir, et ça permet de visualiser physiquement Rebecca Chambers.

On voit cette dernière dans de courts vêtements de sport verts foncés sans manches accompagnées de hauts chaussettes blanches, alors qu'elle est assise dans un terrain de basket avec un gros ballon orange à rayures noires entre ses jambes alors qu'elle est assise en tailleur. Avec ses bras joints derrière sa tête, la mignonne métissée asiatique sourit au photographe, en faisant même douter de sa sexualité à celle qui est en train de mater en ce moment même la photo, c'est pour dire.

Au dos de l'image est écrit "Nouveau visage attendu".

L'étudiante attristée tourne son regard vers le mur derrière elle où se trouvent différents ornements. De nombreuses médailles entreposées derrière une glace, un étendard bleu avec le symbole et Special Tactics And Rescue Service écrit en dessous, et une photo des membres de ceux ci avant 'arrivée de la dernière recrue, avec notamment le pilote du RPD qui est mort durant leur dernière mission qui y est en plus.

Sur l'étagère à gauche est posé un trophée du meilleur tireur décerné à Chris Redfield, le grand absent du scénario.

_**Je ne veux même pas ressentir ce que ça fait de perdre autant de collègues, des amis même.**_

_**J'ai déjà dû mal là maintenant alors que je n'ai perdu personne qui comptait pour moi.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Chris, mais j'aimerais être aussi forte que toi mon frère.**_

_**Jill devra me l'enseigner, pour q...**_

**? ? ? : AAAAHHHH ! ! !**

_**Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !?**_

**_Ça_**_** venait du couloir !**_

Arrêtant d'exprimer de l'admiration pour son parent, elle se reconcentre deux minutes sur ce qui se passe à l'instant présent et part à vive allure voir ce qui se passe dans ce corridor qu'elle avait quitté en ayant éliminé tous les nuisibles qui s'y trouvaient. La motarde défonce la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille en tenue d'écolière blanche et bleu qui crie de plus belle en la voyant débarque.

Elle s'enfuit ensuite par la partie encore inconnue pour celle qu'on suit de ce lieu.

**Claire : Attends ! Sherry !**

Notre survivante au bon cœur la poursuit du mieux qu'elle peut car telle une souris, l'enfant court plus vite que l'adulte et parvient à la tracer en tournant d'abord sans problème à gauche puis en se faufilant dans un petit espace ouvert tout au bout, juste à coté d'une porte fermé avec un symbole de pique dessus.

Sa poursuivante s'en rend compte au dernier moment, en tentant de l'ouvrir, et elle tente de la convaincre de lui ouvrir, en vain.

* * *

Leon, qui est décidément en retrait pour l'instant par rapport à l'autre protagoniste, a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à présent.

Il croise moins d'ouvrages de lecture sur son chemin que sa comparse, soit par manque de chance, ou parce que c'est elle qui les prend tous avant son passage, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il peut se permettre de s'ennuyer. Les menaces grouillantes au sein de cet antre du cauchemar, ont vite fait de l'en dissuader.

Par moment, il aurait même l'impression que de sinistres notes de pianos se jouent en arrière fond sonore.

Son cerveau doit être juste en train de craquer, ce qu'il se dit depuis tout à l'heure, sans que ça le rassure, tout au contraire.

Au moins pour l'instant il a semé le T-00, mais les Zombies et Lickers sont quand même des sacrées épines dans le pied.

Nous le retrouvons après qu'il ait traversé la bibliothèque du commissariat qui ne contenait miraculeusement aucun ennemi, pour se retrouver ensuite dans un couloir en T avec la barre de droite plus fine que celle de gauche. Un petit meuble à tiroir, avecu ne cruche posée dessis, se trouve devant lui.

Grâce à une petite clé trouvée plus tôt, il peut l'ouvrir et prendre ce qu'il y à l'intérieur, à savoir des pièces pour améliorer son pistolet.

**_Qu'est ce que ça foutait là ?_**

_**Tu m"étonnes qu'ils aient galéré à affronter les morts vivants si toutes les ressources utiles sont planquées dans des coins étonnants.**_

Il assemble la crosse qu'il a trouvé avec son 9 millimètre, ce qui lui permettra de pouvoir tirer par rafale de trois et une meilleure stabilité. C'est el seconde point qui l'emporte, car le premier n'est qu'un gaspillage de munitions et donc il restera en semi-automatique en contrepartie.

Ceci fait, la recrue s'avance jusqu'à avoir une bonne vue sur la portion gauche du passage, où se trouve deux bancs, un à gauche et un au fond, séparés par un distributaire de boisson. Il semblerait que cette zone serve à se détendre autour d'un verre entre collègues, et c'est dommage que notre héros n'est pas de pièces sur lui car il aurait bien voulu boire un coup car il commence à faire soif.

Bon après, il pourrait aussi défoncer la machine pour prendre une canette de façon plus brutale.

Ce qui l'empêche de le faire, c'est cette préadolescente blonde qui surgit d'un coup d'un petit espace à coté du pas d'une porte à l'emblème de pique.

Celle ci se relève rapidement et s'arrête quelques secondes en le voyant, terrifiée par lui, avant de tenter de forcer le passage en le poussant hors du chemin, comme si il était une de ces choses. C'est raté car il parvient à lui attraper le bruit avant de s'exprimer de façon vivante, ce qui marche bien.

**Leon : Hé attends ! N'aie pas peur !**

**Sherry : Vous n'êtes pas un Mangeur ?**

Elle se calme un peu, lui permettant de lui lâcher le bras et de lui répondre.

**Leon : Un Mangeur ? C'est comme cela que tu les appelles ?**

**Sherry : Oui Mangeur, car ils mangent tout ce qui leur passe sous la dent.**

Une explosion surprend les deux qui viennent d'entamer une discutions sur de meilleures bases, provenant de l'autre porté qui n'aura plus besoin de clé pour être ouverte à présent puisqu'elle est complètement couchée à même le sol.

L'officier fait son devoir et se met devant la gamine pour la protéger de ce qui va venir, mais il est surpris de découvrir que c'est juste celle dont il a sauvé la vie au Café, Claire qui arrive, armée d'un lance grenade dont elle change de type de cartouche. Cette dernière a changé de look, dans un style qui plairait plus au mâle blanc cis hétéro dans de meilleures circonstances.

Autant dire qu'il y a une petite gêné qui s'installe entre les deux au vu de ces retrouvailles assez mouvementées.

**Leon : Claire, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.**

**Claire : Tu peux me relooker si tu veux, après tout ce sera probablement notre première et dernière soirée ensemble.**

**Leon : Au fait, je suis tombée sur cette petite fille.**

Il s'écarte un peu pour révéler la fille collé à sa jambe et qui déborde de peur.

**Leon : Elle m'a pris pour un de ces "Mangeurs" comme elle les appelle, mais j'allais lui assurer que je n'en étais pas un avant que tu arrives.**

**Claire : Marvin, le policier en bas, m'a parlé de toi Sherry. Il se faisait du soucie pour toi, et moi aussi.**

**Sherry : Pourquoi ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas.**

**Claire : C'est vrai, alors laisse moi me présenter. Claire Redfield.**

**Leon : Leon Kennedy.**

**Sherry : Sherry Birkin...**

**Claire : Dis moi Sherry, tu fuyais un de ces Mangeurs quand je t'ai croisé dans le couloir juste avant ?**

**Sherry : Non, pas un Mangeur, mais quelque chose de bien plus gros. Il... Oh non...**

**Claire : Quoi ?**

**Sherry : Il est juste derrière vous.**

En effet, en se retournant, nous pouvons voir un grand et large monsieur finir de passer l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce monstre humanoïde ressemble sur la partie gauche de son corps à un homme aux cheveux blonds portant une blouse de chercheur en lambeau, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu et des chaussures brunes encore intact. La partie droite par contre a subi une étrange mutation de la peau, laissant entrevoir des morceaux de chairs et aussi deux mains supplémentaires greffées au torse. Un grand œil est présent sur l'épaule de ce coté là qui est d'ailleurs surélevé, formant une petite tour d'os entourée de peau de la taille de la tête. Des griffes sont présentes sur sa main droite.

**Monstre : SHERRY ! ! !**

**Sherry : Quoi que tu sois, tu n'es pas mon Papa !**

Claire et Leon regardent brièvement celle qui vient de parler suite à sa phrase puis se regardent eux même, interloqués.

C'est alors que la porte d'où venait le flic finit par sauter de ses gonds par la force d'un poing, celui du Mister X qui a retrouvé sa proie.

**Leon : Pas lui !**

**Claire : Tu le connais !?**

Pas le temps à la parlotte, le Tyrant s'approche un peu puis remarque la présence de la petite chose qui se cache derrière eux et là il change de cible à s'occuper, surtout quand il remarque le médaillon qu'elle porte autour du cou. Il se remet à marcher, d'un pas plus pressé, mais Sherry prend la fuite de la petite portion du passage qui mène à une porte barricadée avec un trou où elle peut passe, ce qu'elle fait sans hésiter.

Le géant veut la poursuivre mais le faux père se met entre lui et elle, lui foutant un coup de griffe au visage, lui marquant la joue d'une belle cicatrice.

C'est l'heure d'un combat de titans qui sera, c'est dommage, très vite coupé, vous m'en voyez navré.

Nos deux survivants, préférant se barrer par la bibliothèque pour s'éloigner le plus d'eux, en espérant recroiser cette gamine un peu plus tard.

Je vous laisse quand même faire vos paris sur qui va gagne le match.

Ça laissera le temps aux héros de retourner au hall d'entrée.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Observées dans l'Ombre

**Chapitre 5 : Observées dans l'Ombre**

* * *

Dans le silence pesant qui compose cette galerie d'art, le bruit d'un fracas de porte vient résonner de plus bel pour l'effacer en même pas 1 seconde.

Des pas viennent accentuer crescendo cette montée en écho et en adrénaline qui vient frapper tant le sol poli que l'âme de ces pieds agitées.

Leur ascension dans la peur atteint à haut point quand ils s'arrêtent face à un spectacle peu recommandable pour le grand public.

L'un des zombies fraîchement abattus un peu plus tôt n'était totalement mort, sauf qu'au lieu de nous faire une petite frayeur en nous attaquant par surprise quand on s'y attend le moins, il nous en fait une grosse en mutant en ce qui semblerait être un des lécheurs rencontrés plus tôt dans notre histoire.

Ce qui voudrait dire que ces bestioles sont en réalité... Humain ?

Les mains et pieds se transforment lentement et progressivement en pattes visqueuses et collantes qui plus tard donneront naissances à de forts membres pourvus de griffes, il faut juste laisser le temps à l'évolution de faire son petite chemin. La langue s'est anormalement allongée jusqu'à devenir similaire à celle d'un crapaud qui fait bine mal en te fouettant.

Malgré ça, il garde encore une part humaine, grâce à ses cheveux et ses yeux encore présents, ainsi que son cerveau non exposé et la présence de vêtements bien que déchirés par cette forte croissance.

Cela semble être une forme moins abouti de ces monstruosités, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ne deviennent pas tout de suite les menaces qu'on connait si bien.

Des témoignages d'autres survivants viendront confirmer cette hypothèse.

Le Suspendu regarde videment les deux personnes qui étaient comme lui avant, en tendant ses mains comme pour appeler à l'aide, tout en gémissant fortement et en secouant avec nervosité son fouet dans tous les sens. La seule réponse qu'il obtient de leur part, c'est une bombe de feu dans la gueule qui vient se répandre sur tout son corps, lui faisant pousser un long cri strident avant d'être consumé à cette chaleur purificatrice.

Pas question de le savourer à deux, même si il venait à être cuit à point, il faut retourner en bas pour pouvoir y faire un débriefing des autres chapitres.

Une échelle à faire descendre, ce qu'ils font, mène justement en terrain connu, notamment pour l'un d'entre eux.

Une fois les quatre pieds posés sur le carrelage des veaux, les deux essoufflés peuvent se poser un instant, coté à coté ,les fesses sur le bureau central.

Claire est tiraillée entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé son sauveur et l'angoisse d'avoir perdu cette petite fille qu'elle était tant faire chier à chercher.

Leon est épuisé avec des jambes en compote, mais il reste sur ses gardes, car il a l'a impression qu'on l'épie dans l'ombre, sans savoir d'où.

Au moins, ils vont pouvoir partager tout ce qu'ils ont appris chacun de leur coté.

**Leon : Alors qui commence ? Je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à se dire.**

**Claire : C'est vrai, j'ai d'ailleurs réussi à découvrir où est parti mon frère Chris, mais ça n'a pas été de tout repos.**

**Leon : Autant que tu débutes vu es parvenu à accomplir l'objectif de ce ce pourquoi tu es là.**

**Claire : Bon... Partons depuis le moment où l'on s'est quitté, dans cette route, entourés de zombie.**

**Leon : J'ai presque cru ne pas m'en tirer de ce guêpier.**

**Claire : J'ai rencontré l'armurier voisin, Robert Kendo, qui m'a protégé face à deux zombies alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son magasin pour rejoindre un point d'évacuation où un ami viendrait le chercher. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner, en me disant même que j'aurais très certainement la réponse sur où est mon frère, vu que le pilote de l'hélico est Barry Burton, un vieil ami de Chris et aussi membre des STARS.**

**Leon : Je devine que ça s'est mal passé, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.**

**Claire : Non, j'ai juste refusé la proposition.**

**Leon : Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait plus de raison pour toi de rester dans cette Peste Noire.**

**Claire : Si, toi. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner te sachant dans le même merdier que moi, même si on venait à peine de se rencontrer.**

**Leon : Que moi je reste sur place pour toi, c'est normal, je suis flic. Sauf que là, tu me surprends, mais merci pour cette attention toute particulière.**

**Claire : Il faut se serrer les coudes, sinon ça finit dans le Jour des Morts-Vivant.**

**Leon : Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui le ferait, ce que tu as fait.**

**Claire : Je sais c'est tout moi, et puis tu es plutôt mignon, alors si je peux sortir gagnante de ce cauchemar.**

**Leon : Quand tu vois ce qui nous tombe dessus, il faudrait plutôt commencer notre relation maintenant, dans la probabilité montante qu'on ne sorte pas indemne de tout ça.**

**Claire : Pour en revenir à Robert, il m'a filé une radio et une arbalète, en me disant qu'il me contactera plus tard pour que lui et Barry viennent nous chercher ici au Commissariat. Sauf que je n'ai rien reçu depuis, et je n'ose pas trop y trifouiller.**

**Leon : Je crains qu'il n'est pas réussi à atteindre son moyen de transport, mais après, je suis peut être pessimiste.**

**Claire : Plutôt réaliste, même moi je songe à cette option.**

**Leon : C'est ça ou il t'a trahi. Aucune option n'est sympathique.**

**Claire : J'avais trouvé cette note écrite par lui, si ça t'intéresse de la lire.**

**Leon : Pourquoi pas.**

Elle sort de sa sacoche le papier en question, ce qui permet à son interlocuteur de pouvoir le lire.

**A mon meilleur ami, Barry.**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? La ville entière a été transformée en une ville des morts, ressemblant à une image sortie de l'enfer. Mais comme j'aime cette ville autant que toi, j'y suis restée pendant un moment.**

**J'ai combattu tous les zombies qui essayaient de s'introduire jusqu'à présent, mais je ne peux pas rester là pour toujours. En outre, j'ai remis la plupart des armes et des munitions dans le magasin aux survivants laissés en ville. Le Raging Bull que tu as commandé était l'un d'entre eux. Désolé pour ça...**

**Avec l'état actuel des choses, je vais finir mort si je reste ici. Je pense à m'échapper dans la ville voisine, Stone Ville.**

**Si tu lis cette lettre par hasard, je te retrouverai là-bas. Allons pêcher à nouveau si tout se passe bien.**

**Robert Kendo**

De ce qu'on l'on sait, cette partie de pêche ne se fera jamais, hélas.

**Leon : Umbrella a détruit trop de vies, il faudra leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.**

**Claire : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ça.**

**Leon : Alors, comment ça été ton arrivée au Commissariat ?**

**Claire : J'ai croisé ce qui restait de Brad Vickers, le pilote des STARS, et j'ai réussi à faire reposer son âme en paix. Sur lui il avait une clé qui m'a permis d'accéder à des vestiaires où j'ai trouvé ces fringues. Il y en avait aussi qui semblaient t'aller, donc tu pourras y faire un tour si tu veux, c'est dans la cour, dans le tunnel sous l'entrée.**

**Leon : J'y penserai. Après ça m'étonne quand même que tu es changé de vêtement comme ça.**

**Claire : c'est surtout parce que je me suis pissée dessus avec ma tenue précédente...**

**Leon : Hé, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. C'est une réaction normale avec ce que tu as subi. Mieux vaut ça que de faire un infarctus.**

**Claire : Merci, ça reste cependant le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie.**

**Leon : Je crois que cet endroit va condenser tous les pires moments de notre vie. Tu peux continuer ton récit.**

**Claire : Dans la station, j'ai rencontré ****Marvin Branagh, je ne sais pas si tu le connais.**

**Leon : Si, ce Lieutenant aurait du être mon Chef, et c'est lui qui m'a présenté un peu les lieux déjà lors de mon embauche il y a moins d'un mois pour que je sois déjà familiarisé avec mon nouveau lieu de travail. On peut dire que ça m'a été plutôt pas mal utile jusque là.**

**Claire : Il était mal en point, blessé et infecté par le virus qui ronge cette ville. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de Sherry qu'il avait vu errant dans le coin, et qui m'a tenu informé de la désastreuse situation dans cette enceinte. Les documents que j'ai trouvé plus tard m'ont aussi mieux éclairé la lutte acharnée qu'il y a eu pendant plusieurs jours dans cette enceinte.**

**Leon : Tu as parlé d'un virus. Tu as trouvé la preuve que c'est d'origine viral cette apparition de zombies ?**

**Claire : Oui, j'ai réussi à trouver le bureau des STARS et dedans il y avait une mine d'information sur les coulisses de cette épidémie. Mon frères et ses collègues ont découvert que Umbrella faisait des expériences dans un Manoir dans les Montagnes Arklay avec un certain Virus T. C'est lui qui créé les zombies et probablement d'autres dangereuses créatures.**

**Leon : Un virus qui créé des monstres, on dirait le synopsis du'n film d'horreur de série Z.**

**Claire : Le problème, c'est que l'installation a été détruite et les preuves directes aussi. Ce qui fait que personne ne les a cru ou n'a tout simplement pas oser dire quelque chose comme la majeure partie des habitants de cette ville bosse plus ou moins directement pour les principaux fautifs de cette affaire.**

**Leon : Voilà pourquoi ça a été vite enterré cette histoire.**

**Claire : Il y a aussi le fait que le Chef de la Police est à leur solde, et à première vue derrière cette icone bienveillante se cacherait quelqu'un de plus sombre, déjà accusé plusieurs fois de viol par le passé.**

**Leon : J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu fou, mais donc ce ne serait pas une nouveauté en fait.**

**Claire : A priori Umbrella bosserait sur un nouveau virus, le Virus G, et ça ferait déjà un bon moment que des zombies auraient été aperçus en ville, bien que le chaos ait vraiment commencé il y a seulement une semaine.**

**Leon : C'est ça quand on veut se croire intouchable. On fait n'importe quoi jusqu'à que ça finit par exploser, et évidemment, ce n'est jamais sur que ce ça devrait tomber, que le bordel finit par tomber.**

**Claire : Mon frère et Barry sont allés en Europe pour enquêter le Quartier Général d'Umbrella. Il faudra que j'aille les retrouver quand on sera sorti d'ici.**

**Leon : Je t'y accompagnerai, si tout va bien, car il faut les empêcher de faire la même choses dans d'autres villes.**

**Claire : Et toi, tu as découvert des choses de ton coté ?**

**Leon : Pas grand chose, moins que toi en tout cas.**

**Claire : C'est déjà mieux que rien.**

**Leon : J'ai rencontré Elliot, un policier qui était censé s'échapper en hélico lui aussi, c'est lui qui m'a informé de ce qui s'était passé au Commissariat ces derniers jours. L'appareil est bien arrivé mais des corbeaux l'ont foutu en l'air et il s'est crashé sur le toit. Elliot s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie, et le fusil que j'ai, c'est lui qui l'avait.**

**Claire : Même les oiseaux deviennent des machines à tuer, comme dans le film d'Hitchcock.**

**Leon : C'est après qu'un autre hélicoptère est venu, mais n'appartenant pas à la police. Non, bien au contraire, il était de couleur sombre, comme pour passer inaperçu. Cet engin furtif possédait une cage avec six grands conteneurs ronds et il en a lâché l'un d'eux sur la bâtiment. Le T-00, où se trouvait le grand gaillard en imperméable que tu as vu avant.**

**Claire : Tu penses que c'est Umbrella qui l'a envoyé là ? Pourquoi ?**

**Leon : Je dirais pour faire taire des gens comme Irons, qui peuvent avoir des infos compromettantes sur eux. Mais il semble aussi en vouloir particulièrement à la petite Sherry vu sa réaction en la rencontrant.**

**Claire : Entre lui et le "Faux Papa", il faut la retrouver avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse par la tuer, ou faire bien pire.**

**Leon : Oui, mais avant j'aimerais aller voir le Lieutenant ****Branagh pour voir si jamais il est toujours lui même.**

**Claire : Je vois... Je te laisse faire ça seul. En attendant je vais utiliser la médaille de la licorne dans le trou de la statue pour voir ce que ça fait.**

**Leon : Ça marche, on se revoit après pour organiser nos prochains déplacements.**

Les deux nouveaux amis pour leur survie se lèvent après cette petite pause qui leur avait au moins permis de déstresser un peu, voir même de sourire et rigoler un petit peu, ce qui faisait du mieux. Surtout qu'ils le savent très bien que c'est juste de courte durée, tant qu'ils ne se seront échappés de cette prison haute sécurité.

Voir même, tant qu'Umbrella ne sera pas du passé.

Claire indique la direction du bureau ouest au rouquin pour qu'il aille rencontre Marvin, ou la chose qui a peut être pris sa place.

Une fois qu'il a disparu de sa sa vue, elle part descendre la pente qui la ramène devant cette grande pièce d'art où comme souligné par elle dans la conversation, se trouve un renfoncement qui coïncide bien entendu avec l'objet clé qu'elle a trouvé sur le bureau de son frangin.

Elle y place celui ci et là magie, la socle de la statue s'avance jusqu'à se cogner contre le bord avant, faisant sortir et tomber une clé qui se trouvait cacher dans l'espèce de cruche qu'elle porte sur l'épaule. Ce nouvel item porte le symbole du pique, comme la pauvre porte qui s'était faite atomisée à coup de grenade dans le précédent chapitre.

_**Je crois qu'il y avait une autre porte avec ce symbole, là où il y avait... L'autre abomination.**_

_**Fallait que ça...**_

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme, au deuxième étage, sur la droite.

Pourtant personne n'est visible à cet endroit là, ce qui est vraiment bizarre.

Est ce que quelqu'un était présent ici depuis tout à l'heure sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ?

* * *

La pression revient dans le ventre de la bleusaille qui essaye d'être le plus fort que possible malgré ses nerfs devenant fragiles.

En temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on risque de rencontrer une version mort-vivante de notre supérieur hiérarchique.

Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.

Devant lui se dresse un décor de fête avec plusieurs bouteilles et gobelets qui sont rangés à attendre que l'on se serve d'eux. Les chapeau de fêtes sont tristes de ne pas avoir de têtes solides à se mettre sous le cône. Un message "Wellcome Leon" est écrit sur sur un morceau de tissu bleu, nous laissant alimenter le cliché du flic illettré.

Une mémo à son attention se trouve sur ce qui aurait du être sa table de travail.

**À Leon S. Kennedy.**

**Félicitations pour votre affectation au poste de police de Raccoon City.**

**Nous avons tous hâte de vous compter parmi notre équipe et nous promettons de prendre bien soin de vous.**

**Bienvenue à bord !**

**De tous les gars du ****R.P.D.**

Quelque chose est écrit au dos de la feuille, avec quelques taches de sang l'entourant.

**Sois heureux que tu ne sois pas là, Recrue.**

Ça lui fait mal au cœur de lire ce message adressé à lui, car il en vient à regretter de ne pas être venu plus tôt, quand on l'avait demandé en renfort.

Ce qui n'aurait très certainement rien changé, et même pire, lui aurait tout aussi probablement ôté la vie, et il serait à présent en train de déambuler dans les rues avec ces geeks au lieu d'être là avec une chance de pouvoir venger ses collègues défunts. Il reste cependant encore la question de la survie de Marvin.

Il n'est nul part pour être vu, laissant la possibilité qu'il soit dans son propre bureau un peu plus loin sur la gauche, dont la porte est ouverte.

Prudent, l'officier Kennedy s'y avance, le pistolet à la main, tout en vaillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun corps louche caché dans un coin.

**Lieutenant ****Branagh, soyez encore en vie.**

**J'ai besoin de vous parler.**

**Surtout, ce soyez pas devenu une de ces créatures des cryptes.**

**Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligé de vous abattre.**

Finalement il arrivage au pas de l'entrée de cette petite pièce où l'on peut voir la porte grande ouverte vers l'intérieur et dans un sale état.

Celui qui siège ici, est justement assis contre le mur, face à son subordonné, les yeux fermés, l'air presque mort.

Ce qui trahit cette potentialité, c'est le fait qu'il respire encore, bien que faiblement et pour plus longtemps.

Un peu soulagé, Leon s'adresse à lui dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, en le réveillant au passage si il est endormi.

**Leon : Lieutenant ****Branagh, est ce que...**

Avant même de terminer sa phrase, une main avec de bons réflexes vient le braquer avec un Beretta alors que des yeux injectés de sang le fixent avec peur avant de se rassurer assez rapidement. Il y a néanmoins des détails qui ne trompent pas en ce qui concerne son état physique.

La peau très pale, une fièvre dégoulinante et cette fatigue lui envahissant le corps montrent qu'il ne lui reste que quelques heures maximum à vivre.

Il baisse son arme en remarquant qui c'est qu'il tient en joue et essaye de se lever, sans y parvenir, ne pouvant qu'essayer un sourire de bienvenue.

Cependant tout ça fait peine à voir, et notre héros le sait très bien. C'est donc avec une mine triste tentant de garder sa joie qu'il va à son chevet.

**Leon : Je suis désolé pour votre état Lieutenant.**

**Marvin : Pas la peine, le plus important c'est que certains aient pu s'en tirer.**

**Leon : Qui ?**

**Marvin : Kevin et Rita, tu t'en rappelles ?**

**Leon : Oui, j'avais pas discuté eux lors de ma visite.**

**Marvin : Ils ont réussi à s'échapper avec deux autres survivants, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je leur ai ordonné de s'en aller sans moi, sachant que je risquais de les mener à leur perte en aillant été touché par cette même maladie qui a eu notre belle ville. Je n'aurais pas cru tenir autant de temps avec cette blessure, il faut croire que Dieu s'est associé au Diable pour nous faire souffrir le plus possible.**

**Leon : On ne peut plus rien pour vous, je me trompe ?**

**Marvin : Non, plus rien, je l'ai déjà dit à cette jeune femme qui est venue là juste avant.**

**Leon : Claire, on s'est retrouvé et elle est dans le hall actuellement.**

**Marvin : Protège là, et essaye de la faire sortir de ce pétrin. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras Recrue.**

**Leon : Je vais faire de mon mieux Lieutenant.**

**Marvin : J'aimerais avoir le courage d'en finir maintenant, mais je n'arrive pas à presser la détente.**

**Leon : Je pourrais vous aider à y parvenir.**

**Marvin : Non, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui risquerait de t'entraver dans ton boulot.**

**Leon : Je ne suis pas à un traumatisme près, et je préfère ça que de devoir faire la même chose une fois que vous serez passé du coté des morts.**

**Marvin : Tu es vraiment sûr de ton choix ?**

**Leon : J'en suis sûr.**

**Marvin : Alors je te laisse le faire, mais je te conseille de détourner le regard si tu as du mal. Moi je fermerai les yeux de mon coté.**

**Leon : D'accord.**

Le gradé ferme ses paupières, grimaçant de plus belle, et étant que sa mort vienne, avec tant de retard.

Leon sait ce qu'il doit faire, et qu'il ne peut plus rebrousser chemin maintenant qu'il a tant insister pour lui abréger ses souffrances.

Il pointe son anti-supplice sur son camarade mourant, serrant les dents et sentant les mouvements de son cœur monter crescendo à chaque battement.

Il ne peut se résoudre à regarder l'acte qu'il s'apprête à commettre et donc décide de lui aussi de clore ses fenêtres le temps de finir ceci.

**Marvin : Merci.**

Le coup part, puis le silence vient reprendre sa place.

Un long silence qui dénote avec les tremblements de tireur qui n'ose plus rouvrir ses volets, de peur d'assister au résultat de son action.

Le miséricordieux sent son corps partir en vrille et ses pensées se bousculer, devenant incontrôlable.

Ses tentatives de respirer ne font que de lourds soufflements par la bouche qui se font entendre dans toute la pièce.

_**Je devais le faire, je devais le faire, je devais le faire !**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se transformer !**_

_**Allez courage, tu dois te reprendre, tu dois te reprendre !**_

_**Allez !**_

Non sans peine, il rouvre les yeux, juste pour être sous le choc en voyant la tête de Marvin avec un trou brûlé sur le front.

Voulant partir le plus loin d'ici que possible, il écoute ses jambes ainsi que son rythme cardiaque pour se tirer de là, rapidement.

Une fois de retour dans le hall, éloigné du corps dont le sang est encore dans ses mains, il parvient à se stabiliser peu à peu, tout en continuant de haleter comme un chien assoiffé, ne se remettant pas simplement de ce coup dur.

Il sait qu'il a fait ce qui était juste selon lui, bien que ce ne fut pas une décision facile à applique et à en subir les conséquences psychiques.

N'entendant pas Claire s'approcher de lui, il sursaute en sentant sa main lui toucher l'épaule.

Cette réaction l'inquiète beaucoup, surtout après le coup de feu qu'elle a entendu plus tôt.

**Claire : Leon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé là dedans ?**

**Leon : Je... J'ai rencontré Marvin et comme il allait bientôt se transformer en zombie, j'ai proposé de veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas.**

**Claire : Oh... Si je peux t'être utile pour gérer ce mauvais moment.**

**Leon : J'ai besoin de décompresser un peu là, j'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de la tête.**

**Claire : Un câlin, ça pourrait marcher ?**

**Leon : Je ne sais pas, autant essayer.**

Ils se font donc une accolade qu'aucun ne profite, l'un trop perturbé par son meurtre, et l'autre trop peinée pour lui.

**Claire : Il y avait quelqu'un avant, au second étage, pendant qu'on conversait, mais il est parti après que tu sois rentré dans le bureau.**

**Leon : Tu as pu voir qui c'était ?**

**Claire : Non. Ça peut être aussi bien le Chef Irons que quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Leon : Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais la sensation d'être observé.**

**Claire : Ça va mieux ? J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais si ça peut nous éviter de sombrer dans la folie, alors c'est bien.**

**Leon : Je pense que ça ira, je dois me ressaisir.**

Ils se décollent l'un de l'autre, puis le pauvre homme se rappelle d'un truc qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt cette nuit et qui pourra être utile.

**Leon : J'ai trouvé un t****alkie-Walkie, je vais recalibrer sa fréquence sur ta radio pour qu'on puisse se joindre à n'importe quel moment afin de pouvoir se retrouver par la suite.**

**Claire : Tiens je te laisse regarder ça, je sais pas où c'est qu'on voit.**

**Leon : Attends... C'est 117.0.**

**Claire : Par contre, tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on se sépare.**

**Leon : Ce sera plus rapide pour retrouver Sherry. Tu fouilles la partie ouest et moi la partie est. Dés qu'on la trouve, on s'appelle puis on se retrouve pour ensuite voir comment sortir de cet endroit de malheur. Ça te va ?**

**Claire : Comme ça oui, mais tu me promet de ne rien d'insensé. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule avec elle. On sortira d'ici tous les trois, ensemble.**

**Leon : Je te le promet.**

**Claire : Alors prends soin de toi pendant qu'on sera séparé.**

Il acquiesce de la tête tout en souriant pour essayer de la rassurer, ce qui marche à moitié.

Elle part alors d'un coté, et lui va d'abord sortir prendre un peu l'air pour continuer à essayer de penser à autre chose que la mort de Marvin.

Il en profitera pour aller se changer un peu car il y a un peu trop de sang sur son uniforme de flic.

Espérons que quand on le retrouvera au prochain chapitre, il ira mieux.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ada, Ben & Brian

**Chapitre 6 : Ada, Ben & Brian**

* * *

**30 Septembre 1998**

* * *

Minuit était passé, et la nuit s'annonçait déjà encore longue, au plus grand déplaisir des protagonistes.

Claire marchait depuis des heures, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait, dans ces couloirs qu'elle finira par connaître par cœur à force.

Enfin, il y a juste deux zones qu'elle n'a pas encore pu fouiller, le Bureau du Commissaire, et le couloir menant au sous sol, en comptant celui ci aussi.

Elle s'est coordonnée brièvement avec Leon via la radio et ils se sont mis d'accord. Elle va s'occuper du premier lieu et lui du second, grâce à la Clé Cœur qu'elle a retrouvé là où repose en paix Marvin, et qu'elle déposé au bureau est pour son partenaire de survie. Toute ces histoires de clé, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi et c'est à se demander comment les policiers faisaient en temps normal pour se balader dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Ce n'est pas cependant ce qui tracasse l'esprit de notre jeune motarde, mais bien la santé mental de son camarade.

Elle sent bien, même si il ne l'a pas dit, que l'une des raisons de leur séparation est qu'il voulait être seul pour le moment.

Ça l'inquiète beaucoup, car elle connaît bien les effets de la dépression.

Une de ses amies à l'université a tenté de s'ôter la vie à cause de ça, et elle ne veut pas que ça arriver à son sauveur, surtout qu'elle l'apprécie, et elle aimerait vraiment combattre Umbrella avec lui. Bien que sa rancœur est elle qu'elle pourrait se les friter toute seule si personne ne venait l'aider.

Ce serait du suicide, mais un suicide qu'elle se tâchera de rendre utile si elle doit y périr.

Périr inutile, hors de question !

La meilleure première étape serait déjà de s'assurer de la survie du connard à la tête de la police, et de lui soutirer des infos avant d'en finir avec lui.

Dans le même temps, si elle peut retrouver Sherry, ce serait d'une pierre, deux coups.

Pour cela elle s'est équipée d'un pain de C4 qu'elle a trouvé dans la salle de stockage et qui aurait appartenu à une mystérieuse personne traînant dans les égouts si on en croit le rapport laissé par le sergent qui l'a trouvé. Ce qui est étrange, admettons le.

Avec ce puissant explosif, nous la retrouvons en train d'essayer de le placer du mieux que possible sur l'épave d'hélicoptère qui bloque le passage.

_**Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais en train de placer du C4 sur un hélico pour pouvoir accéder au bureau du chef de la police dans le but de rejouer la scène d'interrogatoire de **_**_Blade Runner, j'aurais rigolé._**

**_Là j'ai surtout ma foi protestante qui revient en grandes pompes._**

**_En tout cas j'espère ne pas me planter avec ce que j'ai dans les mains._**

_**La moindre erreur et boom je disparais de la surface de cette planète.**_

**_Je crois que c'est bon là._**

**_Il faut que je mette à couvert maintenant._**

Elle part se foutre derrière le mur porteur qui allait la protéger de ce qui va suivre juste quand le minuteur sera tombé à zéro.

Une déflagration survient et brise presque les glaces dans les oreilles de la jeune femme qui sent le souffle même jusque ici.

Des éclats de métal viennent s'incruster dans le mur, sous son regard effarouché.

En voyant le remarquable résultat qui suit, on imaginerait bien la petite mélodie de Zelda pour l'accompagner.

Celle qui se nomme "Secret", bien que ça n'en soit pas un.

Désormais, plus rien n'empêche la survivante en devenir de s'avancer plus loin dans l'horreur.

_**Mon arme est prête.**_

_**Tout devrait bien se passer.**_

_**Si je croise ce type, il faut que je le gère correctement.**_

_**Après pour Sherry, j'ai dû mal à voir comment elle aurait fait pour se faufiler par là, mais j'ai fouillé tout le reste de la station sans la trouver, alors elle doit bien être quelque part.**_

Seule une porte la sépare de la dure réalité, alors que son cerveau a imaginé tant de versions différentes du bureau du collaborateur d'Umbrella.

Quand elle y arrive enfin, elle découvre que c'est bien moins pire que dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle pensait déjà découvrir un tas d'armes rouillées et couvertes de sangs, ainsi que des yeux dans des bocaux ou bien des peintures macabres orant tous les murs. Rien de tout ça.

En vérité, ça semble encore assez sain d'esprit, avec une table sommes toute ordinaire au centre de la pièce, entouré de deux cotés par des sièges. Ce qui est peut être un plus sordide, même si ça dépend des points de vues et que ça reste malgré tout plutôt discret, ce sont les trophées de chasse. Parmi eux, des têtes empaillés, comprenant un cerf qui rappellera de glauques souvenirs à tous ceux qui ont vu Evil Dead 2.

Ce qui par contre ne fait pas parti initialement de la déco et qui ramène de flippomètre à un haut niveau, c'est le corps d'une jeune femme blonde posé sur le dos sur le bureau de travail au bout dont on pourrait presque croire qu'elle dort si elle n'avait pas du sang au niveau du torse. Elle porte une longue robe blanche, un collier serré autour du cou et des sandales blanches.

_**Putain, je ne veux pas finir comme elle !**_

_**La** **pauvre...**_

Sans hésiter, son Browning vient pointe la pièce la plus louche de tout cet échiquier.

Un fauteuil roulant de l'autre coté du meuble personnel est dos à elle, comme si quelqu'un s'y cachait derrière.

Claire avance à petit pas, mais dés que la ligne invisible est franchi, d'un coup, le siège se retourne pour nous révéler celui dont on entend le nom depuis plusieurs épisodes déjà et qui révèle déjà un certain charisme en braquant son flingue, un Heckler & Koch USP9, sur notre jolie brunette inquiète.

Brian Irons est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns, yeux marrons et avec une moustache bien fourni qui ne dépasse pas les bords. Malgré le fait qu'il soit enrobé, il avait quand même une bonne carrure et pourrait sans problème maîtriser notre héroïne au corps à corps. Son regard est tout aussi rassurant qu'il est flippant, il est ardu de cerner ses pensées.

Au niveau des vêtements, il porte une chemise blanche avec cravate rouge par dessus laquelle se trouve un gilet noir avec son badge de police accroché. Pour ce qui est du bas, nous avons un pantalon bleu foncé avec des richelieus qui viennent le compléter.

A la grande surprise de la survivante, il baisse son arme et fait l'étonné, en y ajoutant une convaincante performance d'acteur.

**Brian : Oh, je suis terriblement désolé. Je pensais que tu étais un autre de ces zombies.**

Voyant qu'il ne la menace, elle décide de baisser son précieux allié, pour l'instant.

Comme elle l'avait potentiellement envisagé, elle va jouer son jeu pour l'instant, pour glaner des informations sans qu'il se doute qu'elle sait déjà qu'il est pourri. C'est risqué mais si ça peut l'éclairer, c'est à prendre.

**Claire : Vous devez être le Chef Irons. Le Lieutenant Marvin Branagh m'a parlé de vous, en bien.**

**Brian : C'est bien moi. Et qui êtes-vous ? Non. Pas besoin de me le dire. Ça ne fait aucune différence. Vous finirez comme tous les autres.**

**Claire : Comme elle ?**

Elle pointe du doigt le corps sur la table, non sans peur.

Il feint d'être attristé et réussit à faire douter pendant quelques secondes avec sa voix grave entraînante.

**Brian : C'est la fille du maire. On m'a dit de m'occuper d'elle... Mais j'ai échoué. Misérablement. Il suffit de la regarder... Elle était une vraie beauté... Sa peau n'était pas moins parfaite. Mais elle sera bientôt putréfiante, et elle se transformera en zombie dans l'heure comme tous les autres !**

**Claire : Est ce que vous connaissez un moyen d'empêcher ça ?**

**Brian : ****En quelque sorte, il y en a. Soit en lui collant une balle dans la tête... Soit en la décapitant complètement.**

Il tourne son dossier vers les restes des bêtes qui se trouvent à sa gauche.

**Brian : Et dire que la taxidermie était mon passe-temps...**

**Claire : Sinon je voulais savoir. Est ce que vous auriez vu une gamine nommée Sherry dans le coin ? Je m'inquiète pour elle et je voudrais la retrouver avant que les mangeurs de cerveaux ne l'atteignent.**

**Brian : Je ne l'ai pas vu mais je la connais, c'est la fille d'un ami. Peut être qu'elle est dans l'arrière salle, vous pouvez y jeter un œil si vous le souhaitez. Si vous la trouvez ça serait agréable, je voudrais lui parler de son défunt père avec elle.**

**Claire : Ça marche, je vous l'amènerai si je la trouve.**

Elle ment, car même si il semble sincère, elle sait qu'il ne l'est pas.

Heureusement qu'elle est tombé sur le bureau des STARS avant celui ci, sinon elle serait tombée dans le panneau et le pire aurait pu arriver.

Néanmoins, elle fait croire qu'elle l'aide et part donc s'aventurer plus loin dans ce décor animalier, en prenant la porte à droite de la table.

Sacrée de surprise que de tomber nez à nez avec un tigre empaillé de l'autre coté, ce qui tout de même mieux que tomber sur un tigre zombie.

_**Cette décoration me fout les jetons !**_

_**Plus vite je te trouve Sherry, plus vite je nous emmènera loin de ces regards !**_

Traversant vite fait ce couloir en L tournant vers la gauche, elle passe très rapidement à la prochaine pièce tout autant de bon goût.

Il s'agit de la salle de collection du Chef où sont entreposés en plus des restes animaux, différents artefacts qui doivent valoir une blinde, y compris des armures de chevalier sans poussière et une pièce centrale bouchant la vue, contenant divers babioles dont celle qui ne connait rien en cet art ne saurait vraiment dire la valeur exact.

Des bruits des pas se sont entendre sur la moquette un peu plus loin, s'éloignant.

Cela intrigue la sœur au grand cœur qui essaye de trouver d'où ça vient.

_**Est ce que ce serait Sherry ?**_

_**En tout cas, c'est ni un zombie, ni un lécheur.**_

_**J'en entends encore, ça vient dans la salle adjacente.**_

_**Il fait trop sombre là bas, on y voit rien.**_

_**Il faut que je trouve l'interrupteur.**_

_**Ah, le voilà !**_

Et la lumière fut !

Révélant la petite Sherry recroquevillée dans un coin, s'attendant au pire, mais soulagé et extrêmement heureuse de reconnaître la personne qui se présente face à elle et qui n'est pas un de ces Mangeurs. Elle se relève en prenant appuie sur un meuble et s'approche un peu lentement vers elle.

Ce qui fait sourire notre héroïne, qui voit en elle de l'espoir, et une raison de plus de vouloir sortir de ce traquenard coûte que coûte.

**Claire : Sherry, tu n'es pas blessée ?**

**Sherry : Non, ça va, je suis juste épuisée, de courir partout pour échapper au Faux Papa et au Gros Lourdaud.**

**Claire : Est ce que tu sais pourquoi est ce qui te poursuivent ?**

**Sherry : Non, je ne sais pas.**

**Claire : Depuis quand ils sont après toi ?**

**Sherry : Depuis que je me suis réfugiée ici pour le premier, et depuis que nous nous sommes vu tout à l'heure pour le second.**

**Claire : Désolée si c'est un peu faute ça.**

**Sherry : Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.**

**Claire : Tu as quel age Sherry ?**

**Sherry : J'ai eu 12 ans le mois dernier.**

**Claire : Tu fais un peu plus jeune que ça, sans vouloir t'offenser.**

**Sherry : Je sais, on me le dit souvent. C'est pour ça que les filles et garçons ne traînent pas avec moi.**

**Claire : Ils sont idiots de te rejeter juste pour ça.**

**Sherry : C'est aussi parce que je n'intéresse pas à leur histoires d'amours à eux. La dernière ils se sont même moqués de moi car je n'avais vu un porno, même si je sais ce que c'est. C'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas ce qui se passe dans ces films.**

**Claire : Ne te force pas à le faire. Si tu vis très bien sans avoir à en regarder, ça ne sert à rien de le faire.**

**Sherry : Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu de petit copain, et ça aussi on me le reproche.**

**Claire : C'est quoi cette génération d'obsédés ? Tu trouveras l'amour en tant voulu, tu n'as pas à te faire pour ça.**

**Sherry : Merci Cl.. Claire, c'est bien ça ?**

**Claire : Oui, et l'officier que tu as vu avant c'était Leon.**

**Sherry : Où est il maintenant ?**

**Claire : On s'est séparé pour te chercher. Je vais le prévenir après que je t'ai trouvé.**

**Sherry : Je ne vais plus m'enfuir maintenant, je vais rester avec vous.**

**Claire : Est ce que tu sais où sont tes parents ?**

**Sherry : ****Ils travaillent tous les deux à l'usine de produits chimiques d'Umbrella, près des limites de la ville.**

**Claire : L'usine chimique ? Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu es ici ?**

**Sherry : Ma mère a appelé il y a plusieurs jours et m'a dit de me rendre au poste de police parce que c'était... trop dangereux de rester à la maison.**

**Claire : Au vu des choses, je dirais qu'elle avait probablement raison, mais désormais c'est dangereux ici aussi.**

**Sherry : J'aimerais bien mangé quelque chose, mon ventre me fait mal.**

**Claire : C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?**

**Sherry : A la maison.**

**Claire : Oh... Tu as pu au moins boire ?**

**Sherry : Oui, l'eau fonctionne toujours ici.**

**Claire : Bon je vais voir ce que j'ai sur moi. Je crois qu'avais emporté quelque chose, de quoi grignoter sur la route, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'y ai plus pensé.**

La motarde vérifie dans les poches de la veste qui se trouve dans sa sacoche te ne sort deux barres chocolatées qui ont un peu fondu avec le temps passé.

**Claire : Un Twix et un Kit Kat. C'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien.**

**Sherry : Merci Claire.**

Elle prend le biscuit recouvert de caramel en enlevant son emballage et commence à le grignoter telle une petite souris affamée.

Claire l'observe tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'est fini, rêvant d'avoir une petite sœur comme elle, en plus de son grand frère courageux.

Sauf que l'ambiance tourne au drame quand un cri monstrueux résonne à travers la station, causant une peur incommensurable à la collégienne qui se précipite dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie, en lâchant de nombreuses larmes. Peinant à articuler des mots corrects.

**Sherry : Claire, c'est le Faux Papa, protège moi de lui !**

**Claire : Ne t'en fais pas Sherry, t'en que je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.**

Elle lui caresse les cheveux, puis en profite pour prendre sa radio et enfin contacter on sait qui pour le prévenir de la situation.

**Claire : Leon, c'est Claire, tu me reçois ?**

**Leon : Oui je te reçois 5 sur 5.**

**Claire : J'ai réussi à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau du Chef Irons après avoir fait sauté la carcasse de l'hélico. Je l'ai rencontré et je peux te dire qu'il est vraiment flippant tant il est doué pour faire croire qu'il est saint d'esprit. Sauf que c'est pas le cas et il a même tué la fille du Maire.**

**Leon : Bordel... Quand je pense que j'aurais dû bosser pour lui, ce fumier. As tu trouvé Sherry ?**

**Claire : Oui, elle va bien, mais les deux mastodontes sont toujours après elle, ce qui ne va pas faciliter notre tache.**

**Leon : Moi de mon coté j'ai rencontré Ada, une mercenaire qui a pour mission de trouver des preuves des horreurs sans noms qu'ont fait Umbrella pour les révéler au grand public, ainsi que Ben, un journaliste peu coopératif qui s'est fait enfermé par le Chef Irons pour avoir tenté d'enquêter sur l'entreprise pharmaceutique et qui refuse maintenant de sortir de son trou.**

**Claire : Tu fais de sacrées rencontre on dirait.**

**Leon : Là, je vais essayer de trouver une entrée menant aux égouts partant du chenil. Rends toi avec Sherry au sous sol, on viendra vous rejoindre après s'être assuré que l'info est véridique.**

**Claire : Très bien, à toute.**

La communication se coupe alors que la petite blonde se remet de ses émotions, au bonheur de celle qu'elle sert dans ses bras.

Cette dernière remarque alors un document posé dans un coin avec un peu de sang séché sur la couverture, ce qui l'intrigue et l'empresse à aller l'examiner.

**8 Juin**

**Alors que je nettoyais la salle du Chef comme d'habitude, le Chef a fait irruption dans la pièce avec un regard affreux. Cela fait deux mois que je suis arrivé ici, mais c'est la deuxième fois que je vois un visage aussi terrible. Ce fut la même chose que lorsque j'ai déplacé la statue de pierre la dernière fois. C'était même menaçant.**

**15 Juin**

**Je connais le secret du Chef.**

**Je ne pourrai pas m'en tirer si le Chef le découvre. Ma vie... ma vie... aujourd'hui est trop lente. J'aimerai qu'on soit demain déjà.**

**17 Juin**

La dernière entrée est vide, juste couverte d'encore plus de liquide rouge séché, ce qui provoque quelques tremblements de la part de Claire.

Sherry le remarque et s'en inquiète pas mal, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voit.

**Sherry : Qu'est ce qui se passe Claire ?**

**Claire : Tu ne veux pas le savoir.**

**Sherry : C'est mauvais alors.**

**Claire : Tu as déjà rencontre le Chef Irons ?**

**Sherry : Le vieil homme moustachu ? Oui, c'est un ami de mon père.**

**Claire : Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est dangereux et serait capable de te tuer.**

**Sherry : Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais je te crois.**

Alors les choses sont mises au clair concernant le dangereux tueur en série, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre s'entend un peu plus loin.

On dirait celle qui mène à cette pièce, c'est peut être le loup dont on parle qui vient essayer de dévorer l'agneau.

**Claire : Chef Irons, c'est vous !?**

Pas de réponse, juste des pas lourds qui s'approchent.

Quelque chose de gros arrive, et elle sort en vitesse son lance grenade pour se préparer à l'accueillir comme il se doigt.

C'est une tête chauve, peu reluisante, pointe le bout de son nez, mais n'a pas le temps d'esquiver le projectile qui vient répandre un puissant acide sur son visage, lui causant des douleurs. Il pousse alors des grognements peu humain par apport à son apparence, puis fout à nouveau un genou à terre pour montrer qu'il est ko pour le moment.

Celle qui lui a asséné ce coup en profite pour prendre la gamine, qui ne pèse pas rien, dans ses bras tout en veillant à lui protéger la tête avec sa main droite, avant de s'en fuir avec, loin du Gros Lourdaud. En ensemble elle parviennent à attendre le bureau d'Irons après traverser le couloir du tigre.

Le propriétaire de l'endroit est nul pour être vu, pareil pour le corps de la fille du maire.

Seul un mémoire sur le fauteuil roulant, à présent vide, et notre avide lectrice pose sa protégée pour aller le lire un peu rapidement cette fois ci.

**23 Septembre**

**Tout est fini. Umbrella a ruiné ma ville!**

**Bientôt, la ville deviendra pleine de zombies. Même moi, je suis peut être infecté.**

**Si c'est vrai, je vais tuer tout le monde dans la ville ! ! !**

**24 Septembre**

**J'ai réussi à perturber l'intérieur du commissariat. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter du soutien venant de l'extérieur.**

**L'évasion des masses dans la ville sera sans espoir si cela ne fait que retarder l'intervention de la police.**

**J'ai également déjà coupé des voies d'évacuation de l'intérieur.**

**À l'étage inférieur, un groupe de survivants veut échapper désespérément et semble avoir mis au point un plan, mais à partir de maintenant, personne ne s'en sortira.**

**26 Septembre**

**Comme il y en a encore qui résistent au poste de police, j'ai décidé de les chasser bientôt.**

**Quand j'ai soudainement tiré dans le cœur d'Edward par derrière, après qu'il soit tombé et se soit retourné, ses yeux se sont arrondis alors qu'il quittait ce monde ! ! !**

**La fille du maire est-elle toujours en vie ? La joie d'une petite chasse me manque, mais… j'espère pouvoir farcir ce beau corps et l'ajouter à ma collection en bas.**

**29 Septembre**

**Il ne reste plus un chat de vivant dans cette station.**

**J'ai pu réussir à avoir la fille du maire sans trop l'endommager.**

**J'imagine déjà la tête de l'autre petite fouine quand il le saura.**

**En parlant de lui, une pétasse de bridée en rouge le cherchait et m'a menacé d'un flingue, tout en essayant aussi de me soutirer des informations sur Birkin et son satané Virus ! ! !**

**J'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser sans parvenir hélas à la tuer ni même la blesser, et un hélicoptère bloque désormais l'accès à mon bureau, l'empêchant de revenir.**

**Je vais commencer à préparer mes outils pour cette belle biche avant de l'amener dans mon antre.**

Claire comprend mieux pourquoi les flics en ont autant chier à garder le commissariat, c'est à cause de cette ordure.

Allez savoir où est ce qu'il est passé maintenant.

Attendez, cette peinture rouge représentant une femme est penché comme si on l'avait manipulé récemment.

La solution se trouve peut être derrière...

* * *

Leon se remet de ses émotions, et a amélioré son stuff.

Dans le vestiaire que Claire lui avait indiqué plus tôt, il a trouvé une tenue plus rembourré que son ancienne, lui permettant de mieux se protéger d'éventuelles morsures qui le condamneraient à se changer en mort-vivant. Il s'agit d'un uniforme blindé des STARS bleu foncée avec un gilet pare-balle un peu plus clair, qui lui recouvre entièrement le corps, accompagnée d'une casquette avec les trois étoiles jaunes sur la tête.

Dorénavant affublé de ce cette bonne protection, il est parti fouiller le sous sol de la station, en passant d'abord la chambre du service de nuit où il a trouvé un type mort, la gorge te l'abdomen arrachés, ainsi que son journal retraçant le début de l'épidémie et le plus important. Un IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX calibre .50 AE avec des poignets en bois, de quoi faire sauter n'importe quelle tête un peu fragile.

Une fois dans la partie souterrain, il a fait le tour de l'endroit et a trouvé une carte d'accès dans la morgue, lors d'un passage que je ne commenterai pas par respect pour ce pauvre gars, avant de réalimenter l'armurerie pour pouvoir utiliser l'item trouvé là bas. Comme ça, à l'intérieur, il a pu trouver des munitions pour ses différentes armes ainsi qu'une sacoche lui permettant de mieux transporter tout cet attirail.

Il y avait aussi un Ingram MAC-11 avec, mais il a jugé préférable de le laisser à Claire, ce qui est généreux de sa part.

Nous reprenons enfin l'aventure, alors qu'il débarque dans le parking du bas de la station où se trouve encore de nombreuses voitures.

A en croire sa carte, il devrait y avoir une porte au bout qui mène aux cellules, sauf qu'un van de SWAT bouche celle ci.

Il va falloir réussir à la déplacer, ce qui ne sera pas facile, mais d'abord une petite vérification des lieux doit se faire.

_**La voie à l'air d'être libre.**_

_**Pas un zombie, pas un écorché.**_

_**Là bas, il y a un accès fermé qui semble mener à la cour arrière d'où je suis venu pour rentrer.**_

_**Ca semble remonter à si longtemps, pourtant ça ne l'est pas.**_

_**Si j'avais su que je serai obligé d'abattre mon supérieur pour éviter qu'il ne finisse en goule avide de chair...**_

_**Enfin bon, avançons.**_

Il fait plusieurs pas en avant qui résonnent, arrivant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et c'est alors une balle manque de lui toucher le pied gauche.

Le coup a retentit depuis l'arrière, plus précisément à la porte qu'il avait emprunté pour venir dans cette salle, juste à coté d'un distributeur.

Une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques aux cheveux noirs s'avance vers lui, Mauser HSc, avant de s'arrête à un mètre de lui pour l'avoir bien dans le viseur. Ce nouveau personnage porte une courte robe rose foncée sans manche qui monte jusqu'au cou avec une ceinture pour l'accompagner. Des bas noirs descendent jusqu'aux chevilles, laissant les pieds nus pour aller avec des chaussons chinois tout aussi sombres.

Sa façon de tenir son arme, penché vers la gauche, tend à rappeler une tactique utilisée par les forces spéciales chinoises, ce que notre héros visé sait grâce à un document qu'il a vu à la TV il y a plusieurs mois de ça et qui aura fini par servir à un moment inattendu.

Bien entendu, n'ayant pas les réflexes d'une grande même, il lui répond en braquant son propre pistolet vers elle.

Les deux sont donc en joue et autant dire que les négociations commencent très mal.

**Ada : Tu as une sacré rapidité pour un zombie.**

**Leon : Tu es qui ? Et ne me fait pas croire que tu es une simple passante innocente au vu de comment tu tiens ton jouet.**

**Ada : Tu es plus futé que ce ta tête me dit.**

**Leon : Réponds à ma question.**

**Ada : Ada Wong. Si ça peut t'avancer à quelque chose de le savoir.**

**Leon : Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ada ?**

**Ada : Autant jouer franc jeu pour arrêter de gaspiller mon temps. Je suis une mercenaire engagée pour espionner Umbrella dans le but de pouvoir récupérer des preuves contre eux pour les faire tomber. Si tu continues à te mettre sur mon chemin officier, je vais te descendre.**

**Leon : Si tu es vraiment ici pour t'en prendre à eux, alors nous risquons de nous entendre. Et c'est qu'on ton plan là pour réussir ta mission ?**

**Ada : Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai été en relation intime avec l'un de leur chercheurs, ****John Clemens, mais depuis l'Incident du Manoir, je n'ai plus entendu parlé de lui. Impossible de savoir si il est mort au cours de l'explosion du labo ou si il a survécu et qu'il a été affecté à un autre labo. J'ai prévu d'interroger un gars, Ben, un de ces journalistes prêt à tout pour un scoop afin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.**

**Leon : Qui te dit qu'il le sait ?**

**Ada : Il a été arrêté pour avoir mis le nez là où il ne fallait pas. Malheureusement, comme tu peux le voir, l'accès aux cellules est bloqué et je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour pousser cette camionnette.**

**Leon : Je vais baisser mon arme, et tu feras de même, ça marche ?**

**Ada : Pas de problème.**

Il baisse son Heckler & Koch, elle suit en faisant de même avec son engin, tout en garder un calme exemplaire, et en y ajoutant un petit sourire au coin.

**Ada : Ne perdons pas de temps, je ne voudrais pas rater mon vol.**

Elle avance tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil passage,, ce qui l'agace un peu, puis elle continue jusqu'à plus loin.

**Leon : Les femmes...**

Il se retourne pour la regarder se rendre derrière le véhicule qui bloque le chemin, et la suit donc, sans pour autant lui faire confiance.

_**Si c'est un mensonge, c'est plutôt osée et risqué comme histoire à sortir.**_

_**Après si c'est la vérité, c'est pareil, surtout sous ce ton là et en manquant de me tirer dessus.**_

_**Bordel, je ne sais pas à quel jeu elle joue cette Ada mais je vais essayer de le trouver.**_

_**Quelque chose me dit qu'elle pourra être utile d'une certaine manière dans notre lutte contre Umbrella.**_

_**Pour Marvin, pour tous les autres vies perdues.**_

_**Je...**_

**Ada : Je sais que je suis plutôt jolie, mais au lieu de baver sur tes chaussures, est ce que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?**

**Leon : Je.. Oui bien sûr.**

Passant d'un sérieux presque intimidant à une gêne posée à même le visage, Leon utilise ses petits muscles pour pousser ce gros morceau qui essaye de rester, mais accouplé à la force de la belle asiatique, ils parviennent à faire glisser de force les roues de bestiaux pour enfin rendre à nouveau visible cette porte qui n'a rien demandé à personne.

C'est classe comme action, et moins nanardesque que de pousser un rocher à coup de poings au sein d'un volcan bouillonnant.

Sans perdre de temps, la Ada ouvre la porte te commence à partir, ce qui fait réagir la recrue qui maintient la porte ua dernier moment pour la suivre.

Ils arrivent à un couloir à deux tournant, le premier à droite, puis le second un mètre plus loin, là où il y a la porte menant au chenil, à gauche cette fois.

Une rangée de pots avec des herbes se trouve sur le premier mur du fond, à savoir une herbe vert, rouge et bleu, l'ultime mélange.

**Leon : Attends moi s'il te plaît.**

**Ada : D'accord, comme tu m'as été utile, je veux bien être gentil avec toi.**

**Leon : Laisse moi juste ramasser ces herbes pour la route.**

**Ada : Sache juste que je ne partagerai pas un joint avec toi, je dois rester lucide pour accomplir mon contrat comme il se doit.**

**Leon : Ce n'est pas à fumer ou même sniffer, enfin normalement.**

**Ada : Elles servent à quoi alors ?**

**Leon : Ce sont des herbes médicinales très réputées dans tout le pays, poussant que dans le Comté d'Arklay. Les vertes désinfectent les blessures, les rouges stoppent les hémorragies, et les bleus soignent la plupart des poisons connus dans le coin.**

**Ada : Je ne savais pas.**

**Leon : Si tu n'es pas né et n'a pas grandi aux Etats Unis,, surtout dans le Midwest, c'est normal.**

**Ada : C'est plutôt pratique.**

**Leon : Umbrella s'est servi des trois pour faire leur marque de spray de premiers secours.**

**Ada : J'en ai un sur moi, et c'est donc efficace ?**

**Leon : Oui, il suffit de le passer sur une blessure non mortelle pour être qu'elle ne le deviendra pas, et en plus ça calme les douleurs.**

**Ada : Intéressant.**

**Leon : Par contre, ça ne marche pas si tu es mourant, sinon ce serait abusé. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour le virus qui transforme les gens en zombies, car l'épidémie aurait été traitée si ça avait été le cas.**

**Ada : Tu vis ici ?**

**Leon : Non, à Saint Paul. Mon premier jour en ville, et ce sera le dernier si nous n'arrivons pas à coopérer correctement.**

**Ada : Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance.**

**Leon : Je ne pense pas que ça soit non plus le cas maintenant, si ?**

**Ada : C'est vrai, mais il y a un tout petit peu de progrès.**

**Leon : J'espère que ça sera réciproque, je ne voudrais pas être contraint à tuer un autre être humain vivant.**

**Ada : Tu as déjà tué un survivant ?**

**Leon : Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est par où ensuite ?**

**Ada : Je crois**** que c'est par là.**

Le duo s'avance, de manière un poil plus chaleureuse, vers la prison dont la grille est déjà ouverte avec le lecteur de carte brillant en vert et sur la table juste en face se trouve un troisième cliché à développer en chambre noire. Notre héros en avait trouvé deux autres qu'il avait développé, le premier représentant un bras avec un œil comme le Faux Papa de Sherry qui reposait dans une bassine remplie d'un liquide rouge, et le second montrant le corps mort d'une personne s'apprêtant à devenir l'un des leurs.

Celle ci était signée Ben Bertolucci, surement la même personne qu'ils avaient voir, en conclut le flic pas con.

Les cellules font assez pauvre par rapport au reste des moyens de cette grande police d'une petite ville, vu qu'il n'y en a que deux, de cellules.

L'une est ouverte et semble avoir été habitée avant d'être quittée en hâte, et plus loin l'autre est toujours habitée par un homme tranquillement couché, pépère, sur son lit bas de gamme. Ce mec a des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, avec une petite mèche à l'avant. Il porte une chemise blanche au col ouvert avec une cravate rosée, un pantalon brun et de simples chaussures de ville.

**Leon : Vous devez être Ben, le gars qui a laissé ses pellicules un peu partout dans la station. Allez debout, maintenant !**

Le concerné se lève, péniblement, non sans râler avant de s'approcher deux visiblement irrité par leur présence.

**Ben : Si comme votre collègue qui a libéré les deux autres prisonniers, vous voulez que je parte, c'est peine perdue. J'essaye de dormir là.**

**Leon : Vu votre amabilité, je sens qu'on y sera encore demain.**

**Ada : Ben, je sais que le Chef vous a enfermé ici parce que vous fouiniez dans les affaires d'Umbrella, et que devez en savoir des choses sur eux.**

**Ben : Et qui diable es tu ?**

**Ada : J'ai été envoyé ici pour espionner cette entreprise pharmaceutique et mon contact se nommait ****John Clemens, mais il a disparu et le labo où il bossait a été détruit il y a deux mois de ça. Auparavant il bossait à Chicago, c'est là que nous sommes connu. J'ai l'espoir qu'il soit encore en vie. Vous auriez des informations à ce sujet ?**

**Ben : Je n'en sais rien. Et même si je le savais, pourquoi voudrais-je te le dire ? Je n'ai rien à gagner à le faire.**

**Leon : Bon, je propose qu'on le laisse ici pour l'instant, et qu'on essaye de trouver la clé de sa cellule pour l'y sortir.**

**Ben : Il y a juste un petit problème, c'est moi qui l'ait officier.**

**Leon : Quoi !?**

**Ben : Je ne quitterai pas ma cellule. Les zombies sont loin d'être les pires menaces traînant dehors.**

**Leon : Je sais, il y a des animaux infectés, des zombies évolués et deux gros costauds qui arpentent le commissariat.**

**Ada : Deux gros costauds ?**

**Leon : Un homme dont la moitié du corps a atrocement muté à cause de je ne sais quel virus et un autre humanoïde vêtu d'un manteau impénétrable qui a été largué en hélico et qui portait le numéro de lot T-00. Ils sont après une gamine qui se prénomme Sherry.**

**Ben : Umbrella a largué un Tyrant ici, c'est surement qu'ils veulent détruire les menaces qui pèsent contre eux.**

**Leon : Tu sais ce qu'est ce type ?**

**Ben : Oui mais je le répète, je ne quitte pas cette cellule. Maintenant tirez vous avant de me porter la poisse et de les attirer ici.**

**Leon : Hé, je ne vais nulle part ! Je suis le seul policier encore en vie dans ce bâtiment !**

**Ben : Quoi ?**

**Leon : Ecoute, je ne bougerai pas de là tant que tu ne viendras pas avec nous, donc si tu veux vivre, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.**

**Ada : Bien dit.**

**Ben : Mais, est ce que vous savez au moins comment sortir de la ville ? ****Vous êtes passé devant la porte du chenil dans le couloir juste avant. A l'intérieur se trouve une bouche d'égout. Celle ci mène à la station d'épuration voisine où vous trouvez l'entrée des égouts, bloquée par un mécanisme nécessitant quatre pièces d'échecs. Vous nettoyez le passage et débloquez cette porte, ensuite seulement je vous suivrais.**

**Leon : Tu en penses quoi Ada ?**

**Ada : J'en pense que nous allons lui montrer que nous pouvons lui servir de garde du corps sans problème.**

**Leon : C'est d'accord, mais attention, tu as intérêt à être là notre retour.**

**Ben : Quand je donne ma parole, je la tiens.**

Notre duo insolite va donc devoir se plier aux exigences du monsieur si ils veulent espérer des réponses de sa part.

D'abord la manière douce, et puis si jamais ça ne marche pas, ils utiliseront sûrement la manière forte.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter cette douce prison, le talkie-walkie de Leon se met à sonner.

**Claire : Leon, c'est Claire, tu me reçois ?**

**Leon : Oui je te reçois 5 sur 5.**

**Claire : J'ai réussi à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau du Chef Irons après avoir fait sauté la carcasse de l'hélico. Je l'ai rencontré et je peux te dire qu'il est vraiment flippant tant il est doué pour faire croire qu'il est saint d'esprit. Sauf que c'est pas le cas et il a même tué la fille du Maire.**

**Leon : Bordel... Quand je pense que j'aurais dû bosser pour lui, ce fumier. As tu trouvé Sherry ?**

**Claire : Oui, elle va bien, mais les deux mastodontes sont toujours après elle, ce qui ne va pas faciliter notre tache.**

**Leon : Moi de mon coté j'ai rencontré Ada, une mercenaire qui a pour mission de trouver des preuves des horreurs sans noms qu'ont fait Umbrella pour les révéler au grand public, ainsi que Ben, un journaliste peu coopératif qui s'est fait enfermé par le Chef Irons pour avoir tenté d'enquêter sur l'entreprise pharmaceutique et qui refuse maintenant de sortir de son trou.**

**Claire : Tu fais de sacrées rencontre on dirait.**

**Leon : Là, je vais essayer de trouver une entrée menant aux égouts partant du chenil. Rends toi avec Sherry au sous sol, on viendra vous rejoindre après s'être assuré que l'info est véridique.**

**Claire : Très bien, à toute.**

Il range son émetteur-récepteur à sa place et se tourne vers Ada qui lui sourit, de manière espiègle.

**Ada : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie.**

**Leon : Ce n'est pas le cas, mais si jamais ça le devient un jour, ce sera plus vrai que votre relation à toi et John.**

**Ada : Touché.**

**Leon : Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que tu avais un vol à prendre, allons nous dépêcher de chercher nos billets.**

Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal, permettant de calmer la méfiance qu'ils ont entre eux.

Alors qu'ils partent, ils ne remarquent pas les sanglots d'un homme, seul dans sa cellule.

**Ben : Katherine...**

Il faut croire que ce reporter n'est finalement pas dénué de compassion pour un tiers.

Dommage qu'il faille en arriver à là pour s'en rendre compte.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La Clé du Problème

**Chapitre 7 : ****La Clé du Problème**

* * *

Les pas qui accourent se font entendre, tapant sur quelques anciennes flaques d'eaux qui éclaboussent encore.

Derrière eux des aboiements se font entendre, venant de quelques dobermans rodant aux alentours, la bave aux lèvres, et voulant manger autre chose que du zombie, du genre deux humains encore vivants et frais. Par chance, une bouche d'égouts est déjà ouvert et permet aux deux survivantes de s'y glisser avant de finir en casse dalle de la nuit pour ces canidés décomposés.

Elles débarquent alors dans un étroit passe souterrain, vide d'ennemie, qui semble avoir été en construction au vu des tiges métalliques reposant un peu partout ainsi que les bâches sur certains murs. Une première porte sur la gauche est empruntée dans l'espoir de se mettre à l'abris temporairement, histoire de se remettre à un peu les pendules à l'heure.

Fort heureusement, elles se retrouvent dans une salle de stockage avec malle te machine à écrire incluses, permettant de souffler un peu.

Claire lâche un peu la main de Sherry, afin qu'elle puisse avoir un peu de liberté, tant que le danger n'est plus là.

Ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'elles courent dans les couloirs du Commissariat en voulant échapper à Mister X qui ne cesse de les suivre, et quand c'est pas lui, ce sont les Lickers et Chiens zombies qui viennent faire chier. On en vient à regretter les simples morts-vivants qui se font déjà plus rare.

Résultat, alors qu'elles auraient dû attendre pépère le retour d'Ada et Leon pour se réunir avec eux, ça va être difficilement possible.

En plus, là elle tente d'utiliser la radio mais il n'y a que des grésillement. Elle ne sait pas si c'est dû à l'endroit où elles se trouvent, ou à autre chose.

Pas moyen de les contacter, et elle ne sait pas bien où elles se trouvent.

_**Génial...**_

_**C'est plus facile de se séparer que de se retrouver.**_

_**On va faire comment maintenant ?**_

_**Ils ne sauront jamais qu'on se trouve ici !**_

**Sherry : Claire, il y a un papier ici.**

**Claire : Où ça ?**

La petite pointe du doigt la table où se trouve l'appareil pour sauvegarder sa partie, où en effet juste à coté une petite note laissé par un individu de passage.

**Mince, j'ai paumé cette foutue clé, et j'arrive à ne pas me rappeler où !**

**C'est sûrement en rebroussant chemin dans cette fichue station d'épuration que j'ai dû la perdre.**

**Hors de question d'y retourner !**

**Je vais essayer par le toit en essayant de contacter encore une fois notre hélico.**

**J'espère y arriver cette fois ci, pour que leur morts ne soient pas vaines.**

**Elliot Edward**

Les deux paires d'yeux rivés sur cette trace de l'autre policier actuellement décédé sont intriguées par l'information à retenir de celle ci.

**Sherry : Tu sais de quelle clé il parle ?**

**Claire : Les seules portes que je n'ai pas pu ouvrir dans le Commissariat portaient le symbole du Trèfle, alors je vais supposer que ça doit être ça.**

**Sherry : Tu es forte.**

**Claire : C'est surtout que j'ai déjà chopé celles du Pique, du Carreau et du Cœur, donc il manque juste ça et le Joker.**

**Sherry : J'en avais vu une comme ça il y a quelques jours, mais un officier l'a pris alors que j'observais dans l'ombre.**

**Claire : J'aurais peut être dû fouiller tous les corps des policiers morts dans la station.**

**Sherry : Ça n'aurait servi à rien, le monsieur dont je te parle est parti avec d'autres personnes. J'aurais voulu les rejoindre mais il y avait trop de Mangeurs sur le chemin.**

**Claire : En tout cas, est ce que ça vaut le coup de tenter de trouver cette Clé Trèfle ?**

**Sherry : Je pense que ça vaut le coup.**

**Claire : Alors allons y, mais reste près de moi.**

Elle acquiesce de la tête avec un sourire confiant que lui renvoi sa grande sœur, et ensemble elles quittent la pièce pour aller fouiller le fond du couloir qu'elles avaient quitté juste avant. En tournant à gauche à l'angle elle découvre au fond ce qui semble être une impasse avec un mur et juste un petit grillage en hauteur révélant une autre partie de l'autre coté de tout ça.

Une brèche s'y trouve, mais il n'y a qu'assez d'espace pour qu'une personne de petite taille puisse y passer.

Claire pourrait y soulever sa protégée par là mais elle ne sait pas si c'est vraiment prudent de le faire.

Bien qu'il faut l'avouer que Sherry s'est bien débrouillée pour survivre jusque là toute seule en terrain hostile.

**Claire : Je pense qu'on peut faire une croix sur cette clé.**

**Sherry : Il y a un trou, je crois pouvoir y passer.**

**Claire : J'ai peur de t'y envoyer toute seule, surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'y trouve.**

**Sherry : Tu crois qu'il y a autre chose que des Mangeurs, le Faux Papa et le Gros Lourdaud là bas ?**

**Claire : Je ne sais pas, mais le message du policier ne me rassure pas à ce sujet.**

**Sherry : J'essayerai d'être prudent, je te le promet.**

**Claire : Ecoute...**

La jeune femme se met à genou pour être à peu près de la taille de la naine puis elle pose sa main gauche sur son épaule droite, tout en sortant son couteau qui était bien sagement rangé dans l'étui depuis tout ce temps sans servir. Elle lui pose délicatement entre ses fines mains puis lui caresse la tête comme si elle était vraiment sa petite sœur, ou bien sa fille.

**Claire : Si un Mangeur ou autre chose tente de te faire du mal, sers t'en.**

**Sherry : Je n'ai encore jamais tué qui que ce soit, je me suis contenté de les éviter jusque là.**

**Claire : Imagine qu'ils sont déjà morts, ce qu'ils sont techniquement, et que donc tu n'ôtes la vie à personne.**

**Sherry : Je vais essayer.**

**Claire : Je t'attendrais ici, et je suis sûr que tu vas réussir, tu es forte contrairement à tout ce que tes camarades disaient sur toi. Eux ne sont plus là, toi si.**

**Sherry : Merci Claire.**

Un petit bisou sur le front lui redonne du courage, ensuite son corps est porté par des épaules jusqu'au petit trou qui l'emmène de l'autre coté du mur.

Dans ce nouvel espace, elle atterrit correctement sur ses deux jambes, et puis nous allons suivre ses pensées pendant la suite de cette scène.

_**Je ne dois pas décevoir Claire.**_

_**Bon, où est ce que je vais à présent ?**_

_**Un gros trou qui sent pas bon, pas par là !**_

_**Une machine qui monte, par là !**_

Elle emprunte un petit ascenseur qui l'amène assez rapidement dans un petit passage couvert qui donne ensuite sur l'extérieur, sur des passerelles entourées d'eaux et bien éclairés. Il y a des cuves, tuyaux et valves de partout, ce qui doit servir aux employés bossant de leur vivant ici à filtrer l'eau des égouts afin de la purifier à nouveau.

Il y a juste un petit problème, l'un d'eux est toujours là, même après la mort.

Vêtu d'une combinaison de travail et d'un casque pour le protéger, il fixe pendant un petit temps la collégienne qui vient d'arriver à plusieurs mettre devant lui sans trop réagir. Mais les neurones se remettent enfin en place, lui permettant de se souvenir ce que font en général les individus de son espèce.

Il s'avance, bras mouvants vers elle, dans une sorte de danse de mec bourré d'outre tombe.

_**Un Mangeur !**_

_**Que dois je !?**_

_**Il est sur le chemin !**_

_**Je dois rester calme, comme Claire.**_

_**Dois je utiliser le couteau qu'elle m'a donné ?**_

_**Non, je vais plutôt essayer de passer à coté de lui, comme j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.**_

_**Dieu, faites que ça marche !**_

_**Je veux pouvoir retrouver Claire et mes Parents.**_

Elle fonce, non sans peur, vers l'affamé et tente de le contourner par la droite, en mode feinte.

Ce qui marche, sauf qu'il manque de la toucher avec la gerbe acide qu'il fait sortir d'un coup de sa bouche.

Allez savoir comment ça ne parvient pas à lui détruire l'estomac ou autre chose au vu de sa force.

Au moins, notre petite souris a passer le gros chat, mais voilà que deux chiens viennent pointer le bout de leur truffe dans cette faire.

Ces bergers allemands sont en train de dévorer à un collègue à l'autre sur une portion de passerelle située entre deux portes dont Sherry ne sait absolument pas où elles mènent, et laquelle d'ailleurs lui permettra d'avoir la Clé Trèfle. Elle va néanmoins devoir choisir celle juste en face car les bêtes infectées ont remarqué sa présence.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'attaquer, elle disparaît de leur vue, claquant métalliquement à leur gueule.

* * *

Restons du coté canin avec nos deux autres survivants qui sont encore au Commissariat, car ces derniers arrivent au chenil mentionné par Ben.

L'endroit semble encore en assez bon état, avec des caisses de nourritures pour chien et une brouette posées devant eux, et la suite qui part vers la droit où ils peuvent voir en avançant la bouche d'égout qu'ils sont censés emprunter est un peu plus loin dans un coin carré de la pièce, à coté de sachets vides de croquettes.

Un petit couloir mène à la droite où se trouvent les trois cages censées abriter la dizaine de dobermans appartenant à la RPD, mais celles ci ont été défoncées de l'intérieur, expliquant leur présence dans les rues entourant la station. Seuls deux spécimens sont restés ici comme deux bons chiens chiens.

Sauf que là où ils mériteraient un coup de journal chacun, c'est le fait qu'ils sont en train de dévorer leur maître, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Leon pointe le canon de son fusil sorti sur eux, mais une main blanche vient le baisser et un petit regard malicieux lui fait comprendre que celle qui est avec lui gère la situation et va lui montrer l'étendu de ses compétences pour montrer qu'elle se débrouille mieux que lui.

Une tête dégoulinante se tourne vers Ada, grognant, avant de taper un sprint avec ses pattes de course, suivi d'un bond en avant pour lui bouffer la gueule, mais contré par trois balles dans le museau. Son camarade chien veut faire de même, mais un coup de pied circulaire plus tard, il finit le crane percé contre un bout pointu de tuyau qui ressortait un peu du mur.

En même pas 10 secondes, elle avait éliminé les menaces, en ayant en plus la classe en le faisant.

Sa prochaine action est de coller un pruneau dans le point faible de l'officier à moitié dévoré, pour être sûr qu'il ne devienne pas un zombie.

**Leon : Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?**

**Ada : Mes parents.**

**Leon : Ils font quoi dans leur vie ?**

**Ada : Ils servent l'intérêt de la Chine.**

**Leon : Je comprends mieux maintenant.**

**Ada : Je te retourne la question ?**

**Leon : Je ne sais pas trop. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, mon père avait été viré de son job de pharmacien, et ma mère était toujours employée de banque chez Goldman Sachs. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été famille de mon coté, et il n'y a vraiment que ma tante Joyce et mon cousin Fagin que j'apprécie vraiment.**

**Ada : C'est pas facile quand on ne naît pas avec la bonne famille.**

**Leon : C'était dur durant mon enfance, mais dés que j'ai pu partir, tout est allé mieux.**

**Ada : Tu penses qu'il nous attendra quoi en bas ?**

**Leon : Pire que des zombies ?**

**Ada : Pour l'instant je suis étonnée, je n'ai presque pas croisé de dangereux survivants.**

**Leon : Dangereux survivants ?**

**Ada : Des personnes qui sont devenus folles à cause de ce traumatisme, des bandits, ou des employés trop fidèles à Umbrella.**

**Leon : Moi non plus, mais je ne pense pas qu'on croisera des ****Morlocks là dessous.**

**Ada : Je vais aller ouvrir l'accès et je te laisse aller de l'avant pour faire tes preuves.**

L'espionne s'avance vers la plaque et sort de derrière elle un levier qu'elle avait pris dans une armoire à coté de la cellule de Ben pour l'utiliser dessus et tirer l'objet hors du trou où une échelle mène à un passage qui ressemble déjà à des égouts, bien qu'on y soit pas encore.

Comme dit, c'est l'officier volontaire qui mène la marche en descendant en premier, arrivant ainsi à un tunnel où un fond d'eau mouille les semelles. Ce passage en u mène tout droit à un escalier donnant sur un espace bien plus sec. Sauf que pour l'atteindre, il va d'abord falloir passer les deux grosses mygales, plus imposantes que les chiens affrontés précédemment, qui attendent au plafond qu'un con se mette en dessous pour l'empoisonner.

N'étant pas aussi stupide, notre héros les braque avec son pompe et tire sur la première la faisant tomber à la flotte, sans pour autant la tuer, tellement qu'il est obligé de s'y prendre une seconde fois pour l'achever en lui explosant tout le torse, ne laissant que l'arrière et les pattes se mouvoir encore un peu avant de se raidir.

L'autre araignée se dépêche de venir au secours de sa copine mais est stoppée par un méchant coup qui l'éventre, la faisant mourir de cette blessure, alors qu'un essaim de ses progénitures s'éparpille partout, se dirigeant même le tueur de leur mère, l'obligeant à lâcher une dernière cartouche pour les tenir éloigner de lui.

La voie étant à présent libre, le braveur de dangers progresse sans baisser son joujou, suivi de près par son alliée de circonstance.

**Ada : Pas trop mal pour une recrue.**

**Leon : Le Lieutenant Branagh serait fier de moi. Sinon, ta fausse relation avec ce John était elle si fausse que ça ?**

**Ada : Oh j'ai fini par m'attacher un peu à lui, même si c'était pas le grand amour, c'était au moins un bon coup à baiser.**

**Leon : Ça ne doit pas être facile ce type de missions.**

**Ada : C'est vrai, il faut essayer de rester distant, sauf qu'à moins d'être insensible, ça peut vite être compliqué. Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire, mais je pense que les massages buccaux qu'il faisait à mes pieds durant nos rapports vont me manquer. **

**Leon : Fétichiste des Pieds ?**

**Ada : Oui, et finalement c'est moins bizarre que ce que je pensais avant d'en fréquenter un.**

**Leon : Chacun son truc, tant qu'on respecte l'avis de son partenaire.**

**Ada : Vu ta belle bouille, tu dois attirer toutes les filles à la ronde.**

**Leon : C'est vrai, mais ma dernière relation s'est mal terminée et j'étais au bout du rouleau jusqu'à arriver ici.**

**Ada : C'est sûr, qu'être pris au piège dans un film de Romero, ça permet de relativiser les soucies du quotidien.**

**Leon : C'est la première fois que tu affrontes une épidémie de zombies, ou c'est une routine ?**

**Ada : Première fois, et même si ça impressionne lors des premiers rencontres, ça finit par être juste des ennemis à tuer comme tant d'autres que j'ai abattu avant ça.**

**Leon : Tant que ça ?**

**Ada : Ta mâchoire s'en décrocherait si je te disais le nombre de morts de mes mains pour mon peu de temps de carrière.**

Alors qu'ils conversaient, ils sont arrivé à un corridor à deux portes, une à gauche et l'autre ne face, avec juste à coté de celle ci un signe indiquant une fosse septique dans le direction droite, plus loin dans un couloir qui est bloqué en partie à cause de d'un volet fermé. Juste en dessus de celui ci se trouve un gros trou qui doit mener de l'autre coté.

Ada s'y dirige, laissant un Leon sceptique la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle va dire, même si se doute déjà un peu de la demande.

**Ada : J'ai envie de vérifier ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté, tu m'aides à monter s'il te plaît ?**

**Leon : Tu veux surtout t'éloigner de moi, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu.**

**Ada : Mince, prise la main dans le sac.**

**Leon : Bon allez, comme ça ça me fera un peu de temps pour moi.**

C'est donc sous le ton de l'humour qu'il la soulève de toute sa force pour qu'elle puisse passer par cet accès en hauteur.

Nous allons donc un peu suivre la mercenaire plus compétente au combat pour voir comment ça va se passer son coté.

**Ada : Il y a une porte ici, je vais voir où ça mène et je reviens plus tard si il n'y a pas d'empêchement.**

**Leon : Je vais explorer les deux autres portes de mon coté et revenir aussi après.**

Cette séparation peut être aussi bonne que mauvaise, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Une fois la porte passée, l'espionne expérimentée peut donc constaté que ça mène bien à l'endroit décrit par le signe vu plus tôt, avec des passerelles menant à une porte plus à gauche et une sorte de ascenseur ouvert un peu loin en face, où il faut contourner pour y accéder.

Ce qui interpelle immédiatement celle qui a une bonne vue, ce sont les deux bergers allemands à sa gauche, leur cous éclatés comme si quelque chose les avait propulsé de plein fouet contre le mur, bien plus puissant que le pied de la chinoise.

Deux corps bien défoncés se trouvent eux aussi sur le chemin, ce qui inquiète quand même un peu la femme qui a pourtant un bon sang froid.

La réponse vient se montrer quand une gamine de 12 ans vient fracasser la porte de gauche de l'intérieur, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos, lui faisant très mal au passage, ce qui se voit très clairement sur son visage. Au passage le médaillon qu'elle portait a glissé en direction d'Ada qui se dépêche de le ramasser dans l'espoir de le lui redonner ensuite.

Sauf qu'un énergumène de grande taille fait son apparition avec son imposante stature, en surplombant la fille à terre, sans la lâcher du regard.

_**Un Tyrant...**_

_**Umbrella en a fait du progrès depuis que je les espionne.**_

_**Il va la tuer.**_

_**Je vais le distraire.**_

Elle braque son flingue allemand sur lui et lui tire quelques coups sans dégât sur sa terre, qui ont pour effet de changer la destination de son attention, ainsi que de permettre à la collégienne de prendre la fuite, tout en boitant pas mal.

Sûr d'elle, malgré une boule au ventre, notre tireuse ne peut s'empêcher d'en sortir une à l'attention du bon gros géant.

**Ada : Hé le Pédophile, viens me montrer ce que tu as sous ton gros manteau !**

Ça marche, il s'approche d'elle en marchant vite, après avoir jeté un œil à l'objet qu'elle tient entre ses mains.

Prions pour qu'elle parvienne à lui échapper sans finir piétinée sous ses grosses bottes.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Deux Morts, Deux Émotions

**Chapitre 8 : ****Deux Morts; Deux Émotions**

* * *

Le temps a passé depuis que Claire et Sherry se sont retrouvés, le temps qu'elles cherchent les trois pierres aztèques servant à ouvrir le passage derrière le bureau du Commissaire, le tout aidé de la nouvelle clé acquise. Bien entendu, la petite collégienne a tout raconté à propos de sa confrontation avec le Gros Lourdaud et de comment cette mystérieuse asiatique lui a sauvé la vie.

Depuis, elles ne l'ont plus recroisé, un peu comme si il n'avait pas d'intérêt à les suivre sans savoir pourquoi.

Enfin bon, c'est probablement juste dû au fait qu'il est toujours en train de roder dans l'usine à coté, ce qui est la conclusion de notre honnête survivante.

Au final, les trois pièces du puzzle ont été réuni, avec juste quelques jumpscares de Lickers sur la route et plus vraiment de zombies, puisque la plupart ont été exterminés ou sont restreints dans ses zones où il n'y plus besoin d'y retourner. C'est donc, avec la conviction de pouvoir se tirer enfin de cette maudite station, et sans pouvoir contacter pour l'instant ce cher Leon, qu'elles se rendent ensemble au repaire du violeur potentiellement sociopathe ou psychopathe.

Quand elles y arrivent, notre héroïne mène la danse avec sa mitraillette qu'elle a trouvé dans l'armurerie, gentiment laissé pour elle par son ami le policier.

L'endroit est toujours tel qu'il a été laissé par elles plus tôt cette nuit, sous entendant que l'autre Taré n'est pas repassé par là entre temps.

**Claire : Sherry tu veux bien m'aider en sortant les pierres de ma sacoche pour que je puisse les mettre dans leur renfoncements.**

**Sherry : Bien sûr.**

Le grand sac portable est pose juste devant là où se trouvait le tableau auparavant, puis de petites mains viennent transiter les pierres colorées jusqu'à celles plus grandes pour ainsi boucher les trous. Un passage s'ouvre sur la gauche, pile sur la partie du mur qui dénotait avec le reste.

La nouvelle zone se révèle être juste un petit accès à un ascenseur qui semble descendre vers un étage inconnu.

**Claire : Sherry, tu veux que l'on fasse comment ? Tu restes ici le temps que je vérifie si la voie est libre, ou tu viens avec moi, sachant que ce sera certainement dangereux ?**

**Sherry : Je reste avec toi, je ne veux plus te quitter.**

**Claire : D'accord, alors garde bien sur toi le couteau que je t'ai donné.**

**Sherry : Je vais essayer, mais ce n'est pas confortable de l'avoir sur mon uniforme, j'ai peur de me blesser.**

**Claire : J'aimerais bien te donner l'étuis qui va avec, mais les fringues que tu portes ne sont pas pratiques pour l'attach... Attends, j'ai une idée.**

Ayant l'ampoule qui s'allume au dessus de sa tête, elle décide de sortir de son bazar son ancienne veste pour la remettre à sa protégée, comme ça ça fera aussi de la place tant qu'on y est. Elle la lui enfile, et même si c'est pas mal large, ça permet au moins d'y mettre le reposoir à lame dessus.

**Claire : Comme ça, mon Ange te portera bonheur.**

**Sherry : Merci Claire, tu es une bonne personne.**

**Claire : Je sais, toi aussi. Allez, reste derrière moi, on ne sait pas ce qui va nous attendre en bas.**

Juste avant de partir, un dernier appel est nécessaire, en espérant qu'il parvienne enfin à se faire entendre.

**Claire : Leon, est ce que tu me reçois ?**

**Leon : Oui je te reçois Claire.**

**Claire : Ouf, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ta situation.**

**Leon : Désolé, il doit y avoir des interférences sur la fréquence. Tu es où là ?**

**Claire : Je suis toujours avec Sherry, et nous allons descendre dans la tanière du Chef Irons.**

**Leon : Tu es folle !? Ce n'est peut être pas un zombie ou un de ses monstres mais il reste dangereux, surtout si tu vas dans un endroit qu'il connait par cœur contrairement à toi !**

**Claire : J'ai besoin de l'interroger car il doit en savoir des choses, et à en croire une carte là sur le mur, il y a un accès qui mène aux Égouts.**

**Leon : D'accord... Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ?**

**Claire : Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons prudente.**

**Leon : Je vais essayer de vous retrouver là bas avec Ada et Ben. Soyez prudentes en attendant.**

**Claire : Toi aussi.**

Préparées pour le pire, elles empruntent l'élévateur à grille coulissante, arrivant ainsi dans un passage secret venu d'un autre temps.

Des lumières au plafond donnent un peu de lumière à ses murs à briques verdâtres bien sombres avec quelques chaînes suspendu au mur, rappelant beaucoup de vieux donjons médiévaux. Autant dire que l'arpenter est assez angoissant, tellement on peut s'y rendre aux pires créatures dans ce lieu, voir même des chevaliers zombies.

_**Est ce du sang là sur quelques parties du mur ?**_

_**Brrrr !**_

_**Il est séché en plus, alors ça ne doit pas être celui de la fille du Maire.**_

_**Combien de personnes a t-il tué depuis qu'il est à la tête de cette police ?**_

_**Ni moi, ni Sherry ne serons ses prochaines victimes.**_

_**Cependant comme l'a dit Leon je dois être prudent, c'est un être encore vivant et doué d'intelligence alors il pourrait m'avoir en douce.**_

Finalement, une porte en bois d'un style ancien, avec un anneau en guise de poignet, et deux torches l'entourant, se présente à elles.

En poussant celle ci, aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait s'attendre au spectacle macabre qui apparaît progressivement à leur vue.

Une chambre de torture servant aussi à vider les corps qui y sont emmenés pour ensuite les empailler, notamment grâce à la table d'opération au milieu de la pièce, accompagnée d'un récipient visant à accueillir les organes et d'un autre meuble où sont posés différents instruments servant à l'acte en lui même. Deux scies sont mises en évidences dessus, une à métaux et l'autre chirurgicale.

Le corps de Katherine Warren y est couchée, entièrement dépossédée de ses vêtements, ceux ci posés dans un coin pour être remis plus tard.

D'autres corps sont debout tout au fond dans une partie réservé à eux, dans des positions choisis au préalable par leur marionnettiste et qui mettent en avant la beauté qui continue de se dégager de ces jeunes femmes. Celles ci présent de fortes ressemblances avec la fille du maire, laissant sous entendre une préférence de la part du chasseur.

A droite de notre duo se trouve des étagères contenant différents choses utiles pour ce sordide travail, comme des produits de nettoyages, des bocaux pour entreposer ce qu'on leur a retiré, ou bien des cranes humains de gens qui ne convenaient pas cette exposition. Il y a aussi une serpillière et un autre sceau qui y traîne, ainsi que des hachettes accrochés aux murs et bien évidemment un évier dont je vous laisse deviner l'utilité.

**_Horrible..._**

_**L'odeur est atroce !**_

D'un coup, une ombre surgit alors qu'elle est distraite, envoyant un poing dans sa face qui la fait tomber au sol, forçant, Sherry à reculer, et qui surtout lui fait perdre sa sacoche, en plus de son arme qui est arrachée de ses mains par une poigne bien plus forte qu'elle. En même pas quelques secondes elle s'est fait désarmé par un type qui semble bien se battre, peut être aussi bien que son frère.

Alors que celle qui vient se se prendre ce méchant coup tente de se relever, un peu sonnée, un rire machiavélique assez grave te pénétrant se fait entendre.

**Brian : Hahahahaha... Alors tu es arrivée aussi loin. Pas mal, jeune fille ! Mais je ne laisserai personne quitter ma ville ! Tout le monde va mourir !**

L'effrayant bonhomme braque son pistolet à la fois sur Claire et sur la petite chose qui se planque juste derrière, complètement apeurée.

Désormais droite sur ses jambes, la Sœur Redfield se maintient contre le mur et regarde son interlocuteur non sans crainte et mépris.

**Claire : Ecoute Chef, je...**

**Brian : Ferme la ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé ! Ces monstres d'Umbrella ont détruit ma belle ville... Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux !?**

**Claire: Alors c'est vrai: vous travaillez avec Umbrella. Alors, tu dois être au courant du Virus G. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis le moi !**

**Brian : Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre salope ! Je vais tout de même te répondre. C'est l'agent pathogène qui peut transformer l'être humain en arme biologique ultime. Supérieur au Virus T à tous points de vue ! Le Docteur William Birkin est le génie derrière ce projet.**

**Sherry : Mon père est derrière tout ça ?**

Une minuscule tête blonde sort de sa cachette pour bien se montrer aux yeux de l'assassin pervers.

**Brian : Sherry Birkin, je suis content que tu sois là, ce sera plus simple d'expliquer.**

**Claire : Tu n'étais au courant de rien Sherry ?**

**Sherry : Non, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi mes parents étaient tant déborder par leur travail.**

**Brian : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, le monstre avec un œil sur l'épaule qui arpente ma station est le fruit de ce Virus G, ce qui reste de son père.**

**Sherry : Papa...**

**Claire : Comment ça se fait !?**

**Brian : Aucune idée, mais le Doc prévoyait de trahir Umbrella pour donner son bébé au Gouvernement Américain, et il soupçonnait ses employeurs d'envoyer des soldats pour l'éliminer. Ça a dû foirer quelque part. Le Tyrant qui a débarqué il y a peu doit être là pour éliminer toutes les preuves qui pourraient leur nuire.**

**Claire : Tyrant ?**

**Brian : C'est le nom de... Cette arme... Qui...**

Le tueur en série commence à se tenir la poitrine en grimaçant de douleur, sans qu'en face personne ne sache ce qui lui arrive.

**Brian : C'est... En train... De sortir !**

Ses habits se déchirent au niveau de son épaule droite, en même tant que ça peau, laissant la chair et les os qu'il y en dessous se révéler au public, alors que les deux bouts se séparent de plus en plus pour laisser place à une petite créature, une sorte de larve rose avec 6 petites tentacules dont 2 servant de bras, une queue et une bouche sous le corps.

Celle ci sauta hors du corps d'Irons et glisse jusqu'à une trappe au bout de la pièce où y disparaître, alors que sa victime tombe morte sur le sol.

Le sang se déverse jusqu'aux pieds des survivantes, égouttées de cette scène, mais en même temps soulagée pour ce qui est de la plus grande.

Cette dernière s'approche un peu de ce qui reste du chef de la police et lui fout un coup dans le visage car ça lui démange depuis un certain temps.

**Claire : Ça c'est pour toutes les saloperies que tu as fait, suceur.**

Ceci fait, elle détourne le regard de ce terrible spectacle pour se reconcentrer sur celle qui compte et qui est tétanisée d'effroi après ce carnage.

**Claire : Sherry, je suis navrée que tu ais été obligé d'assister à... Ça.**

**Sherry : Ce... ce n'est pas ta faute Claire.**

**Claire : Essaye de ne pas y penser, c'est pas facile, mais c'est le seul moyen de garder notre santé mentale.**

**Sherry : C'est un vrai film d'horreur !**

La fille des Birkin se jette dans les bras de son amie pour y pleurer à chaude larme, alors que cette dernière passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

**Claire : Allez, pleure un bon coup, pour que ça sorte.**

**Sherry : Mes parents, c'est à cause d'eux que tout ça est arrivée ! Que tout le monde est mort !**

**Claire : Je sais... Nous savons juste ce qui est advenu de ton père, mais pas de ta mère. Nous pouvons toujours essayer de la trouve si elle est encore en vie afin d'avoir sa version des faits.**

**Sherry : Comment !?**

**Claire : Nous allons retrouver Leon et ses alliées, et ensuite nous verrons. Nous pourrions nous diriger grâce aux égouts à l'Usine où ils étaient censés bosser.**

**Sherry : Tu crois que ça va marcher ?**

**Claire : Je l'espère en tout cas, et l'espoir fait vivre.**

**Sherry : Merci, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimera si vous vous rencontrez.**

L'accolade dure encore un court moment, le temps de faire passer les dernières goûtes de tristesse pour ensuite enfin se remettre en forme.

Muni d'un sourire chaleureux, la femme au cœur tendre s'exprime avec une voix calmante afin d'aider à tenir le coup.

**Claire : Ça va mieux ?**

**Sherry : Un peu, j'ai peur de ce qui va nous attendre en bas, là où le Triton est parti.**

**Claire : Si il se met sur notre chemin, je m'occuperai de l'écraser comme l'on fait avec les nuisibles.**

**Sherry : Si tu le dis, c'est que tu y arriveras.**

**Claire : Allez, allons y.**

**Sherry : Attends, il y a des papiers là sur ce bord. Je sais que tu aimes les lire alors tu pourrais les prendre.**

**Claire : Oui bien sûr, surtout que... Hé, mais c'est le nom de mon frère qui est écrit sur ce rapport !**

**Sherry : Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?**

La femme à la queue de cheval lit à voix haute ce qui suit pour bien se faire entendre.

**Cher Chef Irons,**

**Ce qui suit est un rapport sur les événements survenus dans les Montagnes d'Arklay qui ont abouti à la destruction du manoir.**

**Notre enquête sur la détermination de la cause des meurtres étranges a commencé le 23 Juillet, lorsque le Capitaine Marini était à la tête de l'****Équipe**** Bravo des S.T.A.R.S. dans les montagnes d'Arklay. À un moment donné, nous avons perdu la communication avec leur hélicoptère et avons été incapables d'atteindre les membres de l'équipe.**

**Le Capitaine Wesker a ensuite dirigé l'Équipe Alpha dans le cadre d'une mission de recherche et de sauvetage. En survolant les bois, nous avions enfin découvert l'hélicoptère écrasé de l'Équipe Bravo.**

**Nous avons atterri sur les lieux et commencé notre enquête, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons attaqués par une meute de chiens enragés et que nous devions abandonner. Les chiens semblaient avoir été zombifiés avec une chair en décomposition visible et ont été capables de résister à nos tirs sans même broncher.**

**Au cours de l'attaque, l'officier Joseph Frost s'est fait dévorer par ces cerbères, sans qu'on puisse le sauver. L'incident s'est produit à proximité du manoir où nous avons été obligés de nous retirer là bas pour y être en sécurité.**

**En explorant l'intérieur de la maison, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une installation appartenant à Umbrella. Le virus meurtrier développé par ces derniers a coûté la vie aux chercheurs du centre, les transformant tous en zombies.**

**En plus de ceux-ci, nous avons découvert un certain nombre d'armes biologiques développées par l'entreprise. Nous avons également trouvé presque tous les membres de l'équipe Bravo.**

**Kenneth Sullivan s'est fait dévorer vivant par un zombie à notre arrivée.**

**Forest Speyer était déjà mort, tué apparemment par des Corbeaux, mais il est revenu à la vie juste après, nous obligeant à le tuer définitivement.**

**Richard Aiken a été empoisonné par un serpent, mais nous avons pu le soigner, avant qu'il ne se sacrifie pour nous sauver la vie d'un grand requin.**

**Enrico Marini s'est fait abattre sous nos yeux par un assaillant inconnu.**

**Rebecca Chambers est la seule à avoir survécu, bien qu'elle soit marquée à vie par ce qu'elle a vécu là bas.**

**Edward Dewey a été confirmé mort par l'officier Chambers, bien que nous n'en sachons pas le cause.**

**Pendant que notre enquête progressait, nous avons dévoilé la preuve d'une relation complice entre le Capitaine Wesker et Umbrella. Tous les éléments de preuve ont confirmé que Wesker nous avait piéger.**

**D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous avons pu échapper vivant au manoir, mais malheureusement, la majorité preuves de l'incident ont été décimées lorsque le manoir a sauté en éclats.**

**La récente maladie inconnue qui sévit à Raccoon City présente une ressemblance frappante avec les phénomènes inhabituels de zombies observés dans le manoir. Il est très probable que Umbrella soit également impliquée dans cet incident. Gardant cela à l'esprit, je demande que nous lancions une enquête sur la Umbrella Corporation et prenions toutes les mesures que nous pouvons contre eux.**

**Équipe Alpha ****S.T.A.R.S.**

**Chris Redfield**

Enfin, la sœur de celui qui a écrit ces lignes a sous ses mains un résumé de ce qui s'est passé là bas il y a deux mois, et en effet, ça craint.

D'autant plus le fait indéniable que aucune poursuite n'a eu lieu contre les principaux fautifs, accentué par le fait que le rapport se trouve nul autre qu'ici.

**Sherry : Je ne peux pas croire que mes parents m'aient caché qu'ils travaillaient pour de tels méchants. Je pensais qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes.**

**Claire : Peut être qu'ils le sont au fond, mais qu'ils bossaient juste pour les mauvaises personnes.**

**Sherry : Qu'est ce que dit l'autre journal ?**

**Claire : Il dit...**

C'est reparti pour un peu de lecture.

**24 Juillet, Forêt de Raccoon.**

**J'ai obtenu le document suivant dans une installation appartenant à Umbrella Corporation :**

**"Armes Biologiques Umbrella"**

**Nom de code MA-39 : Cerberus**

**Nom de code MA-121 : Hunter**

**Nom de code Fi-3 : Neptune**

**Nom de code T-002 : Tyrant**

**Outre celles mentionnées, plusieurs autres armes biologiques ont été créées, probablement en raison de la contamination expérimentale du Virus T.**

**En outre, il semble qu'une épidémie accidentelle se soit produite pendant cette expérience, infectant non seulement les humains, mais également un grand nombre de plantes et d'animaux, qui sont très probablement à l'origine de la situation de danger biologique.**

**Enfin, aucun traitement efficace n'a été découvert concernant les personnes touchées par le virus.**

**Jill Valentine**

Quelque chose en particulier sur toutes ces informations avait retenu l'attention de notre lectrice.

**Claire : On y retrouve le terme de Tyrant comme la mentionné Irons avant sa mort.**

**Sherry : C'est le nom qu'ils donnent au Gros Lourdaud ?**

**Claire : J'en ai bien l'impression.**

**Sherry : J'espère qu'il ne nous attendra pas là où nous allons.**

**Claire : Il n'a intérêt, sinon je vais déverser toutes mes grenades sur lui.**

**Sherry : Partons Claire, mon estomac ne va pas bien à cause de l'odeur qu'il y a.**

Sa grande sœur spirituelle approuve de la tête et les voilà donc parties pour suivre la trace de la créature engendrée on ne sait comment par ce cher Brian.

L'échelle au niveau de la trappe les mène jusqu'à une passerelle située dans une caverne à la Batman où les cris des chauves souris peuvent être entendus au loin sans que celles ci soient apercevables. Encore heureux, si c'est pour devoir ensuite les affronter parce que l'agent pathogène les a infecté, ce ne serait pas pratique.

Un obstacle de taille s'impose dans ce lieu pas fait pour un gros combat, il s'agit de la chose de tout à l'heure qui est passée du bébé à l'adulte congénitale. Cette abomination a pris forme humanoïde, avec la partie gauche de son corps bien plus développée que la droite faiblarde, avec un gros bras griffus, la queue qui est attaché à la gauche et la présence d'un œil sur ce morceau du torse, semblable à ceux apparus sur William après infection au Virus G. Le bestiole a désormais un gros long cou avec une affreuse tête, exposant une mâchoire grand ouverte prête à vous dévorer, ainsi que des yeux brisés dont la pupille blanche-jaunâtre, entourée d'une sclérotique rouge-orangée.

Le premier réflexe de celle qui a récupéré ses armes en passant, est de mettre la petite derrière elle et sortir sa mitraillette au chargeur complet.

**Sherry : Claire, protège moi de cette Grosse Salamandre !**

**Claire : Ne t'en fais pas, je le fa... Attention !**

Un crachat de larve de la part du bestiaux arrive dans leur figure.

Claire esquive sur sa gauche, en prenant Sherry avec, laissant les rejetons traîner au sol tels de vulgaires cafards.

La petite lance alors un regard sur l'étuis qu'elle possède sur elle et pense enfin à sortir le couteau qui s'y trouve pour s'en servir juste après sur l'une des blattes qui arrivait sur elle, la tuant d'un coup bien placé, les yeux pourtant fermés. Les autres se suicident dans le vide, prouvant leur manque d'intelligence.

Le bruit de l'armement du MAC-11 se fait entendre et une pluie de balles vole en direction de cette chose d'un autre monde.

_**Crève !**_

_**Il réagit quand je tire sur l'œil !**_

**_Ça_**_** doit être un point fiable !**_

_**Allez merde !**_

Avec acharnement, le G adulte finit par succomber à la totalité du chargeur déversé sur lui, laissant la dame sans munition pour cette arme, face à ce qui adviendra par la suite. Il tombe au sol et finit par déverser du sang vert un peu partout, alors que son corps finit par voir ses membres se rétracter comme une tortue vers son corps, ne laissant qu'un tronc aplati en fin de course.

Le premier boss est battu, ce qui permet à celle à qui ont doit ça de reprendre un peu plus d'assurance suite à cette acte de bravoure.

**Claire : J'ai réussi !**

**Sherry : Bravo Claire !**

**Claire : Tu vois, avec moi, même les gros monstres affreux ne peuvent rien te faire.**

**Sherry : Je suis contente d'avoir pu te rencontrer. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.**

Notre guerrière de l'enfer reprendre son vieux revolver qu'elle a sur elle et fait signe à sa petite sœur spirituelle de la suivre sans crainte.

Elles parcourent le reste de la plateforme pour de prochaines aventures qui leur feront ravaler leur montée de confiance, je peux vous le dire.

* * *

Dure première journée chez les forces de l'ordre.

A gambader en éviter les pires rejetons de Satan envoyés pour l'Apocalypse, y compris le géant au manteau sombre qui s'est décidé de le poursuivre à nouveau après l'avoir laissé en paix quelques temps. Il lui a même foutu la peur de sa vie en défonçant un mur après avoir résolu une énigme nécessitant son briquet, et il a voulu récidivé en refaisant le coup dans le couloir adjacent, sauf que cette fois ci sa cible a pu lui foutre une cartouche bien senti au visage.

Mine de rien ce sac à PV lui coûterait toutes ses munitions si il devait essayer de le buter réellement.

Au moins notre résolveur professionnel a obtenu la roue dentée dorée qu'il devra utiliser dans la tour de l'horloge qu'il a déjà visité plus tôt en déployant un escalier grâce à une manivelle carré trouvée ailleurs. C'est pas facile ces allers retours avec tous ces items, chapeau bas aux flics qui faisaient ça dans leur quotidien.

Pour se rendre au lieu convoité, il passe par la librairie où repose une atmosphère bien trop calme pour être rassurante.

_**J'ai déjà les Prises Roi, Tour et Fou, ce sera quoi la prochaine.**_

_**La Reine, le Pion ou le Cavalier ?**_

**_Ça_**_** me rappelle mes parties d'échec du lycée.**_

_**Tous le monde était jaloux de mes compétences à ce jeu alors que je me trouvais pas si bon que ça.**_

_**J'aurais jamais cru de voir activer un mécanisme avec ça en pleine épidémie de goules un jour.**_

_**Le Chef Irons devait en être un passionné, dommage qu'il soit un salopard.**_

_**J'espère retrouver Ada quand je retournerai en bas, et qu'elle va bien.**_

_**Il faut aussi que j'essaye de recontacter Claire, en priant pour que ça passe cette fois ci.**_

Leon arrive enfin sur le balcon du troisième niveau de la station, se précipitant pour rejoindre l'autre pièce, mais une grosse main se dresse sur son chemin.

Celle ci s'accroché à la rambarde gauche et le Tyrant 103 fait son apparition avec son visage stoïque, bloquant désormais le passage avec sa grosse masse, et s'approchant du dernier officier en ville pour lui faire rejoindre ses collègues. Il n'a pas prévu cependant que ce dernier en ait marre et se décide à sortir son ultime atout, le Magnum, pour lui coller une balle très lourde dans la figure.

Résultat le Boss Relou se tient le visage de douleur en grognant de plus belle.

A ce moment là, notre aventurier prend une folle décision et fonce sur lui pour le pousser violemment à travers le rebord, le faisant tomber deux étages en dessous, s'écraser sur le bureau au rez de chaussé, démolissant ce qui s'y trouve.

S'étant fait mal à l'épaule en faisant cet acte courageux, la recrue reste néanmoins réaliste dans sa victoire.

_**Je dois partir avant qu'il ne revienne.**_

_**Quelque chose me dit que je reverrai encore.**_

C'est partie pour l'horlogerie où les tics tacs l'accueillent à pendules ouvertes, donnant une acoustique peu ordinaire à ce lieu si particulier, et le grincement du bois où il circule en rajoute encore un peu. Une fois le rouage mis à la bonne place, la cloche se met à répandre sa mélodie à travers la ville.

Nul doute que ça ne risque pas d'attirer tous les morts du coin jusqu'ici.

**_Heureusement que je vais partir de là._**

**_Sinon ça aurait été problématique._**

Un passage sur sa droite se dévoile, ainsi que la dernière pièce du puzzle qui y est posé à même le sol et que notre collectionneur s'empresse de prendre.

Un trou se trouve juste derrière, menant on en sait où, mais la chute n'a pas l'air mortel, ce qui est essentiel.

_**Je vais y aller, ça peut...**_

Sa radio fait bip bip, ce qui l'interrompt dans sa pensée.

**Claire : Leon, est ce que tu me reçois ?**

**Leon : Oui je te reçois Claire.**

**Claire : Ouf, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ta situation.**

**Leon : Désolé, il doit y avoir des interférences sur la fréquence. Tu es où là ?**

**Claire : Je suis toujours avec Sherry, et nous allons descendre dans la tanière du Chef Irons.**

**Leon : Tu es folle !? Ce n'est peut être pas un zombie ou un de ses monstres mais il reste dangereux, surtout si tu vas dans un endroit qu'il connait par cœur contrairement à toi !**

**Claire : J'ai besoin de l'interroger car il doit en savoir des choses, et à en croire une carte là sur le mur, il y a un accès qui mène aux Égouts.**

**Leon : D'accord... Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ?**

**Claire : Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons prudente.**

**Leon : Je vais essayer de vous retrouver là bas avec Ada et Ben. Soyez prudentes en attendant.**

**Claire : Toi aussi.**

Au moins, la situation est mise au point, il peut donc sauter tel un James Sunderland dans ce précipice, afin de retourner en terre connue.

La longue descente exiguë le mène tout droit au couloir entre le parking, la prison et le chenil, en sortant d'un conduit d'aération assez grand.

Parvenant à se réceptionner correctement sur ses jambes, l'officier Kennedy est content d'avoir trouvé un sacré raccourci lui facilitant la vie.

Néanmoins, la joie n'est que de courte durée quand un cri monstrueux percute ses tympans, venant de très près.

**William : SHERRY ! ! !**

**Ben : Non ! Va... Va-t'en !**

Le gentil flic est inquiet de savoir ce survivant en danger et commence à se précipiter vers les cellules.

_**Ce journaliste a des problèmes !**_

_**Je dois l'aider !**_

Arrivant en courant là où il y a eu les cris, Leon est horrifié de découvrir que c'est le Faux Papa qui est revenu, se tenant face au cachot de Ben, une griffe sanglante laissant des goûtes tomber au sol. Heureusement il ne l'a pas encore remarqué, ce qui fait que le simple humain ravale la bravoure qu'il avait fait preuve face à Mister X et part se planquer dans la cellule voisine.

Le gros mutant finit par rebrousser chemin, en passant devant l'homme caché au souffle coupé, sans le voir, malgré de nombreux yeux.

Une fois loin, le policier peut sortir et aller voir ce qui reste du prisonnier qui refusait au préalable de quitter son nid douiller par peur de se faire buter.

Ce qui dernier est dans un sale état, avec trois immense traces de griffes sur le torse qui laissent ses tripes à l'air et nous confirment qu'il ne parviendra jamais à se faire la malle comme il l'avait prévu auparavant. Le beau roux accourt vers lui pour essayer de le sauver, même si c'est vain et ça il le sait.

**Leon : Ben ! Tu m'entends encore !? Allez, réponds !**

**Ben : Je tiens mon scoop... Ahaha... Cruelle ironie...**

**Leon : Ben...**

**Ben : Bute le chef de la police... C'est une ordure... Co-conspirateur...**

**Leon : Mon amie Claire est en train de s'en occuper, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Ben : Merci... Je vais pouvoir... te rejoindre... Katherine...**

Il ferme les yeux, définitivement.

Sa main droite se relâche, alors qu'elle tenait trois feuilles contenant des mails imprimés.

Un peu attristé de cette perte, bien qu'ils se soient peu connus, l'homme toujours en vie lui ferme les yeux, avec cette nouvelle mort sur les bras.

_**Si j'avais attaché cette chose, est ce que j'aurais pu le sauver ou est ce que c'était déjà trop tard ?**_

_**J'aurais peut être rien pu faire et j'aurais juste fini dans le même état que lui.**_

_**Au moins, c'est allez vite, contrairement à Marvin.**_

_**Repose en paix Ben.**_

Le héros en deuil ramasse ces papiers qui doivent surement contenir des preuves de ce qu'affirmer le journaliste avant de rendre l'âme.

**Chef Brian Irons, ****Raccoon City Police Department**

**Dans la trahison du stupide Capitaine des S.T.A.R.S., Wesker, le manoir a été détruit.**

**Mais, il n'y a pas de problème avec la recherche de virus.**

**Le problème était l'évasion des survivants du manoir, les membres des S.T.A.R.S. Chris; Jill; Rebecca; Barry et Brad.**

**Si le groupe a ramené des éléments de preuve, disposez-les dans le plus grand secret pour que l'incident ne devienne pas un procès. Pour réguler leur comportement, maintenez-les sous une surveillance suffisante.**

**Jusqu'à présent, ma femme Annette a été chargée de la liaison.**

** William Birkin**

_**Voici donc qui donnait les ordres au Chef du coté d'Umbrella, un certain William Birkin.**_

_**Sa femme est aussi dans le coup.**_

_**J'aurais aimé pouvoir rejoindre cette police plus tôt, pour pouvoir aider de mon mieux les survivants des STARS.**_

_**Malheureusement, je ne peux pas changer le passé.**_

**Chef Brian Irons, Raccoon City Police Department**

**10 000 $ est votre récompense pour cet accord; J'ai été autorisé à donner des conférences.**

**La recherche sur le Virus G en remplacement du Virus T sera bientôt terminée.**

**Une fois que cela sera achevé, je deviendrai sans aucun doute un dirigeant d'Umbrella.**

**Pour cette raison, le moment est venu de faire preuve de vigilance.**

**Je veux que vous les surveilliez et les teniez absolument à l'écart de la vieille usine de produits chimiques en particulier.**

** William Birkin**

_**J'ai entendu parlé de cette usine, elle est au nord de la ville.**_

_**Si ils ne doivent pas y fouiner, c'est que son labo ou un autre doit être là bas.**_

_**Je pourrais m'y rendre via les égouts.**_

_**Après, je ne pense pas que je forcerai Claire et Sherry à venir si elles ne veulent pas.**_

_**Elles pourront quitter la ville, il vaut mieux pour elles.**_

_**Ada par contre sera ravie de l'apprendre.**_

**Chef Brian Irons, Raccoon City Police Department**

**Nous avons un problème.**

**Les cadres d'Umbrella ont envoyé des agents pour essayer d'intercepter le G-Virus que je développe.**

**Deux, peut-être trois personnes. Je ne suis pas sûr du nombre exact.**

**Pendant de nombreuses années, le Virus G s'est développé avec difficulté; L'interception est en train de s'accumuler.**

**Les personnes suspectes ne doivent pas entrer dans la ville; Je veux que vous enquêtiez, minutieusement.**

**Lorsque vous les découvrez, arrêtez-les immédiatement; Je veux que vous me contactiez par Annette.**

**Il est accepté de tuer dans certains cas.**

**Le Virus G est ma vie. Ne pardonnez pas à ceux qui interfèrent.**

**Même Umbrella peut être une analogie humaine.**

** William Birkin**

_**Ce type a un problème avec ses recherches, ça ne m'étonne pas que tout soit parti en sucette.**_

_**Ce virus est vraiment...**_

**Ada : Leon ?**

Cette voix de séductrice aux lourds secrets se veut bien plus émotive pour le coup, ce qui surprend un peu notre recrue quand il se retourne un peu pour la voir très inquiète sur son visage, ainsi qu'un peu dégoûtée en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve le journaliste qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt.

Autant dire qu'elle perd un peu son assurance pour le coup.

**Ada : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?**

**Leon : Une arme biologique d'Umbrella a eu sa peau, mais il a eu le temps de me donner des infos sur la prochain endroit où nous rendre par les égouts.**

**Ada : Lequel ?**

**Leon : La vieille usine de produits chimiques d'Umbrella au nord de la ville, c'est là bas que doit trouver le labo de William Birkin, l'homme qui menait les recherches sur le Virus G dans le coin. Ton John s'y trouve peut être, et si on veut porter un gros coup contre ces salauds c'est le bon endroit où aller.**

**Ada : Tu es meilleure que moi pour trouver des informations utiles.**

**Leon : C'est nouveau le médaillon que tu as autour du cou ?**

**Ada : J'ai sauvé une fille d'un grand exhibitionniste et elle a perdu ça.**

**Leon : Tu as dû croiser Sherry alors. Elle est actuellement avec mon amie Claire, alors tu pourras le lui rendre que nous les retrouverons dans les égouts.**

**Ada : Alors qu'attendons nous ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.**

**Leon : Tu mènes la marche, je préfère t'avoir devant moi pour te surveiller.**

**Ada : Moi qui pensait que tu commençais à me faire confiance.**

**Leon : Un peu, alors autant continuer sur un bon chemin.**

La dame en rouge s'avance donc en première, laissant son surveillant la suivre, en jetant un dernier regard vers le corps du défunt.

Il espère que ce soit a dernière personne à périr devant lui, et qu'ils quitteront ce cauchemar à quatre.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Famille Birkin

**Chapitre 9 : Famille Birkin**

* * *

Nous quittons le confortable mais macabre Commissariat pour d'humides et insalubres réseaux d'égouts sous celui ci.

Après avoir profité de la victoire que leur avait procuré la morte de l'embryon grandi de Brian Irons, Claire et Sherry décident de suivre le plan prévu avec Leon dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver, c'est pour cela que nous les retrouver ici, si vous suivez un peu.

Nous les voyons arriver dans un petit couloir donnant un peu plus loin sur une ouverture sur la gauche, avec des barrière métallique et un petit espace pour descendre dans l'eau nauséabonde en contrebas où nous avons ensuite le choix entre une grille sur la droite et une grande porte rouillée avec l'inscription XD-R, qui ne me dit rien.

En fait, elles n'auront pas vraiment le choix de la direction à laquelle prendre.

En haut, au fond du couloir, nous avons une passerelle qui surplombe toute la dernière partie, mais aucun moyen visible pour y accéder.

Se tenant la main, les femmes individus de sexe féminins s'avancent dans cette toute nouvelle zone à explorer.

_**J'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas trop de zombies là où nous allons.**_

_**A limite des ouvriers bossant là au moment de l'épidémie ou bien des corps pourris de gens perdus là depuis on ne sait quand.**_

_**Quand je vois qui gérait la police de la ville et quelle entreprise la dirigeait dans l'ombre, la dernière option n'est pas conne.**_

_**Après je pense surtout qu'on rencontrera d'autres créatures, surement pires que les lécheurs.**_

_**Au moins on est pas dans les égouts de New York, sinon on aurait le droit aux alli...**_

**Sherry : Claire, là haut.**

La petite blonde pointe du doigt le passage en hauteur où un revenant qu'elles espéraient ne jamais recroiser refait son apparition.

Le Tyrant 103, avec quelques marques sur le visage, marche en faisant claquer ses bottes sur le sol résonnant, nous prévenant un peu en avance de son apparition, bien que notre héroïne n'y avait pas fait gaffe comme elle était concentrée tant sur ses pensées que sur la survie de sa protégée.

Elle prépare son vieux colt, bien qu'elle risque d'avoir encore une fois besoin de son amie le M79 si le titan venait à charger vers elles.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il s'arrête en les remarquant, prenant le temps de les observer quelques instants, mais chose surprenant, il ne tient pas compte d'elles et s'en va tranquillement sans faire de vague. A la surprise de toutes, elles l'entendent s'éloigner progressivement, permettant à la main armée de se baisser.

**Sherry : Pourquoi il ne nous a pas attaqué ?**

**Claire : Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux se méfier, surtout maintenant que nous savons qu'il est là aussi.**

**Sherry : J'espère que le Faux Pap... que mon papa ne viendra pas aussi nous embêter ici.**

**Claire : Si ils pouvaient s'entre tuer, ça nous arrangerait. Enfin... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est ton père.**

**Sherry : Ce n'est plus mon papa. Quoi qu'il soit devenu, ce n'est plus lui.**

**Claire : Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi tout ça. Espérons que ta mère a eu plus de chance.**

Les deux s'échangent un petit sourirent puis continue leur chemin en passant par le grande porte.

Celle ci les mène à un nouveau couloir inondé jusqu'à dépasser les chevilles, où aucun ennemi ne pointe le bout de son nez pour l'instant.

Alors que la bienveillante motarde s'apprête à aller plus loin avec sa protégée, coup de théâtre !

La porte d'écluse se trouvant juste à coté de Sherry, aspirant une portion de l'eau environnante, ainsi que la collégienne elle même qui disparaît de la vue de son amie en un claquement de doigt, atterrissant dans un autre cours d'eau, ce qui adoucie sa chute. En revanche, son visage et ses vêtements sont désormais trempées de ce liquide peu reluisant.

Une voix lointaine tente alors de lui parvenir, inquiète à son sujet.

**Claire : Sherry ! Tu vas bien !?**

**Sherry : Claire, je vais bien !**

**Claire : Je ne peux pas t'atteindre, où est ce que tu es !? **

**Sherry : Je suis un couloir avec plein d'eau, je fais quoi !?**

**Claire : Essaye de trouver un coin sûr et sec, et attend moi là bas, je vais essayer de trouver un autre chemin !**

A présent seule, la fille de chercheurs ne peut que compter sur elle même pour suivre les consignes de sa grande sœur.

Dégoulinant, du visage, elle prend une grande inspiration et déplace ses jambes à travers cette rivière puante, avec le cœur en stress.

_**Claire, j'espère que tu me retrouveras vite**_

_**Je ne me sens pas en sécurité quand tu es loin de moi.**_

_**Surtout que j'entends des croassements lointain, ça ne me plaît pas.**_

**_Ça_**_** vient de derrière ces grands barreaux que je ne peux pas passer.**_

_**A gauche c'est plus sec comme elle me l'a dit, mais je vais essayer de trouver plus sûr.**_

_**Peut être derrière cette porte...**_

Cet accès en acier l'amène jusqu'à une sorte de réserve où l'on peut trouver plusieurs étagères face à elle, contenant différent type de matériel comme des pots de peintures ou boites à outils, rien de bien intéressant pour elle surtout que le plupart son inatteignable pour sa taille. Sur le mur entourant l'entrée d'où elle vient, il y a un panneau interdisant de fumer et un tableau avec des chiffres qui ne lui parlent pas.

Ici, ça pourrait être un endroit idéal pour l'attendre, mais avant il faut vérifier les autres voies de sortie.

A sa droite il y a une échelle qui monte jusqu'à un point inconnu. La collégienne va la vérifier mais découvre que c'est un cul de sac en haut et ne voit pas très bien à donc ça sert au final de l'avoir mis là, à part pour faire jolie.

C'est alors qu'un bruit survient dans un autre coin, proche, de cette pièce, comme si quelqu'un a percuté une boite de conserve.

A peine descendu, Sherry se colle donc contre l'aluminium dans son dos, en angoissant de ce dont ça pouvait provenir ce coup.

_**C'était quoi !?**_

_**J'ai peur !**_

Tu as raison d'avoir peur.

Le visage déformé par la rigidité cadavérique d'une femme apparaît de derrière d'un coté de la première rangée de fournitures, celui à l'opposé d'où l'enfant venait. Cette personne porte sur elle des habits de randonneuse, où il manque une chaussure, déchirés par le temps et les morsures qui recouvre une partie de son corps en piteux état.

Par réflexe, l'innocente fille détourne ses yeux d'elle pour ne pas voir une seconde de plus ces yeux ravagés par la mort qui la dégoûtent.

Finalement, cet endroit n'est pas du tout sûr.

_**Oh mon dieu !**_

_**Je dois partir !**_

_**Mon couteau !**_

_**Par là !**_

_**Pas d'autres !**_

_**Mince, je suis coincé, il n'y a pas d'autres sortie !**_

_**Où vais je...**_

_**Un conduit !**_

En effet une grille mal serrée se trouve proche du sol sur le mur devant elle, lui laissant une issue de sortie, alors que les raclements de la Mangeuse qui n'arrivent même plus à gémir comme ses comparses à cause de sa gorge mal entretenue. Sans problème, elle arrive à la déloger de ses vis et a se glisser dans un tunnel d'aération où elle peut largement y tenir debout.

Au moins ici, aucun mangeur ne pourra la suivre, et elle devrait être un peu plus en paix.

_**Je l'ai échappé belle.**_

_**Faites que je tombe sur une pièce sans aucune de ces bêtes féroces.**_

_**Il y a un autre conduit au fond.**_

_**Je me demande où ça mène.**_

Avant d'y parvenir, de nouvelles bestioles décident d'aller lui dire bonjour via une grille au milieu du plafond.

De gros cafards de la taille d'un rat en sortent et se jettent sur la pauvre fille pour essayer de lui grignoter la peau, sauf que la plupart finisse couper en deux par cette dernière qui utiliser enfin la lame que lui a confié sa protectrice. En continuant d'user celle ci avec des gros mouvements pour avoir le plus de vermines, elle progresse jusqu'à l'autre bout du passage, s'éclipsant par une autre grille.

Séparée de ces saloperies, elle s'est néanmoins fait mordre par quelques unes d'entre elles, ce qui picote beaucoup.

Espérons que le virus ne se soit pas transmis en elle.

_**J'ai peur des blattes !**_

_**Pourquoi elles sont aussi grosses !?**_

_**Je neveux plus les revoir !**_

_**Où suis je maintenant ?**_

Elle se trouve dans une petite pièce de d'innombrables ordures sont entreposées, comme des canettes, de vieilles consoles de jeu, des restes de repas et d'autres trucs peu reluisant. Une seule chose dénote par rapport au reste, c'est une sorte de médaille grise dont les reflets attirent le regard des petits yeux bleus qui l'ont remarqué.

Ils s'en approchent et un main vient le ramasser, leur permettant de l'examiner plus en détail.

_**C'est... un loup ?**_

_**Je vais le garder, ça pourra peut être servir à Claire quand je la retrouverai.**_

Alors qu'elle le range dans la veste appartenant à la concernée, une vive lumière rouge se met à clignoter dans la pièce, accompagnant une alarme peu rassurante et un vrombissement qui vous donnera peut être une idée de ce qui va se passer.

Sherry ne se doute de rien, la pauvre.

C'est ainsi que sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, à sa surprise, l'entraînant avec les déchets dans une plus grande pièce où un plus grand nombre saleté y est déjà entreposée en attendant d'y être compactée. Une eau trouble rappelant un vieux film de SF se trouve ici, mais contrairement à celui ci, il y a une sortie bien plus accessible à cet endroit contraignant.

Cependant le choc de la chute fait perdre connaissance à la jeune fille, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Sans qu'elle le sache, sa descente a été vu par quelqu'un de sa famille.

Revenons enfin à Claire qui n'est pas resté sans rien faire pendant ce temps et qui a parcouru une portion des égouts environnantes dans l'espoir de retrouver celle qui lui avait redonné espoir quand à la fuite de cet enfer. Sur sa route fétide se dresse de grosses araignées de plusieurs espèces, certaines colorées et d'autres plus ternes, ainsi que des gros crapauds qui veulent essayer de vous avaler en vous chopant avec leur langue visqueuse.

Après avoir bravé tout ça, notre femme armée finit par prendre une porte qui l'amène dans une sorte de pièce servant à nettoyer l'eau qui vient s'y retrouver, ce qui explique la piscine de liquide sale qui s'y écoule par un trou rond dans le mur. Un pont se trouve un peu plus loin, permettant d'accéder une partie solide au fond à droite où se trouve une autre porte, mais il faut pour cela contourner un peu par la gauche.

En haut on peut apercevoir un autre étage, bien qu'il y soit impossible d'y accéder à partir d'ici.

Avant de pouvoir traverser cet endroit un peu plus reposant, une silhouette vient se montre par la gauche en visant la protagoniste avec un Glock 17 gris foncé à culasse chromée de couleur blanche.

**? ? ? : N'approchez pas !**

Cette personne est une femme approchant de la quarantaine, blondes aux yeux bleus avec une coupe mi longue s'arrêtant un peu en dessous du menton, portant un tee-shirt noir sans col formant assez ouvert avec une blouse blanche par dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon beige et des mocassins rouges foncées.

**Claire : Vous devez être la mère de Sherry, Annette.**

**Annette : Qui êtes vous !? Si vous êtes un agent d'Umbrella, je vous jure que…**

**Claire : Calmez vous, je m'appelle Claire Redfield, je suis la sœur de Chris, l'un des survivants des STARS que votre mari avait dans le collimateur.**

**Annette : Ah oui je vous reconnais… J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire là. Avec tous mes soucies actuelles, les STARS me seraient plus bénéfiques que problématiques.**

**Claire : Malheureusement, la plupart sont déjà en Europe, y compris mon frère, pour lutter contre Umbrella.**

**Annette : Je leur souhaite une réussite, bien qu'elle ne soit pas assurée. Sinon, comment vous savez le nom de ma fille ?**

**Claire : Je l'ai rencontré dans le Commissariat et nous avons décidé de nous échapper par là en essayant de nous retrouver avec trois autres survivants.**

**Annette : Mais pourquoi vous a t'elle suivi ? Je lui ai demandé de rester là bas pour sa sécurité.**

**Claire : L'endroit n'est plus sûr pour elle là bas, ça grouille de zombies et d'autres monstres. Y compris un Tyrant comme vous les appelez qui est à sa poursuite sans que j'en sache la raison, et aussi ce qui reste de son Père.**

**Annette : Oh non… William l'a retrouvé !**

**Claire : Oui, et j'aimerais savoir comment il a pu devenir ce monstre !**

**Annette : Je vais vous l'expliquer…**

Le temps se fige l'espace d'un instant, pour nous replonger dans la soirée où tout a commencé.

* * *

**22 Septembre 1998**

* * *

**_Minnesota;_** _**Montagnes Arklay; **__**NEST**_

* * *

Seul dans son labo personnel, le Docteur William Birkin contemple, assis sur une chaise, une tasse de café fumante reposant juste à coté, le fruit de tant d'années de recherche qu'il avait mené après avoir découvert sa forme de base grâce aux expériences menées sur Lisa Trevor avec le Virus Progenitor, à l'époque où il travaillait encore au Laboratoire Arklay.

Le Virus Golgotha est presque arrivée à sa forme parfaite, mais est ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ?

Le but eugénique était de créer la race humaine parfaite, sauf que ce rêve a commencé à vite s'envoler en l'espace de quelques mois.

Sachant qu'Umbrella le prenait pour un con et qu'il n'aurait jamais la place qu'il méritait chez eux, le Doc a saboté le fonctionnement des autres installations environnantes en en contaminant notamment certaine avec le Virus Tyrant, ce qui est explique l'augmentation des patients à l'hôpital de la ville.

Tout ça pour les trahir après avoir conclu un accord d'asile avec le gouvernement américain, sauf que les représentants de la Delta Force qu'ils étaient censés envoyés tardent à venir, ce qui l'inquiète au plus haut point.

Est ses employeurs qui ont réussi à capoter la rencontre ?

Vu comme c'est parti, ils vont l'Umbrella Security Service ou l'Undertaker Unit pour lui trouer la peau et ils lui voleront sa recherche, rendant tous ses efforts vains, donc vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi son morale à baisser d'un coup en seulement quelques semaines.

Le regard du chercheur se tourne d'abord vers une photo sur son bureau où nous pouvons y voir les cinq principaux chercheurs qui ont contribué à l'amélioration du virus de couleur violette dont les noms complets y sont visibles en bas du cadre. William Birkin, Annette Birkin, Frederic Downing, Monica Straw et Julian Frost.

Une autre image posée juste à coté représente cette fois sa petite famille, dont encore sa femme, mais aussi et surtout sa mignonne fille Sherry.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous les trois heureux dessus.

**William : Sherry… Je suis le pire des pères en ce moment, mais j'espère que ça vaudra le coup. Albert avait raison, mais moi je l'ai traité de tous les noms, au lieu de l'accompagner avec mes recherches. Allez savoir où il est maintenant, mais je suis sûr que mon précieux Virus G l'intéressera et que je le reverrai avant ma mort.**

Il rigole un peu en se rendant compte qu'il en vient à se parler tout seul, comme un bon gros schizophrène.

Son attention se porte ensuite sur son Glock 19, attendant dans son coin qu'on vienne jouer un peu avec lui.

A ce moment là, un son lointain parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles, celui de bruits de bottes s'avançant vers sa direction, ainsi que le bruit de l'ouverture automatique de la porte donnant à la salle des casier juste avant le sas menant là où il est.

En réflexe, il range son arme virale sur lui et prend son arme automatique en se levant pour attendre d'une main ferme ces visiteur.

**William : Alors, est ce Umbrella ou le Gouvernement ? Voyons si la chance continue à me sourire.**

Pas de peau, deux soldats portant une combinaison intégrale de commando noire avec un masque à gaz aux yeux et à la bouche gris, pointent le bout de leur MP5, SD3 pour celui qui a pour nom de code Hunk et SD2 pour l'autre. Ils s'empressent de menacer celui qui les intéresse avec, en remarquant qu'au passage, lui aussi les menace avec son propre argument.

**William : Alors, vous êtes enfin venus.**

**Hunk : Docteur, nous sommes ici pour collecter l'échantillon du Virus G.**

**William : Désolé, mais je ne vais pas simplement vous remettre le travail de ma vie.**

Alors que le scientifique recule, il heurte sans le voir la table à l'arrière, le distrayant assez pour le partenaire du soldat qui causait se mettre à lui mitrailler le corps, le touchant à plein d'endroits différents, ce qui tuerait n'importe qui instantanément mais pas lui. Grièvement blessé et désormais adossé contre le meuble dans son dos, il ne peut que voir le chef sermonner son subordonné en lui faisant baisser son fusil.

**Hunk : Arrête ça ! Tu risques de toucher les échantillons derrière !**

Le leader se précipite alors vers l'endroit où sont entreposés les échantillons de Virus G et T afin de les mettre dans une mallette prévue à cet effet, tandis que dans le même temps, une quatrième personne fait son apparition dans le labo, à savoir la femme du type abattu. Le soldat surnommé Ghost à l'entrée la braque et se prépare à la buter si il le faut.

**Ghost : Je la refroidis ?**

**Hunk : Non c'est bon, j'ai ce pourquoi on est là, on peut se tirer !**

Il lui refile la mallette pleine d'agents viraux et ils se tirent sans prendre de temps avec ces conneries.

Annette est choquée de découvrir l'état de son mari et se précipite à son chevet.

**Annette : William ! Oh, mon... **

**William : Ne les laisse pas fuir...**

**Annette : Tiens bon, chéri... Je m'occupe de cette blessure par balle en premier. **

**William : Non...**

**Annette : Je reviens !**

**William : Annette...**

Sans l'écouter, elle part chercher du soin, disparaissant de la vue du mourant.

Ce dernier, dans un dernier élan de survie, sort le flacon qu'il a sur lui et qui a survécu tout autant au choc qu'aux tirs.

**William : Désolé...**

Sa main gauche sanglante tente alors de choper quelque chose d'important qui se trouve normalement sur la table contre laquelle il est posé.

Un petit appareil servant à injecter un agent pathogène dans un corps vivant ou mort.

* * *

**30 Septembre 1998**

* * *

_**Minnesota; Raccoon City; Installation Umbrella **_**_Égouts_**

* * *

Claire est étonnée par tout ce qui a été dit jusque là, surtout le dernier point.

**Claire : Il a injecté le Virus G dans son propre corps !?**

**Annette : Le Virus G a la capacité de revitaliser les fonctions cellulaires.**

La mère de Sherry reprend un peu son souffle avant de raconter la seconde partie de l'histoire.

* * *

**23 Septembre 1998**

* * *

_**Minnesota; Raccoon City; Égouts **_

* * *

Alors que les rats font entendre leur couinement dans les tunnels secs de ce réseau souterrain, deux soldats de l'USS discutent tranquillement à l'angle d'un embranchement en attendant la suite des ordres tout en ayant retiré leur masque pour un certain confort. Celui qui est à l'entrecroisement est blanc de peau avec un Steyr TMP entre les mains, et l'autre à le visage brun tout en possédant un Franchi SPAS-12 avec crosse fixée.

**Blanc : Hé Derek, tu as déjà rencontré Tommy Nielsen ?**

**Derek : Non, c'est qui ?**

**Blanc : Un cadre de la boite, un vrai connard. Du genre à te rappeler sans cesse le mérite qu'il a d'avoir le cul vissé à un siège tout la journée alors que toi tu te fais chier à couvrir les conneries que lui et ses potes ne cessent de faire.**

**Derek : Oh ouais, ce sont les pires ceux là.**

**Blanc : Sinon tu sais qui c'est qui fait parti de la nouvelle Equipe Delta ?**

**Derek : Non, qui ?**

**Blanc : Vector.**

**Derek : Le disciple de notre Grande Faucheuse ?**

**Blanc : Celui là même.**

**Derek : N'empêche, je ne sais pas toi mais j'aimerais connaître les détails de ce qui s'est passé dans les Montagnes Arklay en Juillet.**

**Blanc : Pareil, car beaucoup de nos collègues sont morts là bas sans qu'on s...**

Coupé court dans sa phrase par des puissantes griffes qui lui traversent l'abdomen, il crève instantanément empalé par celle ci.

Stupéfait par cette vision d'horreur qui se passe sous ses yeux, le mec pourtant entraîné à tuer, ne peut que murmurer un nom.

**Derek : Luke...**

Nul doute qu'il se sera le prochain sur le liste de ce monstre éprouvant une soif de sang.

Autre-part dans ses tunnels, Hunk et Ghost essayent de se réunir avec le reste de l'Equipe Alpha censés garder les égouts , sauf que c'est la galère, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de deux autres soldats qui étaient descendu avec eux dans le labo. Tout ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

**Hunk : Weasel ? Giseisha ? Vous me recevez ?**

**Ghost : Je crois qu'il faut prévenir l'autre équipe pour qu'ils viennent nous épauler.**

**Hunk : Equipe Bravo, nous rencontrons des soucies sur le chemin du point de rendez vous. Venez nous rejoindre au Point Chute d'Eau.**

**Ghost : Chef, là bas !**

Il pointe du canon l'humanoïde qui s'avance vers eux, présentant encore une moitié du corps reconnaissable comme étant l'employé renégat qu'ils ont criblé de balle plus tôt dans la soirée. L'autre moitié en revanche a eu une croissance spectaculaire de ses muscles et de sa masse, tout ne développant un globe oculaire semblable à une tumeur sur son épaule, ainsi qu'une paire de griffes pas trop grandes mais bien bien taillés pour déchirer ses adversaires.

Il s'avance vers le duo responsable indirectement de son état dans l'espoir de se venger tout en criant un mot à leur encontre.

**William : Tuer !**

**Ghost : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé !?**

Ils reculent, alors que le chef de l'escouade et de l'Equipe Alpha ouvre le feu sur feu le Doc.

**Hunk : Protège la mallette ! Mange ça, sale monstre !**

**Ghost : Les balles... ne l'arrêtent pas !**

**Hunk : C'est quoi ce truc ?**

Acculés dans une impasse représenté par des grandes barres métalliques, leur sort n'est guère favorable.

Non loin de là, leur vacarme est entendu par deux autres membres de l'équipe, Kirkpatrick et Martinez.

**Kirkpatrick : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

**Martinez : Quelque chose ne va pas. Allons vérifier ! Là-bas ! Dépêchons nous !**

Ils accourt jusqu'à l'origine du boucan, découvrant la macabre scène qui s'y joue.

La mallette, désormais ouverte, avec les fioles brisées en dehors, laissant plusieurs rongeurs se faire un repas au Virus T et G.

Le corps de Ghost repose juste à coté, marqué par trois lames sur son torse, son assassin le surplombant de sa taille.

**Kirkpatrick : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?**

La chose lui répond par un grognement avant de se précipiter vers eux à une vitesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

**Martinez : Feu ! Feu ! Fils de... !**

Un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen a tôt fait de clouer son bec, laissant son pote sans voix face à ce blindé impénétrable.

Le pauvre soldat plaide sa vie, mais la créature saura bien la lui enlever.

Dans un autre coin, pas si loin de là, au fond dans couloir sans but, se trouve les derniers membres encore vivants non présentés de ce groupe de combat.

Miguel est salement amoché, blessé plus tôt par le mutant en colère, tandis que Goblin 6, sa petite amie, s'occupe de lui.

**Goblin 6 : Hé Thī̀rạk, ne meurs pas, nous sortirons tous les deux d'ici.**

**Miguel : Tire toi de là Querido, avant que ce rejeton du Diable ne t'envoie au cimetière comme moi.**

**Goblin 6 : Nous allons sortir de là ensemble, ce n'est pas supposition.**

**Miguel : J'envie ton optimisme.**

Profitant du fait qu'ils n'aient plus leur masque, elle pose son Rakow G2A2 à terre et embrasse son copain pour peut être la dernière occasion de le faire.

Sans le savoir, cet échange touchant a été observé par Annette qui s'apprêtait à les battre froidement avec son propre pistolet avant de finalement se raviser et de s'en aller. La situation actuelle est déjà suffisamment ironique, avec l'homme en train de crever et la femme cherchant désespéramment à le faire survivre.

Un autre rescapé de l'attaque de William, c'est Derek qu'on a vu auparavant, sauf que lui aussi a été laissé dans un état déplorable.

Cloué au sol sur le dos, trop faible pour bouger, il essaye néanmoins d'attraper sa radio à un mètre de là pour tenter de prévenir l'autre équipe de l'escouade du danger qui les attend. A force de forcer, il devrait parvenir à ses fins, on l'espère.

Surprise, un gros rat vient faire son apparition, ce qui fait un peu plaisir au blessé qui en a un plus petit chez lui, mais bon là c'est pas vraiment de penser à ça, bien que ça soulage un peu la douleur. Par contre ce qui va la raviver, c'est quand l'humain ne remarque que trop tard les quelques bouts de peau du rongeur qui sont tombés, laissant apercevoir la chair en dessous.

L'animal se lève sur ses pattes en couinant, ce qui ramène toute sa famille présentant les même symptômes que lui, puis ensemble ils grimpent sur le gros tas de viande à leur disposition. Avec hargne et faim, ils commencent à le dévorer vivant de toutes les parties de son corps, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Cependant, là où il se trouve, personne ne l'entendra crier.

**30 Septembre 1998**

* * *

_**Minnesota; Raccoon City; Installation Umbrella **_**_Égouts_**

* * *

Le récit est enfin terminé, terminant sous une note tragique avec un vrai massacre.

**Claire : Donc ce sont les rats qui étaient porteurs du virus.**

**Annette : En raison de sa transmutation induite par le virus, William devrait avoir perdu toute mémoire antérieure.**

**Claire : Quel bordel...**

**Annette : Et ce n'est même pas toute l'histoire. Toutes les armes biologiques à Virus G, y compris William, ont la capacité d'implanter des embryons dans d'autres formes de vie.**

**Claire : Comme un ****Facehugger ?**

**Annette : Les corps des individus avec un codage génétique non apparenté sont susceptibles de rejeter l'embryon, mais comme Sherry est sa fille, cette possibilité est inexistante... c'est un instinct de survie inhérent.**

**Claire : Oh non... J'ai été séparée de Sherry en arrivant dans les égouts, et je suis en train de la chercher là. Il faut vite la trouver avant que ce William ne la trouve car je n'ai pas envie qu'elle subisse le même sort que ****John Hurt !**

**Annette : Je dois vous avertir que pour des raisons de sécurité, j'ai planqué un exemplaire du Virus G dans son médaillon, mais Umbrella a dû réussir à le savoir et donc c'est pour cela qu'un Tyrant la cible aussi.**

**Claire : Elle n'a plus son médaillon, c'est surement pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas attaqué tout à l'heure.**

**Annette : Quoi !? Où est il !?**

**Claire : Sherry m'a dit que c'était une jeune femme asiatique qui l'avait paris en la sauvant du Tyrant justement.**

**Annette : Il faut retrouver ma fille, et le médaillon, les deux sont très importants pour moi !**

**Claire : Touchant... Enfin bon, je vais aller vérifier par là pour la trouver.**

**Annette : Je vais voir de là où vous venez, comme je connais très bien ces tunnels, vous avez peut être raté l'endroit où elle est.**

La mère part donc d'un coté pendant que notre héroïne s'éclipse de l'autre, tout en ramassant les munitions et herbes environnantes, par précaution.

* * *

Après 3/4 de ce chapitre centré sur la partie de Claire et Sherry, incluant un gros flash-back, allons voir un peu du coté d'Ada et Leon.

Ces derniers ont refait le parcours à travers le passage du chenil, sans croiser d'ennemis cette fois ci, et avec un médaillon autour du cou pour la jolie chinoise. Autant dire que sur le chemin ils ont le temps de s'organiser sur la suite de l'aventure, alors que la dame mène la marche.

**Leon : Je me demande quand même qui est le petit diablotin qui s'est amusé à planquer ces prises aux quatre coins du commissariat.**

**Ada : Quelqu'un qui avait du temps à perdre en cet apocalypse zombie.**

**Leon : Au moins, cette fois ci, on ne devrait pas à avoir faire demi-tour.**

**Ada : Comment tu peux être sûr que nous trouveront tes deux amies là bas ?**

**Leon : Parce que je leur fait confiance ?**

**Ada : Tu fais à ce point confiance à des personnes que tu as à peine rencontré ?**

**Leon : Elles au moins n'ont pas essayé de me tirer dessus.**

**Ada : C'est pas faux.**

Ils arrivent sans problème à la fosse septique, où un petit pont ouvrable, entouré du vide avec un gros cylindre de chaque cote, permet de relier les deux cotés de la salle. La panneau où il faut mettre les pièces d'échecs se trouve au fond à gauche, juste à coté de la porte donnant aux souterrains.

Seul petit soucie de rien du tout, la présence du G-Birkin au beau milieu du chemin, s'accrochant à la rambarde à sa droite pour ensuite y arracher avec sa puissance un morceau, afin d'avoir un tuyau en fer rouillé en guise d'arme. Allez savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, car il fera moins de dégâts qu'avec ses griffes comme ça.

C'est comme passer du'une arme de niveau 100 à niveau 1 sans raison apparente.

Les deux arrivants dégainent chacun leur calibre, celui de l'officier Leon étant bien plus gros que celui de l'espionne, pour tenir en joue ce mutant.

**Leon : C'est lui qui a tué Ben. Sherry l'appelle "Faux Papa".**

**Ada : Charmant bonhomme...**

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est rassuré face à cette présence, bien que la jeune femme essaye de le cacher du mieux qu'elle peut pour continuer à paraître crédible.

En les voyant enfin, l'arme biologique se tourne vers eux en tapant le bout de son bâton sur le sol tout en criant une chose très étonnante.

**William : Aidez moi !**

Le duo se lance des regards entre eux, perplexe face à cette requête provenant du monstre.

Ils regrettent bien vite cette distraction car il en profita pour foncer vers eux en assènent un coup vertical vers eux qu'ils esquivent de peu, Leon par sa droite et Ada par sa gauche. Séparé par l'ennemi, ils commencent à lui tirer dessus, mais c'est celui qui a le magnum qui fait mal qui attire bien évidemment l'attention de la créature blindée.

Celle ci s'avance vers le tireur isolé, s'apprêtant à l'avoir comme il n'a plus aucun moyen de fuir, l'espace étant trop étroit et la porte pas de son coté.

_**Merde, je suis coincé !**_

_**Je ne vais quand même pas me jeter dans le vide, non !?**_

_**Attends deux secondes, son œil...**_

_**Tentons le Diable !**_

Avec la dernière balle dans son chargeur, il explosa l'œil présent sur l'énorme épaule de William.

Celui ci hurle alors de douleur et commence à frapper partout de façon frénétique, comme si il était aveuglé par l'action du survivant.

Sans savoir où aller, il finit par défoncer sans le vouloir la barrière de sécurité et à tomber dans le vide sans parvenir à se rattraper. Il disparaît donc de la vue des deux humains normaux qui peuvent se retrouver dans de meilleurs conditions.

Le mâle blanc soupire de soulagement après cette grosse frayeur, alors que la femelle asiatique est étonnamment heureuse de le voir indemne.

**Ada : Désolée de n'avoir pas été d'une grande aide pour le coup.**

**Leon : Tu ne pouvais pas faire grand chose avec juste un pistolet.**

**Ada : J'espère pouvoir avoir aussi de grosses armes comme toi, même si je n'ai pas de sacoche pour les transporter.**

**Leon : Au pire, tu sais quoi...**

Il lui tend le Desert Eagle, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle prend après un court laps de temps d'hésitation.

**Leon : Et voilà les munitions qui vont avec.**

**Ada : Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter de me l'avoir filer ?**

**Leon : J'ai déjà mon Remington qui me suffit.**

**Ada : Hé bien merci, je tacherai de bien m'en servir.**

**Leon : Il faut savoir s'entre aider dans ce genre de situation, et comme ça, si on recroise de gros démons, on pourra les repousser à deux.**

**Ada : Alors, allons y Clyde.**

Elle lui fait signe de la suivre alors dirige déjà vers l'accès qu'il doit déverrouiller.

Esquissant un petit sourire, le policier courtisé se joint à elle pour continuer leur périple qui risque d'être toujours autant savoureux.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Pouffiasse en Robe Rouge

**Chapitre 10 : ****Pouffiasse en Robe Rouge**

* * *

Nul part.

Claire avait beau avoir fouillé tous les recoins possibles, elle ne l'avait trouvé nul part, comme si elle s'était volatilisée du scénario.

L'inquiétude se fait alors de plus en plus pressante et tombe même au désespoir quand elle ressort de la pièce où elle avait rencontré la mère de la disparue, retournant au niveau de la chute d'eau où un appareil à jetons attendait deux médailles à être mises en lui. Elle n'en a qu'une, mais ça sert à rien tant que Sherry ne sera pas avec elle.

Perdue à son tour, notre héroïne ne peut qu'attendre qu'un miracle se produise, c'est son dernier espoir.

_**Sherry, où es tu bordel !?**_

_**Dieu, je ne te demande jamais de choses mais là s'il te plaît, ramène là moi !**_

_**Fais preuve de bon sens et ne la laisse pas entre les mains de Lucifer !**_

_**Si t'existe vraiment, fais le !**_

**Sherry : Claire !**

**Claire : Sherry !**

Le sourire béant apparaissant sur son visage, symbolisant ses prières qui ont été entendu, disparaît aussi vite que sa croyance quand elle se rend compte, horrifiée, que la jeune fille n'est pas au meilleur de ses états. Ses yeux on pris une teinte un peu plus rouge tandis qu'elle se tient le bas du ventre pendant un petit instant avant de reprendre de l'assurance et de la joie face à sa sœur adoptive.

Elle se précipite vers elle pour se blottir de ses bras, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu se réunir avec elle après une infinie absence.

**Sherry : Claire, je ne veux plus te perdre !**

**Claire : Sherry...**

**Sherry : Je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau avec toi !**

**Claire : Sherry, écoute moi...**

L'innocente gamine la relâche pour découvrir une fontaine d'inquiétudes se déverser sur ses problèmes.

**Claire : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**Sherry : Rien...**

**Claire : Ne me mens pas, je vois que que quelque chose ne pas.**

**Sherry : Papa m'a retrouvé, et je crois qui m'a fait avaler quelque chose.**

**Claire : Oh non...**

**Sherry : Est ce si grave que ça ?**

**Claire : Beaucoup, il va falloir te soigner, en espérer qu'il existe un moyen de le faire.**

**Sherry : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Claire : Tu es infecté par la même chose qui a transformé ton papa, et si nous ne faisons rien, tu finiras comme lui, voir pire.**

**Sherry : Je ne veux pas finir comme lui !**

**Claire : Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.**

**Sherry : Comment ?**

**Claire : Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le labo de ton père. Ta maman ne m'a pas dit où il était mais...**

**Sherry : Tu as croisé ma maman ?**

**Claire : Oui, elle va bien et elle est partie te chercher loin en arrière. On a pas le temps de faire demi tour, mais suis sûr que si elle a pu tenir jusque là, elle le pourra jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne la chercher.**

**Sherry : Par où nous allons maintenant ?**

**Claire : Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière cette chute d'eau mais le courant tes trop puissant pour y passer comme ça.**

**Sherry : Il y a des renfoncements ici. Tu crois que ce que j'ai trouvé peut aller avec ?**

Elle sort de sa poche la médaille du loup qu'elle a trouvé plus tôt et semble lié à celle de l'aigle que la motarde a sur elle.

Une fois les deux de sortie pour faire la comparaison, il est forcé de constater qu'elles ont les deux clés permettant d'ouvrir cette drôle de porte.

**Claire : Je pense que oui. On va les mettre en même temps.**

**Sherry : D'accord.**

Elles insèrent donc les deux pièces à leur emplacement, ce qui provoque la fin de la coulée d'eau, libérant un court passage avec une porte en bois.

Qui c'est ce qui va les attendre de l'autre coté ?

En tout cas, l'adulte prend la main de l'enfant pour l'y accompagner, tout en vérifiant continuellement l'évolution de son état qui pour le moment n'empire pas plus que ça. Elles arrivent à deux sur un tunnel caverneux prenant un virage à droite, où un pont permet de la traverser, bien le sol soit à peine moins d'un mètre en bas, avec des proportions peu idéales pour marcher dessus.

Claire guide ainsi l'infectée dans ce drôle de souterrain alors que le plafond se met à trembler sans raison apparente, sans interrompant leur progression.

**Claire : Je ne veux même pas savoir c'est quoi le gros truc qui fait tout bouger.**

**Sherry : Claire...**

**Claire : Qui a t-il Sherry ?**

**Sherry : Tu devrai prévenir tes amies de où nous allons pour qu'ils puissent nous y retrouver.**

**Claire : Tu as raison, heureusement que tu es là pour m'y faire penser.**

Alors qu'elles arrivent au tournant, la femme à la queue de cheval prend sa radio pour communiquer avec son ami officier de police.

**Claire : Leon, tu es toujours vivant ?**

**Leon : C'est le cas... Bien que je me sois fait tirer dessus.**

**Claire : Comment !? Par qui !?**

**Leon : Une femme blonde en blouse blanche, elle voulait tirer sur Ada mais je me suis interposé.**

**Claire : Tu devrais arrêter de jouer les héros, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin à se rythme.**

**Leon : Ma tenue blindée ne pas portée chance pour le coup.**

**Claire : La femme que vous avez croisé était Annette Birkin, la mère de Sherry. Elle et son mari, William, bossaient pour Umbrella jusqu'à ce que ça merde et que le père de Sherry devienne la créature avec un œil sur l'épaule que nous avons croisé au Commissariat.**

**Leon : Attends quoi !?**

**Claire : Ada, elle est comment ?**

**Leon : Comment comment ?**

**Claire : Est ce qu'elle ne serait pas asiatique et elle n'aurait pas récupéré un médaillon récemment ?**

**Leon : Oui c'est ça, normalement il appartient à Sherry si j'ai bien compris.**

**Claire : Un échantillon de Virus G est dedans, vous devez absolument le récupéré car il est l'une des meilleures preuves qu'il nous faut pour faire tomber Umbrella une fois sorti de cette terre de personne.**

**Leon : Je préviendrai Ada quand je la retrouverai, car elle est partie poursuivre cette Ada. Je dois l'avertir d'éviter si possible de la tuer.**

**Claire : De mon coté, je suis obligé de ma rendre à leur labo pour guérir Sherry.**

**Leon : Pourquoi ?**

**Claire : Son père l'a contaminée avec son virus et qui c'est ce qu'elle risque de devenir si je ne fais rien pour la sauver.**

**Leon : Tout va de mieux en mieux.**

**Claire : A coté de la piscine de traitement des déchets, il y a une porte en bois qui donne sur un chemin menant à une sorte de téléphérique. Je pense que c'est le chemin qui mène. Vous pourrez l'emprunter pour nous y rejoindre.**

**Leon : J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se retrouver, sans qu'il y ait encore d'autres empêchements.**

**Claire : Moi aussi. Prends soin de toi.**

Le contact se coupe entre les deux, sans savoir si cela va mettre plusieurs chapitres avant leur prochain dialogue, ou même avant des possibles retrouvailles.

Désormais l'objectif est droit devant, au fond d'un tunnel fait roche dont on ne voit justement pas le bout, et qu'il va falloir traverser avec l'aide de l'engin juste devant qui les éclaire de sa lumière, montrant qu'il fonctionne correctement. Ça fait bizarre cette gondole souterrain car ça rappelle la fille plus âgé sa classe de neige de jadis, donc un tout autre cadre te décor que celui là.

Trêve de nostalgie, les deux survivantes pénètrent dans la télécabine où aucun corps de soldat d'Umbrella ne s'y trouve.

La collégienne va s'asseoir sur le siège face à l'entrée tandis que l'étudiante part démarrer le bousin sans trop de difficulté car par chance il n'y a pas 36 000 boutons sur le tableau de commande. C'est même plus simple que ça puisqu'il y a un gros bouton rouge sous l'inscription "On/Off".

On serait se serait tous attendu à une clé de contact ou bien un levier à actionner, et bien nom, c'était encore trop simple pour eux.

L'appareil se met en marche pour un trajet qui prendra de nombreuses minutes car leur destination n'est pas la porte à coté, ce qui permet le temps au duo devenu proche de se reposer un peu cote à cote. Sherry décide d'enfin manger son Kit Kat, le repas de la condamnée, alors que la brunette assise près d'elle la regarde en se préoccupant beaucoup des potentiels signes de dégradation corporel.

**Claire : Ça n'empire pas pour l'instant ?**

**Sherry : Non, mais mon ventre continue à me faire mal de plus en plus souvent.**

**Claire : Tu me le dis si d'autres symptômes **

**Sherry : Est ce que je vais finir comme le méchant monsieur dont le triton est sorti ?**

**Claire : J'espère que non.**

**Sherry : Pourquoi est ce que tu fais tous ces efforts pour m'aider ?**

**Claire : Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?**

**Sherry : Nous nous connaissons pas et c'est pas normal que deux étrangers s'aident à ce point.**

**Claire : Je ne peux pas laisser une fille aussi mignonne que toi sans défense alors que le cadavres marchent dans les rues.**

**Sherry : Pas tout le monde ferait ce que tu fais pour moi.**

**Claire : Je sais, je ne suis pas tout le monde.**

L'âme pure répand sa chaleur vers sa semblable en un sourire, ce qui permet d'oublier l'espace d'un instant l'Épée de Damoclès qui tangue au dessus d'elles.

**Sherry : Il y a quelque chose dans la poche de ta veste, c'est pas un de ces bidules qui sert à écouter de la musique ?**

Elle sort un Walkman Sony WM-GX302 de la veste de motarde et le monte à l'ange qui veille sur elle.

**Claire : C'est ça, ça s'appelle un baladeur.**

**Sherry : Il y a quoi comme chanson dessus ?**

**Claire : Du rock principalement, et plusieurs en français ?**

**Sherry : Pourquoi ?**

**Claire : J'aime beaucoup cette langue, et puis j'ai des amies qui viennent de là bas.**

**Sherry : J'y suis jamais allé, il parait qu'ils mangent des grenouilles là bas. Beurk, je ne pourrai jamais en manger !**

**Claire : C'est vrai que c'est un plat local, mais tous les français n'en mangent pas, je te le rassure.**

**Sherry : Je peux écouter un de ces chansons françaises ?**

**Claire : Oui bien sûr, je vais t'en mettre une. Voilà. C'est ici que tu dois appuyer pour lancer la bande.**

En appuyant sur le bon bouton, "Je t'aime à l'italienne" de Frédéric François se lance avec vigueur.

Celle qui l'écoute semble plutôt bien apprécier ce qu'elle entend, tapant en rythme avec le tempo sur sa cuisse gauche.

_**Je suis contente qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu.**_

_**J'espère que son état ne se détériorera pas trop le temps que je trouve un vaccin.**_

_**Si il en existe un...**_

_**Il doit y en avoir un.**_

Ne baissant pas les bras, ses pensées ont beaucoup d'espoirs quand l'avenir proche.

* * *

En retard au rendez vous, Ada et Leon arrivent néanmoins à leur tour dans les égouts éclairés de la citée déchue.

Là ils sont en en train de descendre un petit ascenseur qu'ils ont trouvé dans une salle de contrôle de la qualité des eaux qui se trouvent plus en bas, cela finit par les mener à couloir en T, où tout au bout en face d'eux se trouve un élévateur du même style que celui où ils sont. Impossible de voir où mène l'embranchement, mais ce pas ça qui va importer pour eux.

Non, c'est plutôt cette femme aux mi-courts cheveux blondes, Glock à la main qui prend peur en découvrant leur présence et prend la fuite hors de leur vue, sans même attendre une prise de parole de leur part. Voyant ça, la jolie chinoise se met à courir pour aller la rattraper, suivi un peu après par le bel américain qui veut l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

**Leon : Ada attends !**

La concernée s'arrête pile au milieu de l'intersection puis se fait tirer dessus hors champ, probablement par la fuyarde.

Heureusement pour elle, le héros de ces dames saute vers elle pour la couvrir avec son corps, tout en la chopant pour l'entraîner hors de la zone de tir, se faisant toucher au passage par un projectile au dos de son épaule gauche. L'atterrissage est dur pour les deux, bien qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui ne peut pas se relever sans retomber directement en grimaçant de douleur.

Les yeux de celle qui s'est mise en danger oublient leur cible pendant un instant, s'inquiétant bien plus pour le sort du blessé par leur faute.

**Ada : Leon, où est ce que tu es touchée !?**

**Leon : A mon épaule gauche...**

**Ada : Ne bouge pas trop pour ne pas faire empirer la blessure.**

**Leon : Je croyais avoir une veste blindée.**

**Ada : J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait un défaut à cet endroit précis de ton armure.**

**Leon : C'est mon jour de chance.**

**Ada : Je vais essayer de te soigner.**

**Leon : Non ça peut attendre !**

**Ada : Comment ça ?**

**Leon : Cette femme... Tu dois la rattraper et éviter qu'elle ne se finisse tuée par des mutants !**

**Ada : Si elle ne me tue pas avant.**

**Leon : Essaye de la raisonner. Je te rejoins dés que j'arrive à me relever.**

**Ada : Te vide pas ton sang durant mon absence.**

**Leon : Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi.**

**Ada : C'est vrai, mais t'avoir en vie me permet de discuter avec quelqu'un sur la route.**

**Leon : En plus, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un Spray d'Umbrella sur moi. Ce sera l'occasion de voir si leur pub est mensongère.**

**Ada : Je vais y aller.**

La jeune femme se tire, alors que l'officier touché sort une bombe d'aérosol verte pour faire passer son contenu sur sa blessure.

Tandis qu'elle s'aventure sur un chemin déjà empruntée par Claire précédemment, nous allons la suivre elle et et ses pensées.

_**Je pense savoir qui c'était.**_

_**Je ne dois pas la laisser partir !**_

_**J'ai perdu trop de temps avec Leon.**_

_**Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?**_

_**Faut croire que son charme a réussi à m'atteindre.**_

_**Je me demande si nous aurons le temps de consommer notre victoire une fois mes objectifs accomplis.**_

_**Si je n'ai pas à le tuer.**_

_**Non, il ne devrait pas me poser autant problème.**_

Après avoir passé l'ouverture métallique, un peu plus loin après une marche descendante, deux chemins s'offrent à elle en territoire humide.

A gauche un couloir auparavant dénudé d'eau dans l'histoire racontée par Annette, où du sang séché depuis plusieurs jours tachent les murs avec un zombie commando dont le masque s'est fissuré mais pas assez pour lui permettre de mordre quelqu'un. Une araignée géante est accrochée au plafond et semble avoir été attirée par quelque chose qui est partie par un conduit de ventilation à l'arrêt, au vu de son agitation autour de celui ci.

A droite un nouveau carrefour où deux corps des camarades du cadavre ambulant reposent submergé alors que de gros crapauds les entourent sans être intéressé à l'idée de les engloutir. Visiblement, ils ne sont plus assez vivants pour être un festin correct.

Les indices pointent tous vers une seule de ces directions.

_**Elle est parti par le conduit, attirant évidemment tout l'attention de la faune locale.**_

_**Si je me débrouille bien, je devrais réussir à pouvoir passer sans tirer une seule balle.**_

Sitôt pensé, sitôt sauté à la flotte pour ensuite se mouvoir à sa meilleure vitesse tout droit vers les deux seuls obstacles sur sa route.

Le mort vivant l'agrippe brièvement avant d'être repoussé aussi rapidement par un coup de genou dans le ventre et un de paume sur le coté de la tête pour le faire rejoindre l'endroit où il a trépassé et d'où il risque à nouveau de se relever. L'araignée tente de l'aider en crachant un dangereux venin sur Ada mais en ratant son coup, laissant cette dernière parvenir à l'échelle qui lui sauve la mise.

Elle a bien réussi con coup, sans utiliser d'armes, comme elle l'avait présagé.

A l'intérieur de l'orifice d'échappement, elle progresse jusqu'à apercevoir quelque chose sortir d'une grille d'aération au plafond au milieu du tunnel, sans se douter que Sherry a découvert un spectacle similaire dans un autre endroit quelques temps en arrière. Une armée de cafards se répandant un peu partout puis s'envolant vers la dame pour aller goûter sa chair tendre et savoureuse.

Sentant ces derniers se coller de plus en plus sur sa peau, l'espionne n'a pas d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite, en espérant les semer une fois sortie de ce guêpier. Fort heureusement, c'est bien le cas, et elle peut donc se remettre de cette attaque en descendant l'échelle pour arriver à une nouvelle zone.

Une nouvelle salle de contrôle, au dessus de la piscine avec le pont en contrebas, où celui ci a d'ailleurs été relevé pour atteindre ce niveau actuellement, permettant d'accéder à une partie non visible de l'infrastructure. Alors qu'elle contourne le vide pour y accéder, un coup de feu retentit, l'empêchant del a traverser.

Une figure blonde sort de sa cachette, du petit chemin en face qui mène ua poste de commande plus loin sur la gauche.

Les deux femmes finissent par se braquer, l'une avec un pistolet, l'autre avec un regard puisqu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de dégainer le sien.

**Annette : Ne bouge pas. C'est toi qui étais avec ce flic si je ne me trompe pas. Identifie-toi.**

**Ada : Ada. Ada Wong.**

**Annette : Ada Wong... ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.**

Elle se rapproche un peu tout en se cogitant la cervelle pour se rappeler d'où elle a pu entendre ce doux nom.

**Annette : Maintenant je me souviens. L'un des hommes venus de Chicago pour participer à la recherche sur le Virus T**** a utilisé le nom de sa petite amie comme mot de passe. 'Ada et John', je crois****.**

**Ada : ****John Clemens. Il m'a été bien utile pour espionner Umbrella. Annette Birkin.**

**Annette : Qui es tu réellement !?**

**Ada : Une mercenaire sous contrat pour un ami de ton mari, Albert Wesker.**

**Annette : William avait raison, il a bien fini par vouloir chercher son virus, bien que ça ne soit pas de lui même.**

**Ada : Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait de mon informateur, ou devrais je dire mon petit ami ?**

**Annette : John est mort. Il est devenu l'un de ces zombies quand l'épidémie au Laboratoire Arklay s'est produite. Mes condoléances...**

**Ada : Je commençais à craindre qu'il avait mal fini, au moins j'en ai désormais la confirmation.**

** Annette : Même si je le regrette, tu le rejoindras bientôt. Je ne laisserai te laisserai pas voler notre Virus G.**

**Ada : C'est dommage, c'est justement mon objectif principal de vous le prendre.**

**Annette : Un seul mouvement de ta part et je tire.**

**Ada : Quand même, j'ai dû mal à comprendre votre lubie pour ces choses.**

**Annette : Notre création est capable de créer l'arme bio-organique ultime. Son potentiel est encore plus grand que celui du Virus T.**

**Ada : C'est pas l'impression que j'avais en voyant l'état de ton mari quand nous l'avons croisé un peu plus tôt.**

**Annette : Tout est de la faute de Umbrella. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de lui dérober ses recherches.**

**Ada : Entre lions, ça finit par s'entre tuer pour n'en laisser qu'un.**

**Annette : Hé attends !**

Elle pointe du doigt le médaillon que la femme en rose porte autour du cou et qui ne lui est pas inconnu.

**Annette : Où as-tu eu ce pendentif !? Il ressemble exactement à celui que j'ai donné à Sherry.**

**Ada : Elle l'a perdu face au Tyrant qui traîne dans le coin. J'ai prévu de lui rendre dés que je la verrai.**

**Annette : Non ! Rends la moi maintenant !**

**Ada : Essaye un peu de me la prendre, au risque de perdre.**

Au lieu de lui coller une balle dans la tête, ce qui risquerait de causer des dommages irréversibles au précieux objet, Annette se jette sur Ada pour le récupérer, mais c'était tombé dans le traquenard prévu par la pro des art martiaux. Un direct du poing avancé digne de Bruce Lee vient déchirer la mâchoire de la caucasienne, la faisant passer par dessus bord, coulant à pic dans l'eau plusieurs mètres ci dessous.

La gagnante lance un petit regard narquois en bas, montrant peu de remord à avoir été obligé de faire ça.

**Ada : Fatalité.**

Curieuse de découvrir l'intérêt de cette bonne femme pour ce cadeau à sa fille, son actuelle possesseuse l'ouvre pour vérifier à l'intérieur.

Une photo de famille s'y trouve avec trois têtes blondes souriant gaiement au photographe, sauf que le plus important n'est pas ça mais plutôt ce qui se cache derrière, après ouverture via un minuscule interrupteur qui se trouve là. Un tube contenant un mystérieux liquide mauve y est présent.

_**Le Virus G.**_

_**Je crois bien que j'ai rempli ma mission.**_

**_Ça_**_** aura été plus compliqué que prévu, voir même un peu effrayant.**_

_**Il faudra que je remercie papa et maman quand je les verrai car sans leur éducation je serai morte à l'heure actuelle.**_

_**Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me barrer de cette ville et de ses malheurs.**_

_**Espérons que le gouvernement ne va pas faire sauter cette ville avant.**_

_**Au pire, je peux prévenir Simmons pour qu'il les fasse retarder un peu.**_

_**Jamais il ne refusera de le faire cet obsédé de moi.**_

_**En parlant de romantisme, je vais aller voir si mon preux chevalier ne s'est pas vidé de son sang.**_

_**Peu importe son état, je fuirai cette charmante ville par les égouts.**_

_**Mon objectif secondaire peut aller se faire voir.**_

_**Je suis déjà assez bien payée rien que pour ce truc.**_

_**J'ai juste envie d'une chose, prendre un bon bain chaud.**_

Alors qu'elle pense à ces plaisirs de la vie, nous la retrouvons de l'autre coté du pont en train de chercher un chemin de retour bien plus sympa que l'autre piège à con avec les blattes nerveuses. Ce chemin mène à un balcon surplombant un bassin d'eau censée être propre mais qui ne l'est pas, menant par une porte sur la gauche au compacteur à ordures et par devant à des grands tunnels de service.

Une échelle sur sa droite va lui permettre de descendre jusqu'à cet étendu aquatique, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_**Ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait y avoir des requins.**_

_**Même les animaux savent qu'il ne faut pas se mettre sur le trajet de la Pouffiasse en Robe Rouge.**_

_**Tiens, j'aime bien ce surnom.**_

_**Je suis sûr que peux trouver le moyen de le populariser.**_

Au une fois aux portes de l'étang artificiel, elle s'apprête à sauter dedans pour vite fait le traverser pour qu'on n'en reparle plus, sauf qu'un mouvement perceptible par l'un de ses sens la dissuade de le faire au dernier moment. Il y a quelque chose la dessous, et ça à l'air gros.

Elle pointe sa plus grosse arme, de magnum donné par Leon, et essaye de viser le créature qu'elle a remarqué sans trop parvenir à la trouver.

C'est là qu'une voix qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité entendre dans cette situation parvient à ses oreilles, la pétrifiant telle la victime d'une Gorgone.

L'officier blessé pointe le bout de son sang, pas ua meilleur de sa forme, mais il retrouver une certaine revitalité en constatant que sa partenaire de survie a réussi à ne pas se faire descendre par l'autre survivante. Il veut tenter de la rejoindre, sans savoir le danger qui l'attend si il le fait.

Machinalement, Ada tend sa main vers lui comme pour vouloir le repousser avec un sort magique.

**Ada : Non Leon ! Dégage !**

Les ondulations se font plus forte et c'est juste à temps que la proie se rend compte du prédateur qui sommeil dans ce marée, esquivant la grande gueule qui en surgit en se jetant sur sa gauche pour une faire une roulade. Celle ci est complètement foirée à cause de cette douleur qui le tiraille, le laissant se relever difficilement de cette action, pour faire face à ce nouveau boss.

Un alligator géant, bien plus grand que la moyenne, qui pousse un vagissement bien plus bruyant qu'à la normal, tout en secourant sa mâchoire vers le pauvre homme qui recule pour éviter de finir dans son ventre. La bestiole semble l'avoir choisi comme son prochain repas et commence à s'avancer difficilement vers lui, malgré les ricochets sur sa cuirasse provenant du gros calibre de la Pouffiasse en Robe Rouge.

Le policier regarde son Remington dont il a rajouté une crosse trouvée sur le chemin, et réfléchit quand à la marche à suivre.

_**Sa peau est incroyablement dur !**_

_**Il faut que je tire dans sa gueule pour voir si ça fait effet !**_

Appuyé sur son épaule douloureuse, le fusil tire un coup, manquant de faire tomber celui qui le tient, parvenir à entrer dans la bouche du reptile qui réagit à ça en se mettant à foncer du mieux qu'il peut vers sa cible. Celle est obligée de se barrer plus loin, en tournant à droite à l'angle, parvenant à la barre la plus basse de ce couloir en U.

Le gros lézard galère quand à lui pour faire ce créneau, laissant le temps au survivant de continuer à faire remuer ses petites cellules grises.

C'est là qu'il repère au milieu du couloir sur le mur, une bonbonne de propane qu y est attachée, lui donnant une idée de génie.

_**Je vais le lui faire bouffer !**_

_**Si il survit à ça, je suis mort.**_

En appuyant sur le bouton juste à coté du récipient contenant du gaz, celui se décroche comme voulu.

Il suffit maintenant d'attendre que l'animal tombe dans le piège. Celui ci après avoir enfin réussi à se remettre face à son festin, marche lourdement jusqu'à lui, chopant tout ce qu'il y a sur son passage, y compris cette drôle de dragée au gout si particulier. Une balle de 9mm plus tard et sa mâchoire part en morceau, déversant du sang jusqu'au plafond et mettant un terme à ce petit moment de tension.

Le plan du flic a réussi, sauf que la peine qui parcourt son corps s'est refaite encore plus fort, l'obligeant à s'asseoir quelques minutes au sol.

La mercenaire qui l'apprécie bien refait son apparition en escaladant la carcasse du mutant afin de passer de l'autre coté, afin de voir comment se porte l'état de son patient. Elle se met donc à genou devant lui et examine du mieux qu'elle peut le trou sanglant dans son épaule tout en utilisant les compétences qu'elle a appris via un entrainement de son enfance.

**Ada : Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe.**

**Leon : Merci de m'avoir empêche de sauter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup.**

**Ada : Ce n'est rien, j'ai bien l'impression que ta présence me fait du bien.**

**Leon : Serait ce de l'amour ?**

**Ada : Peut être, peut être pas. En tout cas tout va vite dans ce genre de situation exceptionnelle.**

**Leon : C'est vrai. Il y a même pas deux heures on se méfiait énormément l'un de l'autre.**

**Ada : C'est généralement là qu'on découvre qui sont nos vrais amis et qui sont de grosses ordures.**

**Leon : J'espère que tu en es une.**

**Ada : Je te soigne, c'est déjà un premier élément de preuve.**

**Leon : Rassure moi, c'est pas trop grave ce que j'ai ?**

**Ada : Non c'est bon, ton spray a permis d'empêche la plaie de s'infecter. Je vais essayer de retirer la balle, mais il me faudrait quelque chose pour bander le tout une fois finie.**

**Leon : J'ai des bandages dans ma sacoche. Je les ai trouvé dans le même vestiaire que ma tenue soit disant blindée.**

**Ada : Espérons qu'ils soient plus fiables de celle ci.**

**Leon : Au fait, Claire m'a appelé avant et elle était bien plus au courant de la situation que moi.**

**Ada : Comment ça ?**

**Leon : Elle m'a informé que la femme que tu poursuivais était Annette Birkin, la femme du chercheur derrière le Virus G, et que Sherry est leur fille. Le monstre que nous avons affronté à l'entrée des égouts est justement William, le mari. D'ailleurs un échantillon du virus se trouve dans le pendentif que tu as autour du cou.**

**Ada : Je le sais déjà, Annette m'a justement dévoilé les mêmes informations.**

**Leon : Tu as donc... Arg !**

**Ada : Désolée. Voilà, la balle est extraite, je vais couvrir ta blessure avant que ça ne coule trop.**

**Leon : Je disais, tu as donc récupéré l'exemplaire de ce maudit virus ?**

**Ada : Oui, nous allons pouvoir partir afin de l'utiliser comme preuve pour faire couler Umbrella.**

**Leon : Il y a juste un petit soucis.**

**Ada : Lequel ?**

**Leon : Sherry a été infectée par cette merde et Claire a décidé de se rendre au labo de ses parents pour tenter de la soigner.**

**Ada : Tu veux qu'on les rejoindre là bas ?**

**Leon : En effet. Ça nous permettra peut être de récupérer d'autres preuves.**

**Ada : Tu es sûr que c'est le plus judicieux à faire ? De plus puissantes armes bio-organiques risquent d'être présents là bas, et vu ton état, tu y laisseras probablement ta peau.**

**Leon : je te t'oblige à me suivre. Tu peux t'échapper de ton coté et je l'espère faire ce qu'il faudra pour les anéantir.**

**Ada : Je pourrais, c'est même ce que je devrais faire, mais je ne le ferai pas.**

**Leon : Pourquoi ?**

**Ada : J'aime beaucoup notre duo. Je serai partie si tu étais mort, mais le fait que tu sois vivant me donne envie de continuer à braver les dangers en ta compagnie.**

**Leon : Si nous mourrons ensemble, tu pourras dire adieu à ton salaire.**

**Ada : Je vais quand même prendre le risque de te choisir toi plutôt que mon salaire, alors ne m'oblige pas à changer d'avis.**

**Leon : Je suis content que tu restes avec moi pour la bataille final.**

**Ada : Avant d'y aller, j'espère nous aurons le temps d'approfondir notre relation.**

**Leon : Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas de préservatif, et puis l'alligator explosé gâche un peu l'ambiance..**

**Ada : Nous tacherons d'essayer de trouver un meilleur endroit pour le faire.**

**Leon : Tu m'aides à me relever ?**

**Ada : Bien sûr, et tiens, un avant gout de la chose.**

Les lèvres de l'asiatique se posent sensuellement sur celles du caucasien, créant une bulle les séparant du reste du monde.

_**Pour le première fois depuis que je suis dans cet Apocalypse, je me sens bien.**_

_**Pourvu que ça dure.**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Double Affrontement

**Chapitre 11 : Double Affrontement; Même Endroit**

* * *

Une trappe s'ouvre, grinçant de sa rouille, interrompant un vide de son instauré depuis déjà plusieurs heures en ce lieu.

Le fracas que le couvercle fait marque nettement l'entrée de deux vraies survivantes, qui en auront subis des choses avant de pouvoir mettre le pied dans cet endroit que ne sera pas inconnu aux connaisseurs. Quelques mois avant leur passage, une recrue des STARS avait déjà fait une halte par ici, utilisant la machine à écrire pour y rédiger ses mémoires, mais n'utilisant par la malle qui s'y trouvait aussi car ce n'était pas inclus dans son gameplay.

Cette salle semble servir à contrôler une grand plaque tournante à l'air libre que l'on peut voir à travers quelques écrans à notre disposition, sans que l'on sache exactement jusqu'où cela nous mène, bien qu'on peut y avoir une vague idée. Tout ceci confirmerait que c'est le bon chemin, et que le labo n'est plus très loin.

Hormis ces importants éléments, quelques trivialités peuvent être remarquées, comme la rouille présent sur le mobilier, prouvant qu'on l'entretien laissait à désirer, ou encore les quelques casques accrochés sur le mur qui n'attendent que des têtes à servir. Il y en manque, ce qui est normal puisqu'ils sont portés par les ouvriers croisés sur les passages en dessous par notre duo en arrivant.

Enfin, même si il ne restait plus grand chose d'humain venant de ces employés.

Claire est la première à monter et peut donc remarque assez rapidement la majorité des détails que je vous ai indiqué, même le fait qu'une autre survivante soit passé ici lors d'un précédent accident. En effet, dans une corbeille située à coté de là machine dactylographique, se trouve un petit morceau de papier déchiré bien mis en évidence où l'on peut lire le nom de Rebecca Chambers inscrit par ses soins.

Il manque le bas de la feuille qui est nul part pour être trouvé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait emporté avec lui.

Nul ne sait actuellement qui l'a pris et si il existe encore car il a peut être déjà rejoint les cendres de ses frères.

_**Je ne comprends pas...**_

_**Je croyais que mon frère et ses collègues ne savaient pas où se trouvait ce labo.**_

_**Dû moins c'est ce que les documents que j'ai trouvé laissaient entendre.**_

_**Sachant qu'ils dataient d'après ce qui s'est passé au Manoir Arklay.**_

_**Ah moins que cette Rebecca ne leur ait rien dit.**_

_**Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ?**_

Alors qu'elle réfléchit au pourquoi du comment de la chose, son regard se porte sur la petite Sherry juste derrière qui essaye de rester en forme tout en écouter "J'ai le blues de toi" de Gilbert Montagné afin d'oublier ses tracas. Bien que les toussotements se font plus fréquents et une anormale sueur dégouline de son front jusqu'à perler sur le sol.

Son état s'aggrave dangereusement et elle ne risque pas de rester debout encore bien longtemps.

_**Tant pis.**_

_**C'est pas important.**_

_**Elle l'est.**_

_**Je dois me dépêcher !**_

Il faire confiance en son instinct de grand sœur, malgré le fait que tous ses espoirs reposent sur la potentielle existence d'un vaccin dont on est sûr de rien.

Une main réconfortante se pose sur l'épaule de la fille blonde qui il faut le reconnaître, fait tout ce qu'elle pour ne pas inquiéter sa grande amie.

**Claire : Nous allons arriver aux laboratoire de tes parents.**

**Sherry : J'espère que ce ne sera pas pire que ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à maintenant.**

Pour une fois qu'elles pourraient souffler un peu puisqu'il n'y plus l'air d'y avoir de monstres, elles ne le peuvent pas.

Harcelées par le précieux temps, elle passent la seule porte de la pièce pour arriver au tournant de leur nuit d'horreur, où un moment de calme les sépare du prochain nid à abomination. Le son du vent, vient agrémenter un panel d'instruments inconnus qui donnent à cet endroit un air assez particulier, comme déconnecté de tout ce qu'elles ont vécu jusqu'à présent.

A leur gauche il y a le fond du hangar sous lequel elles se trouvent, bloqué complètement par des tonneaux verts contenant un liquide inconnu, empêchant d'accéder à une porte sur la portion droite qui est déjà condamnée de base. Ce ne sera pas par là qu'il faudra aller, déjà que cette partie de l'usine laisse encore à désirer, avec un gros morceau du mur qui s'est pratiquement décollé, menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

La lune, toute pleine, toute blanche, tente de nous rassurer de sa présence bien plus grande qu'à son habitude. Elle éclaire totalement la zone, sans laisser ne serait ce qu'une seule minuscule zone d'ombre, dégageant la voie à un potentiel guet-apens qui essayerait de se planquer.

Pour la voir, il faut se tourne l'opposé, au-de-là de l'arrêt de préau, bien plus loin que ce train jaune prenant toute la place de la plaque tournante, entouré de deux grosses barrière pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Derrière lui nous pouvons voir un chemin se dessinant au travers du reste l'installation extérieur, permettant probablement où chercheurs d'Umbrella de rentrer chez eux sans avoir à passer par la case Égout.

Nul doute qu'il doit y avoir aussi une autre voie de sortie dans les profondeurs de la Terre, qu'on découvrira possiblement plus tard.

Même le sol du gros ascenseur et du bâtiment couvert laissent à désirer, marqués par la saleté et la fin de leur vie. A se demander si ce lieu n'était pas déjà mort bien avant que les cadavres ne se remettent à vivre et à arpenter le coin tels les Marcheurs qu'ils sont.

Petit détail, sans importance mais dénotant tout de même assez pour que notre héroïne s'y focalise un peu, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Un trou, forcé de l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose de petite taille avec une force herculéenne avait fait ça.

Encore une expérience des scientifiques fous, sans doute.

Les deux sœurs spirituelles s'avancent sur la plateforme, partant vers sa gauche, dans le but de découvrir comment faire actionner ce mécanisme afin de descendre en principe vers le centre de recherche. Ce serait très étonnant que tout se mette à monter jusqu'aux nuages qu'il n'y a point dans le ciel à cette heure de la nuit.

Le panneau de contrôle de tout ce bordel, couleur banane, se tient là, bien droit, bien sagement. Plusieurs loupiotes vertes et rogues faces à face s'y trouve du coté droit, avec un trou nécessitant une clé tout en dessous. Sur la partie gauche il y a un gros bouton rouge à presser après insertion de l'objet.

_**Il me faut la clé sinon nous sommes baisées.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle est à l'intérieur de ce train.**_

L'accès menant à l'intérieur de ce moyen de locomotion par l'arrière, du coté où se trouvent ces dames. Il faut juste monter une bonne grosse marche, ce qui n'est pas facile pour l'enfant fiévreuse. L'adulte est obligée de la porter pour qu'elle puisse y accéder avant de la suivre et d'ouvrir la porte menant à une zone de confort incluant un petit banc pour s'asseoir.

Sherry décide plutôt de l'utiliser pour se reposer, ayant trop de mal à cacher son état lamentable.

**Sherry : Claire, j'ai peur de mourir.**

Ces mots sonnent durs à l'oreille de l'ange souriante qui est angoissée au fond d'elle.

_**Comment est ce que je peux répondre à ça ?**_

_**J'ai toujours été honnête avec elle, mais là...**_

_**Si je lui dit la vérité, ça risque d'aggraver son état.**_

_**Je suis perdue !**_

Un doux phrasé innocent la persuade de faire une douloureuse décision.

**Sherry : Dis moi la vérité s'il te plaît.**

**Claire : Tu... Tu... Tu risques de... Très certainement... Mourir...**

**Sherry : Tu crois vraiment qu'il y quelque chose pour pouvoir me soigner ?**

**Claire : Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée... Désolée Sherry !**

Les larmes viennent combler la difficulté à parler correctement, se versant sur la veste gardant au chaud la jeune fille.

**Sherry : Claire, ne pleure pas...**

**Claire : Tu es mon seul espoir ! Et tu es en train de t'envoler !**

**Sherry : Tu peux y arriver.**

**Claire : Comment !?**

**Sherry : Comme toujours. Tu as réussi à retrouver maman et à me protéger du Gros Lourd et de Papa quand ils étaient après moi...**

**Claire : J'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de t'infecter.**

**Sherry : Tu n'étais pas là. Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**Claire : Sherry...**

**Sherry : Tu es mon espoir à moi Claire. Je crois sincèrement que tu arriveras à ramener la situation à la normal. Pour que je sois à nouveau heureuse avec ma famille.**

**Claire: Il faut que tu tiennes jusque là, et ton état ne fait que s'aggraver de minute en minute.**

**Sherry : Je lutte, comme toi face à la Salamandre. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me soigner.**

**Claire : Tu as raison... Je ne dois pas baisser les bras !**

**Sherry : Merci. Je vais dormir un peu pour reprendre des forces.**

Visiblement, chacune est une aspiration d'optimisme pour l'autre, ce qui leur permet de garder un bon niveau mental malgré la situation critique.

Une tendre main, peu reluisante après toute la crasse qui s'y est accumulée, vient se blottir entre les cheveux de la souffrante en tenue de marin, alors qu'elle ferme ses yeux pour faire passer le mal en elle. Prions pour que ça puisse retarder ce qui est pour l'instant inévitable.

Ce doux visage paisible pendant quelques seconde réconforte le cœur de la Redfield qui sèche ses peurs pour ne plus les revoir revenir.

La cabine est déconnectée du temps pendant qu'elles y sont, leur permettant vraiment bien plus de répit qu'au téléphérique.

_**Je vais la sauver.**_

_**Il faut absolument que je reste forte.**_

_**Si ces enfoirés ont bien fait leur boulot, il doit exister un antidote.**_

_**J'aurais dû chercher Annette pour lui demander.**_

_**Enfin...**_

_**J'aurais pris le risque de perdre un temps que je n'ai pas sur moi pour la retrouver.**_

_**Dieu seul sait si ça aurait valu le coup.**_

_**Tiens bon Sherry, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.**_

_**Tu es l'une des gamines les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontré.**_

_**Même dans mon enfance, elles étaient en majorité des garces.**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu d'amies aussi gentille que toi.**_

_**Il faut que Chris puisse te rencontre un jour.**_

_**Pour cela tu dois survivre, et lui aussi.**_

_**Bon, où est la clé dont j'ai besoin ?**_

_**Pas dans les toilettes.**_

_**Heureusement, parce que j'ai pas envie d'aller mettre ma main dans la cuvette pour aller la chercher.**_

_**Surement dans le poste de pilotage de ce train.**_

_**Bingo !**_

L'item qu'il fallait est posé sur le panneau de commande de l'appareil, qu'elle s'empresse de prendre avant de courir jusqu'à l'extérieur pour le forcer dans le bon trou sans perdre de temps. Un coup sur le bouton rouge fait résonner un klaxon de locomotive, puis elle y retourner à l'intérieur.

Le processus s'enclenche comme il faut, les freins se desserrant pour pour permettre à la descente de se faire, alors qu'une partie du sol se replie sur elle même afin de compléter la barrière de sécurité entourant la plateforme. Tout roule parfaitement, ce qui est étonnant au vu du manque d'entretien de ce complexe.

Le trajet va encore prendre quelques minutes, laissant un petit temps où la grande fille peut veiller sur la petite, telle une mère de substitution.

_**Est ce que ses parents sont si mauvais que ça ?**_

_**Si je devais croire à ce qu'on m'a dit de lui, ainsi qu'aux lettres que j'ai lu de lui, son père avait l'air d'un beau taré prêt à tout pour continuer ses expériences sans impunité, quitte à faire mourir plein d'innocents. Pourtant, Sherry avait une vision totalement différente de lui et était affligée de découvrir qu'il était impliquée dans ce qui s'est passé en ville.**_

**_Était _**_**il assez bon manipulateur pour pouvoir réussir à cacher sa vraie personnalité à sa propre fille ou est ce bien plus compliqué que ça ?**_

_**Pareil pour sa mère.**_

_**Annette a l'air de d'inquiéter sincèrement pour sa fille, mais dans le même temps, elle se préoccupe beaucoup trop du Virus G.**_

_**Il n'y a pas peut être pas que des purs salopards chez Umbrella.**_

_**C'est compliqué mais...**_

Un gros boom se fait entendre en dehors du wagon, comme si quelque chose de lourd avait chuté jusqu'à atterrir sur la plateforme.

Le puissant rugissement qui se fait entendre hors de la cabine confirme que c'est pas juste un objet qui est tombé, mais bien pire que ça. Une menace pouvant nuire à la santé déjà fragile de la malade qui n'a pas été réveillé par ce boucan, évitant de l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Celle qui l'est en revanche c'est Claire qui sort immédiatement une grosse arme de son sac qui n'est pas le lance grenade, mais bien un tout nouveau joujou qu'elle a récupéré sur l'un des ouvriers décédés dans les passages après le téléphérique. Le Spark Shot, comme il s'appelle, est un fusil au look futuriste qui permet de tirer des arcs d'électricité à haute tension grâce notamment à deux plaque en argent parallèles et verticales se situant au bout du canon.

Autant dire qu'avec pareil équipement, n'importe quelle ABO aurait la frousse de sa vie.

**_Ça_**_** ne ressemblait ni à William, ni au Tyrant.**_

_**Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?**_

La réponse l'attend sur la plateforme où elle se rend sans hésiter, voulant défendre sa protégée coûte que coûte, alors qu'elles sont à deux doigts du but.

Après un court saut pour se poser sur la ferraille, notre héroïne armée s'avance jusqu'à être interrompu dans son trajet par un tuyau en fer balancé en face d'elle, manquant de peu de éclaté la tête avec vigueur. Le lanceur professionnel est sur le toit de la loco et fait un meilleur saut pour atterrir juste derrière, faisant un trembler le plancher par son poids massif.

La fine observatrice met un peu de temps avant d'enfin reconnaître qui qui c'est ce monstre inhumain.

_**William !?**_

_**Le virus fait n'importe quoi avec son corps.**_

Attends, tu n'as encore rien vu Claire.

Le G est désormais plus gland et tordu qu'auparavant, alors que sa peau à prit une teinte plus noire, soulignant la méchanceté qui s'en dégage. Une nouvelle paire de main, assez petite, est apparue bien qu'elle ne serve à rien, tandis qu'un petit œil bien plus utile est présent dans le dos pour mieux voir. La grosse épaule droite est toujours là, soutenant les quelques lambeaux encore là de la blouse, bien assorti avec avec le pantalon transformé ne short et les chaussures disparues.

L'ancienne tête de William est à présente enfoncée sur la partie gauche du torse, et une nouvelle en forme de crane avec les yeux rouge commence à prendre sa place bien qu'on y voit que son haut pour l'instant. Les griffes de son bras droit muté ont bien grandies et il cette fois ci il va se montrer bien moins gentleman en les utilisant contre cette pauvre dame qui n'est pas aussi bien entraîné que l'officier et l'espionne.

Elle rit jaune face à cette figure la dépassant de plusieurs têtes, débutant déjà une phase de reculade.

**Claire : Salut William !**

Son seconde réflexe fut cette phrase, pour voir si il restait encore une partie d'humanité en lui, mais faut croire que non puisqu'il s'approche déjà dangereusement d'elle pour en faire un hachis parmentier. Certes, ça colle d'une certaine façon avec l'amour pour la France que porte l'américaine.

Sa troisième action va être de tester le jouet d'Umbrella face à ce type de menaces, afin de vérifier si il faut la garder ou la jeter sur le champs.

Un éclair bleuté vient frapper le monstre sans problème, le ralentissement dans sa marche assez rapide.

**Claire : Ça marche !**

Maintenant, il faut juste survivre assez longtemps pour qu'il finisse clouer au sol, ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La créature se remet de son coup et est proche de sa cible, assez pour tenter un coup de griffe vers elle. Claire l'esquive d'un mouvement vif et précipitée vers sa droite, manquant de tomber. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux en face du train, à seulement quelques mètres de distance.

Un coup, puis deux, afin de continuer à le ralentir, mais il en faut plus pour le terrasser. Il tente à nouveau de déchirer Claire de sa force.

Elle parvient encore à l'éviter, de peu, mais ça l'épuise rapidement, son corps ayant déjà beaucoup subi cette nuit.

Il faut prier qu'il y ait assez de décharge pour le vaincre, sachant la possesseur de l'arme n'a absolument aucune idée de combien ça peut tirer ce truc.

Une chose est sûre, ça va être la merde, car après quelques autres coups, la voilà dans une impasse, avec un gros risque de se faire trancher si elle tente de le contourner par l'un des cotés. L'ombre de la mort finit par engloutir de corps la potentielle victime.

_**Il peut pas crever au lieu de juste ralentir !?**_

_**Et merde !**_

Obligée de le contourner pour pas garantir son trépas, elle passe par sa gauche à lui, là où il y a moins de chance de se faire découper.

Pourtant il est rapide ce coup, elle l'a sous estimer.

Même si il n'arrive pas à faire en faire du salami, William réussit tout de même à griffer le bras gauche de la survivante, lui faisant mal.

Elle pousse un court cri de surprise dû à la douleur puis se retourne pour refaire face à son ennemi, les lames dégoulinantes de sang.

_**Fils de...**_

_**Pute !**_

Malgré son bras qui lui peine, Claire fait de son mieux pour lui viser ce qui pourrait être des points faibles, telles les deux têtes ou bien les yeux mutants.

Une fois les objectifs en ligne de mire, les tirs peuvent survenir, touchant tous les trois leur but.

L'effet est net et précis, le monstre tombe à genou en grognement fortement tel un animal sauvage en colère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroule, ne donnant plus signe de vie. Le combat est terminé.

Épuisée par cette cette courte bataille qui s'ajoute sur un calvaire de plusieurs heures, l'aventurière n'en ressort pas indemne.

Cette marque au bras lui pique beaucoup, mais fort heureusement, ça ne la transformera pas en Nemesis.

_**Il m'a pas loupé...**_

_**Je crois que j'ai du soin sur moi.**_

_**Ouais c'est vrai, j'avais mélangé une herbe verte avec une rouge et une bleue.**_

_**Il faut juste que je retrouve cette poudre magique.**_

_**La voilà !**_

_**Je crois que ça s'applique comme ça...**_

_**Aille aille aille !**_

_**Là c'est bon !**_

_**Parfait, je touche plus !**_

Les miettes de plante recouvre la blessure, faisant déjà effet à une efficacité déconcertante.

Au même moment, le monte charge s'arrête enfin tout en bas de son parcours, au niveau B4, à l'entrée du laboratoire.

En face du train se trouve un long couloir menant à un ascenseur. Vers la gauche il y en a un un peu plus petit menant à une porte automatique, et vers la droite c'est la salle de sécurité comme c'est marqué sur la porte traditionnelle. En arrière de la locomotive se dresse un immense volet métallique fermé avec inscrit en blanc le nom qui fait mal à lire, à savoir "Umbrella". Cela doit sans doute mener à un tunnel permettant au véhicule de quitter plus en douce cet établissement secret.

Tenant le bout de papier avec l'objet de guérison contre sa plaie, la femme au cœur vaillant retourne chercher sa petite protégée qu'elle a laissé sans surveillance pendant trop de temps. Fort heureusement, elle dort toujours, bien que ça soit à poings très fermés.

_**Je ne vais pas la réveiller, pas pour l'instant.**_

_**Je vais essayer de la porter jusqu'à la salle de sécu.**_

_**En espérant que ma blessure ne m'empêche pas de le faire.**_

_**Pourvu qu'il y ait des bandages là bas, ça me serait pratique.**_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le transporte ne serrant des dents jusqu'à dehors, tout en passant par la grosse marche qui fait mal.

La suite se fait avec un pas pressé et fatigué, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on tout le poids du monde sur les bras.

Le plus important c'est au fond d'elle, elle est fière de ses progrès.

Chris le sera aussi quand ils se reverront.

* * *

Une culotte, un caleçon, tous les deux remis à leur position de la vie de tous les jours.

Le reste des vêtements se remet, alors que deux figures vivant un amour particulier sont plongées dans leur pensées.

_**Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ça dans un tel cauchemar.**_

_**En même temps, je n'aurais peut être pas d'autres occasions de le faire.**_

_**Et puis Ada, même si je sais qu'elle me cache des choses, elle a l'air sympa.**_

_**Après, je me méfie.**_

_**La dernière personne avec qui je suis allé aussi loin dans une relation a fini par jeté comme une vieille chaussette sale.**_

_**J'ai parfois tendance à les choisir avec un peu trop de caractère.**_

_**C'est malheureusement ce qui me plaît, quand il y a de la répartie dans nos conversations, teintées d'humour.**_

_**Je retrouve ça chez elle, ainsi que chez Claire d'une façon différente.**_

_**Je me demande si tout va bien de son coté, avec Sherry.**_

_**La pression qu'elle soit avoir sur ses épaules, c'est pas facile.**_

**Ada : Je crois que ça m'a plus, et toi ?**

Il lance un petit regard sympathique vers elle, alors qu'il finit de remettre son blindage qui n'a pas servi à grand jusqu'à présent.

Tout autour d'eux, les vibrations du téléphérique se font faiblement entendre et ressentir.

**Leon : Pareil, même si on est pas les meilleurs exemples pour la jeunesse.**

Elle a terminé d'enfiler à nouveau sa belle robe rouge et est en train de remettre ses chaussons en place.

Cette gestuelle est observée par l'individu masculin qui rigole en repensant alors à quelque chose en particulier.

**Leon : Ça devait être différent qu'avec John.**

**Ada : En effet, à l'était, et c'est bien de varier un peu les plaisirs.**

Avant de pouvoir prolonger cette analyse de l'amusement procuré lors de leur échange car la dure réalité vient faire signe de sa présence en secouant la télécabine avec virulence, manquant presque de la décrocher de ses câbles. Les deux personnages parviennent à se maintenir debout, évitant ainsi de se blesser en s'éclatant par terre, ce qui n'arrangerait pas l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux.

Des coups résonnent alors sur le toit, proche de l'unique sortie de l'étroit lieu, causant une bosse de plus en plus profonde, finissant par éclater.

Leon sort son gros pompe et Ada son beau magnum pour ensemble braquer cette énorme main gantée qui arrache un pan entier de la toiture, avant que le tout le corps du colosse de pénètre dans la cage de la luxure pour faire face aux deux pécheurs.

Un regard mort pointe précisément le médaillon autour du cou de la femme fatale, avant que le visage ne se mettre à grimacer.

**Leon : Il veut le virus, fais gaffe !**

**Ada : Laisse le moi, je vais nous en débarrasser.**

Elle détache le pendentif et commence à l'agiter sous le nez du Terminator, avant d'ouvrir la voie de sortie et de jouer un jeu risqué.

**Ada : Tu le veux ? Viens le chercher !**

Elle fait mine de la balancer par dessus bord, forçant l'envoyé d'Umbrella à se jeter lui aussi pour essayer de le rattraper, comprenant que trop tard qu'il s'est fait rouler dans la farine. Disparaissant dans les abysses, il jure silencieusement de se venger de ce mauvais coup.

La chinoise est fière de son coup et remet son puissant argument là où il était, engageant un certain respect de la part du bel américain.

**Leon : Tu serais forte au poker.**

**Ada : Qui et dis que je ne le suis pas déjà ?**

**Leon : Je t'aurais bien proposé une partie, mais je n'ai aucune cartes sur moi.**

**Ada : Dommage, ça aurait encore plus égayée notre soirée.**

**Leon : Surtout un strip poker.**

**Ada : Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.**

Leur moyen de locomotion arrive enfin à destination sur une petite plateforme où une clé bien cachée les attend après que Leon ait utilisé son briquet personnel pour éclairer un peu la pièce grâce à un lanceur de fusée présent dans un coin. Aucun des deux ne sait à quoi elle leur servira, et donc pour le moment elle est rangée dans un coin de l'inventaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La suite de leur aventure est constitué d'un dédale de passages souterrain, déjà nettoyé de ses occupants, leur permettant de converser en paix.

**Ada : Tu fumes ?**

**Leon : Non, jamais. C'est de ma tante ce briquet. Elle me l'a offert en secret à mes 8 ans pour me protéger des monstres qui rodaient dans ma chambre.**

**Ada : Quelle admirable attention.**

**Leon : Si mes parents l'avaient su, ça serait parti en vrille.**

**Ada : J'imagine le truc.**

**Leon : Et toi ? Tu clopes ?**

**Ada : Non plus. J'ai déjà essayé mais ça nem'intéressait pas. Quitte à me bousiller la santé, je préfère l'alcool.**

**Leon : Si jamais je devais fumer, ce ne serai pas de la merde industrielle.**

**Ada : Pareil. A l'indienne traditionnelle, là pourquoi pas.**

**Leon : N'empêche on parle quand même de poker et de tabac au milieu de ce chaos.**

**Ada : Au moins eux ne pourront pas se plaindre qu'on fait trop de bruit et qu'ils veulent dormir.**

**Leon : J'imagine bien un zombie en train s'emporter contre nous, ce serait drôle.**

**Ada : En tout cas, tu ne pouvais pas rêver pire comme premier jour au boulot.**

**Leon : Je suis venu ici pour avoir des réponses sur ce qui s'est passé au Mont Arklay, autant dire que j'en ai eu.**

**Ada : Le voyage valait le coup.**

**Leon : Ta première mission depuis que tu es mercenaire, c'était quoi ?**

**Ada : Sans rentrer dans les détails, car il faut garder des morceaux pour plus tard, c'était particulier. Je devais récupérer une sorte d'artefact dans un musée pour le rapporter à une mystérieuse vieille chinoise. J'ai plutôt bien réussi pour une première, même si j'ai dû assommer quelques gardiens qui m'avaient repéré.**

**Leon : Bien qu'aujourd'hui soit la première fois que tu affrontes des zombies, ce n'est visiblement pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans une situation folle.**

**Ada : Ma vie elle même est sous Kétamine.**

Après cette franche discutions, le duo retrouve l'échelle déjà empruntée par Claire et Sherry qui mène en territoire connu, dont je vous ferai l'affront de vous le représenter sur quatre paragraphe car ça serait rallonger inutilement la durée de ce chapitre qui sera déjà assez long.

Enfin, ce sera pas non plus 26 000 mots, je vous rassure.

La pièce n'a pas changé depuis le précédent passage, mais ce sont les réactions des personnages qui vont forcément ne pas être les mêmes. Déjà Leon ne remarque pas le bout de papier dans la corbeille, et puis Ada, elle, se dirige vers le poste de commande afin d'observer les écrans qui s'y trouvent et qui montrent le fait que la plaque tournante soit descendu.

Un énorme trou l'a remplacé, ce qui n'est pas pratique pour les deux retardataires pour aller rejoindre les autres au fond du domaine scientifique.

**Ada : Je crois que ton amie est déjà passée par là.**

**Leon : Il doit y avoir un moyen de faire revenir la plateforme jusqu'ici.**

**Ada : Il un trou ici pour pouvoir y mettre une clé.**

**Leon : Je n'en vois aucune dans cette pièce.**

**Ada : Il y a un petit ascenseur là. Quelque chose me dit qu'on trouvera ce quel'on cherche là bas.**

**Leon : Je vais y aller seul.**

**Ada : Tu ne veux plus de ma compagnie ?**

**Leon : Il faut surtout que quelqu'un reste ici pour s'assurer que l'autre prédateur sexuel ne revienne pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tu t'en sors mieux avec lui que moi, surtout que l'une de mes épaules me gène quand je vise.**

**Ada : Je comprends. Ne fais pas l'idiot en chemin.**

**Leon : Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais tomber sur William.**

C'est ainsi que leur chemin se sépare pour le moment, laissant l'officier débarquer à son tour à la gare de triage, observée via les caméras par sa partenaire.

Quand dit par elle, il y a en effet un tout petit élévateur rouge qui est apparu entre temps et qui surplombe l'immense gouffre dont "sauter dedans pour tester" n'est même pas une option valable. La vue est prolongée jusqu'à de nombreux mètres sous terre, grâce à l'éclairage accordé par la lune clémente.

Un petit passage dans le mur à peu en dessous fait le tour jusqu'à une porte dont on ne peut voir ce qu'elle cache.

Notre policier observe tout ça depuis le bord du gouffre, non sans être rassuré sur ce qui l'y attend, puis s'en va utiliser le mois d'accès à cette nouvelle zone.

_**Allez, il n'y a pas de raison que ça soit mort d'homme.**_

_**Je suis sûr que ce sera une simple salle où je peux juste récupérer la clé et me barrer.**_

_**Enfin j'espère, je pense.**_

_**Il n'y a pas de raison.**_

Peu convaincu, il ouvre quand même la porte une fois devant elle, non sans garder son pistolet sur une main, avec la poignet sous l'autre.

La prochaine salle est en effet unique, ne menant à aucune autre pièce, mais on retrouve quand même le thème de la rouille en commun avec le reste de l'architecture de cette usine à boss. Cette salle de moniteur consiste en une passerelle traversant le vide, entourée de vieux tu yeux usés, qui contourne ensuite une grosse machine de bouche la vue, en empêchant de voir le matériel informatique juste derrière.

Malgré l'état déplorable du lieu, il faut souligner que certains trous sur le sol grillagé ont été rebouchés depuis Juillet, surement par ces mêmes nettoyeurs qui font disparaître les cadavres entre deux chargements de porte. Il faudrait vérifier les enregistrements de cette grosse caméra de surveillance qui fait face à l'entrée afin de le vérifier.

Après avoir fait le tour, Leon fait face des panneaux avec de nombreuses touches sur sa droite, et à un panel d'écrans droit devant lui. Deux sièges sont là et ne semblent pas avoir servi depuis le dernier accident du coin, où deux culs connus se sont assis dessus. La Clé Up, déjà utilisé à cette période, est toujours là, mais cette fois ci il y a un document qui l'accompagne.

**Umbrella Pharmaceuticals recherche des employés à temps plein !**

**Présentation de l'entreprise :**

**Umbrella est bien connu en tant que premier groupe pharmaceutique et compte le plus grand nombre d'actionnaires parmi nos concurrents. De plus, nous visons toujours à améliorer la qualité de nos produits afin de répondre aux besoins de nos consommateurs.**

**Umbrella Medical Equipment est aussi en tête dans le classement des entreprises sur ce domaine.**

**1) Umbrella**

**2) Johnson & Johnson**

**3) Tricell**

**4) Tensu**

**5) Armacham**

**6) WilPharma**

**7) Astro Cure**

**8) Scopriana**

**9) Roxxon**

**10) Cablebox**

**Postes disponibles :**

**Directeur commercial, directeur de production, associé à la livraison**

**Qualifications du candidat :**

**Nous sommes un employeur garantissant l'égalité des chances et acceptons tous les candidats sans distinction de religion, de sexe, de race, etc.**

**Les personnes en bonne santé qui sont actuellement célibataires sont vivement encouragées à postuler !**

La dernière ligne a fait lever un sourcil au lecteur car elle semble vraiment sortir du reste de ce qui est écrit.

Alors que cette preuve est rangée dans la sacoche magique du survivant, un bruit de fracas se fait entendre, comme si quelque chose venait d'atterrir hors de sa vue sur le métal sur lequel il se tient actuellement. Si on doit le situer, ça vient de derrière lui, au niveau de la porte d'où il vient.

Le flic à l'épaule bandée part vérifier sur les écrans ce dont ça peut provenir, et n'est guère surpris de découvrir le responsable.

Mister X se remet droit après avoir escalade de son mieux les tuyaux mentionnés précédemment, et il sait que l'un de ses emmerdeurs est là. Il s'avance vers l'appareil qui le filme puis s'arrête juste devant avant de joindre ses mains, les lever et asséner un violet coup en mode massue contre le dispositif qui se pète sur le coup.

_**Il ne lâche jamais rien lui.**_

_**Je vais essayer de lui faire une Ada.**_

Les bruits de pas font vibrer la passerelles, donnant l'impression qu'elle va s'effondrer à tout instant, ce qui n'est pas un scénario si absurde que ça quand on voit comment est traité ce lieu. La crosse du Remington de l'officier vient rejoindre l'épaule la plus abîmée car c'est malheureusement celle où il reste le plus précis, même si moins que si elle était en pleine forme.

Une tête chauve refait son apparition avant de se prendre une cartouche au visage, lui faisant un peu mal et l'agaçant pas mal.

Cependant, le court éblouissement que ça lui produit, l'empêche de voir l'énergumène qu'il hait lui foncer dessus et le pousser assez férocement avec l'autre épaule jusqu'à percuter la rambarde fragile qui cède sous sa pression. Le Tyrant retombe dans le même trou d'où il s'était extirper, ce qui risque de ne pas l'arrêter mais au moins le retarder assez pour se barrer de là.

C'est le moment ou jamais pour notre héros de prendre ses jambes à son cou, revivant d'une certaine façon son entrainement pour avoir son job.

_**J'ai dû mal à croire que ça ait marché !**_

_**Il faut vite faire venir la plateforme avant qu'il n'ait le temps de remonter !**_

_**Oh bordel ! **_

_**J'aurais plus de poumons après tout ça !**_

Je vous passe sa course sans trop d'intérêt, il parvient sans problème à revenir à l'autre salle à écrans, où la belle asiatique est surprise de le voir essoufflé.

Ça la fait un peu rire, bien qu'elle vérifie quand même du regard pour voir si il n'est pas plus blessé qu'auparavant.

**Ada : Tu imites Tom Hanks maintenant ?**

**Leon : J'ai recroisé le T-00... J'ai réussi à le refaire chuter, mais il risque de revenir. Tiens voilà la clé.**

**Ada : Merci. Je vais la mettre de ce pas.**

**Leon : Rien ne semble l'arrêter définitivement lui.**

**Ada : Umbrella est doué pour faire des Monstres Invincibles. De vrais Goliaths.**

**Leon : J'ai vu ça. C'est tout aussi flippant qu'impressionnant.**

**Ada : Bon, le temps que notre ascenseur arrive, on peut chantonner un peu.**

**Leon : J'en ai une, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais la réf car elle n'est pas connue. "****Et on lui pèlera le jonc..."**

**Ada : "Comme au baillis du Limousin !"**

**Ada + Leon : "Qu'on a fendu un beau matin ! ****Qu'on a pendu… Avec ses tripes !"**

**Leon : Je suis surpris que tu la connaisses !**

**Ada : Quand on s'intéresse un peu au cinéma hors américain, on ne peut pas passé à coté de films comme ça.**

**Leon : Moi, ça remonte au Lycée, en classe de français. Elle m'a marqué et je ne l'ai jamais oublié.**

**Ada : Tu sais parler le français.**

**Leon : Très peu, et toi ?**

**Ada : Assez bien, par exemple "Je suis prête à t'aider dans ton but malgré le fait que j'ai déjà remplie ma mission principale".**

**Leon : Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**Ada : Mystère.**

**Leon : J'imagine que ce n'est pas anodin ce que tu as dit.**

**Ada : Qui sait ? En tout cas, notre train est arrivé, montons en gare.**

**Leon : Les femmes d'abord.**

Elle acquiesce de façon espiègle et ouvre la porte métallique sa droite, et la laisse ouverte de son partenaire du risque. Il suit de près alors qu'ils se rendent vers le train qui voyage beaucoup en ce moment, dans le lequel ils rentrent sans trop se poser de question, après avoir bien sûr avoir déclenché le processus de descente grâce à la clé déjà dans sa fente et au gros bouton rouge.

Ada s'assoit sur le reposoir de la cabine et Leon s'assure vite fait qu'il n'y aucune nuisible dedans avant de converser avec elle tout en restant debout.

**Leon : Toi aussi tu as les jambes en compote ?**

**Ada : Ça va encore. J'ai l'habitude de courir partout de droite à gauche pendant des heures.**

**Leon : Même mon entrainement ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Il faudrait qu'il rajoute quelques zombies pour mieux nous échauffer.**

**Ada : Courage, nous arrivons vers la fin, et après tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec m...**

Un choc fait secouer l'unique wagon, semblable à celui ressenti par Claire précédemment, quoique que plus fort cette fois ci.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, un puissante griffe traverser la mur juste derrière la femme, l'entaillant sur le coté droit de son ventre et la faisant tomber par terre, perdant connaissance dû à la soudaine douleur. Le preux chevalier en armure se précipite sur elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de grave et s'occupe déjà de boucher se blessure avec un mélange d'herbe et un bout de papiers qui traînaient depuis longtemps dans son inventaire.

Quelque peu affolé par cette soudaine attaque, il prend une partie des derniers bandages qu'elle avait sur elle pour soutenir les soins appliqués à l'arrache.

Dehors un rugissement de tonnerre fait comprendre au survivant qu'il n'est pas en territoire neutre.

_**Ne me fais pas un mauvais coup Ada !**_

_**J'ai assez de morts sur la conscience !**_

_**Marvin, Ben...**_

_**Je ne veux pas te rajouter sur la liste.**_

Pour l'instant c'est stabilisé, mais tant que la créature qui lui a fait ça rôde, personne n'est en sécurité.

Le flic roux regarde un peu le Desert Eagle qu'elle a à sa ceinture et le lui prend temporairement car pour le combat qui va suivre, il faut un gros calibre.

Il sort du train et descend sur la plateforme pour chercher le coupable sans le trouver du premier coup d'œil. Il faut attendre de se trouver devant l'engin pour le voir débouler de l'autre coté tel un animal en quête de chair fraîche. Notre héros le reconnait grâce à certains aspects de sa mutation, bien qu'il ne reste plus rien d'humain de lui.

Dépourvu de ses vêtements, William a vu sa massa musculaire augmenter au niveau de ses bras principaux, ceux ci ayant triplé de volumes et se tenant en hauteur pour pouvoir s'abattre telles des serres meurtrières sur de fragiles victimes. L'autre paire de bras a atteint une taille avec des griffes assez raisonnable, alors que le reste de son corps est svelte et donc adaptée à l'affrontement.

Sa nouvelle entièrement formé est un crane blanc aux yeux rougeoyants avec un sourire glaçant sans lèvres pour le soutenir. Son ancien visage est à peine visible sur la partie gauche du torse, le laissant qu'une moitié de bouche et un œil de visible. Ces restes du scientifique est dissimulé par des os au centre de cage thoracique qui forment une sorte de cavité buccale.

Cette monstruosité pousse son cri digne d'un gros dinosaure tout en secouant son attirail en direction de sa nouvelle proie.

**Leon : Tu es un horrible enculeur de mères !**

Quand on traduit littéralement, c'est forcément jolie, je dois vous l'accorder.

Néanmoins, l'effet est escompté car le vilain monsieur s'approche dangereusement de lui pour s'en faire du sashimi. Leon, lui, ne perd pas de temps et commence déjà à lui envoyer du 50 sans ménagement dans ses différents points faible tout en reculant, ce qui marche plutôt bien au vu des réponses sonores qu'il obtient.

Pour éviter de faiblir et donner un peu d'épique à la scène, le tireur se joue "I Want To Break Free" de Queen dans sa tête.

Ça a tout de suite une autre gueule, alors que les lames de la faucheuse manque de peu à plusieurs reprises de lui couper la tête.

Le chargeur part vite, puis c'est le dos du gaillard bandé qui vient touché la rambarde près de l'arrière de la cabine, signifiant que si il ne l'abat très vite, ça risque de finir mal pour son cul. De son haute taille, le G le surplombe, ce qui fait frissonner notre héros qui passe rapidement sur son fusil en espérant avoir le temps de placer un coup.

C'est le canon collé au crane que le tir part, juste avant que l'un de bras ne vienne ôter la vie de pauvre Kennedy.

L'impact fait reculer l'abomination qui tourne son attention vers les portions de mur qui défilent à cause de la descente de la plaque tournante; avant de bondit vers eux pour s'y accrocher, avec une hauteur de saut impressionnante. Il disparaît ainsi rapidement de la vue de son ancienne cible qui se remet de ses émotions en respirant lourdement.

D'un coup, quelques secondes après le combat, la plateforme s'arrête sans ménagement, alors qu'on est toujours pas arrivé au bon étage.

Une voix féminine robotisée s'adresse aux passagers pour les tenir informer de la situation.

**Voix : Avertissement. Le moteur a été arrêté en raison de problèmes de surchauffe.**

_**C'est bien notre veine.**_

_**Pourvu qu'il ne revienne pas.**_

_**Le pire serait qu'il s'allie au T-00.**_

_**Ada...**_

Il range son équipement et retourne à l'intérieur de l'espace sûr pour y retrouver son désormais espionne préférée toujours au sol, dans les vapes, et il lui remet le magnum là où il l'a pris pour qu'elle ait quand même une arme sur elle, même si il ne sait pas si il lui reste des munitions. Ceci fait fait, il soulève de son mieux, malgré la douleur, la bonne femme pour la remettre sur le banc afin qu'elle soit dans une position plus confortable.

C'est à peu près vers là où elle reprend un petit peu conscience, progressivement.

**Ada : Qu... aaahhh...**

**Leon : Rebienvenue parmi nous.**

**Ada : Qu'est ce que... Arg !**

**Leon : Ne bouge pas trop, sinon tu risque de faire empirer ta blessure.**

**Ada : Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**Leon : William, il est revenu et le virus dans son corps la rendu méconnaissable.**

**Ada : Ces scientifique cinglés...**

**Leon : La plateforme s'est arrêté à cause d'une surchauffe, et je vais essayer de trouver un accès pour le labo. J'ai l'impression l'impression qu'il te faudra plus que ces herbes magiques pour ta plaie. J'irai chercher te quoi te rafistoler là bas.**

**Ada : Chacun son tour à se mettre en danger pour l'autre.**

**Leon : Tache de bien te reposer pendant que je serai parti.**

**Ada : C'est drôle, malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse que depuis très peu de temps, j'aime vraiment être avec toi.**

**Leon : Je...**

**Ada : Je n'aurais jamais cru me soucier autant de quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais je ne veux pas te perdre****. Ne meurs pas en mon absence.**

**Leon : Après une telle déclaration, il n'y a pas de raisons que je ne revienne pas. Nous sortirons d'ici ensemble.**

**Ada : Je l'espère.**

**Leon : Je reviens aussi rapidement possible.**

Un petit bisou sur les lèvres se fait, étonnant celle qui est pas mal amochée, ce qui se voit sur son visage.

L'aventurier resserre des bottes puis part explorer cette nouvelle carte qui s'annoncera intéressante.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Claire Contre la Montre

**Chapitre 12 : ****Claire Contre la Montre**

* * *

Elle ne tiendra que quelques heures maximum au vu de son état.

C'est ce que conclut Claire au sujet de Sherry après avoir analysé ses symptômes, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune expertise médicale.

La pauvre chose en piteuse état, enveloppée dans une veste qui fait de son mieux pour la revitaliser, peine à reprendre conscience et ce qui inquiète le plus celle qui lui a donné ce porte bonheur.

Que doit elle faire ?

Attendre qu'elle se réveille ou partir de suite cherche un vaccin au risque de laisser la pauvre fille paniquer en se découvrant seule à son réveil ?

Dur choix.

La femme au cœur généreux observe attentivement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve pour voir si quelque chose d'utile ne pourrait pas s'y trouver. La salle de sécurité où elles se trouvent contient plusieurs bureaux de travail face à la porte d'entrée et au lit où se trouve la mourante, dont les travaux sont éparpillés pour la plupart sur le sol. Des casiers appartenant aux employés y bossant, se trouve contre le mur entre les deux, à droite en partant du plumard. Des cartouches incendiaires s'y trouvaient, ce qui lui a permis de remplir la pence de son arme.

Rien à portée d'œil ne semble convenir à la situation actuelle.

_**Il me faut faut un plan de cet endroit.**_

_**Car si j'y vais à l'instant, ça risque de prendre des heures, surtout que je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas petit ce labo.**_

_**Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps.**_

_**Oh bordel...**_

_**j'ai l'impression d'être le lapin blanc dans **_

**_Ça_**_** résume assez bien la situation dans laquelle...**_

**Sherry : Claire ?**

**Claire : Sherry !**

Cette voix résonne à ses oreilles un doux rift de guitare qui accompagne la basse dans son tempo jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, provoquant une poussée d'extase de la part de fan de rock. De petits yeux assez faiblard s'ouvrent pour la regarder, alors qu'un petit sourire tout autant exténué vient les soutenir.

**Sherry : Où sommes nous ?**

**Claire : Dans le labo de tes parents.**

**Sherry : Oh...**

**Claire : Je t'ai amené ici pour ta sécurité. Pour le moment je n'ai croisé aucun zombie ou monstre.**

**Sherry: Merci Claire. Même si je suis fille unique, aucun de mes parents n'a passé beaucoup de temps avec moi. A cause de leur travail. J'ai grandi seule. Mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, j'ai enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter. **

**Claire: Sherry... Reste un peu ici. Je reviens dès que je trouverai l'antidote pour toi.**

A ce moment moment là un bruit de porte, ce qui force Claire à sortir son Browning pour cibler la personne qui vient d'entrer et qui n'est heureusement pas un mort vivant ayant décidé de nous refaire une scène du premier opus dans la cuisine. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'un peu plus vivant, même si on sait pas encore pour combien de temps vu les bandages sanglants que cette personne a.

Il s'agit d'une sublime femme aux traits asiatiques et couleur de peau blanc caucasien semblable aux japonais ou coréens, bien que ses habits sonnent plus chinois, ce qui rappelle la description d'une certaine Ada Wong dont on lui a parlé. Notre protagoniste en conclu que ça doit être elle, surtout qu'elle porte au cou le médaillon de Sherry.

La femme en tenue de motarde baisse son petit atout alors que en face, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de sortir le sien, plus gros en puissance.

**Claire : Ada Wong n'est ce pas ? Leon m'a parlé de toi.**

**Ada : Tu dois être Claire, la femme avec qui il communiquait par son talkie-walkie.**

**Claire : Si tu es là, Leon ne doit pas être loin, enfin j'espère.**

**Ada : Nous avons été séparé il y a peu, après une attaque du scientifique fou à qui appartient ce labo.**

**Claire : C'est lui qui t'as fait cette blessure ?**

**Ada : C'est ça. Je te retourne la question.**

**Claire : Pareil. Tu sais où est Leon maintenant ?**

**Ada : Aucune idée. La plateforme s'était arrêté à un niveau un peu plus et il est sorti me chercher des fournitures médicales pour ma plaie. Sauf que le système s'est remis en marche et le train est redescendu jusqu'ici. Je ne sais paso ù i lest passé, mais il doit être quelque part dans ce lieu.**

**Claire : Là je vais devoir chercher un vaccin pour Sherry vu qu'elle a été infectée par le G. J'en profiterai pour essayer de me réunir avec Leon.**

**Ada : Je peux rester ici et surveiller cette gamine si tu le souhaites.**

**Claire : Ce serait cool en effet.**

**Sherry : Est ce qu'elle a mon médaillon ?**

**Ada : Oui, le voilà.**

Elle détache le pendentif de son cou et le pose dans la main tremblante de la pauvre fille, montrant une part sympathique du personnage.

**Claire : Est ce qu'il y avait bien un échantillon du Virus G dans le médaillon ?**

**Ada : Oui, je l'ai retiré pour le garder sur moi. Leon me fait confiance pour en prendre soin.**

**Claire : Si il te fait confiance, alors je pense que je le peux aussi.**

**Ada : Tu as déjà fouillé cette salle.**

**Claire : J'ai pas encore eu le temps, alors je vais jeter vite fait un œil.**

**Ada : Je vais m'installer de mon coté car j'ai dû mal à tenir debout.**

La plus amochée part s'installer sur une chaise de disponible tout en se retenant ua mieux de grincer des dents, alors que celle qui a juste quelques griffures au bras se met à chercher parmi tous ces papiers, certains qui pourraient être utiles. Elle tombe ainsi sur une note froissée cachée sous un dossier sans importance, qui s'adresse au tenancier du coin.

**Dr. William Birkin,**

**Hier, un certain pays avec un manque substantiel de produits viables a commandé une grande quantité d'APL-14 comme d'habitude. Alors maintenant, nous vous demandons de retourner les 5 boîtes d'APL-14 livrées à votre établissement dès que possible.**

**Selon notre enquête, la pénurie actuelle provient de la Base d'Antarctique, qui est devenue monnaie courante en raison de leurs négligences répétées. Nous allons vous envoyer une lettre à l'avenir.**

**En prenant tout en considération, il semble que la famille Ashford soit sur la voie de l'autodestruction...**

**Vice-Président Exécutif, Branche Américaine**

**Joel Allman**

Une ironie certaine ironie se dessine sans qu'elle le sache, puisqu'elle finira par visiter le lieu mentionner dans ce document, ainsi que rencontre les Ashford.

_**Aucune indication pour un vaccin...**_

_**Ah moins que l'**_**_APL-14, ça soit ça._**

**_Non, je me fais des films !_**

_**Je dois continuer à chercher !**_

La prochaine lecture intéressante se trouve dans l'un des tiroirs, avec un post-it dessus indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher car sinon on risquerait de le regretter, ce qui intrigue forcément un peu Claire qui le prend entre ses mains. Avec celle de droite il l'ouvre, pour y découvrir plusieurs morceaux de papiers arrachés provenant pour la plupart d'une machine à écrire, dont un qui correspond parfaitement à la partie manquante de la feuille retrouvée dans la corbeille dans le chapitre précédent.

C'est parti pour de la grosse lecture, mais la dernière d'aujourd'hui.

**23 juillet 1998, 22h25**

**Je suis vraiment enthousiaste. C'est ma première mission en tant qu'infirmière de terrain de l'Équipe Bravo des S.T.A.R.S. ! J'espère certainement que mes camarades pourront bénéficier de mon aide. Mais notre mission est dérangeante... Des meurtriers errent dans les bois ? Peut-être que nous pourrions enfin répondre à cette question et résoudre ce cas dans l'intérêt de la communauté. Je me demande tout de même s'il était judicieux que le Capitaine Marini nous divise après avoir découvert ce véhicule détruit et ces soldats morts. S'il y a vraiment un condamné militaire évadé dans ces bois, nous pourrions ne pas être en mesure de l'aider individuellement.**

**Attends, quel est cet objet au-delà des arbres ? Est-ce un train ? Pourquoi est-il garé ici au milieu des bois ? Si nous voulons aller au fond de cette affaire, je dois être courageuse et enquêter...**

**l**

**Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de miles parcourus dans ce train de cauchemar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces passagers se sont transformés en monstres et m'ont attaqué. Mais je suis heureuse que le prisonnier, Billy Coen, ait travaillé avec moi pour activer les freins d'urgence à temps. Il a aidé à sauver nos deux vies. Mais nous sommes maintenant bloqués dans un bâtiment inconnu au milieu de nulle part, entouré de démons purulents. Je me demande comment vont mes camarades de l'****É****quipe Bravo. Est-ce que je les rejoindrai un jour ? Et le lieutenant condamné... dans quelle mesure puis-je compter sur quelqu'un qui pourrait faire du mal à tant de personnes, même s'il est le seul être humain dans cette situation désespérée ?**

**l**

**Les heures ont passé et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé un moyen de sortir de cette installation. Que faisait la Umbrella Corporation dans ce lieu prémonitoire ? Pourquoi tous ces verrous de sécurité, passages secrets et pièges ? Cela ressemble moins à un centre de formation pour les nouveaux employés qu'à un caniveau d'horreurs indescriptibles. Mon sentiment d'effroi continue de croître alors que nous rencontrons de plus en plus de membres de la première unité d'investigation d'Umbrella, transformés en zombies effrayants. Si le personnel d'Umbrella n'avait aucune chance de survivre, comment pourrions-nous vivre cette nuit ?**

**Le Lieutenant Coen s'est révélé être un allié précieux dans presque toutes les situations. Je n'oublierai jamais d'être piégé entre ****les griffes de ce monstre mutant. J'étais sûre que tout était fini. Pourtant, Billy a risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Comment a-t-il tué tous ces gens ? Ce doit être une sorte d'erreur ! Je dois découvrir la vérité sur lui et je pense que nous devons également découvrir ce qui est arrivé au mystérieux Docteur Marcus. A-t-il réellement disparu ou pourrait-il encore être ici après toutes ces années ?**

**l**

**Encore une fois, un homme qui est un mystère complet pour moi m'a sauvé la vie. Je dois laisser aller mes appréhensions et lui faire confiance. Billy est vraiment une personne loyale et attentionnée. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'il ne soit pas un fugitif de la justice, car il ferait un excellent officier du S.T.A.R.S.**

**La clé que nous avons trouvée dans l'horrible sous-sol de cet endroit devrait nous permettre de retourner dans les étages supérieurs de l'installation et de rechercher de nouvelles zones pour trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici !**

**l**

**Enfin, nous nous sommes échappées de ce centre de formation. L'équipement et les armes sur lesquels nous comptons sont lourds et difficiles à porter, mais les transporter d'un endroit à l'autre est préférable que d'êtres pris au dépourvu.**

**Bien que nous ayons quitté un bâtiment condamné, un endroit encore plus sinistre se profile à l'horizon. Quel pourrait être le lien entre Umbrella Corporation et une église en plus ? J'espère qu'il n'y ait aucune connexion, mais rien n'est plus comme il paraissait l'être. Cela ressemble à un cauchemar irréel, mais cela se produit définitivement...**

**l**

**Malgré le désespoir que cela puisse paraître, je ne peux qu'espérer que Billy a survécu à l'attaque et que je puisse le trouver quelque part à l'autre bout de la ligne du téléphérique. Seule, gérer mes armes et trouver un moyen de nous échapper ne sera pas chose facile. Je dois juste respirer profondément et compter sur l'héritage laissé par ce pauvre homme qui est mort dans le téléphérique. Billy doit être en vie ! Il doit l'être...**

**l**

**Toujours aucun signe de Billy, et s'embrouiller avec ce zombie envahi par la végétation n'a pas aidé du tout. Il doit être coincé dans les niveaux les plus bas de cette installation... mais à quelle profondeur sous terre se trouve-t-il ?**

**Bien que ce fût une agréable surprise de retrouver le Capitaine, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de ce sentiment de crainte. Quelque chose de terrible va se passer, et si je ne vais pas vite, il sera peut-être trop tard pour l'empêcher !**

Voilà les derniers mots qui terminent cette douce excursion au tout début du drame, avant même que l'autre équipe n'arrive au manoir.

_**Je pense comprendre pourquoi elle n'en a parlé à personne.**_

_**S'allier à criminel recherché pour survivre.**_

_**Vivre une telle nuit d'horreur, ce n'est pas facile à encaisse.**_

_**Je subis ça actuellement...**_

_**Par contre, ce laboratoire n'a pas été épargné par les événements de Juillet.**_

_**Pourtant, ça n'a pas empêcher les Parents de Sherry de continuer leur conneries.**_

_**Je dois maintenant les réparer.**_

_**Tiens bon petite fleur, tu ne dois pas faner.**_

Elle jette à regard à la fille endormie à qui elle adresse cette pensée douce et optimiste.

Le moment est venu de partir.

Pas le temps de dire au revoir à Ada, puisque elle aussi est partie dans le domaine des songes.

C'est donc seule que notre héroïne retourne à l'entrée du secteur où un silence intimidant semble presque parvenir à l'étrangler, l'obligeant à être encore plus rapide dans son exécution pour ne pas mourir strangulé. Comme Leon s'est paumé dans un étage supérieur, elle se dirige vers l'ascenseur de la pièce où un douloureux constat se dévoile après avoir appuyé plusieurs sur le bouton pour l'appeler.

_**Pas de courant ici...**_

_**Bien évidemment.**_

**Ça**** aurait été trop facile.**

_**Espérons que l'autre porte ne soit pas verrouillée.**_

Demi tour toute et essayons la pour voir.

Un petit "pchhh" suivi de l'ouverture automatique de cette ouverture nous rassure directement et permet à la survivante d'arriver dans une pièces les plus iconiques de ce laboratoire, tellement qu'elle d'ailleurs l'une des rares à revenir pour le Remake que Capcom sortira le 25 Janvier 2019. Autant dire que c'est loin d'être anecdotique et que l'impression que nous fait ressentir l'immensité de cette salle se transmet au personnage que l'on suit.

L'arbre principal a trois branche qui sont les suivantes :

\- Celle dénuée de couleur d'où vient Claire, menant donc au train si vous suivez un peu.

\- Celle de gauche, colorée de bleu, qui mène à la partie Sud-Est dites la Zone Froide.

\- Celle de droite, accentuée de rouge, qui diriger vers la partie Sud-Ouest nommée Zone Chaude.

Au centre du cœur de l'infrastructure se trouve un morceau couvert où se loge le noyau qui alimente tout le complexe. Tout autour de cette coque, et sous les passerelles, se trouve un vide peu enviant où une personne de normal ne pourrait y survivre à une chute.

Pas de soucie à se faire de ce coté là, il y a des barrières de sécurité pour éviter que cela se produise, et la femme brune peut s'y avancer sereinement.

_**Oh putain...**_

_**Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**_

_**Comment ils ont fait pour construire pareil endroit !?**_

_**J'imagine la suite.**_

Arrivée au milieu de la salle ronde, dans la section intérieure, la fine observatrice remarque qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va ici puisque les lumières y sont éteintes. Cela semble entrer en corrélation avec le manque de courant au niveau de l'ascenseur de tout à l'heure.

Il y manque le fusible principal, ce qui est embêtant.

_**Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre pour ça.**_

_**Je résume donc...**_

_**Je dois trouver le Vaccin, Leon et un Fusible.**_

_**Allons bon...**_

_**Droite ou gauche ?**_

_**Gauche.**_

Sans grande conviction, elle suit la direction qu'elle a choisi, car de toute façon elle a une chance sur deux que le fusible soit là bas.

Nous arrivons alors dans un nouveau couloir avec intersection tout au bout ainsi qu'une porte où se droite est écrit "Zone Est" en bleu plus foncé.

Le chemin de gauche est tordu vers ce coté là, menant à une double lourde porte, toujours à gauche, où du givre s'est formé tout autour.

Celui de droit est inconnu car bloqué par un volet de sécurité qu'on pourrait ouvrir grâce à une commande située juste à coté, si il y avait du courant.

Le passage n'est pas propre puisque les premiers ennemis de ce niveau en enfin décidé de montrer leur têtes peu fraîches après des jours isolées ici, déambulant bêtement à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Justement, en voilà une, avec peau encore tout douce.

Ces trois morts portent de tenues de travail en rapport avec ce qu'ils faisaient dans le coin avant de périr.

L'un d'eux, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval serrée, possède une blouse de travail jaune sale, fermée et montant jusqu'au cou, avec le logo de la firme pharmaceutique au dessus du sein gauche. En bas se trouvent une mini-jupe noire, des bas de la même couleur et des ballerines à talons. Quelque chose semble lui avoir déchirer le torse depuis l'intérieur, peut être un Chestburster.

Un autre, un homme cette fois, portant une veste beige par dessus une chemise verte, qui sont toutes les deux couverte de sang, masquant le nom du type sur sa carte d'employé attachée à sa poitrine. Son pantalon gris foncé n'est pas mieux servi, de même que ses chaussures de travail trempant dans l'hémoglobine.

Le dernier, de sexe masculin, est vêtu d'une blouse intégrale blanche faite pour les expériences avec les virus sauf que celle ci en en piteuse état, avec la partie de la jambe droite presque entièrement manquante. On peut y voir des pansements sur une blessure qui a dû causé son trépas, bien que sa face n'est pas non plus vraiment soignée.

Ces démons de minuit paraissent plus insignifiants que toutes les immondices qu'elle a croisé après eux.

Néanmoins, la motarde endurcie sait qu'ils restent une menace considérables et qu'il faut surtout éviter de les sous estimer, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Une seule morsure et c'est fichu.

Déjà qu'elle est nullement sûr qu'il y ait un produit miracle contre le Virus G, alors pour le Virus T...

Prudemment, elle prend son vieux Colt qui fera l'affaire contre ces rôdeurs et s'occupe personnellement de renvoyer leur âmes là où elles doivent être, dans le Vrai Enfer, entourés des démons à la solde du Diable. Il n'y a pas meilleurs endroit pour y vivre éternellement, pour ces ordures qui n'ont eu que la monnaie de leurs pièces.

Le barillet vide, ils sont tous au sol, au repos final.

_**Si Sherry n'était pas en danger, je prendrai mon pied à les crever ces connards.**_

_**Allez vite !**_

La porte face à elle étant fermée, il n'y a que celle menant à l'âge de glace qui est une option valable.

De l'autre coté, c'est la chambre froide, ou plutôt pour faire plus scientifique, le laboratoire à basse température. Tout ici est presque gelé et directement Claire en subit les effets en sentant son corps s'engourdir et la prévenir qu'il faut qu'elle se magne car si dans 10 minutes elle ne sort pas de là, au vu de ses fringue, elle risque de vouloir s'endormir, pour toujours.

_**Bbbbrrrrr !**_

_**Meeeerrrdde !**_

Oui, ça c'est peu le dire.

En faisant le tour de la grosse machine à sa droite pour se retrouver de l'autre coté, elle découvre panel de choses intéressantes. L'engin sert un insérer un fusible, parmi les nombreux présents, dans un boitier à fusible, et celui ci est juste en face sur une étagère à roulette. Entre les deux, se trouve un bureau avec un PC surement foutu à cause de la température.

Un corps est aussi situé par terre, mais ne semble pas vouloir se relever, comme si il n'avait pas été infecté lui.

Ce qui est logique à la base étant donné que les rats ont propagé le virus par les égouts de la ville, et ça nous permet de nous demander comment les chercheurs ici ont été infectés. William étant bourré à l'autre agent pathogène, ça ne peut pas être lui qui les a transformé en goules.

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, l'humaine au sang chaud commence à ne plus sentir ses doigts donc elle chope l'étui sur sa gauche et le met sur l'appareil à sa droite puis observe en silence l'opération se faire, à une vitesse assez molle. Venant perturber sa patience qui voit rouge.

**Claire : Dépêche toi merde ! Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi !?**

Alors qu'elle sur le poing de cogner le mécanisme, celui ci a fini son boulot, le fusible étant désormais à sa correcte place.

L'impatiente le prend sans regarder et retourne au couloir adjacent bien plus chaud, puis manque de tomber à cause du choc thermique, mais se stabilise à temps sur le mur d'en face. Son corps n'a pas aimé cette expérience qui aurait pu lui être fatale, sauf qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre la jeunette.

_**Je dois tenir.**_

_**Pour que Sherry puisse revoir le levé du jour.**_

Se maintenant encore un peu contre le mur, ses jambes finissent par à nouveau supporter le fait de marcher et elle peut continuer normalement sa route jusqu'au noyau du laboratoire. C'est encore un peu frigorifiée qu'elle pose le plomb là où il faut, causant le retour de l'alimentation, signifiée par un bruit de moteur se remettant en route, et permettant à la lumière de venir jusque dans la coquille où elle se trouve.

L'agacement quitte le personnage quelques temps pour lui laisser le temps de sourire.

_**Et la lumière fut.**_

_**Je vais pouvoir ouvrir ces volets à présent, mais je vais aller voir dans l'autre section pour voir ce que ça donne.**_

La voilà repartit en peu de mot pour décrire son action, prenant la bretelle de droite cette fois ci.

Comme indiqué sur le mur fond de ce nouveau croisement, nous sommes cette fois ci à la "Zone Ouest" et pas à un chat aux alentours, ce qui permettra d'économiser des munitions pour la route. A droite, nous avons au bout deux portes menant aux dortoirs, et à gauche un chemin encore inconnu à cause du volet de sécurité qui est aussi descendu ici.

Ce qui attire l'attention de celle qui a des yeux, c'est bien entendu la carte accroché sur le mur à sa gauche qu'elle s'occupe de décrocher.

En le feuilletant, elle découvre une information cruciale qui la fait ENFIN avancer dans sa quête.

_**Le laboratoire de recherche sur le Virus G est à l'étage en dessous.**_

_**Il faut passer par le couloir derrière ce rideau de fer.**_

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de carte clé pour pouvoir pouvoir l'ouvrir, il y a juste à appuyer sur un bouton, ce qu'elle fait.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillent quand elle découvre ce qui l'attend de l'autre coté, à savoir un nouveau type d'ennemi assez original.

Des créatures végétales humanoïdes qui se tiennent donc sur leur racines qui leur servent de pieds et qui ont deux tiges prenant apparences de bars, ainsi que des lianes en plus pouvant fouetter ses adversaires. Ces Plantes 43 comme les ont nommé les barjos qui les ont découverts, possède une bouche au bout de leur tête qui peut s'ouvrir en trois pour révéler l'orifice se cachant à l'intérieur.

N'aimant pas vraiment les épinards, Claire s'équipe sans hésiter de son lance grenade en y mettant les cartouches incendiaires.

_**Le Musée des Horreurs n'a pas fini de me surprise.**_

_**Ils ont réussi à y inclure Ivy, il manque plus que le Manchot.**_

Déçue de sa référence, l'une des fougères lui crache une substance au visage qu'elle parvient à esquiver de peu, sans savoir ce que c'était.

En réponse, la cracheuse et sa copine se prenant une pluie de flammes les faisant faner à vitesse grand V, leur faisant pousser de petits bruits avant de mourir, comme un cri de douleur au moment de périr. Leur sang vert se répand sur le sol, nous rappelant des versions censurées de certains vieux jeux.

La voie étant à présent libre, la survivante s'y aventure en revérifiant la carte qu'elle a embarqué avec elle.

_**Je devrais arriver à un grand conduit qui mène aux étages inférieurs.**_

_**Encore désolé Leon, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on se reverra pas de sitôt.**_

_**Le Destin est une pute.**_

_**J'espère que tu arrivas sain et sauf à la salle de sécu pour y retrouver Ada et Sherry.**_

Elle arriva au canal principal où après une esquive de liane et une plante de cramée en plus, elle peut examiner l'endroit en profondeur.

Loin, loin en dessous, se trouve le sol grillagé du Niveau B7 qu'elle peut observer en se penchant par dessus la rambarde. Pour y accéder, ainsi qu'aux niveaux intermédiaires il faut passer par l'échelle à la droite de la porte d'où elle vient. Tout irait bien si il n'y avait pas la maman de tous ces brocolis qui se tenait suspendu dans un coin de la pièce et qui est tellement grande qu'elle arrive à atteindre le plancher tout en bas.

_**Un monstre plante...**_

_**Tant qu'il ne m'attaque pas, ça devrait aller.**_

_**Est ce que c'est ça qui a créé les rejetons que je viens juste de croiser ?**_

_**Non, je ne veux même pas imaginer comment il les accouche si c'est le cas.**_

Tout ce qui lui reste à faire, c'est de descendre, tout droit vers le 4ème Cercle de l'Enfer.

* * *

L'autre protagoniste de cette histoire n'a pas chaumé en parallèle, ce serait mal le connaître.

Il a arpenté les Niveaux B2 et B3 en visitant notamment une immense pièce servant à l'incinération, en trouvant aussi une notice utile sur le gaz P-Epsilon dont on reparlera au prochain chapitre, et aussi en affrontant les Lickers Évolués. Ces derniers ont la peau verte foncée/noire et une seule griffe développée qui est très grande. Leon a failli s'en prendre une dans l'œil, qui lui aurait valu la fin de ses aventures.

Là, après avoir remis le jus nouvellement revenu tout droit vers l'élévateur, il décide de s'y rendre pour se rendre aux niveaux inférieurs où doivent attendre tous ses alliés. Bien que la fatalité moindre, il est lui aussi pressé par le temps, car il a peur que la blessure d'Ada empire et qu'elle périsse hors de sa vue.

Il imagine actuellement les pires choses avec son esprit plutôt réaliste.

_**Je ne veux pas savoir à abréger ses souffrance.**_

_**Ou encore...**_

_**Non, tout sauf la découvrir en étant devenue un zombie.**_

_**Si j'ai survécu à ma blessure, tu dois survivre Ada.**_

Il passe par l'accès à la maintenance dont les couleurs sont plus sombres que là où se trouvait clair, avec la majorité de l'éclairage se trouvant au niveau des jambes, ce qui donne une atmosphère particulière à ce lieu. Il suffit juste à notre héros de tourner à gauche et d'arriver au bon ascenseur.

Tout à coté, alors qu'il arrive à l'angle, un fracas se fait entendre derrière lui.

C'est un licker qui vient de traverser le plafond pour atterrir sur ses quatre patte à même le sol.

Il ne semble pas vouloir laisser le rouquin se tirer de là et le charger en lui faisant une attaque sautée risquant de l'empaler que le flic esquive en courant droit vers son moyen de sortir, laissant le monstre se planter dans le mur. Le temps qu'il se déloge, l'officier à le temps d'ouvrir les portes de l'élévateur, d'entrer de dedans et d'appuyer sur le bouton indiquant B4.

La derrière chose qu'il voit avant que tout ça ne se referme, c'est l'écorché qui parvient à retirer sa griffe, quoique trop tard.

Un peu stressé par ce moment d'action, le jeune Kennedy peut respirer deux secondes, tout en soufflant bien de la bouche.

_**Si ça continue, je vais faire un AVC.**_

_**Je suis bon pour avoir un **_**_PTSD après tout ça._**

**_Qui me croira ?_**

**_tant qu'on ne vaincra pas Umbrella, nous serons des fous bons pour un asile._**

Des secondes se passent, puis il arrive à l'étage voulu, précisément à la plateforme du train, lui faisant sourire un instant.

Sauf que ça s'efface vite quand il découvre que des squatteurs sont venus ici après le passage de Claire.

Plusieurs cadavres réanimés, six pour être plus précis, se trouvent dans le petit où devant l'ascenseur, mais aussi devant la salle des sécurité, remarquant bien évidemment l'entrée de la chair fraîche dans l'abattoir. Ces zombies sont toutefois particuliers. Ils sont entièrement nus, ont le visage déformé ainsi que des morceaux de peau manquants et une musculature plus prononcée.

Nul doute qu'ils ont servi de cobayes aux expériences des savants fous,et que maintenant ils ont réussi à se libérer après l'attaque des commandos.

_**Pauvres gars...**_

_**Cependant, je**_ **dois**_** passer.**_

Armé de son unique pompe, il avance à la Schwarzy et dégomme chaque revenant une fois qu'ils sont assez proche, d'un tir tir à la tête qui déverse son contenu un peu partout, y compris sur les vêtements déjà salis du policier. Ils se les fait sans problème, c'est même devenu un jeu d'enfant, et ça le restera tant qu'il aura des munitions.

Par contre au niveau du mental, ça se bas pour ne pas devenir insensible et cruel dans son comportement.

Débarrassé de ses ennemis, bien que tout toujours sans fourniture médicale, il peut aller vérifier l'état de santé de sa belle qui l'attend dans cette cabine.

Il monte et rentre dedans, sauf que là...

Il n'y a personne.

Juste du sang sur l'endroit où elle était couchée à son départ.

L'incompréhension se lit dans le regard du Leon qui la cherche du regard sans la trouver, et qui vérifie vite fait dans les autres pièce, sans résultat.

Elle a disparu.

**Leon : Ada ?**

Pensera t-il à vérifier la salle de sécurité ?


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'Espionne qui m'aimait

**Chapitre 13 : ****L'Espionne qui m'aimait**

* * *

La Longue Nuit est éprouvante, pour nos personnages qui ont toute la pression du monde sur leur épaules.

Contrairement à Game of Thrones, le calvaire est en plus grande encore infériorité numérique et bien plus longue sur la durée.

Autre différence plutôt marquante, une des situations est de la pure fiction, inventée par un gros barbu à l'humour particulier, et l'autre est bien réel, surtout pour ceux que l'on suit. Ce n'est clairement pas la même chose que d'être confortablement assis sur son fauteuil à voir comment ta série se termine, et de se retrouver en plein cœur de l'Horreur avec un énorme H.

Pourtant, courage, nous sommes à seulement quelques chapitres de la fin.

Je le sais.

Claire Redfield, blessée et épuisée, essaye de ne pas lâcher son lance grenade des mains malgré le fait que ses doigts faiblissent.

Le danger est toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre et il ne peut pas se permettre de se balader désarmée.

Ce nouveau couloir possède toujours cette architecture urbaine, digne d'une série B de SF, qui marque bien ces locaux, mais c'est quand elle arrive à l'intersection que ça change un peu.

A sa gauche se trouve un espace de moyenne taille avec le plafond étant plus haut qu'à l'accoutumé, tellement qu'on arrive bien à bien le voir vu les ténèbres qui planent quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête. Une grosse porte bien lourde et blindée se tient là, menant d'après la carte au Laboratoire Personnel du Docteur Birkin. Il y a aussi un rideau de fer empêchant l'accès à un passage d'urgence débouchant à l'entrée de ce niveau mais qui est aussi bloqué de ce coté là comme constatée par al survivante un peu plus tôt.

A sa droite, un chemin dont les murs sont couverts de toiles d'insectes avec de gros cocons tout au fond, dont on imagine déjà la taille qu'auraient les créatures qui se trouvent dedans si elles venaient à en sortir. Intriguée par tout ça, et équipée d'une arme pouvant tout brûler comme en 40, notre héroïne décide de faire un détour par là en essayant de ne pas y perdre trop de temps.

_**C'est pas bon ça...**_

_**Qu'est ce qui a pu engendrée un truc de cette taille ?**_

_**Maudit soit Umbrella avec son cirque de l'épouvante.**_

_**Je vais devoi****r ****désinsectiser ****à ma façon.**_

L'obus de la mort vient souffler son haleine à la future progéniture de la bestiole qui a fait ça, les faisant descendre en Enfer, comme tous les animaux.

Plus efficace qu'un membre de 4chan, l'Ange Destructeur peut continuer son chemin jusqu'à la prochaine salle.

Là bas elle y découvre le nid de la bête qui est justement actuellement à domicile, ce qui tombe bien. Celle ci est un gigantesque papillon de nuit jaune aux motifs bruns qui fait la même taille de notre guerrière mais avec des ailles moins développées qui ralentissent donc son allure et l'empêche de voler trop longtemps quand il fait un tour à l'arbre principale au niveau supérieur via les conduits de ventilation.

Trouvant d'habitude invertébrés en particulier plutôt mignon, là pour le coup, l'humaine est plutôt de dégoûter d'être face à ça.

_**Au moins, ça n'est plus les araignées, c'est déjà ça.**_

_**Bon... C'est parti.**_

Voulant éviter de penser au fait qu'elle va cramer la gueule de ce qui était autrefois une charmante petite bestiole inoffensif pour l'Homme, la Redfield se rejoue la chanson "Love is all" de Roger Glover dans sa tête. C'est l'heure de rejouer les Bombardements au Napalm du Vietnam par les Américains, avec moins de budget mais toujours une nette efficacité.

**_L'amour est tout, eh bien l'amour est tout !_**

**_L'amour est tout, n'entends-tu pas l'appel !?_**

**_Oh, l'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin !_**

**_L'amour est tout ce dont tu as besoin au bal des Papillons !_**

Le mutant ne fait pas long feu en voyant sa peau se décoller par elle même, poussant de longs infrasons avant de mourir de ses blessures, sans avoir même eu le temps de se défendre de ces terribles coups. Pour un boss, il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant, et on pourrait même se demander si il était si dangereux que ça.

Trop tard pour prendre en considération ça puisque que son corps est désormais tellement bien rôti qu'il pourrait être servi à table.

Derrière lui se trouve son ancienne coquille, du taille démesurée, avec un gros trou dont il est sorti.

A droite de celle ci se trouve un petit coin se démarquant du reste de la pièce méconnaissable, à savoir un bureau pas très grand avec un ordinateur allumé n'attendant qu'une seule chose, qu'on l'utilise. Claire s'en approche, en cherchant sur elle son couteau pour pouvoir se débarrasser des chenilles qui grouillent sur le clavier.

_**Ah merde c'est vrai...**_

_**Je**_ _**l'ai**** donné à Sherry.**_

Quelques baffes par ci par là et les touches sont à nouveau libre.

L'occasion pour la geek à ses heures perdues de retrouver un peu de plaisir, bien que le cadre laisse à désirer et qu'il n'y ait pas Duke Nukem 3D dessus.

_**Voyons voir...**_

_**Il me faut un nom d'utilisateur.**_

_**Eu...**_

_**Essayons un truc à la con.**_

_**Invité ?**_

**_Ça_**_** marche !**_

_**Il faut que j'enregistre mes empreintes et je pourrais accéder pendant 24 heures à la s**_**_alle d'expérimentation culturelle._**

**_Pourquoi pas ?_**

**_Ça pourrait m'être utile pour plus tard._**

**_Bon maintenant faut que je visite l'autre endroit !_**

Demi tour toute !

L'héroïne repasse par l'autre couloir, en évitant quelques larves tombant du plafond en volant venger leur mère, puis prend la lourde porte vue auparavant pour entrer là où tous ces malheurs ont commencé. Là où le Père de Sherry est devenu un monstre, même si il l'était déjà peut être un peu avant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle peut déjà voir à travers une fenêtre rectangulaire le cœur de ce lieu et où elle trouvera surement quelques fournitures utiles. Cependant quelques grognements étranges mais sans aucun mouvement pour les accompagner lui indiquent qu'il y a un comité d'accueil de l'autre coté.

Des casiers à sa gauche peuvent contenir des choses utiles face à ces ennemis inconnus qui va devoir confronter.

_**J'en ai marre !**_

_**Je veux juste quitter ce foutoir avec Sherry, Leon et Ada !**_

_**Laissez moi me reposer !**_

_**Enfin bon...**_

_**Des grenades acides.**_

_**Je vais les utiliser maintenant.**_

Elle change le type de cartouche dans son engin de supplice et continue sa route, passant par un sas de décontamination.

Dans cette prochaine salle, nous trouvons en premier un bureau de travail où du sang séché, des débris de fioles et une chaise renversée sont témoins de ce qui s'est passé une semaine auparavant. Un peu plus loin, nous avons une table ovale où se trouve un iMac servant très certainement à tout ce qui est analyse de données au sujet des expériences qui sont menées. Au fond à droite se trouve une drôle de machine dont la fonction est pour l'instant inconnue mais nous y reviendrons ultérieurement.

Là ce qui importe, c'est cette vision abjecte qui donne presque envie à notre survivante à l'estomac endurci de vomir ses tripes.

Un zombie pas comme les autres essaye de ramper vers elle en rugissement elle une bête sauvage mais sans parvenir jusqu'à elle.

_**Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose !?**_

_**Merde !**_

_**Cette peau... Cet œil...**_

_**Est ce un autre produit du Virus G ?**_

Un zombie créé à partir du Virus G.

Si vous êtes surpris, c'est que vous n'avez jamais lu le rapport de Leon provenant de Resident Evil 6, mais je peux vous pardonner.

Cet infecté ressemble à un corps décharné d'un homme, dont l'œil sort un peu de son orbite, et qui en a un troisième sur le dos. La moitié inférieure de son corps ne forme pas deux jambes mais bien une seule sorte de queue qui part en lambeau vers le bout, l'obligeant à glisser sans la souplesse d'un serpent vers ses victimes pour tenter de leur mordre le mollet.

Pathétique...

Voulant mettre à la souffrance de cette abomination, Claire balance son acide surpuissant qui provoque immédiatement la fonte de tout le visage du gars, jusqu'à rappelant le sort d'un méchant d'Indiana Jones, sauf que là pour le coup il y a un œil qui finit par complètement se détacher de la tête. Dans d'atroces cris d'agonies, l'âme souillée part rejoindre les Limbes dans un jugement hâté.

Au moins, il n'a pas eu son cœur arraché, vu son corps vieillir jusqu'à devenir un squelette pourri, ou encore découvert un alien en image de synthèse.

_**Pourquoi plus j'avance dans purgatoire et plus je découvre les pires choses que l'Humanité puisse créer ?**_

_**Heureusement qu'elle ne voit pas ça...**_

_**Elle souffre déjà assez comme ça.**_

_**Allez, il doit y avoir quelque chose pour l'aider dans les affaires de son père !**_

Sans attendre Godot, elle fouille dans les papiers qui traînent ne vu d'une lueur d'espoir, même si elle est infime.

Elle tombe sur un vieux papier jauni dévoilant le moment où tout a commencé à partir en couille.

**Le Virus Progenitor a été découvert par les fondateurs d'Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer, James Marcus et Edward Ashford en suivant les travaux de Henry Travis. Les Docteurs Ashford et Marcus ont fini par périr au cours des années qui ont suivi, de différentes manières.**

**Les études ultérieures seraient ensuite laissées au Dr William Birkin, qui l'a conduit à son état actuel.**

**Les résultats de recherche du Dr Birkin sont bien connus.**

**Il a découvert le Virus T et a également réussi à créer le plus puissant Virus G.**

**Aujourd'hui, les recherches sur le Virus Progenitor ne sont pas uniquement laissées au Dr Birkin, elles sont également effectuées dans des laboratoires de différentes régions du monde. En particulier dans notre centre de recherche en Afrique, dirigée par Brandon Bailey, un ancien disciple du défunt Dr Marcus.**

**Le potentiel de développement de nouvelles souches de virus se présentera également à l'avenir.**

Il y a trois noms à retenir dans tout ça, ceux des Démons qui ont créé cette maudite entreprise du malin.

James Marcus, l'homme déjà mentionné dans les traces laissés par l'officier Rebecca Chambers.

Edward Ashford, dont le nom de famille reviendra hanter la pauvre brunette quelques mois plus tard.

Oswell Spencer, l'enfoiré de vieillard prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à trahir ses meilleurs amis, et qui avait tout de faire un superbe méchant à confronter pour un final épique. Enfin ça c'était avant Resident Evil 5... Je veux dire avant que Albert Wesker ne vienne tout gâcher en le tuant trop tôt et en partant dans un délire que personne n'a compris.

Restons en 98, avant que tout ne s'écroule dans cet univers et la Peur ne disparaisse pour laisser place à l'Indifférence.

Claire remarque quelque chose traînant près d'une marre de sang contre le meuble, à savoir une carte clé du labo semblant appartenir à William Birkin et où Umbrella est écrit en gros, avec le symbole de la firme juste à coté. Elle la ramasse puis observe attentivement la photo posée sur le mobilier, où l'on voit cette famille déchue heureuse à une autre époque.

_**Je suis partagée...**_

_**D'un coté je déteste son père et un peu aussi sa mère de ce que j'ai appris d'eux.**_

_**D'un autre coté j'aurais voulu que rien de tout cela ne se produise pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie ensemble sans souci.**_

_**Si seulement...**_

A moins d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps, elle ne pourra pas changer le Passé.

* * *

Retour à l'Aile Est, mais pas avec le même personnage.

Leon Kennedy ne sait pas où est passé Ada et a essayé de la trouver, en fouillant l'Aile Ouest en premier qui ne contenait que des dortoirs.

Dedans, il y avait surtout quelques zombies et une sorte de plante à liane dans un conduit d'aération qu'il a cramé avec l'aide d'essence et de briquet. Il en aussi profiter pour faire deux choses importantes. Récupérer un lance flamme créé par les proprios de l'endroit pour gérer la merde qui s'y trouve, et aussi libérer un gaz verdâtre censé détruire les armes biorganiques, mais pouvant renforcer la résistance de certains d'entre eux.

Ayant trouvé plus tôt un document à ce sujet, il a longuement hésité mais a finalement décidé de le faire quand même.

Au passage, oui i la pensé à vérifier la salle de sécurité, je vous le rassure.

Le problème est qu'elle était mystérieusement verrouillée au moment où i la voulu le faire, et donc il a décidé d'aller chercher la clé.

Il aurait pu faire sauter la serrure mais nous sommes dans un Survival-horror donc ce n'est pas possible.

C'est dans une zone laissé non explorée dans son entièreté par son amie, que nous retrouvons ce flic qui est lui aussi fatigué par les événements.

_**J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est passé ici récemment.**_

_**Ada ?**_

_**Claire ?**_

_**Je finirai bien par le savoir.**_

_**Quelque chose me dit que si il y a un volet de sécurité ici c'est pas pour rien.**_

_**Quoiqu'il y ait derrière, je suis préparé.**_

Son joujou pointe sa flammèche droit devant et le mécanisme s'enclenche pour dévoiler progressivement les créatures qui attendent juste derrière.

Encore des concombres transgéniques, à la différence près que ceux ci ont viré au rouge à cause de produit qu'il y a dans l'air, leur permettant à présent d'empoisonner leur victimes. Le roux pas con ne va pas leur servir de cobaye pour prouver ce fait et évite ainsi le premier crachat dans sa direction, avant de leur renvoyer leur attaque, de façon plus chaude, à la manière d'un vieux RPG style Dragon Quest.

Son arrosoir leur fait bien mal et elles crient à leur manière tout en gesticulant des bulbes pour au final périr comme de simples mauvaises herbes.

Au moins la voie est dégagée, même si il faut faire gaffe à ne pas se brûler les pieds.

_**Une grosse porte et une console de commande juste à coté.**_

_**Quelque chose me dit que...**_

_**Ouais, elle est fermée hermétiquement.**_

_**Seul le personnel y est autorisé.**_

_**Testons cet écran juste à coté.**_

_**Deux personnes ou plus doivent être présentes pour entrer.**_

_**Il faut entrer ses empreintes digitales pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.**_

_**Qui sait ?**_

_**J'ai peut être un clone qui bosse ici, alors autant essayer.**_

Il pose ses doigts sur l'appareil de reconnaissance digital en espérant que ça marche.

D'un coup, un texte d'erreur apparaît sur l'écran et un coup de jus survient, faisant sursauter notre héros.

Le voyant passe au bleu et le son de déverrouillage se fait entendre.

Leon est perplexe face à ça mais hausse des épaules.

_**Même la puissante technologie d'Umbrella a des failles.**_

_**La magie du progrès.**_

Alors qu'il débarque dans les décombres de l'expérience folle, une étrange mélodie sortie d'une ancienne version du jeu résonne dans nos oreilles.

L'agent de la paix découvre alors la pire pièce qu'il pouvait visiter dans cette antre de l'aliénation, où le bizarre et le glauque s'embrassent pour donner naissance à d'hideuses monstruosités dont on ne peut deviner ce qu'elles étaient à l'origine. A sa droite un grand tube contient un truc difforme et rougeâtre, semblant sortir de l'imagination de Cronenberg. En face sont exposés d'autre cylindres, contenant des sortes de têtes moisies. A gauche différents appareils d'expérimentation, comme une table d'examen et des bonbonnes de gaz sont pour la plupart renversés.

Plus loin, en tournant à gauche, nous trouvons encore plus de dégâts, tels une mallette ouverte, le corps éventré d'un des deux membres disparus de l'USS et aussi au fond un second gros tube, sauf que celui ci a été explosé depuis l'intérieur. Le coupable de tout ce bordel n'est pas dur à trouver puisqu'il se tient droit devant le survivant en poussant de drôles de petits cris.

Or, sa tête au sourire d'enfer et aux yeux d'aigles, sa tête couverte d'épines et ses griffes aiguisées ne sont pas là pour nous vendre du rêve, mais plutôt un cauchemar créé par Frankenstein. Il ne faut pas se fier à sa taille qui atteint un peu plus la moitié de notre gaillard d'1M78, car la bestiole peut très bien se le faire si il n'y fait pas gaffe.

D'ailleurs son premier réflexe est de bondir sur sa proie, doigts tendus vers sa gorge pour la fendre d'un coup, mais celle ci esquive d'un peu d'un pas vers la gauche, avant de déverser par réflexe un torrent de flamme sur le petit lutin vert. Sa carapace écailleuse ne parvient pas à résister et il puisse de puissants sons stridents en se débattant avant de mourir par un ennemi plus fort qu'un commando surentraîné.

Il faut croire.

Ne sachant pas qu'il vient de rencontre une sous espèce d'un ennemi culte de cette saga, notre policier chanceux se pose quelques instants sur un bureau juste dans son dos pour pouvoir souffler un peu. C'est à ce moment là que sa main gauche touche du papier intéressant, car ça concerne directement ce qu'il vient d'affronter. En plus c'est signé par quelqu'un de connu.

**À la suite des plans d'amélioration des produits établis pour le MA-120, la production du dernier polyvalent B.O.W., le MA-121 Hunter, a été achevée.**

**Bien que le Hunter ait démontré de hautes performances dépassant les attentes en tant que B.O.W., le Hunter R et d'autres races améliorées sont actuellement en cours de développement dans l'intérêt de produire des produits améliorés offrant une plus grande facilité d'utilisation et une puissance accrue.**

**Ces améliorations nécessaires ne devraient pas prendre beaucoup de temps à produire.**

**William Birkin**

Il faut croire que cette nouvelle variante successeur du Hunter α était justement entreposée ici.

_**Des "Chasseurs"...**_

_**Ils ont l'art de trouver de doux noms à leur saloperies.**_

_**Au moins, c'est plus facile de désigner ce qui cherche à te tuer.**_

_**Je me demande ce sera la prochaine attraction que je croiserai dans ce cirque.**_

Caché derrière ce rapport se trouve un item très important pour la suite, plus précisément la Clé de la Salle d'Alimentation.

Justement, il sait où cette dernière se trouve puisqu'il était passé devant auparavant.

_**Il faut que je retourne en bas, là où il y avait d'autres créatures vertes peu charmantes.**_

_**Enfin...**_

_**Est ce que je ne devrais pas rester ici pour continuer à chercher Ada ou Claire ?**_

_**Je devrais peut être lui laisser un message.**_

Il prend sa radio qu'il n'a pas utilisé depuis les égouts afin de contacter sa partenaire du début de cette aventure horrifique.

**Leon : Claire, tu me reçois ? Je vais emprunter l'ascenseur près de la plateforme montante où il y a le train pour me rendre l'endroit où se trouve tout le pouvoir de ce labo. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard en haut, enfin si vous arrivez à recevoir mon message.**

Aucune réponse, juste de la friture sur la ligne.

_**Quand c'est moi qui appelle, ça ne marche jamais.**_

_**Je dois avoir la poisse.**_

Ayant un nouvel objectif incertain en vu, il décide de se rendre à ce lieu où il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il y fera, mais il fera quelque chose c'est sûr.

Leon fait ainsi demi tour et retraverse tant de pièces qu'on commence à bien connaître pour retourner au Niveau B1 dont il vient à la base si vous vous en rappelez, avec la visites des Niveaux B2 et B3 en plus. En sommes, tout la partie du laboratoire qui concerne l'énergie qui permet de faire fonctionner tout le complexe, avec des mesures de sécurité pour pouvoir aussi le détruire.

Nous y reviendrons.

Reste que lé héros de ce chapitre parvient à faire un retour sans rencontrer de problème et le trajet en élévateur se passe aussi bien, surprenant le principal concerné.

_**Tout est calme...**_

_**Trop calme...**_

_**La dernière fois que ça a été comme ça, j'ai confronté deux géants de fer juste après.**_

_**Ada y a même été blessée.**_

_**Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle quitte cette cabine ?**_

_**J'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'y a forcé.**_

Les portes s'ouvrent sur ce couloir très urbain où il a failli se faire tuer par un licker mais celui ci est désormais écroulé sur le sol, mort, visiblement abattu il y a peu par un assaillant inconnu. Évitant de trébucher sur les câbles traînant au sol, le protagoniste s'avance prudemment jusqu'à l'angle du couloir où il s'arrête en entendant une arme se braquer sur lui à sa droite.

Il s'agit d'Annette, plus vu depuis longtemps, qui est à un mètre de lui et qui le vise avec son Glock en étant pas mal stressée, ce qui est vraiment visible.

**Annette : Vous... Vous avez tué mon mari !**

Le héros assez malin voit clairement qu'elle ne va pas bien et même si elle a fait partie d'Umbrella, ils l'ont trahi et elle pourrait un allié de taille pour les renverser plus tard. Il la joue donc calmement, lâche son lance flamme et lève les mains en l'air en guise de bonne fois, avant de répondre avec tout autant de professionnalisme malgré la pression qu'il reçoit.

**Leon : Annette, cette chose n'est plus votre mari. Vous le savez très bien.**

**Annette : Quand bien même... Vous bossez avec cette pouffiasse en robe rouge qui tente de voler nos recherches, je l'ai vu ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui vous a révélé qui je suis.**

**Leon : Non, ce n'est pas elle.**

**Annette : Qui alors ?**

**Leon : Claire Redfield. Nous nous sommes rencontré en arrivant dans cette ville tombée et elle vous a rencontré avant nous.**

**Annette : Cette fille... Elle me semblait honnête en voulant protéger ma fille, Sherry.**

**Leon : Elle l'est et là elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour guérir cette dernière du mal qui la ronge.**

**Annette : Vous voulez dire que... ?**

**Leon : William l'a infecté.**

**Annette : Oh non... Pas Sherry !**

Elle baisse son arme et se tient la tête avec son autre main en essayant de réfléchir à quoi faire après cette révélation choquante.

**Annette : Je dois la trouver et lui dire qu'il existe un vaccin. J'ai travaillé dessus avec ma propre équipe pendant que mon mari bossait sur le viru en lui même et quel'équipe du Docteur Walcott s'occupait d'un projet à part. Vous savez où elle est !?**

**Leon : Quelque part dans ce labo, mais je n'arrive pas à la joindre par radio.**

**Annette : Je dois essayer à son labo...**

**Leon : J'espère que votre fille s'en sortira. Je ne l'ai que peu vu mais elle était vraiment adorable.**

**Annette : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous aidez l'autre espionne si vous êtes intègre ?**

**Leon : J'apprécie beaucoup sa franchise et on la paye pour nuire à Umbrella, ce qui m'arrange. Après, je ne suis pas dupe et je sais qu'elle évite d'aborder certaines choses, même si c'est sans me mentir. Par exemple, j'ai remarqué qu'elle tient absolument à garder sur elle l'échantillon de Virus G trouvé dans le médaillon de Sherry. Vous en savez plus sur ça ?**

**Annette : C'est sa principale mission ici. Attendez ça veut dire que... Elle l'a en ce moment même ? C'est fichu !**

**Leon : Peut être pas, il y a encore moyen de la raisonner pour ne le refiler à personne.**

**Annette : Vous êtes crédule.**

**Leon : Pas vraiment. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, c'est qu'elle a réussi son objectif principal depuis longtemps mais qu'elle a quand même choisi de rester avec moi en se rendant ici alors que ça ne lui servait à rien.**

**Annette : Pourquoi ferait elle une telle chose ?**

**Leon : Nous nous sommes étonnamment rapproché avec ce peu de temps passé ensemble et nous avons même conclu ça de façon charnelle.**

**Annette : Elle vous aimerait ?**

**Leon : J'en ai bien l'impression. Si il y a bien qu'elle ici qui peut la convaincre de quelque chose, c'est bien moi.**

**Annette : C'est...**

Avant de pouvoir continuer la discutions qui tournait bien, quelque chose traverse le plafond juste derrière la femme blonde, à peu près au même endroit où l'autre écorché avait surgi, sauf que là on a affaire à une vieille connaissance.

X va te le donner !

Putain patiente pour avoir le tien !

X va te le livrer !

Toc toc, ouvrez la porte, c'est pour de vrai !

Madame Birkin se retourne, effrayant par l'Envoyé d'Umbrella et recule jusqu'à atteindre Leon qui a repris son joujou pour se défendre.

**Leon : Allez y et aidez Claire à sauver votre fille ! Je vais essayer de me débarrasser de ce pot de colle !**

**Annette : Ne le laissez pas avoir le Virus !**

A ces mots, elle se tire vers l'ascenseur, alors que le colosse botté s'approche lourdement de son ennemi.

Cette figure fait au moins une tête de plus que l'agent Kennedy et ce n'est pas pour le rassurer, alors que l'ombre surplombe son corps.

**Leon : Je sais où est ce que tu cherches, alors essaye de me faire parler !**

Manquant un peu d'assurance dans ses propos, cela a quand même l'effet escompter.

Le géant lève ses deux poings vers l'arrière avant de les balancer vers la mouche pour l'écraser, mais celle ci parvient à battre des ailes sur la droite puis s'enfuit droit devant, en s'assurant que le monstre le poursuit bien, ce qui est le cas.

Il arrive alors à la salle de pompes où de gros cylindres métalliques fermés sont présents. Il se casse vers la gauche en direction d'une barrière dont il passe en dessus pour atterrir sur une caisse en bas, poussée au préalable, puis il grimpe sur une autre plus afin d'atteindre la plateforme encore plus haut où se trouve la porte dont il a la clé.

Le Tyrant ne s'embête pas autant et défonce tout sur son passage, que sa soit la double porte à coup de pied ou la balustrade en sprintant, l'épaule pointée vers elle. Quand il veut, il peut courir, mais ça semble l'handicaper plus que l'aide, voilà pourquoi ce sera surement la seule fois où on le verra faire ça.

Dans cette forme actuelle tout du moins.

Avec la clé dans la bonne serrure, nous allons pouvoir avoir la confrontation tant attendue dans un lieu marquant pour tous.

En face de l'entrée se tient au milieu du vide une grande et imposante colonne qui a une importante cruciale dans la vie de ce laboratoire.

Plus loin en bas se trouve une piscine de fusion que notre héros avait exploré lors de sa première visite du coin.

Là, le survivant part sur sa droite puis tourne à droite avant de refaire la même chose un peu plus loin pour finalement rencontrer un gros problème.

Une impasse.

_**Merde !**_

_**Il vient vers moi.**_

En effet, Goliath fait le tour pour le rejoindre, laissant David réfléchir à un moyen de se tirer de cette situation.

Près de l'angle, désormais trop loin de lui, se trouve une console de commande pour le système d'autodestruction du lieu ,car tout bon vilain a ça pour nettoyer les traces si il le faut. Il y a aussi un conduit, cette fois ci juste à coté de l''homme qui est néanmoins trop large pour y passer dedans.

Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de concentrer tous ses espoirs sur ce lanceur chimique créé par Umbrella pour sauver sa vie de leur créature.

_**Au moins je crèverai non sans m'être battu.**_

Il balance son déluge jaune vers la face du Grand Gaillard qui parvient à se protéger avec une de ses manches blindées avant de foutre un coup de main dorsal contre l'arme qui est envoyé dans le bain bouillant tout en bas. Désormais désarmé, Leon est dans la merde mais tente quand même de sortir son Remington en dernier espoir, avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité qui presse ses doigts contre son cou si fin alors que ses pieds décollent du sol.

Avant que la Montagne ne puisse lui crever les yeux ou lui briser la nuque, un miracle se produit.

**Ada : Hé Monsieur X, regarde un peu ce que j'ai pour toi !**

Il tourne la tête vers la femme sournoise qui secoue de droite à gauche l'échantillon dans sa paume pour attiré l'attention du T-00.

Ça marche et il lâche le pauvre officier qui tombe de façon sèche sur le sol en reprenant des bouffées d'oxygènes précieuses pour son corps.

Le colosse s'approche de la dame qui prépare déjà non sans un sourire le magnum offert par son nouvel amoureux, dans le dos pour réserver une surprise à l'arme biorganique. Quand celle ci chope Ada par le coup de la même façon qu'avec l'autre, pour ensuite essayer d'attraper le Virus G avec sa main droite, un canon vient se coller contre son œil droit.

Puis un tir retentit, à la stupeur du policier à terre.

Le géant grimace de douleur, aveuglé d'un coté et jette cette poupée de chiffon contre le panneau de contrôle, faisant plein étincelles et blessant gravement la principale concernée. N'arrivant pa voir clair, le balourd ne voit pas qu'il s'approche trop près du rebord, et le voilà qui passe par dessus bord pour faire une chute en piquet vers la cuve en contrebas pour y disparaître.

Un problème en moins.

_**Ada !**_

Le chevalier servant se lève en douleur, sa blessure à l'épaule lui refaisant mal au pire moment et il boite jusqu'à sa bien aimée dans un sale état.

Baignant dans son sang, elle arrive néanmoins à s'adosser contre les débris de la console alors que la moitié droite de son visage dégouline, l'empêchant d'ouvrir l'œil à cet endroit là. Elle peut néanmoins voir celui pour qui elle est là et surtout, pour qui elle vient de se sacrifier à l'instant même.

**Leon : Ada ! Tiens bon !**

**Ada : C'est trop tard...**

**Leon : Ada... Pourquoi ?**

**Ada : Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas ici. Tu as encore tant de vies à sauver Leon. Moi j'ai déjà rempli ma mission.**

**Leon : Annette m'a dit que tu étais là pour le Virus G, ce que je m'étais douté. Malgré ça, tu as risqué ta vie inutilement en venant ici avec moi.**

**Ada : Ça valait le coup, d'être avec toi, la seule personne à qui je tiens après mes parents. Dommage que ça se termine maintenant...**

**Leon : C'est ton employeur qui va être déçu.**

**Ada : J'espère que tu trouveras qui c'est...**

**Leon : Ce ne serait pas drôle si tu me disais que c'était là tout de suite.**

**Ada : En effet, hé hé...**

**Leon : Je t'aime Ada.**

**Ada : Moi aussi... Sauve cette petite fille, Sherry... Elle ne doit pas devenir comme ses connards de parents.**

**Leon : Je le ferai.**

**Ada : Avant de crever...**

Elle approche ses lèvres des siennes, le temps d'un dernier baiser.

Cet instant de tendresse ne saurait être gâché, pas même par une voix dans le lointain tentant de les avertir du pire.

**Voix : Le dispositif explosif a été activé. Je répète : Le dispositif explosif a été activé. Il ne peut pas être interrompu. Tous les chercheurs, s'il vous plaît, fuyez à la plate-forme inférieure par la voiture de secours.**

Rien ne peut briser leur bulle, pas même ça.

Ce doux et amer moment ne s'arrête que quand le souffle de la dame se coupe, faisant tombe machinalement sa tête vers le bas.

Ses cheveux noirs bordant désormais la bouche de Leon, celui ci commence à serrer sa robe en fondant en larme.

Le stress s'étant trop accumulé, ses émotions explosent et tout s'écoule de ses yeux à ses narines.

**Leon : Ada ! Non pas toi ! Tout sauf toi ! Pourquoi !? Pourquoi toi !? Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi !? **

Les secondes passent, sans réponses à l'horizon.

Seul le douloureux constat est là, elle est partie et ne reviendra plus.

Si il ne tourne pas la page rapidement, il ira la rejoindre où qu'elle soit à présent.

C'est injuste mais c'est comme ça.

**Leon : Je ne t'oublierai pas. Au revoir... Ada.**

Déchiré de l'intérieur, l'homme qui a craqué peut encore une faire une chose avant de partir, puisqu'il ne pourra plus le refaire par la suite.

Un baiser de plus.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sauver Sherry

**Chapitre 14 : ****Sauver Sherry**

* * *

La dure réalité vient frapper Claire de plein fouet, après n'avoir trouvé aucune information concernant un vaccin traitant du Virus G.

Sherry semble donc condamnée.

Le cœur de l'ange de la vie se serre alors qu'elle retourne ses pieds, ceux ci avançant mollement, manquant de lâcher.

Ses pensées se déchaînent sur elle sans la ménager, la faisant pleurer presque autant que son camarade à un niveau plus haut du sien.

_**J'ai foiré !**_

_**Elle va mourir !**_

_**Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux rien faire !?**_

_**Ces connards ne pouvaient ils pas créer un remède contre leur saloperies !?**_

_**Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas !?**_

L'affliction est telle qu'elle dépasse le mental pour sauter sur l'oral et déverser les pires mots du monde à l'encontre de ces hiboux trop haut perchés.

**Claire : Enculés ! Fils de putes ! Suceurs ! Vous vous croyez inatteignables bande d'abrutis ! Allez vous faire foutre ! Je vous crèverai ! Pour Sherry ! Pour toute la souffrance que vous lui avez causé ! Parce qu'à cause de vous elle va mourir ! PUTAAAAAAAIIIINNNN !**

Sa voix finit par dérailler à force d'hurler alors tout craque en elle, la laissant tomber à genou à quelques pas de la sortie du Labo Birkin.

Les larmes inondent le sol, le purgeant de toute la crasse qui s'y était accumulé.

Tout espoir s'est envolé.

Tout semble désormais perdu...

Pourtant...

Un cri, inhumain et familier, suivi d'un autre, d'une femme qui est tout autant familier.

Ça vient de dehors.

Courage, vas y, tu peux le faire.

Si tu faiblis maintenant, tu sauras pas la bonne nouvelle.

Entendant une voix au fond d'elle l'encourageant à aller vérifier, la survivante au bond d'elle se relève en s'appuyer sur son lance grenade puis quitte ce lieu vide pour retourner au couloir aux cocons où la suite se passe. En arrivant brusquement au niveau du tournant, elle découvre dans le passage par lequel elle est venue ici, une silhouette monstrueuse bondir pour s'échapper par le plafond et s'éloigner en faisant un sacré boucan.

Couchée par terre, juste à coté d'un mur où un impact sanglant est visible, se trouve Annette qui n'est pas dans le meilleur de ses jours après des retrouvailles tumultueuses. L'arrière de son crane s'est pris un sacré coup et elle semble lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Claire accourt jusqu'à elle afin de l'aider à se relever et surtout se stabiliser.

**Claire : Tenez bon ! J'ai des herbes médicinales sur moi, alors...**

**Annette : C'est inutile.**

**Claire : Ne me dites pas que...**

**Annette : William ne m'a pas loupé... Je me sens partir, mais je dois résister encore quelques minutes, le temps de la revoir.**

**Claire : Vous parlez de Sherry ?**

**Annette : Oui.**

**Claire : Elle est dans la salle de sécurité à l'entrée du laboratoire.**

**Annette : Merci... Vous aviez raison.**

**Claire : Sur quoi ?**

**Annette : Dans votre monologue. Umbrella... Moi et William y compris, nous avons fait n'importe quoi. A cause de ça Sherry risque de mourir à tout moment.**

**Claire : En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas...**

**Annette : Tenez !**

Elle lui donne précipitamment un papier de la plus haute importance pour pouvoir sceller positivement le destin de la petite.

**Annette : Tout est écrit dessus, vous n'avez qu'à suivre les instructions.**

**Claire : C'est...**

**Annette : Faites vite, et... Soyez une meilleure mère que moi je l'ai été.**

Après ce dernier échange entre ces deux personnages, la mère mourante s'en va en première, laissant le temps à Redfield de lire ce document.

**INSTRUCTIONS POUR LA SYNTHÈSE DE L'ANTIGÈNE VIRUS G :**

**VACCIN G. CODE NOMMÉ "DEVIL."**

**Tout être infecté par le Virus G se reproduira par imprégnation d'un embryon dans un autre être vivant.**

**À moins d'être rejeté par l'hôte, l'embryon entreprendra un processus d'invasion cellulaire progressive, infectant les cellules de l'hôte au niveau moléculaire au moment de la réécriture de leur ADN.**

**Une fois la métamorphose terminée, l'hôte sera capable de poursuivre ce cycle d'auto-réplication. La durée nécessaire pour que le processus se déroule varie d'un sujet à l'autre. Aux premiers stades de l'invasion cellulaire, il est possible d'arrêter la progression de la métamorphose grâce à l'administration de l'antigène du Vaccin G.**

**La procédure suivante détaille sa synthèse.**

**La création du vaccin nécessite la base du vaccin. Celle ci peut être arrangée par l'activateur VAM. Réglez d'abord la cartouche vide sur le VAM et activez-la. Après quelques instants, le processus est terminé et la base du vaccin de couleur blanche est automatiquement placée dans la cartouche.**

**Vérifiez ensuite que le voyant vert est allumé, retirez la cartouche et passez à l'étape suivante. Une fois la base du vaccin préparée, placez-la dans la machine de synthèse de vaccins située dans la salle d'expérimentation du Niveau P-4. La machine est entièrement automatisée et il suffit à l'utilisateur d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de démarrage de séquence. À ce stade, le programme s'exécutera automatiquement et la synthèse s'achèvera en 10 secondes environs.**

**Comme la synthèse de DEVIL est un processus extrêmement délicat, la qualité variera avec de légers chocs ou des changements de température. Une manipulation soigneuse est nécessaire pour obtenir les résultats appropriés.**

Avec ça en main, un sourire embêtée avec la bouche ouverte apparaît pendant quelques instants sur le visage de la lectrice.

J'avais dit qu'il y aurait une bonne nouvelle.

Voulant remercier celle qui vient de lui redonner une forte conviction, elle se précipite dans la salle de surveillance adjacente, sauf qu'il n'y a personne là bas. La blonde n'a pas perdu de temps et doit avoir déjà une bonne partie du trajet pour retrouver sa fille, en espérant qu'elles pourront se revoir avant le trépas qui arrivera à coup sûr pour au moins l'une des deux.

C'est alors que quelque chose attire le regarde de l'héroïne sur les différents moniteurs allumés qui parsèment le gros carré qui domine la pièce.

Sur l'un des écrans, on y voit Leon retourner à la salle des pompes après avoir vécu lui aussi une perte d'assurance phénoménale.

Claire se rapproche pour mieux voir et décide d'enfin réutiliser sa radio qu'elle a toujours sur elle pour le contacter à nouveau.

**Claire : Leon, est ce que ça marche toujours ?**

Elle le voit regarder la sienne de radio puis la prendre pour répondre à cet appel.

**Leon : Claire ?**

**Claire : Je te vois à travers une caméra de sécurité.**

Il tourne son regard vers la hauteur et à l'air de remarquer en effet un appareil en train de le filmer en ce moment même.

**Claire : Tu es où ?**

**Leon : Au Niveau B2.**

**Claire : Ta voix... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**Leon : Ada s'est sacrifiée pour nous débarrasser du Grand Gars en Imper.**

**Claire : Oh non...**

**Leon : Et toi ? Sherry, est elle... ?**

**Claire : Pour l'instant elle est vivante et humaine. Je vais préparer un vaccin grâce à Annette pour la soigner. J'ai besoin que tu ailles la chercher à la Salle de Sécu du Niveau B4 et que tu l'emmènes à ce véhicule d'urgence dont parlait l'autre voix du système d'autodestruction. Je vous y rejoindrai.**

**Leon : Ça marche. Mais tache de ne pas mourir de ton coté. S'il te plaît.**

**Claire : Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. D'ailleurs... J'ai pu rencontrer Ada, un peu plus tôt. Elle avait l'air d'être une fille cool.**

**Leon : Elle l'était. Tachons d'honorer sa mémoire.**

**Claire : Bien sûr. On se revoit après.**

Elle range le talkie walkie en esquissant un petit sourire mélancolique au passage.

Ravi de constater que Leon a pu survivre jusque là, mais triste qu'il ait dû en payer le prix fort.

A présent, il faut faire en sorte qu'ils puissent quitter ici à trois, et pas en étant moins nombreux.

La Mission est de sauver Sherry.

* * *

De bonnes nouvelles viennent côtoyer les mauvaises.

L'Officier Kennedy tremble encore en repassant au corps sans vie de sa bien aimée gisant dans ses bras, sans afficher de signes de vie.

Quelque chose semble s'être brisé en lui.

Ne laissant qu'un froid morbide dans son cœur, l'empêchant de ressentir pour l'instant des émotions positives.

Seule la rancœur domine en ce moment même.

Ne pouvant pas punir le responsable direct de sa mort, il s'occupera de ceux qui l'ont envoyé ici, à savoir les têtes de l'immense hydre qu'est Umbrella.

La dernier geste, aussi horrible soit il, qu'il a été obligé de faire à la dépouille d'Ada, ce fut de la fouiller pour voir si il n'y avait rien d'utile à prendre sur elle.

Comme, elle ne pourra plus rien se servir dorénavant, autant que ça serve à un être encore mobile.

Je vais donc vous faire la description de ce qu'il a trouvé sur elle :

\- Le Desert Eagle qui lui avait filé alors qu'elle était blessée, et qui a pu servir à vaincre le colossal ennemi.

\- Le Mauser HSc qu'elle possédait depuis le début et qu'il lui laisse car il a déjà trop d'objets dans sa sacoche, et un second 9mm ne servirait à rien.

\- Quelques bandages qu'il ne prend pas non plus, car ça ne lui est pas nécessaire, et sa volonté de survivre est amoindrie.

\- L'Échantillon du Virus de Malheur qui cause tout plein d'ennuis, qu'il laisse aussi ici afin qu'il soit détruit et ne puisse plus jamais causer de dégâts.

\- La Clé Maître dont il ignore l'utilité mais garde sur lui même au cas où.

\- Ses Ordres de Mission, signé par un certain Albert Wesker, ce qui l'intrigue assez pour être pris.

Ce qui lui a permis d'éviter d'aller tout péter avec fureur, c'est la reprise de contact avec son amie qui est dans la bouse que lui.

Un nouveau tracé a pu se faire avant que tout ne soit emporter par la vague.

Si il n'a pas pu sauver sa partenaire de survie, il peut toujours essayer de préserver Sherry.

Le voilà ainsi en marche pour retourner encore une fois à l'autre étage inférieur qu'il avait déjà visité sans pour autant y trouver quelqu'un.

Sur la route pour l'élévateur, il est plutôt songeur, alors allons nous glisser à la l'intérieur de sa tête pour lui tenir compagnie.

_**Je suis content de savoir que Claire va bien.**_

_**Je craignais d'être le seul encore debout ici.**_

_**Bordel...**_

**_Elliot..._**

**_Marvin..._**

**_Ben..._**

**_Ada..._**

**_Pas besoin de rallonger la liste._**

**_Cette clé..._**

**_Ce ne serait pas... ?_**

**_Oui, la serrure de la salle de sécu semblait coller avec cet acueillage._**

**_Un hasard..._**

**_Ou bien... ?_**

_**Non, ça doit juste être une coïncidence que ça soit la bonne porte.**_

L'appareil où il est monté se met à descendre alors que ses réflexions s'embrouillent au sujet de ce coup de chance gros comme un mur de brique dures.

Les portes s'ouvrent au bon palier, pour nous retrouver avec cette vue habituelle de la cabine ramenant à la surface qui sommeil en attendant que quelqu'un se serve à nouveau d'elle, ce qui ne fera certainement plus. Cette fois ci, aucune expérience des scientifiques fous n'attendent l'être humain à la chaire bien fraîche, lui permettant de garder des munitions de coté.

A la place, une silhouette en blouse blanche et titubant passe brièvement sous yeux, plusieurs mètres plus loin, partant de la porte donnant sur le noyau à trois branche, et se rendant vers le lieu où Leon doit lui même se rendre. Cette apparition féminine lui celle qui lui a tiré dessus et dont il n'a pu qu'enfin échanger de nombreux mots juste avant d'être agressé pour la dernière fois par Mister X.

_**Annette ?**_

_**Je croyais qu'elle devait aider Claire avec l'antivirus.**_

_**Peut être qu'elle vient m'aider à chercher Sherry à sa demande.**_

_**Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.**_

Il s'avance jusqu'à arriver au vu de la porte métallique où la Mère de la petite est collée, essayant de l'ouvrir vainement.

L'état déplorable de sa tête rappelle un peu celle de la belle asiatique au moment de rendre l'âme, en bien pire cette fois.

On dirait presque qu'elle s'écrouler sur la poignet d'un moment à un autre, ce qui fait vraiment peine à voir et inquiète l'homme surmené.

**Leon : Annette ?**

**Annette : Je dois voir ma fille... C'est important !**

**Leon : J'ai la clé. Poussez vous juste deux secondes.**

**Annette : D'accord.**

Elle obéit à sa directive, et ainsi il peut mettre l'objet dans le bon trou, avant de pousser l'ultime obstacle à leur buts respectifs.

Madame Birkin passe alors devant, en manquant de trébucher, puis cherche du regard la collégienne du regard pour la trouver enveloppée dans une veste qui n'est pas la sienne, couchée sur un lit et étant réveillée par le bruit qui se fait dans la pièce. Quand leur regards se croisent, une joie sans nom se révèle sur leur visages, malgré la douleur intérieure qui les hante.

La scientifique se précipite dans les bras de celle qu'elle a donné vie, lâchant la force qui tenait encore ses jambes debout, pour plus de soulagement.

L'agent Kennedy se tient juste derrière, observant silencieusement l'échange qui allait suivre.

**Sherry : Maman ?**

**Annette : Je suis désolée Sherry...**

**Sherry : Maman...**

**Annette : Pour tout... Ce que tu as dû subir... Par notre faute.**

**Sherry : Tu es blessée ?**

**Annette : Je vais partir... Loin de ce monde...**

**Sherry : Non...**

**Annette : Ces gens s'occuperont bien mieux de toi... Que nous.**

**Sherry : Ne me quittes pas Maman.**

**Annette : Je t'aime... Pardonne moi... Ma Sucrette...**

La personne repentie tourne de l'œil après cette dernière phrase, envoyant son esprit au purgatoire où elle sera jugé de ses fautes.

Leon baisse le regard, ressentant la tristesse transmise par la pauvre chose qui désormais verse toutes ses larmes sur le corps encore chaud de sa mère, alors que sa santé se fragilise de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Les morts s'enchaînent, réduisant le nombre de survivants à seulement trois, pour l'instant.

Il faut à présent prier que la défunte n'ait été infectée d'aucune manière pour éviter qu'on réduise soudainement ce chiffre à deux.

Ça me rappelle une mésaventure en Louisiane quelques décennies plus tard.

Vous ne la connaissez probablement pas et c'est dommage.

Pour le Protagoniste, ça ne lui dit rien mais il s'approche quand même de la désormais orpheline afin de lui toucher l'épaule avec des idées bienveillantes en tête. Il essaye de la rassurer avec un sourire taciturne, puis se rappelant de cette musique en traînante dans le fond sonore, ainsi que de quelques messages d'avertissements, il sait qu'il faut partir vite de cet endroit.

**Leon : Ecoute Sherry...**

**Sherry : Maman !**

**Leon : Je suis navré mais nous devons partir maintenant.**

**Sherry : Je veux rester encore un peu avec maman, pour lui dire au revoir.**

**Leon : Si tu veux lui dire au revoir, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. L'endroit va bientôt exploser, et nous avec si nous ne nous en allons pas.**

**Sherry : D'accord...**

Fébrilement, elle se penche vers la tête de sa mère pour lui faire un bisou sur le front tout en serrant des dents suite à ce traumatisme.

**Sherry : Tu vas me manquer maman.**

Déjà fragilisée par ce qui se passe en elle, cette montée d'émotion lui fait d'autant plus mal, or elle lutte de son mieux pour tenir le coup.

Elle s'agrippe ensuite à Leon dans une position qui facilité l'action qui va suivre.

**Sherry : Je n'arrive pas à me lever. Il faut qu'on me porte. Désolée...**

**Leon : Pas de problème. Accroche toi !**

Il la soulève avec ses deux bras affaiblis et sent tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur lui en sautant à pieds joints.

Il peut le faire, il doit le faire.

Manquant à plusieurs reprise de partir dans le décor, il parvient finalement à se maintenir droit et il refait une énième fois demi-tour.

**Sherry : Où est Claire ?**

**Leon : Elle m'a demandé de t'amener à l'abri le temps qu'elle s'occupe du vaccin.**

**Sherry : Elle l'a fait... C'est mon ange.**

**Leon : Tu te sens apte à tenir le coup jusqu'à son retour ?**

**Sherry : C'est dur... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, pour elle.**

**Leon : Courage.**

Ils pénètrent dans l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre, puis l'officier appuie sur le bouton du Niveau B8 en galérant un peu il faut le dire.

La descente est un peu plus longue de la montée, laissant du temps pour échanger encore un peu.

**Sherry : Nous ferons quoi après tout ça ?**

**Leon : S'occuper d'Umbrella.**

**Sherry : Je ne pense pas vous être utile... Pour ça.**

**Leon : Nous essayerais de te trouver une planque où ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre.**

**Sherry : Où ?**

**Leon : Je ne sais pas encore.**

Elle vient se soulever un point important dont il se demande si Claire y à penser de son coté.

Que faire de Sherry après ces événements ?

Alors que la question se pose, l'ouverture se présente face à eux, pour un tout nouveau lieu à découvrir.

Une gare souterrain servant de point d'évacuation d'urgence, comme c'est le cas là maintenant, mais avant tout comme voie de ravitaillement grâce au train de marchandise qui s'y trouve. Le Galaxie 5000, c'est son petit nom, est amarré et prêt à être réquisitionné pour se barrer d'ici, même si il reste encore plusieurs détails à régler avant de pouvoir s'en aller.

Les portes métalliques permettant l'accès au tunnel juste en face du véhicule sont fermées et pour les ouvrir il faut actionner le panneau de commande se trouvant sur un mur à coté. Autre problème mais que notre héros ne saura que plus tard, c'est que l'alimentation, toujours aussi défaillante, n'est pas fournie et il va donc falloir encore une fois faire mumuse avec le courant.

Décidément, leur installions laissent à désirer.

Au moins, il n'y aucun danger à l'horizon et Leon peut donc se dépêcher d'entrer dans leur moyen de prendre la fuite.

Dedans, il arrive sur la partie avant où sur sa gauche il y a des grilles avec le nom de l'entreprise maléfique qui a fait ce train, ainsi que l'escalier qui mène au poste de commande de l'engin. Sur sa droite se trouve une porte automatique nous dirigeant sur l'arrière du train qui n'est pas utile pour l'instant. Ce qui l'est c'est le banc juste en face où il va pouvoir déposer la gamine pour enfin soulager ses bras.

Une fois ceci fait, il reste juste un petite moment avec le elle, pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avant de repartir pour un tour.

**Leon : Je reviens vite.**

**Sherry : Tu vas où ?**

**Leon : Je vais préparer le train. Ce serait con que Claire te sauve la vie pour qu'au final on meurt tous coincé ici parce que le chemin est bloqué.**

**Sherry : Ne te fais pas avoir par des Mangeurs.**

**Leon : J'ai vu pire qu'eux au cours de ses dernières heures. Plus rien ne peut me battre.**

Il lui esquisse un petit sourire avant de se lever et se retourner pour ressortir du wagon.

La Fille Birkin fermer ses yeux et essaye de se reposer pour faire passer la douleur.

Ils ne sont plus très loin de la sortie, mais les combats finaux restent à venir.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Se Battre pour

**Chapitre 15 : ****Se Battre pour le Dernier Métro**

* * *

Le remède miracle est enfin créé !

Il faut se barrer et vite de là avant de finir aussi cramé que Notre Dame de Paris !

Claire Redfield, après avoir fait un sacré aller retour, se retrouve à nouveau dans le couloir central du Niveau B5 qui sépare la passerelle avec l'échelle et le monstre plante, et la salle de surveillance. Ici, elle a déjà fait un grand nettoyage, avec une douzaine de corps de zombies cobayes jonchés sur le sol, y compris certains à moitié sur les sièges à disposition, et de lickers évolués un peu partout, dont un qui a fini dans une poubelle.

Le recyclage va loin.

Muni d'un Dique MO, pour Magneto-Optical, elle l'utiliser sur sur un petit ordinateur pour pouvoir ouvrir le grand volet métallique juste à coté où dernière, d'après la carte, se trouve le chemin menant à un monte charge permettant e rejoindre le train du Niveau B8. En effet, un étroit couloir se révèle juste derrière, avec plusieurs loupiotes rouges qui sont là pour nous avertir de l'enjeu de la situation.

Plusieurs écriteaux jaunes ornent les grilles servant de mur, avec le symbole du danger biologique affiché en très gros dessus, avec juste un peu de place en dessous pour y lire "Biohazard". Quand on connait le titre originale de cette série, on ne peut que s'amuser en remarquant cela.

Sans perdre de temps, elle s'engouffre dans le passage pour passer le grosse porte bien solide au fond à gauche.

_**J'espère que je n'arriverai pas trop tard !**_

_**Surtout que ce "Diable" doit être utilisé assez tôt dans le processus d'infection.**_

_**Vu le temps passé, je crains que ça ne marche pas ou juste à moitié.**_

_**Qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer dans ce cas là ?**_

Seul l'avenir nous le dira, ou un jeu complètement tourné vers l'action, allez savoir.

La motarde débarque dans la salle chargement du matériel pour aller au véhicule de stockage bien en dessous, avec notamment de deux rangées de capsules rougeâtres, une à gauche et une autre à droite. On peut les contourner, même si ça prendrait un temps supplémentaire qui est très inutile, sauf si un ennemi coriace venait à pointer le bout de son museau et qu'il faudrait l'éviter.

Je dis ça juste comme ça.

Au fond se trouve encore une double porte métallique, plus large et petite, menant à la plateforme élévatrice en elle même, où nous pouvant y lire "Emergency" en rouge et l'autre symbole de tout à l'heure. De quoi continuer à faire vibrer la tension actuelle qui parcourt le corps de la jeune femme qui est au bout de sa vie et qui veut juste pouvoir enfin dormir.

C'est le moment que choisie la voix automatisée pour venir plomber un peu plus l'ambiance.

**Voix : Cinq minutes avent détonation.**

Sentant la pression monter encore d'un cran, se mettant à bouillir, la jeune femme se précipite vers le petit panneau rouge à droite de l'ascenseur, selon son point de vue. Juste après avoir activé la chose, l'un des petits carrés éteints en hauteur, celui tout à gauche, s'allume et se met à briller du'une lumière verte vive. Progressivement les autres s'allument dans un autre croissant, indiquant l'avancement de l'élévateur.

Sauf qu'il y quelqu'un qui est opposé à au départ de cette protagoniste, et il tombe du plafond pour le faire savoir.

Le gros colis manque de peu d'écraser de son poids la pauvre femme qui saute en arrière pour l'éviter, puis recule face à l'apparence grotesque de ce monstre dont il ne reste plus rien d'humaine. William est encore à sa troisième mutation et il secoue sa deuxième paire de bras en l'air tout en poussant un petit grognement pour souligner sans absence d'humanité.

Les chœurs et la violons s'enchaînent pour sublimer cette apparition soudaine, alors que la fille armée dégaine son lance grenade bourré à l'acide pour se préparer à l'utiliser contre cette créature humanoïde qui fait presque deux fois sa taille. Ils sont ainsi face à face, dans l'allée centrale, pour l'un des derniers combats de cette aventure.

La décharge commence avec virulence en touchant directement la tête squelettique du mutant qui se met à fondre, lui causant énormément de dégâts.

Il tente des frappes avec ses quatre bras en poussant un peu plus la gueulante qu'avant.

_**Je l'ai déjà eu !?**_

_**Non, c'est trop facile !**_

_**Il doit...**_

_**Oh non !**_

La prochaine phase de boss va débuter alors que sa tête blanche s'allonge pour former ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une grande gueule, avec plusieurs pics faits d'os et encore plus semblables à des dents que dans la forme précédente. Sa posture change du tout au tout puisqu'il passe de bipède à quadrupède en se reposant sur sa deuxième paire de bras, alors que la première ne sert désormais qu'à trancher ce qui s'approcher un peu trop près de lui. Deux globes oculaires sur son formées sur ses épaules.

Etant encore moins humain qu'avant, il ressemble un peu plus à un animal, comme un chien, même si tellement affreux que personne n'en voudrait.

Il gagne en agilité grâce à cette forme et ça se voit dés que Claire veut lui balancer une autre cartouche car il parvient à l'esquiver sans problème en sautant sur la pile de caissons sur sa gauche, se retrouvant en hauteur. Cela surprend grandement la tireuse qui est obligé de se barrer à l'opposer,évitant de peu une attaque dans le dos orchestré par la créature.

La chanceuse parvient de peu à se rattraper sur le mur alors que les griffes ont frôlé sa peau visible à l'arrière, et elle se remet face à la bestiole.

_**Il est rapide ce con !**_

_**Je ne dois pas crever, pas maintenant !**_

_**Je change de calibre !**_

_**Vite !**_

En s'engouffrant dans l'allée de gauche en partant du point d'entré, elle équipe son arme d'obus explosifs qui ont un rayon d'action bien plus grand.

Le clébard du diable se prépare déjà à esquiver la prochaine attaque de cette misérable petite chenille déjà prise entre ses serres sans le savoir, et c'est ce qu'elle fait quand le ballons bourré de poudre s'envole vers lui, en allant sur le point de hauteur le plus proche. Malheureusement, à cause de sa dégénérescence mentale, il n'a pas venir le coup qu'elle recharge plus vite que son ombre et réussisse à lui en envoyer une autre qui touche cette fois ic son but.

Le cabot démoniaque, pris dans la déflagration, se retrouver sur le sol au beau milieu du chemin du milieu, étourdi.

C'est le moment ou jamais pour la Redfield de prendre ses forces restantes à deux mains et de foncer devant son ennemi pour balancer tels des shurikens ce qui lui reste d'explosif dans le sac. Résultat, William voit son corps d'éparpiller en plusieurs gros morceaux flasques qui se collent sur les murs, devenant ultimement l'ombre de lui même.

A première vue, il ne pourra pas s'en relever de ça.

A peine quelques seconde plus tard, les portes de la plateforme s'ouvrent, comme pour se foutre de notre gueule.

_**RRrrrhhhhoooo !**_

_**Il n'aurait pas pu venir avant la fin du combat !?**_

**_Ça_**_** m'aurait évité de risquer ma vie inutilement et de perdre du temps !**_

_**Sherry, j'arrive !**_

Se précipitant sans réfléchir sur l'élévateur, elle l'active à peine dessus pour qu'il parte loin de ce cauchemar.

Au cours de la descente, elle pense à quelqu'un en particulier, qui n'est pas là pour pouvoir l'aider à l'heure actuelle.

_**Chris...**_

_**Comment tu as fait pour gérer tout ça ?**_

_**Le Manoir et ses conséquences ?**_

_**Actuellement je suis sur le point de craquée alors que je n'en suis même pas encore à cette étape.**_

_**Je ne sais même pas quoi pour Sherry si on sort d'ici vivantes.**_

_**J'espère que tu pourras m'aider, où que tu sois exactement.**_

On parle beaucoup de ce frère mais on ne le voit jamais, c'est un vrai mystère.

* * *

Un espace dégagé, sans menace à l'horizon, qui serait l'endroit idéal pour un affrontement contre un ennemi surpuissant, mais ne parlons pas de malheur parce que sinon nous allons attirer les foudres de Zeus. La station de transformation est assez vaste, bien que la zone que l'on peut visiter est bien cadré, dans une forme de sablier obèse.

A droite en entrant, nous pouvons nous pouvons voir les autres wagons du train de marchandise, bien qu'il n'y a l'air d'avoir aucun moyen d'y monter par ici et ce n'est donc pas ce qui nous intéresser. Non, c'est plutôt ce qu'i l'autre bout de la pièce qui nous intéresse, à savoir la machine permettant de réalimenter la barrière de sortie, dont il manque les deux prises communes que notre héros a justement trouvé sur son chemin pour venir ici.

Derrière cet équipement se trouvent deux passerelles en hauteur dont on ne peut y accéder de ce niveau, comprenant au passage un pylône surélevé.

Leon Kennedy qui veut enfin en finir avec les histoires, se rend jusqu'au puzzle aux pièces manquantes pour les mettre à leur place avant d'actionner sur l'unique bouton bien mis en évidence. L'alimentation est donc redirigé vers le lieu voulu, coupant ainsi une partie importante de la lumière dans cette pièce, rendant plus sombre l'atmosphère.

L'homme seul n'est guère inquiété par ça car ce n'est pas ça qui le tuera.

_**Au moins, ça s'est fait, et il n'y a pas eu de complication pour une fois.**_

_**Il ne me reste plus qu'à revenir en arr...**_

Le sol se met légèrement à trembler quand une masse lourde y atterrie brusquement après avoir sauté du toit de la locomotive.

L'officier qui a vu tant de choses surprenantes au cours de cette soirée écarquille les yeux en découvrant qui c'est qui vient de provoquer ce boucan.

Un colosse de flamme se relève en faisant couler les flammes ardentes à ses pieds, sous une épique mélodie qui accompagne son geste, alors que le simple mortel tend fébrilement son magnum en mousse face à lui. Mister X, toujours aussi vivant et debout qu'un Renaud, dévoile une musculature qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et qui pourrait même impressionner un Mister Univers comme Schwarzy. Sa tête chauve affiche une expression mauvaise et sa poitrine droite est gonflée, formant ce qui s'apparenterait à un point faible.

Le cheval de guerre déploie ses mains pourvues impressionnantes griffes à chaque doigt, ce qui rendrait rendrait jaloux un licker qui verrait ça.

_**Comment a t-il pu survivre à cette chute dans le bain de fusion !?**_

_**Comment vais je pouvoir l'arrêter !?**_

Essayant d'avoir plus de fermeté dans sa façon de tenir son arme, le héros lâche plusieurs balles en direction du monstre qui les dévie sans trop de soucie.

En réponse à ce premier coup porté à son encontre, le Majestueux Tyrant pousse un élan de vitesse en direction de son ennemi, donnant presque l'impression qu'il glisse littéralement sur le sol. Dans le même temps, il racle ses griffes gauche par terre avant d'envoyer un coup sur son adversaire qui n'a pour le coup pas le temps d'esquiver et se le manger en pleine poire.

Le flic valse dans le air pour sentir le gout de la ferraille en pleine bouche en retombant juste devant l'appareil électrique qu'il a utilisé juste avant.

Très affaibli par cette violente charge contre notre survivant n'arrive plus à se relever et est donc fichu, malgré ses pensées encourageantes.

_**Je ne dois pas abandonner...**_

_**C'est dur.**_

_**Je dois y arriver.**_

_**Je ne peux laisser Claire te Sherry crever ici.**_

Tout est perdu, ah moins qu'un miracle ne survienne.

**Ada : Là ! Utilise ça !**

Juste après cette voix d'outre tombe, un FIM-92 Stinger bidouillé par Umbrella, donc manquant du système IFF, se pose violemment juste devant les yeux du Leon qui manque de peu de se le prendre en pleine tête. Juste après ça, des tirs surviennent du sommet de la tour mentionnée précédemment et touchent le boss surpris par cette intervention.

Bien que ça ne lui fasse pas grand chose, c'est assez pour l'énerver et concentrer son attention sur autre chose, juste le temps qu'il faut pour le vaincre de façon déloyale. Tirant du bout de la corde de sa réserve de puissance, l'officier Kennedy essaye tant bien que mal de se relever, et y parvient avec une volonté exemplaire.

Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre cette arme lourde qui l'oblige à se poser sur l'un de ses genoux afin qu'il puisse s'en servir sans être trop déstabiliser.

Utilisant le système de visée du lance missile, il réussit à cibler correctement le gros hélico qui n'en est pas un et s'apprête à faire feu.

**Leon : Partie terminée !**

Le missile sol air part tout droit vers la tronche du gréant de feu qui comprend à la dernière seconde qui s'est fait avoir, avant d'exploser à la manière d'un Birkin avec ses bouts qui s'étalent un peu partout en une gerbe de sang phénoménale. David a enfin réussit à vaincre Goliath, en utilisant simplement un caillou et une fronde.

Enfin, c'est à peu près ça.

N'ayant plus besoin de cet écrasant attirail qui use ses os, l'agent de la paix le lâche sur le sol en soufflant un bon coup après la fin de ce calvaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourne pour regarder vers les passerelles plus hautes, tout en reculant passage pour essayer de bien voir, or personne ne s'y trouve actuellement. Pourtant, il y a bien quelqu'un qui lui a sauvé la vie en lui balançant cette bouée de sauvetage, et qui sonnait au niveau de la voix comment une certaine personne.

_**Ada ?**_

_**Tu n'es pas morte ?**_

_**Pourtant j'étais persuader que si.**_

_**Ah moins que... ?**_

_**Non, ça ne peut pas être un Fantôme.**_

_**Enfin...**_

_**Je ne sais plus quoi croire à présent.**_

_**Si tu es bien vivante, j'espère que tu fuiras loin d'ici.**_

_**Pourvu qu'on se revoit un jour.**_

_**Maintenant je dois y aller.**_

Avec un goût doux et amer dans la bouche, l'homme mélancolique quitte cette pièce qui scelle à jamais le destin d'une des plus grosses épines dans leur pieds à nos protagonistes.

Il retourne à l'intérieur du train, après avoir dégagée la voie en face, en passant par le petit ponton au dessus de celui ci et se rend sans tarder à la tête de cabine, tout en vérifiant au passage que Sherry est toujours vivante. C'est le cas. N'ayant plus d'obstacles sur sa route, il peut ainsi, un peu plus sereinement, tout allumer et pousser le levier qui démarre ce moyen de transport.

Néanmoins, il a quelques remords à le faire.

Vous devez vous douter pour quoi.

_**Claire, où es tu ?**_

_**Tu aurais déjà dû être là.**_

_**Il n'y plus moyen d'attendre une minute de plus ici.**_

_**Je vais tout de même voir si elle arrive.**_

Leon se rend à nouveau à la porte menant à l'extérieur et la maintient ouverte, alors que l'engin prend de plus en plus de vitesse.

S'accrochant sur les rebords du palier, il peut découvrir avec stupeur la Jeune Redfield débarquer du bout d'un couloir menant à une plateforme élévatrice, alors que tout commence enfin à s'effondrer autour d'eux, montrant que le compte à rebours s'approche de la fin. Elle s'arrête brièvement en arrivant presque au quai, surprise par les petits débris qui tombent du plafond.

Elle découvre alors son ami lui faisant des signes pour qu'elle vienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Leon : Claire ! Dépêche toi !**

Elle l'écoute et fait de son mieux pour le rejoindre, malgré le retard.

Remarquant l'entrée du tunnel arrivant vers lui rapidement, le policier roux rentre sa tête et le reste du corps à l'intérieur juste avant d'être décapitée par la parois, empêchant son amie de venir par cette ouverture là. Inquiet pour elle, il espère que tout son cœur qu'elle arrivera à sauter sur l'un des points de liaison entre les différents wagons.

La pire chose qui pourrait arriver, ce serait qu'elle et Sherry périssent, pour qu'au final il se retrouve tout seul.

Le soulagement est fort quand la brunette montre son visage angélique en venant de l'arrière, et des sourires se dessinent au passage.

C'est alors qu'une secousse a lieu, ébranlant le lieu de repos de Sherry, laissant cette dernière rouler jusqu'au sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

**Claire : Sherry !**

**Leon : Couchons nous !**

Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils s'exécutent et restent couchés par terre, le temps que le brasier cesse de coller aux fesses le véhicule.

Quand le pire est passé, ils peuvent se remettre debout, avec leur fatigué, pour se pencher sur un cas qu'il reste à traiter.

La Petite Sherry, qui respire toujours mais ne se réveille pas.

Leon est le premier a le noter et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

**Leon : Sherry est inconsciente !**

**Claire : J'ai l'antidote ! Je vais le lui donner.**

Elle sort de sa sacoche une fiole fermée où se trouve un liquide bleu et enlève le bouchon pour le lui administrer par voie orale.

Un très court temps passe ensuite, sans résultat visible.

Le cœur de la bonne sœur se serre une énième fois pour cette pauvre enfant.

Celui du fils unique redoute déjà le pire.

**Leon : Serait ce déjà trop...**

**Claire : Ne dis pas ça ! Allez, Sherry, réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! S'il te plaît réveille toi !**

Quand tout espoir se prépare à s'envoler à nouveau, le noble chasseur le retient de peu.

Les yeux de la blondinette s'ouvrent alors qu'un minuscule sourire innocent de sa part réchauffe les cœurs de tous.

**Sherry : Claire ? Tu es revenue.**

**Leon : Ça a marché !**

**Claire : Oh Sherry...**

Les deux filles qui en ont beaucoup bavé au cours des dernières heures se font un câlin initiée par la plus grande des deux.

**Claire : Ça va aller à présent !**

**Sherry : Merci, Claire...**

Touché par leur geste, Leon se remet droit sur ses bottes et s'apprête à partir à la locomotive en sortant une petite phrase positive.

**Leon : C'est terminé.**

**Claire : Non.**

Étonné, il tourne sa tête vers elle en voulant voir où elle voulait en venir.

**Claire : Je dois encore trouver mon frère. Et Umbrella doit payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.**

**Leon : Tu as raison. C'est juste le début.**

Se rappelant alors ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Ada, Claire regrette un peu d'avoir insisté sur cela.

Pourtant, ça ne dérange pas le mec censé être endeuillé qui continue sa route jusqu'à être isolé dans la pièce la plus en avant. Il regarde alors le chemin de fer qui avance devant lui, au travers de la vitre, et repense aux bons moments passés avec cette mystérieuse espionne qui a su le toucher au meilleur des endroits.

**Leon : On se reverra Ada.**

Il sort de sa sacoche à lui le message qu'il avait trouvé le corps finalement pas si mort que ça de son intérêt amoureux.

Il sait déjà sur qui il faudra se pencher pour espérer faire tomber cette société comme il se doit.

Un seul nom qui inspire tant de haines pour certaines personnes.

Albert Wesker.


	17. Chapitre 16 : La Lassitude de Leon

**Chapitre 16 : ****La Lassitude de Leon**

* * *

La fin de notre histoire approche à grand pas, après des pages chargées en émotions, mélangeant la noirceur et la douceur.

Claire Redfield a enfin réussi son objectif, à savoir soigner la fille des Birkin de la maladie qui était sur de l'emporter.

Les deux oiseaux inséparables peuvent désormais profiter d'un moment sans pression, rien que toutes les deux.

L'autre survivant s'étant absenté pour être un peu seul.

**Sherry : Où est l'autre charmante femme qui m'avait sauvé la vie ?**

**Claire : Elle ne s'en est pas tiré.**

**Sherry : C'est pour ça que ton ami Leon est triste ?**

**Claire : Oui. Le pauvre...**

**Sherry : Au moins tu es toujours là. Même si maman... Elle non.**

**Claire : Je ferai en sorte que sa mort de soit pas veine, et que faire tomber les cadres d'Umbrella, ainsi que leur dirigeant. Ce Spencer.**

Son fier regard suffit à rassurer la fille endeuillée qui fait de son mieux pour voir le positif dans cette décharge de négatif.

C'est alors qu'une secousse manque de peu de les séparer, sauf qu'elles arrivent à tenir debout malgré tout.

Une alarme se met à résonner pour signifier qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas pour la santé du train.

Un Leon Kennedy inquiet vient rejoindre ces deux personnes qui partagent ce même sentiment, sans avoir de réponses à apporter.

**Claire : Tu penses qu'un clandestin s'est incrusté sur notre train ?**

**Leon : Je crains, car les emmerdes ne veulent pas se décoller de nos chaussures.**

**Sherry : Qui c'est ?**

**Leon : Pas l'autre Grand Gaillard de la Gestapo. Après son bain de lave je me suis assuré qu'il ne puisse pas revenir en un seul morceau.**

**Claire : Pareil pour William. Bien que d'après Annette, le Virus G est assez balaise pour faire survivre le sujet infecté.**

**Sherry : Je ne veux pas que Papa me retouche !**

**Claire : Ne t'en fais pas Sherry, ça n'arrivera plus de mon vivant. Je te le promet, je le jure même sur ma vie.**

**Leon : Restez ensemble ici. Je vais aller éjecter notre passager indésirable.**

**Claire : Sois prudent.**

**Leon : J'ai une épaule en miette et mes jambes qui hurlent. Comment est ce que ça pourrait mal se passer ?**

Il lui adresse un petit sourire sarcastique et désabusé avant de partir tout seul pour confronter le possible ultime boss de l'aventure.

Il passa la première porte automatique, mais alors qu'il s'avance vers la double porte en face pour accéder au prochain wagon, une voix résonne.

**Voix : Avertissement. Dangereuse épidémie biologique imminente. Le système d'urgence a été activé. Ce train va exploser. Je répète. Ce train va exploser.**

Visiblement les mauvaises nouvelles viennent toujours par deux, comme les Siths.

Le verrouillage de la porte qu'il vient tout juste de passer se fait entendre, le préoccupant beaucoup, et pas que lui.

**Claire : Qu'est ce qui se passe !?**

**Leon : La porte a été verrouillée pour contrôler l'épidémie ! Il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen de revenir vers vous après !**

**Claire : Je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour éviter d'exploser avec ce train !**

**Leon : L'important est Sherry ! Si je ne reviens pas à temps, vous vous barrez sans moi !**

Très clair à ce sujet, il continue son chemin sans attendre de possible réponse de sa partenaire de galère.

Arrivé dans cette prochaine étape de la progression, on peut voir un autre un peu plus loin une autre voiture contenant une malle qui semble nous appeler, ainsi qu'une machine à écrire dont la sauvegarde des données est si précieuse dans un temps où il n'y avait pas d'automatisme de ce coté là. Seule une minuscule passer elle extérieur de transition les séparent, sans aucune porte cette fois ci.

Quelque que remarque l'officier dans la portion où il se trouve, c'est cette caisse ouverte à peu plus loin sur sa droite, avec mis en évidence à l'intérieur, une gros Gatling qui doit bien peser son poids. Nul doute que le Destin est joueur pour le coup, et que sa présence n'est pas anodine.

Leon, n'étant pas spécialement croyant de base, essaye de ne pas y faire attention avance encore plus dans ce long couloir avec une certaine angoisse qui est très présente. Pour l'instant, la menace n'est pas visible, or elle doit être là quelque part.

Alors qu'il s'engouffre dans la prochaine partie de l'enfin à moteur, une plaque au plafond devant lui se casser, et un tentacule couleur chair se dévoile, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Notre héros recule en braquant son ami le magnum sur ça tout en essayant de comprendre ce que ça peut bien être.

_**Je ne crois pas que ça soit le Jour du Tentacule.**_

_**Je dois reculer.**_

C'est ce qu'il fait en revenant un wagon en arrière, alors qu'autour de lui tout tremble, pas de la même façon que la secousse d'avant.

Au moment de rentrer à l'abris, il manque de peu d'être choper d'autres lianes humaines qui finissent par s'agripper aux parois autour d'elle afin de tirer le gros blob juste derrière, sous un concerto entraînante. Plus aucune trace de William Birkin dans cette chose dont la bouche aux dents osseuses s'est à présent complètement formée et qui devient même la partie la plus visible de cet iceberg. De gros yeux sont éparpillés sur cette masse informe, en même temps que des restes de créatures assimilés, et ce qui était autrefois sa nouvelle tête en forme de crane est toujours visible tout en haut, bien qu'elle ait perdu plusieurs de ses caractéristiques.

Essayant de pénétrer du mieux qu'il peut dans cette pièce bien trop étroite pour lui, il est obligé de forcer pour y parvenir.

Avantage, dû à ce détail et à sa lenteur néfaste pour lui, le survivant avisé à le temps de préparer une stratégie pour parvenir à la vaincre.

C'est à ce moment là que la caisse de tout à l'heure rentre à nouveau dans la partie, signe d'une force toute puissante qui le protège.

_**Pas le choix !**_

_**J'espère réussir à la tenir !**_

Déjà usé Par ce qu'il a traversé pour arriver jusqu'à ce moment précis, il soulève ardemment l'arme lourde pour la prendre à double main pour ensuite se montrer hardi face à cette terreur sans nom qui lui fait face.

Le canon se met à tourbillonner sans un sens sans pouvoir être stoppé, puis vient l'inaltérable.

La valse des balles dansent sur la peau du Globuleux, enchaînant les pas sans chercher à être précis, juste être assez nombreuses pour être efficace.

Quand elles ont terminé leur ronde et qu'elles partent se reposer, leur professeur surchauffe un bon coup alors qu'il n'a plus d'élèves à envoyer.

Ainsi ce termine sans valse, sur une puissante note, à savoir la défaite de l'ennemi.

Celui ci s'étale sous tant de réussite pour finir en purée violette, indigeste, qui ne sera jamais touché, pas même par un somalien affamé.

N'ayant pas vu le temps passer, et ayant l'impression que le combat se soit finit en 5 secondes, le meneur du bal est perplexe.

_**Est t-il vraiment mort ?**_

_**Hm...**_

_**Si il ne l'est pas, ce train aura raison de lui.**_

_**Il faut s'en aller.**_

Rebroussant chemin après un affrontement court te poétique, qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde, il ne perd point de temps.

Problème, la porte est toujours bloqué, et puis...

**Voix : ****Attention ! Attention ! Le système d'autodestruction a été activé! Chaque compartiment du train explosera de manière séquentielle. Je répète. Chaque compartiment du train explosera de manière séquentielle.**

Tout ça n'est pas là pour foutre la pression, afin c'est ce que l'on aimerait.

Ne pouvant sauter sur la rails sans crever, Leon n'a pas d'autre choix que de compter sur son amie pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

**Leon : Claire ! Tu as réussi à trouver un moyen de stopper ce train ?**

**Claire : Non, la porte de la salle de contrôle est verrouillée et j'ai pas trouvé d'autre accès pour l'instant !**

Tentant de trouver un plan pour leur sauver la mise, le rouquin est rattrapé par la réalité quand l'autre danseur professionnel revient en force pour lui proposer une gigue dont il ne s'en remettra pas. Son énorme bouche s'étire, et ses bras tentent d'accompagner le mouvement fatal qu'il faut à tout prix éviter.

Du coté de Claire et Sherry, elles s'inquiètent beaucoup pour celui qui ne peut revenir par cet accès là.

**Sherry : Claire ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Claire : Reste en arrière Sherry !**

Écoutant les conseils de son ange, elle accourt jusqu'à la porte bloquée censée donner à la partie avant de la loco, puis colle son dos contre celle ci.

Des coups finissent par retenir contre la porte face à l'adulte qui recule de peur, alors qu'une atroce ombre se dessine au travers des vitres.

Roué de frappes jusqu'à finir par céder, la barrière se déloge et s'écrase au sol, révélant la monstruosité qui attend juste derrière.

La petite fille est horrifié de découvrir ce qu'est devenu son père, et la grande n'est pas insensible de son coté, au contraire.

**Claire : Que... Que... Que... Que qui il est devenu !? Leon ! Où es tu !?**

La fin de ces propos est bien plus nette et correctement formulée, sauf que la réponse se trouve au dessus de sa tête.

Perché sur le toit du wagon se trouve l'intrépide policier qui observe derrière lui les lianes mortelles voulant l'éjecter de là.

**Leon : Merveilleux...**

Retournons en bas où malgré l'effroi qui la foudroie, une douce figure prend son courage à deux mains prou sauver la situation.

Elle défoncé une grille à sa taille et regarde si ça mène bien là où il faut, ce qui est le cas.

Sa grande sœur spirituelle écarquille les yeux en jetant un œil derrière après avoir entendu du bruit, découvrir une fine paire de jambe terminant de s'enfonçant dans ce nouveau trou créé.

**Claire : Sherry !? Qu'est ce que tu fais !?**

**Sherry : Nous devons arrête le train, juste ? Je peux le faire !**

**Claire : Mais... Mais...**

Pas le temps de répliquer, l'enfant débordant d'assurance est trop loin pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Il ne reste plus qu'à faire face au cœur du problème qui se tient devant soi.

**Claire : Viens et attrape moi ! Je suis juste ici !**

Ses menaces n'impactent pas vraiment l'ombre de William, et elle est à sa merci.

C'est alors qu'elle remarque un grillade par terre, près d'elle.

Sa seule voie de sortie est celle ci, même si ça veut dire devoir rester accrocher sous l'engin qui va super vite et qui risque de la décapiter à tout moment.

Déprimant sur son sort, elle prie au fond d'elle que quelque chose viendra la sauver, bien qu'elle n'y croit pas trop.

**Claire : Je ne peux pas tenir le coup !**

Étouffés par la bruit de la locomotive, personne ne peut entendre ses complaintes.

Devant le poste de commande du véhicule se trouve la fillette courageuse et morte de trouille, qui ne sait pas quel est le bon mécanisme pour tout arrêter.

**Sherry : Hmm... Lequel est le bon interrupteur ? Peut-être celui-ci ?**

Une trappe s'ouvre en hauteur, derrière elle, la forçant à se retourner, surprise de découvrir une mèche rousse la regardant avec de grands espoirs.

**Leon : Sherry !**

**Sherry : Leon !**

Ça se secoue encore autour d'eux, manquant de les faire tomber, à la mort pour l'un d'eux.

**Leon : Pousse ce bouton là-bas !**

**Sherry : Je l'ai !**

Elle tape de sa paume sur l'énorme bouton rouge où il est écrit juste au dessus "Presser en cas d'urgence".

Le résultat est que les freins s'actionnent, faisant crisser des roues sur les rails, diminuant la vitesse du bolide jusqu'à ce qui ne bouge plus.

Ils peuvent désormais s'échapper du Galaxie 5000, ce qui permet au passage à Claire de s'extirper de sous celui ci.

La lueur au bout du tunnel l'attire comme un papillon de nuit.

**Claire : Finalement... La Sortie.**

Juste devant la voiture de tête, Leon et Sherry se sont retrouve, soulagés de s'en être tiré grâce à elle.

**Leon : Est ce que tu vas bien ?**

**Sherry : Je suis OK.**

Néanmoins, ils ne sont pas dupes, il manque quelqu'un à l'appel.

**Leon : Où est Claire ? Claire ? Claire !? Claire !**

La cherchant partout du regard, il est agréablement surpris de la découvrir apparaître du coté gauche du train, indemne.

**Claire : Juste ici.**

**Sherry : Claire !**

**Claire : Je suppose que nous avons tous réussi.**

Impossible de passer un petit moment rien qu'entre eux, puisque l'autre fauteur de trouble revient à l'assaut, pour une dernière danse.

La seule à le remarquer est la Redfield qui en a marre de voir de toutes ces horreurs et prend de la conviction dans sa voix !

**Claire : Tu n'abandonneras pas ! Vas-y !**

Elle se tourne vers son camarade et sa protégée pour leur donner un ordre clair qu'ils suivront sans sourciller.

**Claire : Nous devons sortir d'ici ! Courrons !**

Le sprint final a lieu, alors que le paysage s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure de leur course.

Bien trop lent, l'abomination n'arrive pas à les rattraper, même en brisant la vitre avant de la carcasse de métal, or ce n'est pas ça le pire pour lui. Si il y a bien un truc qu'il n'a pas encore pu dévorer sur son passage, c'est bien le compte à rebours qui finit par afficher le chiffre nul. Voyant le zéro se graver dans sa rétine, William fend l'une de ses pupilles en reprenant un peu d'humain en lui et en comprenant que trop tard ce qui va lui arriver.

Les wagons explosent soudainement dans une succession de pas de danse très bien chorégraphiés, entraînant le piètre danseur dans sa chute.

La projection de flamme sort du tunnel avec fureur, répandant sa fumée noire et les cendres du scientifique fou loin, loin dans les cieux.

Le soleil s'est levé, prenant la place de la lune qui a beaucoup souffert en cette nuit où de rares rescapés resteront traumatisés à vie par ce qu'ils ont vécu dans cette ville où le silence règne à nouveau. La plaine désertique s'étant jusqu'à une forêt plus loin et qui entoure en vérité la zone, alors que quelques broussailles arpentent cet étendu afin de le décorer un peu.

De nombreuses pies virevoltent dans les airs, jacassant au sujet de tout ce boucan qui les intrigue tout autour qu'elle les inquiète, les forçant à rester à une distance de sécurité vis à vis de cette entrée souterraine. Certaines se posent sur les pylônes électriques à gauche en partant de ce passage, rare trace d'une civilisation dans ce paysage dominé par la nature.

Pouvant enfin laisser leur jambes dormir un peu, le groupe de trois survivants se posent sur l'herbe sèche du sol, histoire de converser aussi au passage.

**Claire : Donc, c'est enfin terminé.**

Malgré cette victoire, ils restent tirailler par ce qu'ils ont perdu là bas, avec Claire étant techniquement la plus chanceuse dans le tas.

Leon a perdu Ada, et Sherry Annette. Contrairement à elle qui a gardé les deux personnes désormais proches d'elle en vie.

On peut carrément dire que c'est elle qui a le mieux réussi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une chose à s'en vanter.

L'ange regarde la veste salie et un peu abîmée qu'elle a filé il y a plusieurs heures à la Fille des Birkin.

**Claire : Oh, ma déesse t'a protégé. Elle sera toujours avec toi.**

**Sherry : Merci...**

**Claire : Ah ah, tu as l'air terrible.**

**Sherry : Pas pire que toi, Claire.**

Les deux se marrent avec franchise, histoire de soulager la pression, avant que la grande sœur n'en rajoute une couche en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ce moment de sincérité plaît beaucoup à l'ancien officier Kennedy qui peut désormais penser à autre chose qu'à Ada ou aux armes bio-organiques.

Cet instant de paix dans le temps n'est que de courte durée car ses pensées viennent vite sur autre chose.

La prochaine bataille.

**Leon : Pour Sherry, c'est peut être fini, mais pour nous deux, ça ne fait que commencer.**

La femme à queue à queue de cheval se retourne vers lui, sans lâcher celle qu'elle tient, et affiche une expression plus morose.

**Claire : Je sais.**

Pourtant, son interlocuteur garde une puissante conviction dans le regard, qui finira par raviver sa flamme.

**Leon : Hé, c'est à nous de faire sortir Umbrella !**

Un puissant rift de guitare vient sublimer cette espérance qui se révélera être fausse, car même Chris et Jill auront meilleurs rôles pour la chute de l'entreprise, que eux deux. C'est moche, et on ne peut rien y faire car la suite est déjà écrite, or je ne modifie jamais une histoire que j'ai déjà conté.

En vérité, c'est surtout un joueur de poker caché derrière les cartes qui va avoir raison de la société et puis pour finir, de son fondateur;


	18. Épilogue : Quatre Voies, Un Terminus

**Épilogue : Quatre Voies; Un Terminus**

* * *

**1 Octobre 1998**

* * *

_**France; **_**_Île-de-France; Paris; 8e Arrondissement_**

* * *

La pluie tient compagnie à cette nuit solitaire alors le son des voitures qui excèdent la vitesse autorisée est la norme par ici.

Un hôtel bon marché avec un personnel réduit, voilà ce qui a attendu Claire Redfield à son arrivée dans la luxuriante capitale française, alors qu'elle doit séjourner dans un Hôtel Formule 1. Autant dire que le bas prix se ressent dans le traitement de l'établissement, où de la pisse imprègne certains ascenseurs, où du sang séché recouvre des tapis, et où les clientes disparaissent pour finir entre les mains d'Albanais peu scrupuleux.

Le genre d'endroit où les pires crimes peuvent se produire sans être résolus et où même les poulets n'y foutent jamais les pieds.

Bienvenue chez les Gaulois !

Après, rien ne dit que les autres lieux de chaîne d'hôtellerie sont comme ça, mais il y a de quoi impacter leur réputation si précieuse.

L'Américaine à Paris a fermé la porte de sa chambre à triple tours, tout ne gardant près d'elle son Browning qu'elle a gardé de Raccoon City et qu'elle a réussi non sans mal à faire passer à travers la Douane. Les cris de colère et de peur qu'elle entend dans les chambres voisines ne sont pas là pour la rassurer, loin de là.

La sienne représente à elle seule tout ce qui ne va pas avec ce logis, que ça soit par :

\- Les nuisibles, tels des cafards ou rats moins gros que vus précédemment, qui cohabitent ici.

\- Les meubles défoncés et qui tiennent à peine debout pour certains.

\- Des objets abandonnés par d'anciens clients et qui font froid dans le dos, telle une poupée énuclée dont un sourire forcé a été gravé sur son visage.

\- L'eau nauséabonde qui coule du lavabo.

\- Des impacts de balles dans les murs.

\- L'odeur de mort qui empeste partout.

Tout ceci montre la descente que le pays subit depuis plus d'une décennie et qui se poursuivra les deux suivantes, notamment avec l'explosion de l'Islamisme.

Pour le moment, la menace se cache encore et ce n'est que dans trois ans que le public s'en rendra compte de façon très marquante.

Laissons ça de coté pour nous concentrer sur d'autres salopards, car ce monde en connait une tonne.

La Sœur de Chris est assise, seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt Doom et d'une culotte, sur un lit qui menace de s'effondrer, en regardant le Journal de 20 Heures présenté par Patrick Poivre d'Arvor sur une vieille TV en noir et blanc. Bien que cela soit en français, elle essaye de comprendre tout ce qui se dit, vu que ce n'est pas sa langue maternelle.

**PPDA : ...quand ****Jean-Marie Le Pen avait déclaré "Les Bougnoules, c'est comme des œufs, j'adore les casser en deux". Je vous propose de revenir sur ce terrible drame qui a eu lieu tôt ce matin, quand le Congrès des États-Unis a autorisé l'envoi de missile en direction de la petite ville industrielle du nom de Raccoon City. Celle ci a été balayé de la carte aux aurores. Le Gouvernement Américain ne sait pas encore exprimé publiquement à ce sujet, mais le Président Clinton prévoirait prochainement un discours officiel sur la question. L'ancien directeur de la Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Morpheus D. Duvall, renvoyé en Août par la société mère de cette filiale, accuse ses anciens employeurs d'être la cause derrière cette surprenante décision ainsi que de la montée de cannibalisme qu'avait connu la ville depuis quelques semaines déjà. L'une des cadres de la Umbrella Corporation, la comtesse Mylène Beardsley a rép...**

La télévision se coupe avant qu'on ne puisse en savoir plus sur le bordel médiatique qu'a causé la destruction du berceau du Virus G.

Claire soupire face à ce qu'elle a pigé de tout ça, car elle sait très bien que l'Etat va vouloir protéger son cul des magouilles qu'ils ton fait avec les méchants de l'histoire, malgré les accusations frappantes. Ce qu'elle ne peut cependant anticiper, c'est la tollé générale qu'il y aura face aux témoignages de survivants et à la participation de journaux courageux.

_**Ils ne s'en tireront pas.**_

_**Je ferai tout pour ça.**_

_**Chris, j'espère te trouver où que tu sois.**_

_**Je sais que tu es là quelque part.**_

Elle va devoir se préparer pour ce qui va venir, et pour essayer de retrouver la trace de son frère.

Cela lui prendra deux mois mais finalement une piste finira par se montre.

Celle l'emmènera au laboratoire d'Umbrella au cœur Paris, où elle se confrontera à une puissante force armée.

Ça lui changera des zombies, même si...

* * *

**_Etats Unis; ? ? ?; Planque Fédérale_**

* * *

Une salle d'interrogatoire bien moins lugubre que dans les films, puisque des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur se trouvent ici, dans le dos de l'ancien officier de la RPD, Leon Scott Kennedy, qui a été capturé par l'US Army et remis sous la main du FBI. Relativement calme et concentré, il doit subir la pression de l'Agent Spécial Hamilton, qui est tout de même bien moindre que celle qu'il a subi là bas.

Le cliché veut qu'à un moment donné, l'interrogateur pose des mains sur la table, en pétard, alors qu'en face, ça ne veut pas répondre à ses questions.

**Hamilton : Ecoute moi bien, nous vous garderons ici toi et la petite tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes fichus questions !**

**Leon : Vous ne voulez pas accepter mes conditions, donc je n'ai aucune raison de vous répondre.**

**Hamilton : Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à ne pas vouloir coopérer !? Déjà que l'autre Miss Valentine m'a envoyé chié ! On surveille de très près ses proches et surtout son petit frère que doit en savoir des choses. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse pareil avec toi, t'as arrêter à arrêter de faire perdre mon temps.**

**Leon : Je n'ai pas vraiment d'entourage donc vous pouvez y aller.**

Avant que la conversation ne puisse s'envenimer encore plus, l'unique porte de la salle, révélant un autre homme habillé en noir et blanc. Celui ci a un visage bien plus chaleureux, porte des lunettes de vue et semble avoir la quarantaine d'années passées. Il s'approche du type de mauvais poil et pose amicalement une main sur son épaule puis ils s'échangent des regards qui montrent qu'ils se connaissent bien.

**Homme : Jack, tu devrais te reposer un peu.**

**Hamilton : Je vais te laisser gérer ça, tu t'en sortiras peut être mieux que moi. J'en ai marre de tout cette merde qui me retombe sur le dos.**

Ils s'en vont, laissant la porte ouverte, bien que des gardes à l'extérieur empêchent toute tentative d'évasion.

Le prisonnier repense alors de façon nostalgique à la dernière conversation qu'il a eu avec son amie à la queue de cheval.

_**Leon : Laisse-nous seuls. Tu cherches ton frère, non ? Juste vas y !**_

_**Claire : Je... je serai de retour. Je promets !**_

Ils se reverront un jour, bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions.

L'homme du gouvernement dont on ne sait pas le nom revient seul pour prendre le rôle d'interrogatoire, en s'asseyant en face du penseur, une tasse de café chaud à la main. Il en boit une brève gorgée avant de prendre la parole pour ramener l'interlocuteur au moment présent.

**Homme : Votre blessure, elle vous fait moins mal ?**

**Leon : Un peu moins. Vous avez de bons médecins ici.**

**Homme : Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous avez vécu là bas. Je ne le souhaite à personne.**

**Leon : Vous allez essayer de me tirer les vers du nez comme l'autre agent ?**

**Homme : En partie, mais j'ai aussi autre chose à vous proposer en plus.**

**Leon : Qu'avez vous comme cartes dans la manche ?**

**Homme : Nous prévoyons de créer une branche de l'USSTRATCOM qui s'occupera que d'autres Raccoon City ne se produisent à nouveau. Elle se nommera "Anti-Umbrella Pursuit and Investigation Team" et je pense que son nom est on ne peut plus clair. J'aimerais que vous fassiez parti des premiers membres de cette équipe spéciale.**

**Leon : Vous pensez que j'aurais les compétences pour ça ?**

**Homme : Bien entendu, il vous faudra un peu d'entrainement, mais vous avez quand même survécu à une épidémie qui a décimé presque tous les membres de la Delta Force envoyés sur place. Vous êtes une mine d'or pour espérer empêcher que cette situation n'arrive à nouveau.**

**Leon : Je pourrais accepter, mais à une seule condition, l'une de celles que j'ai déjà cité à votre ami auparavant.**

**Homme : Laquelle ?**

**Leon : Protégez Sherry. De ces Nazis Modernes et des Mecs Vicieux travaillant à vos cotés. Elle est innocente.**

**Homme : Elle en sait trop. ****Mais vous avez de la valeur. C'est est une bonne affaire. Faites votre choix.**

Sentant le point de non retour, le pauvre héros se lance sans regrets ou once d'hésitation, il met un trait définitif à son ancienne vie.

Il ferme ses yeux et répond brusquement ceci.

**Leon : J'accepte.**

Sa nouvelle vie commence.

* * *

Un seul message suffit à excéder Derek Clifford Simmons, le Directeur Adjoint de la National Security Agency.

**Message : Simmons, je sais que c'est vous qui avez convaincu le Congrès de bombarder la ville alors que je vous avais expressément demandé à le retarder. Dorénavant, je préfère plutôt travailler pour vous savez qui que pour vous. Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul maniaque extrémiste obsessionnel. Bisou.**

Une réponse à chaud est envoyée à mystérieux contact dont on se demande qui c'est.

**Réponse : Attention, je connais tout de votre passé, Akana Galdae.**

Il range ensuite son portable et essaye de reprendre un visage plus calme pour ne pas dévoiler ses principales préoccupations, car là il doit s'occuper d'une personne en particulier à la demande d'un "ami". C'est ainsi que l'on le découvrir en train de pénétrer dans une cellule aménagée spécialement pour la petite Sherry Birkin qui n'a visiblement pas assez souffert pour eux.

Elle a une mine triste, repensant à tout ce qu'elle a vécu, notamment aux potes de la mort, et elle ne prête pas attention à la personne qui vient d'entrer.

Le Dirigeant Secret de "La Famille" part s'asseoir aux cotés de la blondinette avec un sourire qui se veut sympathique pour essayer de la rassurer.

**Derek : Bonjour Sherry. Je me présente Derek Simmons, je serai chargé à présent de ta protection.**

**Sherry : Ma protection ?**

**Derek : Ton ami Leon a négocié avec le gouvernement que je représente pour que tu sois en sécurité entre nos mains.**

**Sherry : Est ce que je pourrais revoir Leon ?**

**Derek : Bien sûr, comme il travaillera à présent pour nous, ce sera possible.**

**Sherry : Et pour Claire ?**

**Derek : Claire ?**

Sentant qu'elle vient tout juste gaffer, elle rougit et tourne le regard autre-part.

**Sherry : Personne.**

**Derek : Pour ta protection, tu devras éviter tout contact extérieur. C'est dur mais nécessaire.**

**Sherry : Je comprends...**

Les prochaines années vont être dures pour celle qui avaient déjà une enfance un peu solitaire non voulue.

* * *

_**? ? ?; ? ? ?; Planque **_

* * *

Une pièce dont seuls les nombreux écrans l'éclairent, économisant ainsi pas mal d'électricité pour une facture amoindrie.

Le vil Albert Wesker se tient là sur un siège roulant, ricanant fièrement tout en tenant la fiole contenant un liquide violet où le précieux Virus G sommeil en attendant d'être utiliser pour de terribles expériences. Debout, droit devant le grand méchant, se tient Ada Wong qui vient d'envoyer un message très clair à une connaissance à elle.

Les deux collaborateurs peuvent discuter dans ce meilleures circonstances qu'à travers un écran aux derniers jours de la petite ville du Midwest.

**Albert : Je suis ravi que ut aies pu me le ramener.**

**Ada : Tu ne semblais pas aussi clément quand tu pensais encore que je ne l'avais pas.**

**Albert : Simple erreur de jugement.**

**Ada : En tout cas, je te conseille à l'avenir de te méfier de Leon Kennedy. Contrairement à ton ami Chris Redfield, je le pense capable de ****renverser cette organisation, et possiblement te tuer.**

**Albert : Il est vrai que pour une recrue, il a su faire preuve d'ingéniosité et survivre à pire que les STARS avec le Manoir.**

**Ada : Bon après, ça ne me concerne pas vraiment. Si tout ça tombe, je trouverai du boulot ailleurs. En fait, j'en ai déjà.**

**Albert : Si tu n'étais pas aussi douée, je t'aurais déjà éliminé sans l'avis de ceux d'en haut.**

**Ada : C'est un plaisir de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.**

**Albert : Je te conseille de te reposer car tu risques d'être prochainement sur d'autres mission.**

**Ada : Encore des virus à choper ?**

**Albert : Oui, le Virus ****Tyrant Veronica sur Rockfort Island, et enquêter sur les Projet Hypno de Vincent Goldman sur Sheena Island.**

**Ada : Cela sera encore une partie de plaisir.**

Malheureusement un empêchement fera qu'elle ne pourra pas mener à bien ces deux misions.

Qui sait qu'elle aurait son importance dans ces prochains incidents si elle y avait été ?

* * *

**18 Novembre 2014**

* * *

_**Etats Unis; Minnesota; ? ? ?; Mairie**_

* * *

Le grand jour que tout le monde espérait voir est enfin arrivé.

Ada Wong et Leon Kennedy se marient !

L'homme porte un magnifique costume blanc avec une rose bleu dans la poche gauche de celui ci, tandis que la femme est vêtue d'une robe chinoise.

Les témoins du marié sont Chris et Claire Redfield, et pour la mariée il s'agit du couple Sherry Birkin et Jake Muller.

Zappons une partie de la cérémonie où c'est très Rock 'n' roll niveau musique afin d'arriver au moment tant attendu, l'échange d'alliance et les vœux qui les suivent de très près. Alors qu'ils se préparent à cette partie en question, le Maire relit bien ce qu'il doit dire après tout ça, afin d'être sûr de ne pas passer pour un con devant tout ce monde.

C'est Leon qui débute, souriant comme toujours, et avec son regard qui charme à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

**Leon : Ada, je me rappellerai toujours notre première rencontre un peu particulière, quand tu as manqué de me tirer dessus. Avec l'échange verbale qui a suivi, on peut dire que notre relation a commencé sur des chapeau de roue. Pourtant après ça, nous avons dû nous entre aide pour survivre, et même si tu semblais plus expérimenté que moi, nous avons tous les deux mangé très cher durant ce périple. Néanmoins, nous serions morts si nous nous étions pas entraidés. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle encore le désespoir qui m'a frappé quand cru à tort que tu avais péri dans mes bras. Peut être que si j'avais montré le bon exemple en vérifiant ton pouls pour découvrir que tu étais juste inconsciente, tout aurait été différent ensuite.**

**Ada : Qui sait ?**

**Leon : On aurait vaincu Wesker plus tôt peut être, et ça aurait soulagé Chris d'un poids.**

**Chris : Ça m'aurait évité de devoir affronter ma future petite amie et de pousser des rochers à coup de poing.**

**Jake : Amateur... Moi j'ai défoncé un hélico avec mon poing.**

**Leon : Aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir inscrire définitivement dans les pages de l'histoire notre duo invincible et original.**

C'est ainsi que se termine sa déclaration, ce qui laisse le temps à la mariée de tout repasser dans sa tête avant de se lancer dans son tour.

**Ada : Je n'aurais jamais cru me marier un jour, car ce genre ce cérémonies ont tendance à m'ennuyer.**

**Claire : Vous avez au moins évité l'église.**

**Sherry : Il faudra qu'on visite la Cathédrale du coin, il parait qu'elle est impressionnante.**

**Ada : Cependant, comme c'est toi, c'est différent. Je m'amuse un peu plus. Pour le reste, tu as tout bien résumé.**

**Leon : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire de grands discours.**

**Ada : Ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu as donné un vrai sens à ma vie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais très certainement morte en bossant pour un Simmons ou un Wesker. On s'est tous les deux sauver mutuellement la vie.**

Ils ont fini de dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, i lest donc temps de laisser Monsieur le Maire s'exprimer.

**Maire : Leon Kennedy, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Madame Ada Wong ici présente ?**

**Leon : Oui je le veux.**

**Maire : Ada Wong, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Leon Kennedy ici présent ?**

**Ada : Bien sûr.**

**Maire : En vertu des pouvoirs qui me font conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser !**

Il se met à applaudir, invitant tous les invités à le faire aussi, alors que dans sa tête il se demande si l'échange des alliances avait en fait lieu après celle des vœux ou si il a eu tout bon. Sans prêter attention à son désarrois, les heureux mariés s'embrassent comme voulu, avec un panache leur rappelant leur jeunesse 17 ans auparavant.

Quand ils ont fini, ils se dirigent le long de l'allée vers leur moyen de locomotion, avec les Redfield en tête puisque c'est eux qui vont conduire cette sublime Chrysler 300E décapotable rose foncée de 1959. Le frère est celui qui est au volant tandis que la sœur s'occupe d'être à ses cotés, pour notamment prendre des photos à mettre ensuite sur son mur Facebook.

La voiture démarre calmement et d'autres suivent, en faisant résonner les klaxons à travers les rues pourtant paisible de la citée festive.

C'est sous cette belle note que se conclut mon histoire du jour.

* * *

Ce morceau fut plus court que les autres pièces du puzzle, car tout bon épilogue se doit d'être rapide et efficace.

J'espère que tout ça vous aura plus et que vous avez aimé suivre ces quatre survivants de l'Enfer.

Si vous voulez voir d'autres histoires sur eux, toujours raconté par moi, c'est par ici :

resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/

Bien d'autres aventures les attendent et je serai encore là pour vous les conter.

A la prochaine chers lecteurs !


	19. Chapitre Bonus 1 : The 4th Survivor

**Chapitre Bonus : ****The 4th Survivor**

* * *

Petit message avant de commencer.

Si vous avez des idées pour de futurs chapitres bonus, n'hésitez pas à les soumettre.

Cela peut concerner un autre point de vue d'un événement connu, le destin d'un personnage ou éclaircir des points de l'intrigue.

Ceci étant dit, nous pouvons nous replonger dans les entrailles de la cité déchue.

* * *

**30 Septembre 1998**

* * *

_**Minnesota; Raccoon City; **_**_Égouts_**

* * *

Un flot continu fait bouger les déchets pour le faire s'entre choquer, donnant une sorte de vue une tunnels à moitié désertés.

Dans l'ombre, des choses sont tapis, attendant qu'une proie vienne naviguer là où il ne le faut pas.

Ce sera probablement le cas de l'unique survivant connu de la Première Escouade de l'USS, celle envoyé au tout début du drame.

Je veux bien sûr parler de celui qu'on surnomme la Grande Faucheuse, à savoir Hunk.

Apportant sans véritable but ce labyrinthe depuis une semaine, il ne doit sa survie qu'à un peu d'eau potable, moins infectée que ses cousines, qu'il a pu savourer encours de route. Pour ce qui est de son estomac, la faim le tiraille mais son entrainement qu'il a subi à Rockfort Island fait qu'il endure ça sans trop de souci. Là où d'autres seraient déjà en train déprimer ou devenir fou.

Ce n'est certes pas un Lundi comme les autres, mais il a vu bien pire, que ça soit avec sa formation ou bien des éléments de son obscure passé.

Sans vraiment en dévoiler, je peux juste vous dire que son enfance est équivalente à celle d'un personnage Detective Comics.

Voilà qui explique sa survie en territoire hostile, là où même d'autres gars entraînés comme lui ont péri.

Son parcours semble sans fin, comme si le Bon Diable n'attendait qu'une seule chose, le moment où ses forces l'abandonneraient.

La tentation ne fait que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des tunnels qu'il travers depuis tout ce temps, et qui ne font que se répétaient comme si il tournait en rond ou qu'ils n'avaient aucun fin. Ses munitions se sont épuisés en croisant différent mutants sur sa route interminable, ne lui laissant plus grand chose pour espérer continuer son périple. Juste 5 balles de calibre .44 pour son Desert Eagle Mark I et 11 de calibre 9mm pour son Heckler & Koch USP9 bicolore. Il a dû jeté sa MP5 car elle était vide et prenait trop de place.

Autant dire qu'il est mal barré, ah moins qu'un signe ne vienne le remettre sur la bonne voie.

Justement, sa radio refait signe de sa présence en se mettant à grésiller, avant qu'une voix familière ne résonne à travers cet appareil.

**Nighthawk : C'est Nighthawk. Allez la Première Escouade, est ce que vous me recevez ? Alpha ? Bravo ? Quelqu'un me reçoit ?**

Sans vraiment afficher d'émotion à travers son masque à gaz, le leader de l'escouade décide de répondre à celui qu'il reconnait comme étant le pilote qui aurait dû les faire sortir de ce merdier après avoir fini la mission. Il est étonnant qu'il soit encore là après tout ce temps qui a passé, c'est même même trop beau pour être vrai.

**Hunk : Nighthawk, ici Hunk, je vous reçois. J'ai réussi à sécuriser le G. Je suis tout ce qui reste de l'Equipe Alpha, et même de la Première Escouade. A vous.**

**Nighthawk : Je pensais que vous étiez tous morts, j'avais déjà essayé de vous contacter le Jour J.**

**Hunk : Le Doc a muté avec son propre virus et nous a attaqué. Il a répandu le virus dans la ville.**

**Nighthawk : Nos employeurs se sont doutés qu'il avait un lien avec cette épidémie, mais je pense qu'ils vont être surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle.**

**Hunk : Que faites vous ? Pourquoi prendre tant de risque pour venir nous sauver après autant de temps ?**

**Nighthawk : Umbrella se chie dessus. Toute leur gamme de Tyrant dispersée dans la ville a été détruite, y compris celui envoyé pour récupérer un échantillon de ce virus. Les autres autres ont réussi leur mission, pas lui. Plus de nouvelle du monstre envoyé pour éliminer les STARS, son émetteur n'émet plus. Le congrès se réunit en ce moment même pour décider du sort de la ville et ça ne s'annonce pas bon. Nous sommes un peu leur dernier espoir.**

**Hunk : Ils doivent être réellement désespérés dans ce cas là.**

**Nighthawk : Vous êtes où actuellement ?**

**Hunk : A l'intersection des tunnels A 23 et A24 des égouts de la ville.**

**Nighthawk : Je regarde ma carte... Ah vous êtes proche du Commissariat alors. Il y a un accès des égouts qui permet d'y accéder par le chenil. Donnons nous rendez-vous sur le toi du bâtiment. Vous pensez y arriver ?**

**Hunk : Ça ne devrait pas être difficile.**

**Nighthawk : Je comprends. Il n'y aucun moyen d'entrer la Grand Faucheuse.**

**Hunk : Je vais au point de rendez-vous.**

**Nighthawk : Ça marche. Je vous tiens au courant si il y a des nouvelles de mon coté. Terminé.**

Le destin du Commandant de l'USS se met en marche, son but étant désormais droit devant.

Il se souvient encore de ce qu'il y avait marqué sur ses instructions de mission.

**Commandant 1ère Escouade HUNK, vos ordres sont les suivants:**

**Vous devez infiltrer notre centre de recherche au nord de Raccoon City et saisir l'échantillon de Virus G que nous soupçonnons être actuellement entre les mains du Dr William Birkin.**

**Vous êtes autorisé à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour sécuriser cet échantillon.**

**Une fois récupéré, l'échantillon doit être livré au Village de la Loire.**

**N'oubliez pas que l'échec de cette mission n'est pas une option.**

**Directrice des Installations, Division Française**

**Christine Henri**

Finalement, l'échec était en effet pas une option .

Il est temps de se dépêcher et prendre quelques temps de lucidité pour réorganiser la zone géographique où nous nous trouvons.

Désormais dans le tunnel A24, Hunk pense savoir par où passer pour arriver à la station de police et s'y hâte donc en gardant son USP serré dans la main car on ne sait jamais quelles choses peuvent l'attendre là bas. Surtout que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas croisé l'un des nombreux habitants de ce lieu sordide.

_**Ils ont encore besoin de moi.**_

_**Je pourrais en toucher quelques profits.**_

_**Une augmentation par exemple.**_

_**C'est quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser.**_

_**Ce virus est leur Saint Graal.**_

_**Ils ne risqueront pas de le perdre en me mettant à dos.**_

_**Surtout qu'ils savent que je suis le meilleur de leur forces.**_

_**Ils m'ont entraîné sans le savoir à devenir un gros souci pour eux.**_

_**Après ils croient que moi et **_**_Nikolai sommes des rivaux._**

**_Il n'est une pas gène, au contraire._**

**_Il partage la même pensée que moi._**

_**Umbrella a fait beaucoup d'erreurs ce mois ci, qui lui coûteront chers à l'avenir.**_

_**Il faut profiter d'amasser le plus de chose avant de fuir le bateau quand celui ci**_ _**commencera à couler.**_

_**L'iceberg étant droit devant.**_

_**Nous survirons tous les deux à cet incident, laissant tous les autres morts, pour se retrouver un jour à boire un café à Paris.**_

_**L'avenir prouvera que j'ai raison.**_

_**Pour l'instant jouons sur les attentes de mes futurs anciens supérieurs.**_

L'homme d'un certain age ne semble pas vraiment fidèle à l'entreprise, mais plutôt à sa propre personne, à la manière d'un Birkin ou Wesker.

Alors qu'il parcourt ce terrain qui nous est inconnu, puisque ni Claire, ni Leon, n'ont arpenté cette section là, des bâtons viennent se mettre dans ses roues pour lancer un combat à la manière d'un Final Fantasy. Des mains, cachées dans l'eau viennent s'agripper à sa jambe gauche, puis un visage décomposé vient sortir de l'eau pour essayer de croquer cette tendre chair qui s'est pointé face à lui.

D'un simple geste, il lui écrase la tête avec ses bottes bien renforcées, l'empêchant de se nourrir.

Alertés par la mort de l'un des leurs, d'autres morts se relèvent, aussi dans un sale état, pour venir le venger en entourant le soldat de tous les cotés.

Ce n'est pas qui le fait peur car pour les zombies, il n'a même pas besoin de son pistolet, juste de son couteau.

Avec rapidité, il s'élance vers le premier d'entre eux et lui enfonce la lame entre les deux yeux avant de se glisser derrière lui pour contourner son pote à sa droite qui prend un coup à l'arrière du crane. Les deux s'effondrent, puis c'est au tour des deux derniers de les rejoindre en se prenant un lancé assez précis au niveau de la tempe pour l'un, et en se faisant retourner la tête jusqu'à la dévisser pour l'autre. La fragilité de leur corps a pas mal aidé à ces actions se faire.

Débarrassé de ces petites gênes, Hunk pourrait reprendre son chemin si autre chose n'avait pas décidé de se mêler à la fête.

Tout se met à trembler progressivement tout autour du survivant, sauf que ça ne semble pas être un simple séisme, loin de là.

La source du problème vient de la portion du tunnel d'où provient celui que l'on suit, car une silhouette non humaine se dessine au loin, se mouvant en avant à la manière d'un serpent dont la vitesse aurait été boostée. Il s'agit d'une sorte de gros ver mutant jaune dont la gueule est peu reluisante avec ses quatre crochet qui sont près à te prendre dans sa bouche baveuse aux multiples dents. Personne ne pourrait survivre à ça, pas même notre Shinigami.

Malgré ça, celui ci reste impassible et attend la venue de la bestiole avec surement un plan dans sa tête.

L'immense insecte arrive en à peine une dizaine de secondes à son niveau, mais c'est à ce moment là que l'humain saisi l'un de ses quatre gros pics pour s'en servir d'appuie et monter sur le dos du Grave Digger. Ayant assez de hauteur pour tenir dessus, il en profite pour lui foutre quelques coups de pieds comme un cow-boy avec son cheval qui refuse d'obéir.

En sel, la monture continue sa trajectoire pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de sa proie.

Droit devant eux, à plusieurs mètres d'écart, une grille s'impose.

La bête finit par la traverser tel un bélier, envoyant ses barres dans l'eau en dessous, puis c'est au tour de la créature elle même de descendre avant de continuer sa route en creuser un autre trou dans un portillon arrondi qui était fermé. Quant à notre protagoniste du jour, il parvient à éjecter à temps pour éviter de faire le plongeons.

Le Boss étant parti, il peut se relever pour jeter un regard au nouveau lieu où il se trouve, que vous reconnaîtrez cette fois ci.

Une sorte de machine de filtrage des eaux usées de couleur rogue foncée de taille honorable, avec un escalier à sa gauche, permettant de rejoindrel 'endroit où le lombric s'est barré, ainsi qu'une porte menant à d'autres lieux connus de ces égouts. Là ce qui va nous intéresser, c'est celle à droite du soldat de l'USS qui elle par contre nous conduit droit vers le siège de la RPD.

C'est le moment que choisit l'autre pilote pour refaire parler de lui.

**Nighthawk : Monsieur Faucheuse, vous êtes toujours en vie ?**

**Hunk : Toujours.**

**Nighthawk : Nos employeurs sont assez remonté à cause d'une nouvelle de dernière minute.**

**Hunk : Quelle nouvelle ?**

**Nighthawk : La Seconde Escouade a été envoyé aux aurores dans le centre ville pour essayer de capturer une arme biologique, Nyx je crois, mais leur leader, le Capitaine ****Rodriguez les a trahi en volant l'arme biologique. Presque tous ses hommes sont morts sauf un certain Conrad qui a pu avertir notre hiérarchie de sa trahison.**

**Hunk : Un inconscient, c'est tout ce qu'il est.**

_**Risqué de leur faire un coup comme ça aussi tôt.**_

_**En plus, en volant une arme biologique de ce niveau.**_

_**Je ne pense pas que ça soit par intérêt personnel, mais pour un tiers.**_

_**Après, tout ça, ça ne regarde que lui.**_

**Hunk : Je sors des égouts par le passage que vous avez mentionné plus tôt.**

**Nighthawk : Roger.**

Un portion non négligeable du parcours a été fait, sauf qu'il en reste encore une bonne partie à faire.

Sachant que les monstres sont de sortie en nouveau jour, manque de bol pour Hunk.

Avant qu'on ne puisse se demander comment il a fait pour tenir autant de temps avec un masque sur le visage sans finir par étouffer, il se relance à l'aventure en empruntant le chemin de droite qui l'emmène jusqu'à la fosse septique où les barrières ne sont plus en très bon état, il y a même des bouts qui manquent.

Sur la passerelle séparant les deux cotés, les enfants de la chose de tout à l'heure sont en train de se tortiller dans tous les sens en sentant le sang frais venir à eux, et ils font donc sur lui en essaim. Heureusement que notre antihéros possède une tenue assez solide et qu'il lui suffit de les écraser comme les petits merdes qu'ils sont tout ne continuant à avancer sans jamais reculer face au danger.

Prochaine salle, de plus gros mutants.

Ceux ci ont une apparence insectoïde mélangeant le brun et le vert avec quatre bras pourvus de puissants crochets, ainsi de de féroces mandibules au niveau de sa bouche. Ils se déplacent à six pattes tant sur le sol, que sur les murs ou le plafond. L'un d'entre eux se trouve à sa gauche, accroché sur le volet de sécurité fermé, et l'autre se trouve devant lui positionné ne haut.

Si il se débrouille, il peut les éviter.

Tel un ninja, il accourt jusqu'à l'escalier au fond, esquivant avec précision le coup porté par la puce mutante, pour ensuite d'engouffrer en terrain humide.

Dans ce couloir inondé, il croise très vite la route du cousin difforme des bestioles vues juste avant, qui réussit l'exploit d'être encore plus hideux qu'elles avec ses épines à plusieurs points de son corps ou bien ses pieds dont on dirait des troncs d'arbres moisis dont les racines se développent trop loin. Rajoutons à ce musée des horreurs ambulant deux têtes abominables aux yeux globuleux qui diffèrent en nombre, accompagnées de langues de succion, trois par bouches. Quoi que ça pouvait être avant son infection, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Par chance, il n'y en a qu'un seul exemplaire de présent.

Celui ci se lève pour accueillir comme il se doit l'homme froid, en courant à deux pattes vers lui, espérant lui faire une accolade mortelle.

Il est violemment repoussé en arrière par un calibre .44 magnum qui lui explose l'un de ses cranes, ce qui suffit à le tuer.

Première utilisation d'une de ses armes à feux pour la Grande Faucheuse, avec toujours autant d'efficacité.

La prochaine étape se trouve un peu plus loin, représentée par une échelle.

_**Il ne m'en reste plus que quatre.**_

_**Je dois faire très attention à mes munitions.**_

_**Au moins, je ne croise pas ce qu'il reste du Doc.**_

_**Si Spencer l'avait récompensé pour ses travaux sur les Virus A et G, nous n'en serions pas là.**_

_**Le vieux s'était déjà montré avare avec Ashford et Marcus.**_

_**Ses rêves vont s'effondrer à cause de cet orgueil.**_

**Nighthawk : Je signale du mouvement en direction du commissariat.**

**Hunk : Des survivants ?**

**Nighthawk : Probablement. C'est un fourgon du SWAT. Et les zombies ne conduisent pas, ah moins que j'ai tort.**

**Hunk : Je n'ai aucun intérêt à les tuer, sauf nécessité.**

**Nighthawk : Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment la jouer si tu les croises.**

**Hunk : L'excuse est toute trouvée.**

Après une petite séance de grimpade, nous voilà dans un chenil dépeuplé de ses fidèles canidés, tous morts au sol après qu'on les ait abattu.

L'un d'entre eux est en train de se faire grignoter un son ancien propriétaire, réanimé après être décédé des blessures causés par ce même corniaud qu'il savoure à pleine dent. Que la vie, ou la mort, peut être ironique quand elle le veut. Néanmoins, il n'est pas une gêne, donc Hunk passe son chemin sans l'alerter de sa présence.

Le couloir adjacent recèle une plus nouvelle surprise.

Le grincement de la porte suffit à faire crier deux créatures à l'ouïe fine qui manquent de peu de décapiter l'increvable avec leur longues griffes acérées, sauf que celui ci esquive d'un bond en arrière avant de leur en coller une à chacune pour leur apprendre les manières. L'évolution des zombies se retrouvent sur le dos, telles des tortues impuissantes, à lâcher un dernier son avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

Rien ne semble le désarçonner, pour l'instant.

Il peut donc débarquer dans le parking souterrain, plus désert, permettant à une rencontre moins hostile de se faire avec une prévisibilité digne des meilleurs jeux vidéos scriptés. La camionnette du SWAT mentionnée par le pilote vient juste d'arriver par la pente dont la grille est à présent ouverte, et elle s'est arrêtée à une place de libre afin de pouvoir ensuite faire sortir tous les survivants qui s'y trouvent.

Le Leader de l'Equipe Alpha prend le temps d'observer ce qui s'y passe et qui sont ces gens.

Un par un, il les analyse afin de se préparer au pire.

Nous donc 13 personnes de vivantes, un nombre porte malheur, comprenant :

\- Un flic, plutôt belle gueule même si mal rasé, qui garde un sourire amusé malgré la situation déplorable dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

\- Une fliquette blonde qui essaye d'avoir les pieds sur terre malgré le chaos qui l'entoure.

\- Un policier à lunettes qui a dû mal à calmer sa peur malgré les conseilles d'un collègue.

\- Un officier du SWAT aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval qui tente de rassurer son collègue.

\- Un gradé de la Delta Force qui est le premier à remarquer notre antihéros tout ayant un regard assez sévère à son égard.

\- Un homme affublé d'un costard cravate digne d'un banquier, en sale état à cause des récents événements.

\- Une infirmière blessée à la gorge et livide comme un vampire qui pourtant ne n'a l'air guère de souffrir ses maux.

\- Un plombier afro-américain qui se recroqueville contre le camion de façon désespérée.

\- Un type en tee-shirt blanc avec casquette rouge à l'envers qui semble chercher un moyen de se tirer de ce groupe.

\- Un vieil homme en imper avec une blessure par balle ua niveau du bide.

\- Une journaliste un peu fouineuse qui reste auprès d'une autre survivante pour une raison inconnue.

\- Une jeune étudiante avec un sac à dos qui est la deuxième personne à remarquer le scrutateur et à s'en inquiéter.

\- Un médecin qui fait déjà calmement le tour de la zone pour essayer de repérer des choses utiles.

Seuls trois individus dans le lot s'écartent des autres pour s'approcher de Hunk avec une précaution assurée. Nous avons les deux que j'ai souligné plus haut ainsi que le beau brun de la RPD avec son uniforme sombre qui est un peu forcée par la reporter de surveiller sa petite protégée alors que celle s'approche du grand méchant loup.

Je vais vous dévoiler le nom de ces trois petits cochons pour vous familiariser avec eux.

Le flic se nomme Kevin Ryman avec son Colt 1911 de sorti pour une bonne discutions bien amenée.

L'étudiante Yoko Suzumiya comme sur une partie de son sac, alors qu'un symbole particulier traîne tout près

Et le gradé Zackary Youssan dont le grade de 1st Lieutenant indique qu'il devait diriger au moins une grosse partie des militaires présents en ville.

Notre protagoniste n'est pas débile, il sait très bien qu'il s'est fait grillé et qu'un baratin ne suffira pas à les convaincre.

Il ne reste que deux méthodes pour lui.

Les convaincre avec franchise qu'il doit passer sans qu'ils se mettent sur sa route, ou si ça marche pas, tous les tuer froidement.

Évitons si possible la seconde option, car après tout, les munitions sont précieuses.

Quoiqu'ils en ont aussi pas mal...

**Hunk : Elle fait partie d'Umbrella.**

**Yoko : Je faisais...**

**Kevin : Vous aussi je suppose, et pas juste un employé de bureau. Ah moins que ça ne soit une nouvelle tenue pour stopper le harcèlement au boulot.**

**Zackary : Vous avez fait massacré tous mes hommes avec vos satanées abominations à l'usine, et je devine que Birkin n'est plus de ce monde à présent. Pour quelle raison est ce que je ne vous collerai pas une balle dans la tête tout de suite ?**

**Hunk : La survie de votre groupe. Je dois rejoindre mon hélico. Si vous essayez de me tuer, vous ne survivrez pas. Si vous me laissez partir, vous survivrez peut être. Que choisissez vous ?**

Le ton calme, accompagné d'une lourde respiration à la Dark Vador, inspire un respect divin tant la menace se fait sentir jusqu'au fond de la gorge.

Juste quand le Delta Force est sur le point de faire une connerie, l'officier à ses cotés l'en empêche en chopant sa main au niveau du holster.

**Kevin : Tuer un de leur sbire qui ne nous veut aucun mal ne ferait que nous faire perdre des forces pour rien, alors que si nous attendons, nous pourrons nous relever plus fort pour renverser les têtes.**

**Zackary : Il pourrait avoir quelque chose d'utile sur lui pour les faire tomber.**

**Kevin : C'est une supposition. Est ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'essayer ?**

**Yoko : Ecoutez le, s'il vous plaît.**

**Zackary : D'accord... Vous pouvez y aller.**

**Hunk : Merci.**

Le Commandant se remet en marche, tel un macroniste convaincu, poussant presque le gradé si il ne s'était pas poussé par à la la dernière minute.

L'aller simple pour le toit de cet ancien musée, c'est par la pente qu'ils ont emprunté pour venir ici, et c'est donc par là que le commando s'en va sous l'attention générale à son sujet. La grille se referme peu après sa montée, ne lui permettant plus de revenir en arrière, mais il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire après tout.

Néanmoins, pendant qu'il fait son chemin jusqu'à la surface, il en profite pour essayer de glaner quelques informations à son contact dans le ciel.

**Hunk : Nighthawk, je vais sortir du siège de la police par le parking.**

**Nighthawk : Bien reçu, je vais me mettre en vol stationnaire au dessus du toi.**

**Hunk : Pourrais me chercher des informations sur une Yoko Suzuki qui ferait parti de la firme.**

**Nighthawk : Pas de soucie. Au final, ça commence à se bouger en ville.**

**Hunk : Bouger comment ?**

**Nighthawk : Le Colonel Vladimir a pris contact avec la Section Charlie qui s'en est plutôt bien tiré par rapport aux autres mercenaires envoyés en ville, pour leur donner deux missions. Une petite équipe sera envoyée à l'Université de Raccoon City pour l'opération "Champignon de l'Empereur" visant à récupérer le Tyrant créé par un autre scientifique traître, le Docteur Greg Mueller.**

**Hunk : La situation empire d'heure en heure pour eux.**

**Nighthawk : Exceptionnellement, c'est le Sergent Zinoviev de la Section Delta qui mènera cette opération. Le reste des effectifs sera concentré sur la récupération de Nyx et l'élimination du Capitaine Rodriguez. Souhaitons leur bon courage.**

**Hunk : Il faut bien plus que du courage pour survivre à ça.**

**Nighthawk : Si vous le dites Hunk.**

Arrivé à l'air libre, après une semaine privé de soleil, il peut enfin commencer à profiter de celui ci alors qu'il est déjà assez haut dans les cieux, même si sa combinaison l'empêcher de faire savourer pleinement ce moment à sa peau. La silhouette d'un Aérospatiale AS332 Super Puma survole sa tête, en étant sur la trajectoire du soleil, ce qui empêche de bien le voir. On se doute tout de même de qui c'est qu'i bord.

Hunk aussi, voilà pourquoi il reprend sa longue route qui va bientôt arriver à bon port.

Deux créatures s'interposent en poussant un cri semblable à celui d'un dinosaure à la Spielberg, bien que leur tailles soient moins impressionnantes.

Pour une fois, notre antihéros reconnait ces bestioles puisqu'il a déjà dû s'occuper de surveiller une cargaison contenant plusieurs d'entre eux en Italie il y a quelques mois de cela. Ces Hunters Beta ont été développés par la Branche Européenne d'Umbrella et sont censés remplacer leur version Alpha, un peu comme les versions R faites dans le laboratoire du Docteur Birkin par la Branche Américaine. Seul problème, cette version à laquelle il fait fasse n'a rien à faire là, comme si un tiers s'était chargé de les amener ici pour une obscure raison.

Surement la même raison que tous ces lâchés de Tyrants.

En tout cas ces bestioles reptiliennes ont une bien pire têtes que leurs ancêtres, avec un sorte de tumeur rougeâtre recouvrant le haut du corps, y compris l'épaule gauche et l'œil droit, obstruant une partie de sa vue. Sa bouche disgracieuse reste toujours ouverte, dévoilant une denture peu reluisante, et donnant un aspect assez demeuré à ce rejeton consanguin.

Néanmoins, il ne faut toujours se méfier des choses hideuses, elles peuvent se révéler très nocives.

Avec prudence, l'homme bien plus beau braque l'un d'entre eux et teste une théorie en faisant mine de tirer sur l'un d'eux, ce qui fait qu'il esquive le balle invisible sur le coté en ayant prévu un projectile réel. Il faut croire que la perte de vision a été compensée par une plus forte intelligence te agilité que celles de leur prédécesseurs.

Manque de peau, la Grande Faucheuse est encore plus maline.

Le vrai coup survient ensuite, touchant son but, avant qu'un autre très rapide vient clouer au sol son partenaire décontenancé.

Ils n'ont eu le temps de rien faire, pas même de bondir.

Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été pathétique, or face à un tel adversaire, on peut leur reconnaître qu'ils ont su tenir plusieurs secondes.

Retour au déplacement, pour la dernière ligne droite à droite.

Ne s'arrêtant même pas pour une sauvegarde dans cette petite cabane perdue dans la banlieue, il parvient jusqu'à une allée extérieur tournant à encore à droite plus loin, pour enfin mener à un escalier qui lui permettra d'atteindre son moyen de sortie qui est en train d'atteindre en faisant du boucan avec ses pales.

Derniers embûches sur ce parcours du combattant, trois chiens se régalant sur la corps sans vie d'une belle fliquette avec un trou dans le crane.

Ces dobermans se retournent vers lui avant de se prendre une pluie de poudre dans la gueule de la part de celui qui lâcher le reste de son 9mm sur eux car de toute façon la sortie à deux pas de là. Ah moins d'un boss surprise, il n'y a plus aucun risque, et au pire il lui reste encore son couteau et ses poings pour faire l'affaire.

Comme ce sont de gentils toutous et qu'on est pas dans un remake timbré, ils ne se relèvent pas de ces nombreuses balles dans le crane.

Les pas s'accélèrent, tout en restant prudent, pour finalement gravir ces marches éprouvantes menant à un toit sentant le rôti une corde angélique tendant ses fils au commandant dénué d'émotions humaines. Il accepte cette fibre tendue, s'y accroche à pleine force et débute une séance d'escalade lui rappelant son temps d'entrainement sur cette île isolée du Pacifique.

Ses mains parviennent à saisir le bord de l'ouverture puis c'est tout son corps qui arrive à l'intérieur avant de se poser en vainqueur sur un siège.

L'engin se met ensuite à partir vers le lointain, alors que le pilote, dont le visage est tout autant caché par son casque que celui de la personne qu'il a sauvé par son masque, jette un regard vers l'arrière en rigolant. Rencontrer en vrai quelqu'un dont il est fan, ce n'est pas rien.

**Nighthawk : Encore une fois, seul vous avez survécu Monsieur Faucheuse.**

Hunk ne répond pas à cette remarque, préférant enfin retirer cette gène qui l'empêche de respirer paisiblement.

Son sommet rasé et ses yeux cernés pointent alors vers la zone par dessus laquelle passe l'appareil, à savoir la quartier sud ouest de la ville et notamment le Centre de Recherche et de Développement d'Umbrella. Celui ci étant étonnamment en surface et clairement indiquées, par rapport aux autres qui sont enfouies sous terres et non connues du public.

**Hunk : Vous avez eu des infos sur Yoko Suzuki ?**

**Nighthawk : Elle bosse... Enfin bossait officiellement à l'Université en collaboration avec nos employeurs, sans rien connaître de leur activités secrètes. En vérité, cela fait plus longtemps que ça qu'elle était chez nous, ayant bossé sur un projet confidentiel sous la direction du Renégat Birkin. A priori, ce serait sur un drôle de virus, nommé Virus "Amour", bien que je ne sache pas ce que ça veut dire.**

**Hunk : C'est du français. Ça veut dire amour.**

**Nighthawk : Un jour, ça serait mal passé, bien que les détails me soit inconnu, et ils ont été obligé de lui effacer la mémoire grâce à une technique mise au point par le Renégat Mueller.**

**Hunk : Elle danse avec nos traîtres.**

**Nighthawk : Dois je tenir informer la Direction de sa survie ?**

**Hunk : Non, ça ne fait pas parti de ma mission. En revanche, ça ça l'est.**

Il sort l'échantillon de Virus G qu'il avait sur lui depuis tout ce temps et le montre à son chauffeur.

**Hunk : Tu sais où tu dois m'emmener.**

**Nighthawk : En France justement. Ça nous prendra plusieurs heures, mais heureusement, j'ai fait le plein de carburant donc nous devrions être bon.**

**Hunk : Ne me réveille pas pendant ce temps.**

Alors que l'homme démasqué ferme ses yeux sur cet enfer brûlant sous leur pieds, son interlocuteur en rajoute une couche pour la fin.

**Nighthawk : Toujours, seul vous survivez, Monsieur Faucheuse.**

Pour la première fois depuis que nous le voyant, le Kenshirô d'Umbrella sourit, chaleureusement.

**Hunk : La Grande Faucheuse ne peut pas mourir...**

Sous un bel éclat de soleil, l'hélico s'éloigne de Raccoon City, laissant celle ci à son funeste sort.


	20. Chapitre Bonus 2 : The 豆腐 Survivor

**Chapitre Bonus 2 : ****The 豆腐 Survivor**

* * *

**29 Septembre 1998**

* * *

_**Minnesota; Raccoon City; **_**_Emmy's_**

* * *

Cette histoire vous dit quelque chose, pourtant ce n'est pas celle que vous avez pu suivre durant ces nombreux précédents chapitres.

Nul Leon ou Claire pour le coup, remplacés par un duo bien plus improbable.

D'un coté une pâte blanche, molle, peu odorante et au goût plutôt neutre dont l'origine chinoise ne correspond pas à son fort accent du Kansai qui accompagne sa voix plutôt aiguë et rigolote. De l'autre, un entremets ou plutôt une crème dessert composée d'œufs battus dans du lait que l'on cuit au four qui possède un sacré accent venant des Bas Fonds de Marseille.

Voici donc Tofu et Flan.

Non, je ne plaisante pas.

Ces deux aliments ont choisi de s'allier pour survivre face à la terreur qui règne dans les bas fonds de la ville, à la force de leur uniques armes.

Juste un couteau pour le bloc blanc.

Carrément un lance roquette AT4 pour la bloc jaune.

Suivons donc leur aventures passionnantes tirées d'histoires plus ou moins vraies, en revisitant des lieux connus.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons à la toute première rencontre avec des zombies de Resident Evil 2, plus précisément celui en tenue de chef qui était en train de savourer un repas gourmand et croquant. Voulant terminer par un dessert plutôt vegan, il essaye de s'en prendre à nos jours du jour, en bougeant sa machoire dans tous les sens à la manière d'un gros débile.

La réponse des carnistes inattendus ne se fait pas attendre quand il se prend une roquette dans le buffet, l'envoyant traverser à travers la fenêtre dans un gros kaboom qui résonne loin dans le quartier. Des croix sont apparus sur les yeux du mort-vivant alors qu'il est étendu sur le dos sur le bitume, le corps cramé et la gueule ouverte en train de cracher un peu de fumé.

Les deux personnages à béret sautillent de joie face à cette première réussite plutôt facile.

**Tofu : 私は同性愛者です！**

**Flan : Nous avons réussi !**

**Tofu : ****私の肛門をなめて！**

**Flan : Continuons l'aventure.**

Le couple très original sort de l'établissement très cher payé pour ce que ça vaut pour arriver au croisement entre "Fuck Street" et "John Street".

Là ils assistent à une version revisité de Thriller sans Michael Jackson, où les zombies bougent les bras dans des fous de droite à gauche avant de faire une chorégraphie du tonnerre, le tout diriger du bout de la baguette par un Hugh Jackman vêtu de rouge comme au cirque. Des éléphants et lions zombies viennent accompagner cette troupe dans leur numéro, laissant nos protagonistes sans voix.

Le couple du spectacle, c'est quand Nemesis arrive pour faire strip-teas, mouillant les culottes de ces hommes et les slips de ces dames.

Quand le show se termine au bout de 5 minutes de n'importe quoi, nous avons un gros ver géant connu sous le surnom de Fossoyeur dans la langue de Shakespeare qui débarque pour recracher une surprise face au duo. Il s'agit d'Alexia Ashford nue comme une fourmie qui a l'amabilité de venir à leur rencontrer pour les saluer comme il se doit.

**Alexia : ****Did you enjoy the show ?**

**Flan : EnjoyPhoenix ?**

**Tofu :** **あなたはとてもおもしろいので、私はズボンの中でくつろぎます!**

**Alexia : ****Would you like to meet my boss without whom nothing would have been possible ?**

**Flan : Bien sûr !**

**Alexia : He is right there.**

Flan remarque un Albert Wesker tout en noir, assis sur un bureau au beau milieu de la route désert, en train de siroter un café avec un petite paille qui fait "pchite pchite" quand on voit avec. Il regarde avec un petit sourire narquois le couple arriver avant de commencer à manquer d'air et de prendre son inhalateur pour s'en redonner un peu.

Tofu est celui qui tente en premier de converser avec le grand méchant de cet univers ci.

**Tofu : ****私はコックが好きです。 あなたはそれを知っていますか？**

**Albert : I don't speak japanese.**

**Flan : Savez vous exprimer en français.**

**Albert : Evidemment, tout méchant un tant soit peu raffiner se doit de pouvoir converser dans cette langue.**

**Flan : Est ce que vous savez comment il faut faire pour quitter cette ville ?**

**Albert : Oui, vous ne pouvez en sortir qu'avec ma Renault Laguna I.**

**Flan : Vous accepteriez de nous la prêter gentiment ?**

**Albert : Je peux même vous la donner, à une seule condition.**

**Flan : Laquelle ?**

**Albert : Me battre en duel.**

**Tofu : 白人のコナード！**

**Albert : Comme je suis si généreux, je ne porterai pas d'armes pour le combat, et en plus je vous laisse commencer.**

Flan tire sur lui avec son gros bazooka une puissance roquette mais ça ne fait pas peur à l'homme aux lunettes de soleil qui ouvre grand sa bouche pour l'avaler goulûment en un seul coup. Immédiatement après c'est Tofu qui se jette sur lui dans les air pour tenter de le trancher en un mouvement de bras, sauf que le scientifique d'Umbrella esquive sans problème en imitant Neo de Matrix.

Malheureusement c'est pile à ce moment là qu'il craque son dos et finit paralysé de la moitié inférieur de son corps.

Ayant perdu lamentablement, il sort une petite clé de contact de sa poche et la lance à la française qui l'absorbe avec son corps.

Le perdant rit nerveusement en leur adressant quelques paroles avant de se quitter.

**Albert : Tu as été une fière combattante Flan.**

**Flan : Vous aussi Albert Wesker.**

**Albert : Et toi Tofu...**

**Tofu : ****私はすでにあなたに言った、私はホモじゃない！**

Le parpaing blanc se jette sur l'homme à terre pour le finir en le transformer sashimi.

Ceci fait il retourne auprès de sa gonzesse pour lui dire des mots doux.

**Tofu : 後で強姦します。**

**Flan : Je conduis !**

Ils montent ensemble dans la Laguna, alors qu'elle prend le volant, démarrant au quart de tour.

C'est donc sous un plan du couché de soleil que nous voyons l'ombre de leur voiture s'éloigner pour de futures aventures épiques.

* * *

Je vais vous révéler un truc.

Cette drôle d'histoire à dormir debout ne vient pas de moi.

Qui alors ?

Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer.

* * *

**19 ****Août 2000**

* * *

**_France; Bourgogne; Chalon-sur-Saône; Maison Josse_**

* * *

Dans une chambre remplie de posters évoquant films et jeux plutôt bourrins à la Commando ou Mortal Kombat, se trouvent deux préadolescents de presque 13 ans couchés sur le ventre sur un lit, côte à côte. Nous avons une fille aux longs cheveux rouges carmins foncés, pouvant sembler bordeaux suivant comment la lumière l'éclaire, qui porte un top en voile crêpé avec de fines bretelles et un short taille haute. L'autre est un garçon aux courts cheveux bruns clairs qui est vêtu d'un tee-shirt Batman et d'un court plus bas que sa comparse. Les deux sont pieds nus vu la chaleur qu'il fait ce jour là.

Le petit beau brun est le véritable narrateur de ces écrits que vous avez pu lire, tout ce récit provenant de son imagination plus que débordante.

La petite belle rousse a tout écouté avec une certaine admiration qu'elle cache un peu, bien que ça se voit qu'elle se retient de rire depuis tout à l'heure.

Un petit dialogue dans la langue de Molière va se faire entre les deux.

**Garçon : Fini ! Tu as trouvé comment ma superbe fable ?**

**Fille : C'était une fable ?**

**Garçon : Rho t'exagères !**

**Fille : Un peu, peut être, ou pas. A toi de voir.**

**Garçon : Ça m'aide vachement.**

**Fille : Je suis surtout en train de me demander à quel moment Raccoon City, ça t'évoque pour toi un Flan et du Tofu qui affrontent un dangereux terroriste pour s'échapper de l'invasion de zombies danseurs ?**

**Garçon : En fait, c'est parce que j'ai la dalle depuis tout à l'heure.**

**Fille : Pour quoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !? J'ai des BN aux chocolats dans ma réserve secrète.**

**Garçon : Parce que je sais que ce ne sera pas gratos avec toi.**

**Fille : Tu me connais déjà si bien que ça, ça m'étonne.**

**Garçon : Tu veux quoi ?**

**Fille : Un bisou, sur la bouche, de 10 secondes.**

**Garçon : Hmmm...**

**Fille : Quoi ?**

**Garçon : Je sens l'arnaque venir.**

**Fille : Quelle arnaque ?**

**Garçon : Je suis sûr que ça va être un simple bisou, et que je vais en perdre la langue.**

**Fille : Je ne suis pas une barbare quand même !**

**Garçon : Mouais...**

**Fille : Je te jure sur ma tête que je tiendrai parole.**

**Garçon : J'hésite encore.**

**Fille : Si tu continues comme ça, tu deviendras aussi que ta grande sœur.**

**Garçon : T'as raison, je ne veux pas devenir comme elle. Et puis c'est pour les BN !**

La conteur d'histoires sauta sur la tentatrice pour déposer un bisou sur ses lèvres qui se transforme bien vite en plus profond que ça, avec les mains mises autour des oreilles de petit bonhomme pour ne pas qu'il puisse fuir cette sirène qui ne s'appelle pas Ariel. Quand le geste des deux collégiens se termine, la garçon tente de reprendre son souffle alors que la fille s'essuie un peu la bouche.

**Garçon : Tu m'as menti !**

**Fille : A moitié. Tu as toujours ta langue.**

Suite à cette remarque elle éclate en un fou rire d'une tonalité grave, rejoint par la suite par son ami qui est tout de même content de ce qui s'est passé.

Au pas de la porte, deux silhouettes les observent dans l'ombre, il s'agit des parents de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

**Père : Ils sont trop mignons ensemble, le petit Holt et notre Erza.**

**Mère : En effet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jill le décrit quand un enfant turbulent car il est toujours calme et obéit quand il est ici.**

**Père : Peut être qu'il n'est pas comme ça chez eux, mais ça me permettrait bizarre.**

**Mère : Elle doit se faire des idées.**

Ils se tiennent ensemble comme un beau couple, devant ce qui finira par en devenir un à son tour, même si je ne vous le cache, cela mettra du temps et des morts à se faire. Cependant ceci est une toute autre histoire dont je n'ai dévoilé que quelques bribes, donc si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me le demander poliment.

Nous terminons ainsi une énorme tragédie par élan de rire qui fait chaud au cœur.


	21. Chapitre Bonus 3 : Death's Door

**Chapitre Bonus 3 : Death's Door**

* * *

**30 Septembre 2019**

* * *

_**Minnesota; Compté Arklay; Montagnes Arklay; NEST**_

* * *

L'obscurité la plus totale est seule source d'accompagnement pour l'âme perdue de cette très chère Ada Wong, alors que les cris de tourmente des damnés résonnent en écho dans cette antre du vide.

L'espionne de rouge vêtue tente de courir du mieux qu'elle peut pour s'échapper de cet Enfer, or chaque chemin qu'elle empreinte semble sans fin, avec une nuances de distance pour l'ambiance sonore.

Très vite essoufflée par cette course incessante, elle prend une pause pour ramener de l'air dans ses poumons.

Un ricanement grave, connu d'elle, se fait entendre en l'entourant comme si elle n'était rien.

**Albert : Ada, tu es la honte de ta famille.**

Cette réflexion irrite à peine celle qui devrait se sentir concerner et qui a juste envie d'avoir deux mots avec celui qui l'a envoyé dans cette mission et qui vient de tout juste de sortir cette réplique rabaissante. Notamment au niveau du salaire, elle aimerait un petit plus avec tout ce qu'elle a dû affronter pour obtenir le G et protéger Leon, bien qu'elle mettra tout sur la première raison que sur la deuxième pour être sûre de toucher le plus.

Encore faut il qu'elle sorte de ce trou noir.

Ses ordres de mission lui reviennent alors en tête, comme si elle les avait sous les yeux en ce moment même.

**Chère Ada Wong**

**Ta mission du jour est de récolter le Précieux Virus G de mon ami William Birkin.**

**Celui ci se trouve dans son labo personnel quelque part à Raccoon City.**

**Je pourrais te donner sa localisation exact, mais je vais te tester un peu.**

**Voir si tu mérites la réputation qu'ils te donnent au sein de l'Organisation.**

**Tu devras donc apprendre où il se situe dans un premier temps.**

**Dans un second temps, une fois que tu seras là, tu récupèreras un échantillon du virus.**

**Et dans un troisième temps, essaye de récupérer toutes les preuves nécessaires pour faire tomber Umbrella dans la boue.**

**Quelques zombies ne devraient pas trop te mettre de bâtons dans les roues.**

**Reviens nous vivante et avec ta mission correctement remplie.**

Plus charmant en terme de directives, tu meures.

Toujours paumé dans les méandres de son esprit, la jeune femme tente d'y trouver un échappatoire en combattant ces filets sombres qui veulent avoir raison d'elle en la noyant dans un lac où reposent toutes les personnes qui ont péri durant cet incident. Pourtant, ce serait mal de la connaître qu'elle se laisse abattre comme ça, et bien évidemment qu'elle lutte de toute ses forces pour comprendre la situation pour mieux revenir dans la chaleur de la nuit.

_**Suis je morte ?**_

_**Cela me ferait bien chier.**_

_**Surtout après avoir sauvé sa vie.**_

_**J'espère qu'il arrivera à se tirer.**_

_**Je ne dois pas à avoir de soucie à me faire pour lui.**_

_**Pour un novice, il m'impressionne.**_

_**Je fais parfois pitié à côté de lui.**_

_**Je dois lui rendre la pareil.**_

_**Il est temps d'arrêter de cauchemarder.**_

_**Je ne suis pas encore une des leurs.**_"

Le bipement répété de l'alarme résonnant dans tout le laboratoire ramène la fausse chinoise à la réalité. Elle n'a pas quitté ce lieu où elle aurait dû avoir son repos final, or ce n'est pas ce que Bouddha a prévu pour elle.

La survie la rappelle à la raison, forçant ses membres à ses membres de se mouvoir du mieux qu'ils peuvent, affaiblis par les blessures. Celle à la tête lui donne le tournis et celle au ventre lui fait un mal de chien, tellement que ça la paralyse dans pas mal de ses mouvements.

Néanmoins, elle veut se tirer de là car ce n'est pas ce Mister X qui va l'enterrer, elle a encore tellement à vivre. Sa mission, ce n'est que du secondaire pour l'instant, et ce sera ultérieurement un atout pour la ville morte sans qu'elle le sache.

Ses yeux sont éblouis par la clarté de la lumière environnante, avec le magma en fusion toujours présent en contrebas, et qui ramène sa chaleur d'autant plus épuisante jusqu'à elle.

Ses mains essayent de l'aider à se relever mais ses forces l'abandonnent très vite, la laissant vissée sur le grillage en acier, impuissante face à ce qui va suivre.

**Voix : Je répète. Tous les employés, échappez par la plate-forme inférieure. **

Ce n'est pas ça le pire, c'est plutôt la personne qui vient pointer le bout de son nez et qui n'est plus très fraîche. Il s'agit d'une femme aux traits japonais portant la même armure que ces nombreux commandos morts dans les égouts, sans le masque qui permet de les empêcher de nous mordre si ils viennent à être réanimés par le virus.

Attirée par cette proie sanguinolente, elle s'approche de celle ci à pas lent, tenant encore fermement la Heckler & Koch MP5A2 dans le creux de sa main droite, avec un SIG-Sauer P228 dans le holster à sa ceinture.

Ada n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et tout en grimaçant, elle tente d'attraper son Mauser HSc gisant près d'elle sans trop y parvenir.

_**Allez !**_

_**Mon bras !**_

_**Tu peux y arriver, tu peux le faire !**_

_**Fais le juste !**_

Les bras balants se rapprochent un peu trop près de sa peau douce et si tendre à croquer à pleine dent. Loin d'être une Pomme Pourrie nommée Vermouth, elle est bien plus fraîche avec une chair savoureuse dont le liquide se répand tendrement dans la bouche.

Par chance, ta dixième tentative est la bonne et elle parvient à choper le vieux pistolet allemand d'une main. Le plus dur reste à venir puisqu'il faut parvenir à viser correctement la tête de la revenante, malgré les tares qu'elle se coltine en ce moment même.

Le viseur facile trop à cause des mains fébrile.

Elle n'a plus le choix, l'ennemie est trop proche, elle doit tirer.

_**Faites que ça passe.**_

_**Zombie n'est pas une bonne reconversion professionnelle.**_

Un tir part, suivi d'un autre, puis de plusieurs petits camarades qui trouent tout sauf le bon endroit, jusqu'à la onzième qui atteinte l'espace entre les yeux et s'enfonce jusqu'au cortex cérébral, envoyant l'âme reposer en paix.

Le corps du soldat tombe juste à ses pieds, ne bougeant plus. Soulagée de cette action réussie, la blessée peut respirer un peu, mais pas trop, car le timeur est toujours là bien qu'invisible.

_**Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant que ça ne pète.**_

_**Je dois partir.**_

_**Mon vieux compagnon n'est pas pratique par rapport à mon état.**_

_**Par contre, celui qu'elle a elle est un peu mieux.**_

_**Je voudrais prendre la mitrailleuse aussi, mais ça épuiserait mon peu de force à la manier.**_

_**Dommage.**_

_**Allez...**_

Concentrée sur sa douleur, elle respire intérieurement afin de l'évacuer, façon enseignement du yoga. C'est ce que lui a pris sa troisième enseignante, après ses parents, en même temps que réussir à masquer sa présence et à produire des mouvements tellement silencieux que seuls des guerriers redoutables peuvent griller ces gestes.

Elle a usé de ces tours pour suivre l'officier roux sans qu'il ne le remarque avant leur première rencontre plutôt surprenante. En revanche, elle manque encore de pratique en situation de combat, que ça soit pour les attaques et les esquives.

Les désagréments finissent par passer, lui permettant de bouger ses doigts et ses orteils sans contrainte, avec une régularité plutôt normale.

Elle se relève donc doucement sans relâcher son attention pour éviter de retomber aussi tôt par terre.

_**Cette petite vieille a vraiment des techniques qui marchent.**_

_**Je devrais me méfier d'elle.**_

_**Nous ne sommes plus vraiment dans le même camp.**_

_**Je pourrais en venir à l'affronter un jour plus ou moins lointain.**_

Les jambes plus ou moins droite, elle s'avance droit vers ce long chemin dessiné face à elle, sans savoir si elle y verra le bout.

Au moins, aucun autre adversaire ne l'attend pour l'instant, lui permettant de garder son rythme de marché inchangé et de penser à ce qu'elle fera après tout ça.

_**Wesker va m'entendre parler.**_

_**Juste des zombies qu'il disait.**_

_**Je ne vais pas le lâcher.**_

_**Ce sera marrant.**_

_**C'est l'un des plus faciles à titiller au sein de la Tentsu.**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire dépourvu de griffes, il me fait moins peur que ces colosses que j'ai affronté cette nuit.**_

_**D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours le G sur moi.**_

_**Bizarre...**_

_**Leon ne l'a pas pris ?**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Il faut croire qu'il est plus malin que tous ces connards qui m'entourent.**_

_**Simmons aussi le veut.**_

_**J'aimerais que qu'ils se rencontrent mes deux commanditaires, qu'ils s'affrontent et se tuent.**_

_**Ça me fera des vacances.**_

_**L'ascenseur est au bout de ce couloir.**_

_**Je pense que mon partenaire doit être loin maintenant.**_

_**J'espère qu'il a réussi à guérir la petite avec son amie.**_

_**Elle mérite mieux que les crasses laissés par ses parents en guise d'héritage.**_

Une fois le bon bouton appuyé, l'élévateur arrive tout en haut en venant de tout en bas, signifiant que les autres sont déjà au train. Vous pouvez ainsi mettre en parallèle les événements ci présents et ceux des chapitres de base.

Une fois a l'intérieur du moyen d'accès, la femme en robe rouge patiente durant le petit trajet, alors qu'une voix ne cessant de rappeler la même chose depuis tout à l'heure, finit enfin par clarifier une chose.

**Voix : Cinq minutes avant détonation.**

Un soupire exaspéré se fait entendre immédiatement après.

_**J'aurais voulu plus de temps.**_

_**Enfin bon, le train de sortie sera juste devant moi donc je suis tranquille.**_

Les portes s'ouvrent à l'étage où se trouve l'autre véhicule jaune par lequel est venue ici plus tôt et qui n'a été encore volé par un arabe.

C'était la mode à l'époque.

Miss Wong parvient avec son corps qu'elle n'a pas encore pensé à bander jusqu'à la console permettant d'activer la plate-forme pour remonter à la surface.

Seul problème, la clé y est manquante.

_**Qui l'a pris !?**_

_**Merde !**_

_**Je dois trouver un autre chemin.**_

_**Hé, ce n'était pas ouvert ça avant.**_

La grosse porte close de sécurité, permettant il y a quelques mois de cela de mener au Centre de Formation d'Umbrella et à l'Usine de Traitement des Eaux à l'extérieur de Raccoon, est à présente grande ouverte, révélant un tunnel obstrué par des gravats quelques mètres plus loin et où un ascenseur fonctionnel se trouve sur la gauche.

Ce chemin est une porte vers l'inconnu, mais elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de l'emprunter.

_**C'est risqué.**_

_**Je vais quand même tenter.**_

S'engouffrant vers cette nouvelle voie s'offrant à elle, sa méfiance est gardée sous le coude car qui sait quels conflits pourraient l'attendre là bas, et si le pire reste à découvrir. Ce bruit incessant n'aide pas à résonner convenablement, et peut rendre facilement fou si l'expérience dure des heures, alors la précipitation devient une solution plus que envisageable.

Les chaussons rentre dans la cage où les grilles se referment sur elle, condamnant sa décision, avec un seul et unique interrupteur allumé, le lui laissant pas le choix du niveau où se rendre puisque les autres ne sont plus fonctionnels. La longue descente vers l'Enfer se fait toujours, toujours en un vrombissement mécanique qui ne se veut absolument pas rassurant.

Les plaies ouvertes de la dame font moches à voir et il faut espérer que ça ne s'infecte pas, sinon elle finira pas tomber même en dehors du combat, et ça fera de la peine à ses parents. Ceux ci ont reposé tous leur espoirs sur elle, pour qu'elle puisse devenir la meilleure espionne du monde, avec un art martial digne de Bruce Lee lui même.

Voulant ne pas perdre son sang froid, elle nie la réalité qui la traverse en ce moment même et qui pourrait avoir raison de son mental à tout moment si elle n'y fait pas gaffe. La terreur est en effet planquée quelque part dans esprit, attendant le moment opportun pour paralyser ses membres et la faire craquer, car après tout même celle qui deviendra la plus douée dans son domaine n'ait pas sans faille, surtout à ce moment là de sa vie.

_**Faites que ça me mène à bon port.**_

_**Je ne veux pas mourir.**_

_**Pas seule...**_

_**Pas...**_

_**A quoi je pense !?**_

_**Faut pas que je dramatise !**_

Elle a beau se dire ça, la peur de la mort peut se lire sur son visage qui perd d'un coup toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle jusqu'alors.

L'accès s'ouvre en sa présence, donnant sur un long couloir partant dans un angle sur la droite ensuite, en direction du repaire du scientifique fou, ce qui n'est un détail la rassurant loin de là. Une larme parvient par miracle à s'échapper de son œil droit, échappant à sa mère qui essaye de la rattraper, ratant sur le coup et laissant le bébé s'éclater au sol.

Aucun autres de ces lucioles d'eau ne réussit à sortir du nid, montrant la volonté exemplaire de leur reine pour les maintenir au repos.

Au lieu de résister à la lamentation qui la guète, elle devrait voir le positif qu'une accalmie définitive pourrait lui procurer, puisque plus aucun désagrément ne viendrait lui coller des baffes pour lui retirer toutes ses dents. Après c'est une belle journée où elle peut mordre l'éternité  
à dents pleines. Allongé le corps est mort, pour des milliers c'est une femme qui dort.

Suivre les précieux conseils de Mylène, ce n'est pas son ambition.

La fan invétérée de la vie, titube le long d'un chemin tracé exprès de façon interminable, perdant toute notion du temps et isolant la survivante du reste de l'univers tout entier. Ce tunnel sera peut être sa voie divine la menant vers le Paradis, après tout le lumière y est très présente, comme étant un signe du destin allant vers son objectif.

_**Je dois...**_

_**Je dois arriver jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Cette douleur.**_

_**Elle n'existe pas.**_

_**Je dois l'ignorer.**_

_**Je dois rester forte comme si je n'avais rien eu.**_

_**Je...**_

_**Une salle !**_

_**Je dois l'atteindre.**_

_**Il le faut.**_

Avançant du mieux qu'elle peut pour suivre cette source de lumière face à elle, elle réussir à arriver dans un nouvel environnement bien plus flamboyant que ceux dénués de chaleur vus précédemment, rappelant celui où on a repris auparavant avec elle. Donnant l'impression de revenir au point de départ, et causant la folle envie à Ada se cogner la tête contre un mur.

Cependant, en examinant le décor, elle trouve le moyen de garder son état mental au top car dans la distance, il se passe quelque chose, sur un terrain plus dégagé au sol, alors qu'elle se trouve sur une plateforme surélevé juste au dessus d'une autre, avec aussi une échelle donnant un pylône surplombant la zone de combat du combat du boss.

Deux figures familières s'y trouvent.

Le jeune officier de la RPD débordant de courage et dont les forces l'handicapent fortement, ne voulant plus le soutenir malgré la situation actuelle. Il a grandement mûri en l'espace de quelques heures, bien que pour sa voix, il faudra attendre un changement de doubleur pour sauter le pas.

Le colosse de flamme brandissant de gigantesques griffes pour trancher en trois un humain normalement constitué et qui pousse un rugissement du feu de Dieu face à celui qu'il s'amusait à pour suivre durant la majeure partie partie de la soirée afin de le faire rejoindre ses collègues.

Très heureuse de retrouver son amour, elle aimait un bref sourire béa avant de reprendre le sérieux des événements sur son visage et réfléchir à une solution pour sauver sa vie à lui.

_**Il ne tiendra pas seul face à ce géant.**_

_**Ou est ce qu... ?**_

Un éclair illumine ses yeux qu'elle visualise le FIM-92 Stinger reposant contre le mur à sa gauche et n'attendant que d'être utiliser pour pulvériser les très grosses blattes sur le passage.

La poussée soudaine d'adrénaline de la mercenaire lui permet de soulever ce lourd engin à deux mains, après rangé son pistolet, puis elle le traine avec elle jusqu'à l'échelle permettant d'accéder à à la position idéale pour balancer le lance missile à son ami.

Jetant une première fois l'arme en contrebas, elle le récupère une fois descendue pour récidiver, cette avec l'outil atterrissant devant le survivant blessé qui manque même d'être achevé en se le prenant sur la tête.

Ceci fait, il faut attirer l'attention de l'ogre ailleurs.

_**Pas le choix.**_

_**Je me sacrifie.**_

Reprenant son arme de poings entre ses mains exténués par ces aventures, elle tente quelques tirs en direction du Tyrant, réussissant complètement son objectif de tourner son regard vers elle, bien que le peu projectiles l'ayant touché n'ont rien fait.

Manque de bol, son attention toute particulière sur sa personne lui rappelle ce pourquoi la société pharmaceutique l'a envoyé ici et qu'il a donc à nouveau sa cible en vue, ne la laissant pas l'avoir cette fois ci à l'instar des autres fois.

Arrêtant les décharges de 9mm, elle accourt approximativement jusqu'aux barres de métal la ramenant plus haut, avant que le pédophile tout nu ne lui saute dessus avec une agilité prouvé dans un précédent chapitre. La pression se fait donc ressentir dans son dos, et à tout moment il pourrait se retrouver face à elle l'affronter, voir même directement sur elle afin de la terrasser.

Juste au moment où elle arrive à nouveau droite sur ses jambes, une déflagration résonne à travers la station de transformation, laissant suggéré une conclusion positive à cette menace colossale. Fière d'elle, elle se retourne pour constater que le gros balourd n'est plus qu'un tas de miette à aspirer, et que sa princesse à sauver se remet de ses émotions.

_**Bravo Leon.**_

_**Tu la mérites cette victoire.**_

_**Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas te rejoindre en bas.**_

_**Il n'y a aucune autre échelle pour arriver à ton niveau.**_

_**Et si je saute, je vais me péter mes deux jambes déjà bien usées.**_

_**Je te ralentirai.**_

_**Autant que nous nous en allions chacun dans notre coin pour nous retrouver plus tard, quand le danger sera retombé.**_

_**Un jour, nous serons réunis, je te le promet.**_

_**Maintenant, je vais emprunter cet autre tunnel devant moi.**_

_**Au revoir Leon.**_

Sûre d'elle, elle quitte avec un sourire triste le beau roux en s'aventurer dans le trou d'où elle ne vient pas, avant qu'il ne puisse la remarquer en la cherchant du regard. Les pas se pressent pour quitter cet endroit, le plus vite possible, alors que tout commence à s'écrouler juste derrière elle, l'empêchant de faire demi tour.

Au final, un puissant souffle de flamme tente de la rattraper, seulement pour ne lui lécher que la peau des épaules alors qu'elle débarque dans un coin bien plus insalubre et lugubre où divers panneaux à l'entrée laissait suggéré qu'il n'était plus fréquenté depuis longtemps et qu'il valait mieux ne pas y mettre les pieds pour ne pas se blesser.

Pas le choix, elle devra faire avec et espérer ne pas finir dans une impasse. Mais avant ça, elle s'installe quelques minutes dans un coin moins dégueulasse que le reste afin de pouvoir appliquer quelques soins à ses blessures sans chopper le tétanos. Elle utilise pour cela les quelques herbes médicinales qui ont poussé par ci par là, ainsi que les bandages qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Appliquent les premières aux endroits touchées, puis en utilisant les seconds pour enrouler le torse, la tête et le haut d'une des jambes.

Désormais à mi chemin entre une simple être humaine et une momie, elle reprend sa route lui réservant encore quelques surprises.

Ça lui prendra une journée pour y voir le bout de se labyrinthe et d'atterrir dans ces même égouts de la ville qu'elle avait quitté il y a peu, la rebloquant au cœur de la fille fantôme où les zombies se font un peu plus rare car les survivants et autres créatures les ont exterminé pour la plupart à ce stade de l'épidémie. Un contact de la Compagnie Rivale devrait se trouver à l'hôtel Apple Inn, elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser mais il sera probablement utile pour sortir de cette bombe minutée, si il ne s'est pas fait bouffer par l'une des atrocités arpentant les rues de celle ci.

La suite, vous la connaissez déjà.

* * *

**2 Octobre 2019**

* * *

_**États Unis; New York; Syracuse; South Valley**_

* * *

Le réchauffant soleil les stores à moitié fermés des fenêtres de cette maison calme de la banlieue, où celle qui y vit se fait très peu voir et d'ailleurs aucun des voisins ne sait ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans le vie, ainsi que ce fait de ses journées quand elle s'y trouve. Là elle est en train de se regarder, l'air maussade, alors qu'elle n'est seulement vêtue que d'un jean ouvert et d'un soutien gorge, le reste étant mis à nu pour y révéler ses imperfections causées par sa survie in-extrémis du Tartare.

Seule, dégoutée et mal dans sa peau, elle doit faire face à une dure réalité.

_**Je ne suis plus Ada Wong...**_

Elle sert l'un de ses bras avec une forte poigne.

_**C'est la cicatrice d'Ada, pas la mienne.**_

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, elle profite du peu de temps qui lui reste avant sa prochaine mission et sa nouvelle fausse identité pour continuer à décharger tout ce qu'elle ressent, avec même les morve qui vient s'ajouter au spectacle. Parfois, elle est fière de la vie qu'elle a obtenu de ses parents, d'autres fois comme celle ci elle aurait voulu avoir une vie plus normale pour pouvoir avoir des amies et un petit copain.

Piégé dans ce qu'on a décidé pour elle, elle finit de s'habiller et part en voyage, pour un nouveau commanditaire.

Il lui faudra six ans avant de pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

Ainsi fut l'Épopée d'Akana Galdae.


End file.
